Haunted
by eys1214
Summary: what if alcide wasn't the one who disturbed eric and nora's "reunion" inside the shipping cargo in episode 1? what if it wasn't alcide who called eric but a certain telepathic barmaid?
1. the phone call

"My phone is untraceable, Nora!" he yelled through the steel door of the shipping cargo.

He leered at Bill, who leaned over the side of the shipping cargo as he kept watch while Eric and his sister, Nora, who was also sired by Godric, fucked noisily.

"We fight like siblings. But we fuck like champions." He cast another smug look at Bill before he took his phone out of the pocket of his tight jeans.

He checked the caller's ID and smiled, maliciously.

"Alcide, my faithful friend. How are you?"

There was short pause on the other line before a soft voice he knew too well spoke.

"Eric." It wasn't a question, just acknowledgement.

He was taken aback. He took a few seconds before answering.

"Sookie?"

Bill snapped his head in his direction and moved closer to Eric, but not close enough to invade the Viking's personal space.

"Where are you?" asked Sookie softly, her voice was hoarse, as if she had been crying.

"Why? Miss me already?" he sneered. "I thought you wanted to stay away from me?" He couldn't hide the bitterness lacing his tone, and he chastised himself inwardly for that.

Sookie chose to ignore his snarky reply. This was not the time to play games.

"Are you okay?"

"Why, Miss Stackhouse, I am more than okay. Why shouldn't I be?" he knew he was pressed for time, but he couldn't help himself from agitating the girl on the other line, who just last night stomped on his heart, he so willingly offered her. "Is there something you need? Are you going to tell me you love me, and then ask me to pass the phone to Bill so you could tell him you love him, too?"

"Eric, please." She stifled a sob, but with Eric's vampire hearing, that did not escape him.

"Please, what?"

"Tell me, where you are and if you're still in one piece!" she screeched rather petulantly. She was irritated by his cocky remarks but her worry for her former Viking lover took the reign.

"Why?" he asked through gritted teeth. Then the door to the shipping container squeaked and Nora stepped out looking rather bored. She moved closer to Eric, while Bill steeled himself in his position as he strained his ears to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Hang up the phone. We have to get going," Nora demanded.

Eric paid her no mind, as he waited for Sookie's reply.

He heard Sookie heaved a big sigh.

"Russell's back."

Two words. It only took two words to render Eric speechless.

"You have to run, Eric. Run and hide. If you're with Bill, you both have to hide. You know Russell's mad, and he will be out for you once he regained his strength," Sookie pleaded when words failed Eric after her revelation.

A thousand things run into the thousand-year-old vampire's mind. He wanted to run, that's for sure, but not to go far away. He wanted to run back to Louisiana. To Bon Temps. To wherever Sookie was right now, but before he could utter a word, he heard Alcide's voice on the other line.

"Northman, Russell's body was dug up from the construction site, I am not sure when exactly, but I can only assume that it was recently because I have that site well-guarded."

"Not well enough," retorted Eric icily.

Alcide tried to suppress a growl.

"It doesn't matter now. He's back and he's coming for blood. I got to Sookie's as quickly as I could. I can bring her home with me to keep her safe."

"Put her on the phone," Eric commanded.

A few seconds later he heard her again, this time with urgency in her voice.

"Eric, you don't need to tell me where you are. But you have to hide from Russell." Sookie pleaded anew.

"Not without you'" Eric said quickly.

Nora, who had also been listening in the conversation stood in front of Eric and glared at him.

Eric looked straight at Nora his eyes were cold and murderous.

"You cannot be serious?" asked Nora in disbelief in her thick British accent.

Eric turned around and walked away from both Bill and Nora as he faced the pier.

"Who was that?" asked Sookie. "Are you sure you're alright? Pam is also looking for you."

"Where are you now?" asked Eric, blatantly ignoring her questions.

"I'm at home."

"Pack your bags and tell Alcide to bring you to me. I'll text him the address. I'll wait for you. Tell Pam to go to my safe house in Monroe or to glamour one of the waitresses to give her sanctuary and wait for me to summon her."

"I can't leave, Eric," Sookie interrupted Eric's orders.

"Why the fuck not?" Eric could not believe the stubbornness of this woman.

"I just… _can't_" How could she possibly tell Eric that she couldn't leave the house because in a few hours her friend would be rising as a vampire with the help of his progeny.

How could she tell him that she could not leave Tara after she took a bullet for her after Debbie Pelt attacked her?

How could she make Eric understand that she could not go into hiding with him because every shred of morality in her screamed at her not to leave Tara and Lafayette– the only family she had left aside from her brother—alone, when she was partly to blame for their demise?

How can she tell Eric all her reasons without letting Alcide know that she shot his ex-fiancée in cold blood right in the spot he stood in her kitchen?

"Sookie, you said it yourself, Russell's mad," Eric was trying to keep his voice low and even to rein in his frustration with the woman on the other line, who kept on disagreeing with him every chance she got. "And after you ground and drained Talbot's remains in the sink in Fangtasia, I don't think you two will be swapping bedtime stories anytime soon. And don't forget that he knows what you are. Even if your blood cannot make him walk in the daylight, the taste of your blood alone makes you one of his targets."

"Don't you think I know that?" yelled Sookie.

"Then why are you being so fucking stubborn and stupid? If you really know the magnitude of this situation you would be running far away from your house and not act like vampire bait sitting there!"

He could not control the fury rising inside him. How he wished, just once, just for one fucking time, she would just do what she was told and not argue.

Then he felt a hand on his bare shoulder. He turned around and saw Bill looking at him sullenly. He looked pointedly at Bill's hand perched on his shoulder and the younger vampire retracted his hand as if he was burned. He stretched his hand palm up asking for the phone.

"Maybe I can talk some sense into her" said Bill.

Eric didn't want to let Bill talk to Sookie, but dire circumstance called for certain actions as he reluctantly handed the phone to Bill and took a few steps back in an effort to clear his head.

Nora was right behind him, shooting daggers at him, as she shoved his singed t-shirt and leather jacket at his chest.

"You're really jeopardizing this mission because of a human?" Nora asked angrily while Eric puts on his shirt, never taking his eyes off of Bill.

"Don't you fucking ignore me, Eric!" Nora grabbed his chin as she willed him to look at her to get his attention.

"Shut the fuck up, Nora!" he yelled.

"I am facing the true death here, Eric. Surely, you understand that now is not the time to play house with your human. You heard her, she wants you to run and that's what you two should be doing right now!"

With three big steps Eric moved beside Bill and grabbed the phone while Bill tried to convince Sookie to run away with them.

"I am done with your bullshit, Sookie. So now, you will shut up and do what I tell you or I will go there and drag you out of your house myself."

"No, Eric Northman, _you_ will listen to me." Sookie said determinedly. "If anyone can beat that fucktard Russell, it's you. But you can't do it without a plan. So for now, I want you to run and hide while you cook up some sneaky and devious plan to kill that motherfucker once and for all, and I mean true death this time. Not some concrete prison bullshit, Eric. And then…" she paused. "And then… you come here. Come back here, where I'll be waiting for you," her voice softened and whispered the last part. But with Eric's hearing, she was certain that he won't miss it.

It took a few seconds for Eric to digest what she just said. And he couldn't decide if he was more proud and or more aroused by his little fairy's outburst.

"How can you be so sure that I'll come back?" he breathed.

"Because you love me." And then the line went dead.

A/N: I own nothing.


	2. looking back

Sookie cradled Alcide's phone in her chest while she sobbed silently in her kitchen.

"Sook, we need to go," Alcide said, breaking her melancholic state.

"I'm not coming with you," said Sookie, as she stood from her chair in the kitchen and handed Alcide's phone back to him.

"What do you mean? I thought we're over this? I thought you already grasp the enormity of the situation? I thought that was why you wanted to talk to Northman? So you can both be at the same page. That you all need to hide from Russell," Alcide slammed his fists on the table as he tried to control his emotions so as not to scare the frail woman in front of him.

"I told you, I can't come with you. I can't leave my house. I just can't."

"You just can't?" asked Alcide incredulously. "Do you know how fucking childish you sound right now?"

"Alcide, I appreciate you warning me that Russell's back. I really do. And I'm also grateful for your offer, but once you know the reason why I cannot, you won't want me with you. Believe me," Sookie insisted as she looked down on her empty glass on the table.

"Try me." Alcide dared her as he put his finger on her chin and willed her to look at him.

"Oh hell, no!" Lafayette screamed and barged in the kitchen and virtually hurled himself towards Alcide. "You've gots to go! Sook don't need no mothafucka tellin' her what to do."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Alcide stood up to his full height as he stared down Lafayette.

"Stop!" Sookie stood up and wedged herself between Lafayette and Alcide. "Alcide, please, just go. I already have a lot in my plate. And I really am thankful to you, but I cannot deal with this right now. Russell is a 3,000-year-old vampire and he's had my blood before Eric tried to send him away. So if Eric and Bill sensed my return after I've been gone for a year, I can bet you that Russell will be able to track me down as well if he wills it. And if I go with you, I'll just be putting you in danger too. And I can't have any more blood in my hands."

Lafayette winced at her last sentence, knowing too well what she meant.

Alcide looked down at her.

"I'm throwing a lifeline here for you Sook."

"I know. But I just can't accept it. I just want to be left in peace. Please, Alcide," she pleaded with her eyes, because she coud already sense a void in her backyard coming to life. It could only be Pam, and she couldn't have Alcide finding out about their secret.

Alcide nodded and with one last look he headed for the door.

As soon as the door snapped closed in the kitchen, she looked at Lafayette and without saying anything they both knew what needed to be done next. She opened her fridge and grabbed the bottles of Tru Blood while Lafayette grabbed her tattered afghan in the living room and they both headed to the backyard.

E/S

Eric stared at his phone in disbelief after he heard the click sound that indicated that the other line had already been disconnected.

"Eric, we really must be going. My contact must be at the dock by now, they have your new identities," Nora said as she tried to pull him by the shoulder.

"I have to go back" Eric said without budging.

"How can you be so stupid?" asked Nora in disbelief. "You can't possibly go back to Bon Temps, the Authority will be scouring the area by now looking for both of you! You have to run!"

"No! I can't leave her alone!" he yelled at her, before he looked away. "Not like this."

"You have always been the one with the most survival instincts Eric. If you go back, you will meet your true death, if not by the Authority's then by Russell's hands."

Eric shrugged Nora's grip on his jacket.

Nora stepped into his view once again.

"Think Eric! You cannot help her if you're a pile of goo on the floor. The best chance you have of taking down Russell is if you live."

Eric turned away from her and looked at Bill, who remained silent but contemplative.

"You must run, Eric. It will give you time to gather your thoughts. I will alert the Authority of the Russell situation. The Authority wanted Russell contained as badly as you do after his little television stunt," reasoned Nora. When Eric remained pensive she cupped his face with her hands and said, "I've already lost Godric. I will not lose you, too, brother."

The mention of Godric broke Eric's trance.

"You're right," he uttered and slowly walked towards Bill.

"You should go with Nora. Meet her friends and make a run for it," he told Bill who was surprised by his suggestion.

"Certainly not!" retorted the young vampire. "If you're going to Sookie, I will come with you. You have the nerve to tell me to stand down, when you callously told me last night to leave her be when we felt her distress. Need I remind you, that I was the one who went rushing to her side while you couldn't be bothered scrubbing the floor? And now you want to play hero?"

It happened so fast that Bill did not have time to react. Eric grabbed him by the throat and lifted him a feet off the ground.

"Do not mock me Bill. Our little stunt last night does not make us _bros_. I was only trying to save myself the trouble of saving your ass once more when we do face Russell."

Nora flung herself on Eric's arm that held Bill by the throat.

"Eric! Do not be daft! Get a grip on yourself! One phone call from that blood bag makes you act like a fool!"

Eric loosened his grip on Bill and the latter managed to shake himself free of the Viking's ironclad grasp. Bill's hand unintentionally brush his sore neck.

"I will surrender to the Authority and I will ask for help to hunt down Russell and deliver the true death to that fucker. You will help me plead my case," he looked directly at Nora and then turned to Bill. "I'm not expecting you to do the same that was why I suggested that you make a run for it."

"What?" asked Nora. "After everything I went through to guarantee your escape, you're just going to surrender? You are bloody stupid!"

"I need all the allies I can get. I can't have the Authority hunting me down as well, while I look for Russell. It was sheer luck that Russell fell for my plan before. I'm not so sure I'll be as lucky now," explained Eric while looking at his phone as he tried to remember the last words Sookie told her before she hung up.

After a few seconds, Nora, sighed and looked at Bill.

"Are you still contemplating running or are you going with this fool's suicide mission?"

Bill gave Nora a terse nod.

"I'm coming with him. With both of us bargaining for our lives in exchange for Russell's true death, maybe we can make a stronger case."

"Fuck you both!" Nora said exasperated. Then with another sigh, she pulled out her phone and said, "I'll make the call."

A/N: I own nothing.

I know this is a bit of a slow burn but I have to set the premise for the Viking and the fairy, and I think there'll be at least two chapters left before eric and sookie reunite, but I promise it'll be worth the wait. Enough to top the reunion of eric and nora. I don't have a beta and I don't know how to get one so pardon my mistakes.


	3. turn!

"So glad y'all could join us." Sarcasm dripped from Pam's voice as she pinned Tara face down on the ground with her foot.

"What the hell!" squealed Sookie as she rushed to Tara's side.

"Get your mothafuckin' foot off of her bitch!" yelled Lafayette, who also bent down beside the flailing and growling Tara who struggled to pry herself off the ground to no avail.

Pam just ground her foot on the newborn's back to stress her point that her struggling was no match for the older vampire's strength as she bent on her side to grab a bottle of Tru Blood dropped by Sookie on the ground when she ran to Tara's side.

"What?" She deadpanned to Sookie and Lafayette. "She refused to give her momma a kiss," she answered as she took a gulp of the synthetic blood and then winced at the disgusting taste it left in her mouth.

"Pam, you get your foot off her or so help me I will blast you with my fingers," Sookie threatened Pam, who continued to look bored as she plucked off dirt from her hair.

"If you blast me with your fairy fingers, Tinker Bell, then no one can stop newbie here in draining you both," she snarked.

"She ain't gonna hurt us!" Lafayette answered quickly. However, he couldn't help but look concerned as he stared at his cousin, who looked menacing as she tried to get out of the Pam's hold on her.

"Have you been a newborn, Lafayette darling?" Pam drawled. "Do you know how starved a new vampire is upon rising?" she asked Lafayette pointedly. "She will be so thirsty and horny. She won't hesitate to fuck you and drain you both if given the chance."

"Jessica, didn't," retorted Sookie. Although she was hell bent on defending her friend, she still moved a couple of paces away from the snarling and convulsing vampire on the ground, just enough to get out of Tara's range in case Pam, on a whim, decided to take off her foot that was holding Tara down.

"Oh really? Tell me Sookie, were you there when that whiny brat rose?"

"No," Sookie replied before she gulped a lump in her throat.

"Then you have no fucking idea how they are," quipped Pam, who took one last gulp of the synthetic blood before she threw the bottle in the pit where she and Tara spent the day.

That silenced Sookie. She wanted to think that Tara is still inside that roaring vampire, but she could not risk it. Not with Lafayette in danger of getting drained as well.

"What should we do? We can't just keep her like this. What's the next step?" asked Sookie.

"We," Pam answered as she flicked her fingers back and forth between her and Sookie. "Do not do anything."

"You," she pointed at Sookie and then at Lafayette "on the other hand, should look for something silver to strap her while I get the fuck out of this backwater dump."

"You can't just leave Tara like this to us! We had a deal!" screeched Sookie who stood up so she was within eye level with Pam.

"Oh but I can," drawled Pam. "You see, our deal was to turn this vermin so she wouldn't be maggot food. And look, ta-da! she has fangs! Deal's done. At least at my end of the bargain."

"You're her maker now, Pam. Don't tell me Eric just left you high and dry after he turned you?" she asked mockingly. "You at least have to teach her the basics, because obviously we can't do that without us ending up as dinner."

"Oh fuck me!" said Pam, exasperated. "Go and get some silver chains. We'll strap her first before I try to command her to stop acting like a dog in heat, and feed."

"Why do we need to silver her when you can easily, command her as her Maker?" asked Sookie, concern in her voice, knowing well how painful silver burns could be to a vampire after she had been witness to Eric's suffering during the whole Marnie incident.

"Am I really going to explain everything to you?" asked Pam, whose patience was obviously wearing thin by the moment.

When Sookie lifted her chin and looked pointedly at her, Pam rolled her eyes and sighed exaggeratedly.

"Fine! We have to silver her first because I'm not sure if the Maker's command works on her since we don't know if she's fucktarded or not with her head all blown up 'n all before I turned her. Capice?"

"Alright," answered Sookie as she looked hesitantly to her helpless friend once more. "I have silver down in Eric's cubby. I'll go and get it."

She bent down and looked at Tara.

"It'll be okay Tara, I swear it. We'll take care of you," Sookie whispered to her friend as she bent halfway to meet her friend's menacing glare.

"Sookie, I'm beginning to smell like turd here and don't get me started on this one," Pam pointed at Tara by digging her foot a little on her back. "And if I spend one more night in this hideous Wal-mart outfit, I swear, I'm going to stake myself."

With that Sookie ran towards the farmhouse to get the silver.

E/S

"Eric, you're sure about this?" asked Nora once more to her brother as she walked side by side with Eric and Bill through the marble hallway of the Authority's headquarters. Both Eric and Bill were handcuffed in silver.

"Yes," answered Eric, who was trying to call Alcide since they left the pier an hour ago. His calls kept going to voicemail and he could barely contain his annoyance with the were who was obviously dodging his calls as he savored his time with Sookie.

"Then stop playing with your damn phone and start figuring out what you're going tell Roman," reprimanded Nora.

"What do you intend to tell the Authority, Eric?" asked Bill, his voice was conspiratorial.

"I told you. I am going to turn myself in in exchange for their assistance in hunting down Russell," replied Eric, who finally shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"And then what, do you expect them to just roll over and do as you say?" Bill asked again, who was struggling to grasp Eric's masterplan.

"No."

"Then why the hell are we here Eric if you don't expect them to help us and not just send us to our final deaths?" asked Bill skeptically.

"Because, I have no other option, Bill. I have to borrow some of Sookie's optimism in this one," answered Eric, his voice softened as he looked down on the floor, thinking of Sookie.  
_  
_

_'And then... you come back here. Come back here, where I'll be waiting for you.'_

What did she mean by she would wait for me? Just me, or Bill, too?

He shook himself out of his reverie as they entered a grandiose room with marble floor and walls.

Eric has only been in the Authority's headquarters in the South a few times, and those times were pleasant. This trip, however, would be far from pleasant.

"Mr. Northman," acknowledged the vampire in a business suit perched at the dais in the middle of the room. "Mr. Compton."

Eric knew this vampire by the name of Roman Zimojic, he held the highest rank in the Vampire Authority, which was the title of the Guardian. He was a six-foot-tall Hispanic-looking vampire, who founded and created the Authority. Eric met him a few decades ago when Sophie-Ann asked him to deliver delinquent vampires from her immediate retinue for their unique kind of questioning.

Roman stepped down from the dais and started to circle them as they sat down in two high back chairs still bound by silver cuffs.

"You two have made quite a ruckus back there. Now, tell me, why blow up a company car and stake one of my guards, when you intend to turn yourself in anyway?"

He directed his questions at Bill, who kept on dodging his glares.

"You'll have to forgive us Guardian, my sheriff and I are both claustrophobic. And well regarding your guard, he caught us off guard – excuse the pun." Bill answered offhandedly.

"You think that was hilarious, _your Majesty?_" sneered Roman, who obviously did not find any humor in Bill's attempt to lighten the mood. And the way he addressed the monarch was also covered with contempt.

"Guardian, let's all push aside the pleasantries, shall we?" butted Eric trying to diffuse the tension in the room. "We are here to offer you a bargain. Quid pro quo."

"I don't think you're in a position to bargain for anything Mr. Northman," said Roman, who stood in front of the two Louisiana vampires.

"Indulge me on this Guardian," Eric replied as he turned on some of his charms. He intended to appeal on Roman's business side.

"We are aware of the death warrants on our heads. But we are also aware that Russell Edgington is back and is recuperating as we speak," with that Roman's features changed to one of surprise and concern, but only fleetingly.

"Let us go after Russell. We'll track him down and deliver the death warrant on his head in exchange for our freedom. Hunting down someone as devious and as old as Russell is no easy task and will require a huge amount of resources and energy. We can provide that for you. We'll hunt him and end him or we'll die trying," explained Eric.

"And why should I give you this task when you failed so miserably the last time, Mr. Northman?"

"Because before, I was only fueled by revenge. Now, I am fueled by my own survival. With Russell, there is only one way I can see this ending, with one of us reduced to a pile of goo. And I don't intend to be vacuumed or scrubbed off the floor anytime soon."

Bill chose this time to interject in the conversation.

"Russell is a much bigger threat to the Authority and to our kind than the two of us. If we manage to end Russell, surely it outweighs all the cons our existence provides. But if Russell gets to us first, then you'll be rid of us once and for all, and you'll just have to get a new set of hired hands to end him," added Bill.

Roman turned his back on them as he seemed to contemplate for a few seconds before he faced them again.

"I don't suppose a certain telepathic part-fae barmaid plays a part in this plan of yours?" Roman asked nonchalantly. Roman was nothing if not cunning.

The two vampires tensed and exchanged nervous glances.

"Surely, you don't think Nan will keep us in the dark about your little fairy with twinkling fingers, do you?"

"Leave her out of this" Bill retorted.

Bad move.

The next thing he knew, Roman's face was only a hair's breadth away from his face with his fangs fully drawn.

"Your joke of a title does not mean anything to me, Mr. Compton. In here, _we_ are the Authority. _I_ am the Authority. You would do well to remember that, _your majesty,"_ he spat the last two words out. Then he backed away and straightened his suit jacket before he put on his game face again.

"So where were we?"

A/N: I own nothing. If I do Eric will be in every scene in True Blood in all his nekkid goodness.

This is my first fanfic, please be gentle. Ta!


	4. flypaper for psychos

"Tara!" called Sookie for the nth time tonight as she scoured the woods for her missing friend.

"Tara, c'mon! I know you didn't mean to make me your main course and I swear we're not mad at you. Just please, stop hiding and let us help you!" Sookie swatted the tears that built up in her eyes, blurring her vision.

"I know this is hard Tara, believe me, I know. I've lived my whole life as the town's resident freak and people always treated me badly because they think nasty stuff and couldn't hide it from me. You are one of the few people that accepted me and all my crazy shit," she sobbed as she weaved her way through the woods, swatting loose twigs on her way. She could still sense the void that she now recognized as Tara's. Lafayette and Sookie were searching for Tara for what seemed like hours now. She followed her through the cemetery and then she felt Tara zipped and she and Lafayette decided to split up. He would go to Merlotte's while Sookie would head to Jason's house. Tara doesn't have too many friends – just like Sookie – and Sam and Jason belonged in that shortlist.

She sensed Tara's void near the woods beside Jason's house. It was her personal Tara GPS as she tried to locate her new undead friend. She kept her head down, her eyes trained on her now-muddy shoes as she tried to avoid stepping into something slimy or anything that moves.

Just the thought of the creepy crawlies lurking in the woods made Sookie's skin crawl. She snorted at the thought.

'You really are batshit crazy Sookie. You're like flypaper for freaks and psychos and you're scared of stupid snakes,' she thought sarcastically.

She waded her way deeper into the woods, she could hear a gentle splashing of water, she might be near the stream, she thought to herself. With only a few hours before dawn, she must find Tara. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if the sun finds Tara defenceless.

She cursed her fairy blood for the hundredth time tonight. If her 'vamp crack' blood wasn't so fucking delicious Tara would not have lost control on her.

"Stupid vamp crack!" she grunted as she recalled this night's events.

Aided by Pam's command, Tara sat quietly in the living room sofa, nursing a bottle of Tru Blood. She was doing just fine - Pam even said that it was quite impressive for a newly born vampire – Pam, of course took the credit and would not stop bragging about the 'power' of her blood. And then, chaos ensued as she caught a whiff of Sookie's scent when she passed her another warmed bottle of synthetic blood. With very little control on her hunger and lust, she lunged at Sookie and tossed Lafayette at the wall like a ragdoll when he tried to stop her.

Pam, who was taking a shower upstairs, came speeding downstairs in vampiric speed in all her naked glory and stopped Tara from sinking her fangs on the pulsating vein in Sookie's neck with the Maker's command. Tara's body went rigid for a minute before she dashed out the door in vamp-speed.

Pam, being Pam, could not help herself from taunting Sookie with an onslaught of snide comments on how Sookie's 'super snatch' was simply irresistible even to her 'BFF'.

Before Pam headed to Fangtasia to put things in order while she seek sanctuary as per Eric's orders, she promised Sookie that she will summon her new child to her side before dawn.

Although Pam has been uncharacteristically agreeable and helpful– well as helpful as Pam can be—Sookie just couldn't fully trust Pam with Tara's well-being as she considered the circumstances of Tara's turning.

If someone told Sookie a week ago that Pam would be Tara's Maker or that Tara would be a vampire _at all_, she would have told them that penguins must have stolen their marbles – and that would be saying a lot coming from the resident nut job.

But a lot had changed in the past week. Heck, the past week alone earned her enough crazies to last her 12 lifetimes and she knew it was only going to get even crazier from this point forward.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't sense another void approaching. She was so intent on finding her childhood friend that she didn't notice a set of eyes watching her keenly as she kept on swatting loose twigs that were blocking her path. It was only when she was stymied by a large tree branch on the ground that she realized she wasn't alone anymore.

She felt him before she saw him. All the hair on the back of her neck stood as she slowly turned around to face her stalker.

"My, my, Miss Stackhouse, a three-thousand-year-old vampire on the loose and you're out here in the middle of nowhere with no one to hear you should you get a chance to scream, don't you have any sense of self-preservation at all?" he tsked as he moved languidly towards Sookie, who let out a loud gasp at sight of him.

"You came back..." she breathed.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere without you," Eric said as he got near her. He cupped her small face with his big hands and pushed back stray hair off her face.

"I knew, you'd come back to me," Sookie said as she leaned in his hand that was stroking her face tenderly.

"Cocky much, Miss Stackhouse?" he teased.

"Yours rubbed off on me," she snapped back, never taking her eyes off the tall vampire who hovered over her.

"Seriously, Sookie. Do you have a death wish? You know Russell is out there somewhere, probably cumming in his pants just by thinking of your sweet blood in his mouth," he snickered before he continued. "I know, I would." He flashed his trademark sideways smirk to get his point across. His playful remark came fleetingly as his face turned serious again.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. You're like a -,"

"flypaper for psychos?" she finished his sentence with a scoff.

He chuckled. "Yes, exactly like that."

"He can try," said Sookie and jutted her chin up. "But with my microwave fingers 'n all," she put her hands on his hips, moving them up and down, before she pulled him closer to her body. "He would be better off stayin' wherever hell hole he managed to crawl into." Her voice remained smug, eyes filled with mirth. "Besides, I have a suicidal thousand-year-old Viking for a bodyguard. That son of a bitch doesn't stand a chance."

He sniggered and pulled her closer and she moulded perfectly into his frame.

"You will be the death of me Sookie Stackhouse," whispered Eric, who bowed his head, his forehead touching hers.

"You're already a dead piece of meat Mr. Northman," she whispered back before she stood on her tip toes and closed the gap with her lips.

The kiss started tender and slow, but when Sookie licked Eric's bottom lips, begging for entrance, a guttural moan erupted from Eric's chest and his fangs descended automatically as the languid kiss they were sharing became a battle between their tongues, both trying to outclass each other.

But with Eric's thousand years of practice, Sookie realized she was way out of his league in the kissing department as she found herself gasping for air when Eric broke the kiss to look deeply into her eyes. Their eyes spoke volumes as they searched for each others' souls. No one wanted to blink first, terrified to break the spell they seemed to be under. After what seemed like a long time indulging in a staring contest. Eric kissed her passionately one more time for good measure before he started to trail open-mouthed, wet kisses on her neck.

"Your scent truly is intoxicating my little fairy," he mumbled as he licked the sweet spot behind her ear.

Sookie moaned and with her eyes closed, she tilted her head to give Eric a wider access to that special vein on her neck, calling out to him to sink his fangs into.

He growled and pulled her hair tightly. The pain caused her eyes to jerk open. But as soon she opened her eyes she knew she was in deep shit. Of _fucking_ course.

Eric's deep blue eyes were replaced with Russell's green orbs filled with pure contempt and malevolence.

"Hello, Miss Stackhouse, it has been a while." he said, grinning like a loon.

Sookie did what she does best in situations like these. She screamed.

"Sook! Sook! Wake up! Baby girl wake up!" Sookie opened her eyes and jerked upright in the sofa. She was covered with sweat as she shivered uncontrollably. Lafayette was kneeling on the floor beside the sofa where she was lying down. He was still gripping her shoulders, concern written all over his face. She must have dozed off in the couch last night when they came back from the woods looking for Tara.

"Damn, honey child, you're shaking like a leaf," he said as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "What is it with you and screamin' huh? Can't a bitch get no sleep in this house without someone wakin' me up with a scream?" She noticed a slight tug at the corner of his mouth as he tried to soothe her.

She gave him a soft smile then stood up and went straight to the kitchen sink, turned on the tap and splashed her face with cold water. She then reached for a glass from one of the cupboards and opened her fridge to pour herself some sweet tea. She needed a small dose of caffeine and sugar to give her a small boost of energy. She peeked outside her kitchen window as she leaned over the sink. She looked up the sky and saw different shades of orange and blue battled for dominance. Sunrise.

She was suddenly pulled out of her reverie with the thought of the sun.

"Tara?" Sookie turned to Lafayette, who covered his mouth as he yawned.

"With her momma," Lafayette replied and shook his still sleepy head. "Coffee? Or Valium?"

a/n: I know, I promised an e&s reunion, but we all know that nothing comes easy with our favorite pair. at least we have that dream-cum-nightmare to tide us over, right? THANKS for the reviews. I appreciate it immensely! Again forgive my mistakes, I'm new at this and still taking baby steps. tee hee...

PS: I love Pam, next to Eric and Sookie, she's my favourite character, followed by Lafayette so I won't project Pam as a cold-hearted bitch here.


	5. cluster F

"Sookie, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not Eric. I can only take small doses of your bullshit in a short period of time. And quite frankly, I've already OD-ed in fae-tard from last night," drawled Pam, who did not bother looking up from the stack of papers she was reading which were clustered on top of Eric's table.

"Well, hello to you too, Pam," said Sookie as she slumped in the leather couch that was leaning against the wall as she took in the condition of Eric's office.

It almost looked like her Gran's farmhouse after Maryann the maenad decided to throw an orgy party in her house. Almost.

Someone definitely rained sand in this office.

Although the shelves and the rest of the furniture were in their place, the small stuff like the picture frames that hung on the wall were all crooked, the cases of Tru Blood and other knick-knack that Eric kept stacked up neatly in the shelf were all in pell-mell. It made Sookie wonder, was it Eric who wreaked havoc in his office after she turned him down a couple of nights ago? Was he _that_ distressed after their last conversation in Bill's house?

'Yeah, right,' thought Sookie mockingly. It was Eric _fucking_ Northman she was talking about. He was a Viking sex god, for crying out loud!

For all she knew, she was just another roll in the hay for him. Sure, he told her he loved her. Sure, he offered himself in exchange for her freedom not just once, not just twice, but thrice as far as she knew.

First, when he came to rescue her and Godric in the Fellowship of the Sun's church when they were in Dallas. Although, during that time she seemed to be an afterthought next to saving his Maker, but still, it meant a lot to Sookie. It was actually then that he started to look at Eric differently.

She saw the other side of Eric that he fought hard to keep hidden. And she would be a hypocrite if she couldn't admit even to herself that it was, for lack of a better term, damn hot!

The second time was when he cuffed himself next to Russell outside Fangtasia. He was ready to fry out in the sun with him so he wouldn't be threat to Sookie anymore.

And most recently was only a few nights ago, when the witch Marnie asked Eric and Bill to end themselves so she could walk free.

It was too painful to watch.

She could still remember Eric's deep blue eyes as he looked at her before he kneeled in front of Bill as he waited for his final death. She shivered as she pushed that memory back in the recesses of her mind.

Times like these, she wished she could be glamoured. She would welcome blissful ignorance with open arms than be plagued with the memory of Eric's beautiful face as he waited for death for her.

There was also Amnesia Eric, who made her feel desirable beyond words. Who did not only profess his devotion to her but also his need to belong to Sookie. Those were the days -err nights- when it did not suck to be Sookie Stackhouse at all.

Even when he regained his memories, his craving to be with her did not diminish even one bit – or so he said.

The passion that she saw in his eyes that night at Bill's house - after the 'Festival of Tolerance Night' disaster - shook her to her very core. He told her that the other Eric was still inside and that he did not regret giving himself to her, _completely_. That confession was supposed to comfort her but instead it unnerved her.

She had not seen devotion of that intensity from anyone else in her life. Not from her parents. Not from Jason. Not from her closest friends. Not from her Gran. Not even from Bill, who claimed to love her unwaveringly.

It was too much.

She was afraid that it would consume her and she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it.

Eric Northman was a force of nature. He would give everything and wouldn't expect anything less in return. And she wasn't certain that she could be that person for him.

Not while a piece of her heart, no matter how small, still ached and yearned for her first love, Bill.

It wouldn't be fair to Eric. He needed someone who would not hold back.

So she did what she thought was best for them.

She walked away.

She knew it was the right thing to do. Or was it?

If it was really for the best then why did it hurt like a bitch?

She didn't get to have much time to dwell on that thought, as Debbie, the lucky winner of "Who Gets To (Try To) Kill Sookie This Time" in her V-induced high put a hole in Tara's head, as she lunged for Sookie. Well ain't that kick in the nuts – if she had nuts.

It made her wonder, 'maybe if I could be real quiet I would be able to hear the universe laughing behind my back.'

Pam broke Sookie's musings in her usual toneless voice.

"I don't mean to be rude Sookie, but I have no time for stupid right now. So won't you be a dear and get the fuck out of my bar?" Pam snarked.

"I'm here to see Tara," Sookie retorted.

"And I want to see Eric," Pam snapped as she pushed back her chair and made her way towards the door.

"I don't know where Eric is," Sookie replied, she remained seated in the couch although Pam swung the door open, and gestured with her hand, reiterating her request for Sookie to leave.

"No Eric. No Tara," Pam replied casually.

Sookie was flabbergasted.

"You cannot be serious? You can't hold Tara hostage just because Eric went Houdini on us?"

"Look at me, Sookie. Do I look like I'm fucking kidding to you?" Pam stared at Sookie. Her eyes were icy as she lifted an eyebrow, fangs halfway drawn.

"Fuck you!" Sookie stood abruptly, anger vibrating through her skin. She could feel small bursts of energy gathering in her fingertips. "And fuck Eric too! Mr. big hat and no cattle!"

The telepath could barely hold back her anger as she looked at her glowing hands.

"Put your fairy fingers away, Tinker Belle, I just cleaned up here."

Pam closed the door and looked at Sookie pointedly. She moved behind the desk and sat down.

"She's down in the basement. All mopey and disgusting," Pam said as she picked up another folder on top of the desk. "She was sulking and brooding since she rose that you'd think Bill was the one who turned her. Honestly, I liked her better when she was growling at you."

Sookie took a deep breath and rubbed her hands together to calm herself.

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" Sookie asked hesitantly as she slung her purse on her shoulder.

"Contrary to popular belief, Sookie, I am not a monster. I gave her bagged blood and let her use Eric's casket when she came to me at close to dawn earlier." Pam shuffled through a stack of papers and snorted "I should be awarded Mom of the Year."

"Well, thank you then," Sookie said and made a move towards the door.

"Oh and Sookie, while you're at it, ask her to take a bath. She reeks."

Sookie swung the door open, but before she stepped out she turned to Pam.

"You're not coming with me?"

Pam rolled her eyes. Then looked up from the paper she was reading, her face was nonchalant.

"I reckon your fingers are still sizzling?" she asked Sookie while her eyes darted to Sookie's hands that were inside her pockets. Sookie just stared back at her. "Use it. About time you get to use it to somebody aside from me."

Sookie bit her lower lip nervously and sighed as she stepped out of the office, but before she could close the door behind her, Pam spoke again.

"Sookie? Keep your pillow fight to a minimum will you? We don't wanna scare the customers away."

E/S

"Are you sure he's here?" Bill asked Eric curiously, as he stepped out of the passenger side of the Escalade that they used to travel from Dallas to New Orleans.

Their negotiations with the Authority's Guardian went surprisingly well for them. Eric and Bill presented their case with solidarity. They pointed out that with Russell on the loose, it wouldn't be long before he made good on his promise on national television to terrorize the humans and that might cause a huge upheaval against their kind.

Eric also stressed that Russell would be looking for them as they were the ones that buried him in concrete a year ago. They planned to just lure Russell in if hunting him down proved futile.

Roman, the 500-year-old founder and leader of the Vampire Authority, finally conceded and granted them their freedom in exchange for Russell's true death.

Bill and Eric wasted no time as they made their way to New Orleans as soon as they rose the next evening.

They left the Authority's headquarters at around seven o'clock. They made a quick stop at Godric's former nest, where Isabel -who took over Godric's post as Sheriff of Area 9 in Dallas- waited for them. Eric briefed Isabel of the situation as he asked for her assistance should they need it to extinguish Russell.

They haven't fed in two nights. And the last blood they both had was Sookie's when she healed them both after the witch, who possessed Lafayette's body, tried to burn them at the stake.

They were both starved. Isabel was the perfect hostess as she offered them two brunettes to feed on. They were pressed for time so none of them even thought of playing with their meals as they headed off to New Orleans.

It was supposed to be an eight-hour drive but with Eric driving like a madman, they reached NOLA in half the time which gave them a good five-hour headstart before sunrise to locate the address that Eric's private investigator, Rasul, gave them.

"Abandoned mental asylum," Bill murmured under his breath. "How fitting."

Bill was impressed by the detective's abilities with the amount of information he pulled regarding Russell's whereabouts given the limited time.

"This was where Russell's scent was strongest according to the Weres Rasul hired," Eric said as he slammed the door of the SUV and sniffed the air. The stench of burnt flesh and dried blood assaulted his nose.

"He's here," Eric said and started to jog towards the dilapidated building.

Bill followed closely behind as he took in his surroundings.

The door made a loud creaking noise as they pushed it open. It was pitch black inside, but a chink of light provided by the moon outside burst into the long corridor when they entered. With their enhanced eyesight, they were able to tread the passageway with ease.

They listened closely for any sound. Aside from the soft squeaking and rattling of vermin in the forsaken building, they heard nothing that indicated any form of life –or undead life in Russell's case - inside.

Eric crept slowly as he followed the stench of burnt flesh and blood that he smelled from outside.

The horrid scent led them to the room farthest away from the door. They cautiously peered into the room. The room was small and windowless. There were two hospital beds placed on both sides of the wall. An IV drip machine was wedged between the two beds. There were IV tubes scattered on the floor, traces of blood was visible in each one.

"Russell's fangs mustn't have grown yet," observed Bill.

"Well done, Sherlock," Eric mocked as he picked up a tube from the floor, placed it under his nose and sniffed the blood inside. If he could distinguish the owner of the blood by its smell he would be able to track down who was helping Russell regenerate, who was probably the same person who dug him up.

Bill huffed indignantly and made his way towards the bed. He sniffed the bed closest to the IV machine then moved on to the other bed.

"This one right here," he pointed to the first bed he smelled. "Was where Russell had been."

"The scent left on this bed, however," he tilted his head in the direction of the other bed. "I do not recognize."

Eric moved towards the bed Bill pointed at and inhaled in the scent.

"Neither do I."

The thousand-year-old vampire walked towards the doorway. He braced his hands against the doorframe his back slouched as he looked down at his boots before he took an unnecessary breath.

"We're too late. He's already on the move. We need to get back to Louisiana." With vamp speed he whooshed out of the asylum and into the menacing darkness that seemed to taunt him.

A/N: I own nothing.

I'm almost done with the whole story. I just need to proofread the remaining chapters. I won't be following True Blood closely because I think it'll only get even worse before it gets better, and I'm not a very patient person, especially when it comes to Eric. Sorry for the mistakes in the story. And thank you for those who reviewed this story and sent me feedback. My muse is doing a happy dance every time.


	6. musings

Eric parked the Escalade in Bill's garage before he turned off the engine and hopped off the SUV. They were immediately greeted by a hyped-up Jessica.

She started babbling about Steve Newlin becoming one of them, and how the former Fellowship of the Sun leader had told her that Bill was no longer the monarch in Louisiana. Eric rolled his eyes and turned to Bill.

"Dawn is coming and I don't intend stay here and have a slumber party with your child. I have my own whiny brat at home," Eric said. "I'll meet you in Fangtasia tonight. We'll talk then."

Bill nodded his assent and started to walk towards his mansion with Jessica in tow.

When Bill looked back, he saw the Viking walking at a human's pace across the lawn, hands in his pockets.

"You're not taking the car?" noticed Bill.

"It'll just slow me down," Eric answered without looking back at Bill, before he took to the sky. He heard the faint sound of Jessica's voice as she muttered "Cool!" in her annoyingly giddy voice.

A few minutes later, Eric landed in Sookie's backyard. He sniffed the air, making sure that no other vampires or weres were around as he made his way to the backdoor. Eric found the scents in Sookie's backyard peculiar. He recognized Sookie's, Lafayette's and, curiously, Pam's scents lingering in the air.

'What would Pam be doing in Sookie's house?' he wondered.

Another scent also puzzled Eric. It belonged to a vampire - he was sure of that. But it wasn't Russell or anyone he knew. It actually smelled quite familiar.

This particular _thing _had his child's blood!

'Hmmm...' he mused. 'Could my child have turned a new vampire while I was away?'

He walked towards the back door and turned the knob. It was locked. Luckily, he kept a spare key hidden under one of Sookie's potted plants on the porch. It was well-concealed, and only he knew where it was. He made a few spare keys to her farmhouse when he bought the house when she went missing last year to rendezvous with her fae kin.

She was gone for more than a year and everybody assumed the worst – _almost_ everybody. Although his connection to her was severed when she entered a different realm, Eric somehow knew, or more precisely, _felt, _that Sookie was alive and she would come back. With those thoughts, Eric found himself drawn to her house.

After he bought it, he would sneak in in the middle of the night just to lie down in her bed as he relished her slowly fading scent. It was his safety blanket. His refuge. His very own tree house.

He sped through the porch and procured the key from his hiding place, then he zipped back to the back door. He didn't use the front entrance as he didn't want to alarm Sookie by his presence. He would just check in on her, make sure she was safe and then he would leave, he reminded himself.

He was a silent blur through the house. He first checked her room upstairs and when he didn't find her, he started checking every area. He could hear a faint snoring sound from the guest bedroom –which was Sookie's old bedroom.

When she came back from the fae realm, she started using her Gran's old room since it was bigger and it had its own bathroom.

Eric peered in and found Lafayette sleeping soundly.

He was getting frustrated when he couldn't find his little fairy anywhere, not even in his cubby.

_His_ little fairy?

'Huh, where did that come from?' he asked himself.

Sookie was anything but _his_.

She made it quite clear to him that she didn't give herself to him. That she couldn't… wouldn't be with him the way she was with Bill.

She was never _his_.

Not when they kissed outside the porch when she stopped him from leaving when he was cursed.

Not when they made love under the moon outside and in every room of this house thereafter.

Not when they exchanged blood after the witch almost made him walk in the sun.

Not when he asked her to run away with him so they could be together forever.

Not when he told her he loved her when he got his memories back.

Not even when he begged her to give him a chance in front of Bill Compton.

No, Sookie Stackhouse was never his.

She wouldn't even listen to him when he asked her, no, _begged_ her, to give him a chance.

Sookie would rather have a tarantula crawl up her ears than to listen to him beg. Eric, in his thousand years of existence, had never _begged_ anyone to be with him. It was always the other way around.

_Fucking Sookie_.

He was battered with an onslaught of emotions as he thought of Sookie - the bane of his existence. Russell Edgington was a distant second next to Sookie Stackhouse when it came to tormenting Eric.

He suddenly felt the need to get out of the house.

He couldn't deal with these feelings right now, at least not yet. He focused on her bond with Sookie. She was far from the house. But she was fine. Her emotions were a cocktail of confusion, sadness, relief and longing. He filed that information away for later analysis as he crept out of the house through the back door and flew as he made his way to Shreveport.

His child has some explaining to do.

E/S

"Tara?" Sookie called out as she tiptoed down each stair and across the landing of the basement in Fangtasia.

"Are you here?" she called out again as her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room. "It's me, Sookie."

"Sookie?" a frightened voice answered.

As Sookie reached the basement she saw two caskets –pink and black- lined up on each side of the wall. Beside the black casket was a bar stool. She could only guess that the pink one was for Pam and the black coffer was Eric's - which was being lent to Tara as she slept for the day.

The only light in the room was provided by a flickering light bulb on the ceiling, which did not help Sookie's vision at all. She managed to sense Tara's void in the far corner of the room. Tara was absent-mindedly fiddling with one of the chains that hung from the ceiling. Sookie shook her head as she pushed back the memories brought up by the image of those chains. They were so vivid. The images of Lafayette chained up, bloodied and bruised, covered in his own filth; Yvetta, as she held on to those damn chains as Eric pounded on her relentlessly when Sookie snuck up on him to get information when Bill was kidnapped. And of course, her, when Eric strapped that disgusting collar on her neck during the Russell debacle. Eric had locked her in the basement so he could use her fae blood as a bait to lure Russell in and trap the 3,000-year-old vampire.

She could only hope that Pam would not use those chains on Tara, too.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" she asked Tara as she stepped closer to her friend, who was trying to squeeze herself closer to the corner wall. "I brought you some Tru Blood. Pam told me you haven't fed since you woke up. You must be starvin'."

Tara shifted her weight nervously.

"Tara? Was that... my name?" she asked, confusion in her voice.

Well, shit.

'Another amnesiac vampire, ladies and gentlemen. Can't a girl catch a break?' Sookie scowled at the thought. She dragged the bar stool to the middle of the room, between the two caskets, then sat down on it. She needed to sit down for this.

"You don't remember your name?" Sookie asked although she already knew the answer and could probably guess how this conversation would go.

Tara shook her head. She looked at Sookie as she stood up slowly. However, apprehension was still visible on her face as she remained in her corner.

Sookie followed Tara's movements, eyebrows drawn together. Did Pam put Tara up to this?

"You called me Sookie, when I was coming down. How come you know my name but not yours?" she asked, thoughtfully.

"You told me," Tara replied sardonically. "You said that it was you, Sookie."

"Oh, right." Sookie flushed when she realized her idiocy. She was suddenly at a loss for words on how to approach Tara. Then it hit her.

Light. Bulb.

She could zap Tara with her light just like she did with Eric. But she didn't know how she did it. What if instead of fixing her, her 'microwave fingers' only made it worse? She would try the old-fashioned way first. Interrogation.

"What was the last thing you remember?" she asked when she remembered how Eric was when she found him wandering in the woods near her house the night he was cursed. "Hold on a minute... you do know you're a vampire, right?"

"The fangs, the coffin and the craving for blood are self-explanatory, don't you think?" Tara answered with a big dose of sarcasm this time.

"Right. So, what was the last thing you remember?" Sookie tried to hide the irritation in her voice with Tara's snarky comebacks. She chalked it up to Pam's blood inside her friend. Or maybe it was Tara's own feistiness that decided to make an appearance.

"I remembered her… Pam, that's her name isn't it?"

Sookie nodded.

"I remembered her voice calling me. She was telling me to rise, and then I felt a hand pulling me up from the dirt. I couldn't open my eyes yet. They felt so heavy. And when I was finally out of the dirt, I got hit with the most delicious smell I ever smelled." Tara started moving towards Sookie, sniffing the air as she walked.

"Suddenly I was so hungry and thirsty I feel like my whole body is on fire. Somethin' fucked up was telling me to attack something - anything. I was so hungry and my throat was dry. I wanted to run away from Pam and follow the smell, but before I could move, she was on me. She twisted my hand on my back and slammed me to the ground and told me not to fuck anything up."

In a blur, Tara was standing barely two steps away from Sookie.

Sookie gasped as she stared at her friend warily. Tara did not move any closer; she just sniffed the air once more and then reached out for the six-pack of Tru Blood resting on Sookie's lap. She took one from the pack, twisted the cap and chugged it down. Sookie took in Tara's form: she was still wearing her clothes from the night Debbie assaulted them at home. Sookie could see dried blood smeared on Tara's chin and as she inhaled, she thought that Pam was right: Tara reeked. But Tara's scruffy state did not bother Sookie at all. In fact, as Sookie stared at her friend, she fought every urge in her body to hug her tight.

But self-preservation kicked in.

She still wasn't sure if Tara might not sink her fangs into Sookie and drain her if given the chance.

Especially right after Tara had told her how delectable Sookie's blood smelled.

"Why are you not attacking me?"

'What a great way to discourage a newly turned vampire, Sookie. You really are a smart cookie, aren't ya?' Sookie thought acerbically.

"Pam commanded me not to. It sucks how I cannot disobey that bitch. I'm fuckin' whipped," Tara replied as she dropped the empty bottle of Tru Blood on the floor. The glass shattered to pieces as it hit the hard concrete.

"She ordered you not to feed on humans?" It was a revelation to Sookie that Pam actually cared if Tara accidentally killed a human since the older vampire was very vocal with her distaste with what she commonly referred to as 'vermin'.

Tara bobbed her head while she opened another bottle of the synthetic blood and took a swig.

"She also made it clear that I was not to 'sink my fangs into Sookie Stackhouse' - [Tara used air quotes to emphasize her point] - unless she asks me to. I reckon that's you?" She looked at Sookie expectantly, before she took another swig of Tru Blood. Tara hadn't realized how hungry she was until she was hit with Sookie's scent. And if she was to keep her fangs off the girl, she had to quell her hunger - and fast.

'Pam specifically ordered Tara not to feed from _me_? Well, ain't that a kick in the head. I must be growin' on her,' Sookie thought with amusement.

"What kind of fucked up name is Sookie, anyway?" Tara asked. She was beginning to sound more and more like the Tara Sookie knew.

Sookie grunted.

"Well, that's the name ma momma gave me, thank you very much!" she snapped. Although she sounded indignant, she was more than happy to have her friend back, or at least most of Tara, anyway.

"I'm sorry Ben and Jerry's hasn't come up with O neg-flavored ice cream yet," Sookie said as she looked at Tara, who was wiping her chin free of blood that had trickled down while she was making big gulps of the synthetic blood.

"Ben and Jerry's?"

"Ice cream. That was your favorite."

Tara suddenly looked thoughtful.

Sookie couldn't help but feel sympathy for her friend. Tara had had a difficult life and the entire time Sookie knew her, she could basically count the days when Tara was utterly blissful - stripped of the hatred and despair that came with her messed up life – in one hand.

"Was I... a good person, Sookie? You know... before I grew fangs 'n all?" Tara asked, her face sullen.

Sookie fought the tears that were threatening to fall as she stared at Tara and she answered her with sincerity.

"You were my hero, Tara. You once kicked a guy in the nuts for calling me a freak." Sookie smiled sheepishly. "You may not remember this, but you died trying to protect me, _again_."

Tara put down the bottle of blood and looked at Sookie in earnest.

"You took a bullet in the head for me," Sookie said and then paused as she waited for the words to sink in. "That must have been the reason why you couldn't remember who you were before you were turned," she continued.

Sookie looked at Tara's pensive state and prayed silently for her safety in case Tara decided to just rip her head off, consequences be damned, after she shared _that_piece of information.

Tara broke their eye contact and fixed her gaze on the floor. She was lost in her thoughts.

Sookie didn't notice that she was holding her breath.

After a good thirty seconds of awkward silence, Tara snorted, breaking the tension in the room.

"I must have liked you a lot, huh?"

Sookie chuckled.

"Yeah, you do. And I like you, too."

Sookie wanted to hold Tara. She wanted to reach out to her and touch her, but again, she hesitated.

"End. Scene."

Pam's bored tone surprised Sookie. She stood abruptly knocking over the bar stool she was sitting on, and turned around to glare at Pam. She hadn't felt Pam's presence in the room until Pam had spoken. Vampires could be really sneaky when they wanted to.

Tara didn't even flinch. She heard Pam coming and she felt her Maker's amusement through their child-maker bond so she didn't alert Sookie to any trouble.

"Visitation time's over, Princess." Pam strolled casually towards them with a paper bag in one hand and a manila envelope in the other. She looked down at Tara and grimaced.

"She couldn't remember who she was. Did you know?" Sookie eyed Pam conspicuously.

"I could pretend to care, but you're so gullible, you might believe me," Pam replied offhandedly. "And if you ask me, it was better that way. She was a drag when she was human. A clean slate as a vampire is the best thing to happen to her. At least I wouldn't feel the need to kill her anymore."

For once, Sookie could not think of a rebuttal to defy Pam's logic, for she had had a front row seat to the cluster fuck that was Tara's life.

Tara didn't have a memorable childhood, with her alcoholic mother making her life hellish; and her adult life was no walk in the park either. If Sookie could describe Tara's human life in one word it would be: _forgettable_.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all. At the very least, Tara could forget all the horrible things that happened to her.

Sookie was pulled out of her musings when Pam thrust a manila envelope to her chest.

She held on to it and looked inside. There were papers stapled together.

"What's this?"

"It's the deed to your house. Sign it, and that shithole is yours again," Pam answered as she peeked inside the paper bag she was holding.

"You." Pam turned to Tara and handed her the paper bag. "Take a shower upstairs. I won't have you stinking up my car. Ginger is waiting for you at the door. Do. Not. Bite. Her. Comprende? It's hard to find someone so dumb yet so useful."

"Where are you taking her?" Sookie asked Pam who had opened Eric's casket and was peering inside.

"We're going to Monroe," Pam answered as she ripped the inner lining of Eric's casket. "I haven't heard from Eric yet. So I'll go along with what he told you."

Sookie shoved the envelope inside her purse and took a few steps closer to Pam.

"Can you feel him, Pam?" she asked hesitantly. "Is he okay?"

Pam dropped the silk lining on the floor before she glared at her, fangs drawn.

"I _always_feel him, Sookie. Always. And I know that right now he's not feeling too fucking happy. He's pissed. I can think of two reasons why he's fucking pissed, and I'm staring at one."

Sookie slowly backed away from Pam as she made her way towards the stairs. Before, she had been certain that Pam would not drain her since Pam had commanded Tara to refrain from doing so; now, though, she wasn't so sure.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, Pam. I just thought that… he deserves… more," Her voice came out as a plea rather than an explanation.

In a whoosh, Pam backed Sookie up the wall.

"Finally, you said something that actually made sense," sneered Pam, fangs still fully drawn, mere inches from Sookie's face. "You don't deserve him. You're only good for a feed and a fuck. And how you managed to make Eric act like a pubescent boy around you is beyond me."

Sookie could barely meet Pam's venomous gaze. She swallowed a lump in her throat. She tried to summon her light in her fingers so she could zap Pam to back off, but tried as she might, she couldn't. She realized then that her faerie light was having a hard time surfacing because of the shame that she felt, shame that overwhelmed the anger and terror that came with Pam's words.

She wasn't proud of the way she treated Eric.

After a few seconds of pregnant silence, Pam calmed down and retracted her fangs. She stepped back and went back to her previous task of ripping the silk lining from the inside of Eric's casket. Tara had really done number on Eric's resting place. She would have to replace it before Eric came back, Pam reminded herself.

Sookie's feet seemed to have lost their ability to move as she remained pressed firmly against the wall.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Pam, shooting daggers at her. "Get the fuck out of my bar before I change my mind and eat you instead. And I don't mean the good kind."

Sookie didn't need to be told twice as she hurried up the stairs.

Tears started to build up in her eyes. She could barely see the steps as she climbed the stairs out of the basement, eager to put some distance between her and Pam, who could easily follow up on her threats.

She reached the top of the stairs and swung the door open, ready to rush out of the bar through the employee's entrance. In her frenzy, she lost her footing and stumbled, only to be caught by two strong arms.

A/N: I own nothing, although I wanted to give a big shout out to MyVikingBoyfriend, the author of the "Not There" series that featured Eric's POV during Sookie's year of absence in Bon Temps up to the time Eric was cursed.

She should have a website of her own for struggling (or wannabe) writers like me. You really are an amazing wordsmith! Thank YOU!


	7. mexican soap opera

"Eric..." Sookie's voice came out a whisper as she took in the sight of the tall and blond vampire who steadied her when she would've fallen as she dashed out of the basement like a bat out of hell.

Not a minute later Pam came bursting through the door of the basement and gaped at Sookie who was holding onto Eric's arm.

Sookie jerked at the sudden movement as Eric let go of her and turned his attention to Pam.

"Eric! Where the _fuck_ have you been?" asked Pam, her voice was a mix of trepidation and relief.

"I missed you too, Pam." He flashed his progeny a lopsided smirk before turning his attention back to Sookie, who was looking intently at him as she bit her lower lip. "I see you have been busy."

Pam raised her eyebrows, her arms akimbo.

"I can say the same for you. Your disappearing act has left me knee-deep in shit. I had to clean up after you again," Pam replied as she returned his smug look and looked pointedly at Sookie.

"You call this clean?" Eric snorted. "How many times have I told you to never let trailer trash in the bar?"

Eric's eyes roamed Sookie's form up and down, his face devoid of affection.

His not-so-subtle insult seemed to have snapped some sense into Sookie as she drew her eyebrows together and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Go to hell, Eric!" Sookie yelled at the towering Viking, fuming at his apathy towards her.

"I've been there," he replied smoothly. "And I must say, you would fit right in. They seemed to be running low on cold-hearted bitches."

Sookie's hand flew and made its way to Eric's cheek, aiming to slap the disdainful grin off his face. But with his vampire reflex, he caught her by the wrist.

His fangs clicked in place as he gripped her wrist tightly, just enough to inflict some pain.

"You do not get to hurt me again, Sookie," he said through clenched teeth, his voice was low and menacing.

Sookie winced at the pain but kept her gaze locked with Eric. She wouldn't back down now. She had been pushed around far too many times already.

"How long are you gonna punish me?" Sookie asked sternly as she stared at him, his eyes dark with rage.

"Oh, I am not punishing you, Sookie. I'm just showing you who I really am," Eric spat out the words as he released her wrist and stood to his full height. "Since you're so eager to cast me as a villain, I'm just trying not to disappoint."

He straightened his black leather motorcycle jacket then looked back at Sookie with an all too familiar sneer on his face.

Eric turned around and faced Pam, his back to Sookie.

Eric could feel Sookie's eyes bore holes into his head as the feisty fairy massaged her aching wrist.

Sookie knew what he was trying to do. She knew that Eric was too proud to admit that he was hurting inside, so he was reverting to his old ways as he pushed Sookie away with cold indifference.

The telepath didn't know how long she had been standing there looking at Eric, desperately searching for the _Other Eric –_ the one who only had tenderness and love for her.

"You don't have to this, Eric," pleaded Sookie as she reached out and held onto his hand. "You don't need to shut me out."

"You don't get to tell me what to do," Eric pulled his hand out of hers and turned around again to face Sookie. He walked a few paces towards the telepath and bowed his head until his face was inches away from Sookie's.

"I might have indulged your little fantasy when I was… _incapacitated_. But now that I'm back, this little charade ends right now," Eric snarled.

"You don't fool me, Eric," Sookie spat back as she steeled herself to meet his gaze. "I know you. _All of you_. And I know that you're only doing this to hurt me."

Eric quirked his eyebrows and snickered to Sookie.

"Oh really?" A devious grin spread across his handsome face as he leaned closer to Sookie. Sookie refused to back up as she continued to engage Eric in a staring contest. His fangs drew out before he slanted his head to nuzzle her neck.

"Tell me, Sookie… what am I thinking right now?" Sookie inhaled sharply as his fangs lightly traced the skin on the side of her neck.

"Am I going to bite you and take a small sip, or am I going to drain the life out of you?"

Sookie quivered involuntarily, her skin breaking out in tiny goose bumps.

"I'm not afraid of you," Sookie breathed out. "Never was, never will be."

"That's a shame. You taste better when you're scared," he whispered, his cold breath sending shivers down her spine.

He licked the flesh just below her ear before he straightened himself up and slowly backed away from Sookie, who used all her strength not to fall backwards when her knees buckled slightly.

Pam could not believe her ears. She knew Sookie did something nasty to her maker when he did not come to her rescue when the werebitch Debbie Pelt paid Sookie a visit. But Pam would never have guessed that Sookie would be so stupid as to turn Eric down.

'Who the fuck does she think she is, dumping Eric?' Pam thought grudgingly. 'She was lucky enough that that small amount of fae blood in her veins managed to entice someone as old as Eric. But to seduce him and turn him down? This backwater hick had really done it this time.'

Pam looked back and forth from Eric to Sookie. She was having an inner debate whether to break the impasse they seemed to have reached. There was nothing she wanted more than to throw Sookie out of the bar –literally. But as she stared at her maker, she saw something in Eric that disturbed Pam: _sorrow_.

'Sorrow? Fuck a zombie! What is he so sorrowful about? Sorrow for losing Sookie? Kill. Me. Now,' Pam continued with her musings. Pam's emotions through their child-maker bond were in overdrive as Eric snapped his head at her and looked at his child apprehensively.

Eric felt Pam's anger and extreme vexation through their bond. He knew it wasn't directed at him but at Sookie. He looked at his child to confirm his theory. The look on Pam's face was unmistakable; it was the same look she had when she fired off the bazooka at Sookie's direction at the Moon Goddess Emporium during the witch war.

He would not have another outburst like that from Pam. His stern look warned her that he would not tolerate what she was contemplating doing to Sookie.

Pam quirked her eyebrow in defiance, but regretted it as soon as she saw Eric tense up and clench his jaws. Pam huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

The strained silence in the hallway was disrupted when Sookie spoke in a hushed tone that got the attention of the two hostile vampires.

"I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you," Sookie whispered as she blinked away the tears that formed in her eyes.

Eric didn't turn around. He couldn't look at Sookie. Not when she was crying. Her tears had their way of stirring some kind of human emotion inside him. He detested it. He promised himself that he wouldn't let Sookie Stackhouse affect him anymore. He was done with _feeling_ something for Sookie. So he steeled himself and waited for her to continue.

Pam just rolled her eyes. She had had enough of Sookie's pathetic excuses, and if she could have her way, Sookie would not be spouting any more drivel as she ended the telepath's pathetic life.

"I just had to make a choice," Sookie continued when Eric remained silent.

"And I was never a choice, was I?" Eric turned around as he faced the tear-stricken Sookie. His face was stoic. "Don't pretend that you even considered being with me an option."

He sneered as he walked towards Sookie.

"Tell me, Miss Stackhouse, how does it feel to see a thousand-year-old vampire follow you around and grovel at your feet?" he asked, contempt evident in his voice.

"It wasn't like that," Sookie screeched, aghast at Eric's accusations. "I love you, you know that. And I know you love me, too."

Eric bowed his head again, his forehead almost touching with Sookie's. His lips curled in a snarl, a single vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Love?" he growled, fangs fully drawn. "I do not _love_, Sookie. You must have mistaken me for Bill Compton."

Sookie held his gaze, her voice stern, "Saying it over and over doesn't make it true, Eric."

Pam had held her tongue through the whole verbal sparring between her maker and the podunk barmaid. She watched the tirade with growing amusement. At first Pam was furious with the feisty fairy when she thought that she rejected her maker and went straight to Bill. But she quickly deduced that while Sookie turned her back on Eric, she also dumped that sorry excuse for a king. Once Pam put that thought together with what little information Sookie had told her about how she felt Eric deserved better, Pam actually felt a little empathy for the telepath.

Pam would have liked to continue with her musings, but she could already feel the pull of dawn weighing down on her. Her thoughts instantly went to Tara as she probed her bond with her progeny. Tara wasn't far away; Ginger must have put her in the office after she showered and changed. Tara must be feeling the lethargy that came with the sunrise. Pam would have to summon her soon, but not with Sookie still here and especially not with Eric in the foulest of moods. He might rip Tara's throat out just to spite Sookie.

Pam had seen Eric rip a man's heart out just for standing in his way. She knew Eric could also feel the sun's approach but he was too stubborn to let the telepath have the last word.

Pam had to break the tension and end this unending debate on Who Loves Whom More, or her progeny would be experiencing her first bleeds soon.

"It's like watching a Mexican soap opera in here," Pam deadpanned, catching the attention of the Viking and the telepath in the room. "As much as I want to hear more of Sookie's blah blah - which I really don't, by the way – you two will have to continue your little lovers' spat later. It'll be sunrise in a few minutes, and unlike you, Sookie, we don't have all day."

Eric threw Pam a menacing glare, ready to pounce on his child for the interruption.

Sookie, on the other hand, welcomed the unwanted break from all the tension. Sookie was tired, physically and emotionally. And she thought she wasn't making any progress with Eric.

Sookie turned around as she headed for the main entrance of the bar. She decided to use the main door for her exit for she would have to go through Eric if she was to use the back door. Fangtasia was already closed. It had been closed since Pam barged in on Tara and Sookie in the basement.

Sookie clutched her purse to her chest and turned to leave, but before she made her exit she cast one last look at Eric, who was still glaring at Pam.

"If it helps, I didn't just break your heart. I broke mine, too," Sookie said. Then, without looking back at the two vampires, she sprinted out of the bar.

Eric was stunned for a few seconds before his eyes searched for Sookie. He turned in the direction of the bar, ready to follow Sookie as she made her departure. But a sense of foreboding took over his body. It was his body's way of warning him that the sun was almost up outside.

He clenched his fists in frustration before he took an unnecessary breath. He shoved one hand in the pocket of his pants, and produced a black iPhone. He then dialed a familiar number. Eric didn't want to require this person's help, but there was no one else he could trust in this situation.

"Herveaux, this is Northman," Eric said when Alcide answered on the fourth ring. "Glad you finally decided to answer my calls."

"Thought you'd already be dead to the world by now?" Alcide retorted. It was way too early to be bullied by Eric Northman.

"I need you to go to Bon Temps and watch over Sookie while keeping a lookout for Russell's wolves," Eric said in his flat business tone. "Russell's already healed and he's on the move. The son of a bitch's too sneaky to attack us by himself and I think he would still use wolves to do his dirty work."

Alcide was quiet for a good thirty seconds, which earned him an impatient growl from Eric.

"Of course, I'll do it!" Alcide rumbled under his breath. "Do you have any idea where he is now or who's been keeping him alive all this time?"

"If I know the answers to those questions, I wouldn't be calling you now, would I?" Eric replied condescendingly. "Now, go to Bon Temps and never let Sookie out of your sight. I'll talk to you at first dusk today."

With that Eric hung up and turned to Pam.

"Now, would you mind telling me why there's a vampire at Sookie's that smelled distinctly like you?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Pam answered tonelessly, hands on her hips. Her body went rigid for a second then in a blur Tara came and stood beside her. Tara's hair was pulled up in a bun on top of her head. Her curly hair was still wet from the first shower she had taken since she became a vampire.

The look on Eric's face was priceless as he took in Tara's appearance and the glaring fact that Sookie's friend – who had been very vocal in her disgust towards his kind – was now one of them. He quirked his eyebrow towards his progeny before he crossed his arms across his chest and spoke.

"This better be good."

A/N: Again, I own nothing.

A big shout for MyVikingBoyfriend, for humoring me in my endless rants about TB. Her blog My Viking Boyfriend . wordpress . com is a must-read for TB fanatics.

All the mistakes are mine. I know this chapter is all fluff so please bear with me. I'll be getting back with the plot in the next chapter which I will post in a day or two. Thank you for the reviews and feedback. I appreciate it immensely.


	8. neal

Sookie hadn't realized how tightly she was clutching the steering wheel until she looked down and saw her knuckles were almost white.

"Stupid Eric!" she muttered to herself as she loosened her grip on the steering wheel and turned up the volume of her car radio.

Taylor Swift's voice came blaring out of the speaker as the singer belted out one of her hits.

_"And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated, got away by some mistake…"_

"Great. Now even Taylor Swift is taking a jab at me," Sookie mumbled as she turned the radio off with a little more force than needed.

Her thoughts came back to the brooding vampire she left in Fangtasia. She snorted at the idea of Eric being somewhat brooding. It was like saying Bill was a rock star.

Eric was a lot of things but he was never one to brood or sulk. He was manipulative, cunning, charming, intelligent and a master strategist. He might be dark and mysterious but he could always find humor in the things he did.

Bill even told her once that she and Eric had the same zest for life – 'joie de vivre' as she quoted Bill.

Well, she was never one to sulk either, but that wasn't true anymore, as she constantly found herself deep in her thoughts - dismal thoughts to be exact. When did she become so pessimistic?

"Snap out of it, Sookie!" she scolded herself. "You're a Stackhouse, dammit! And a Stackhouse is tougher than a pine knot."

She was in the middle of her pep talk when she passed by McDonald's. She realized she was hungry. She didn't eat that much during dinner because she was too nervous about seeing Tara and Pam. And the rough night she had with Tara, Pam and, subsequently, Eric had left her exhausted more than she would care to admit.

Sookie wondered if Lafayette was already up. Poor Lafayette had been very distraught since his lover Jesus died. Lafayette had found it hard to forgive himself after he accidentally killed his beloved boyfriend when he was possessed by the witch Marnie's troubled soul.

Lafayette was already grasping at straws when Tara and Sookie were assaulted by the jilted Debbie Pelt. And with Tara's 'turning', he could barely keep it together. So last night, during dinner, Sookie did both of them a favor as she ground two sleeping pills and mixed it with his clam chowder. She knew Lafayette would want to accompany her to Fangtasia to see Tara, but she wasn't sure if she could handle Lafayette, Tara and Pam together in one room again after the all the drama they just had the other night when Tara rose as a vampire.

The soup she gave Lafayette must have tasted funky but she knew he would be too messed up to care.

Lafayette would be furious with Sookie for leaving him behind last night - that she was sure of. So she thought that she could grab him some pancakes and a Sausage McMuffin while she got one for herself.

Nothing says 'I'm sorry I doped you' like a Sausage McMuffin.

Sookie made a U-turn and drove back to the fast food place she just passed by. She parked her yellow Honda in the parking lot beside the road. And because it was still relatively early, she got a prime spot in the parking lot. The space was almost empty except for the two cars parked either ends of the lot.

She grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder as she unfolded herself from the driver's seat. She was locking the driver's door when she sensed someone approaching. She didn't even have time to turn around when she felt a hand clamp on her mouth. Then a sharp, blinding pain in her gut knocked her unconscious.

E/S

"Fucking fanger," Alcide grumbled under his breath for the nth time this morning as he parked his truck in Sookie's driveway.

He had been in a cranky mood since last night when Rikki, a member of the Shreveport Pack, paid him a visit at home insisting that he should take Marcus' place as Pack Master. She said that it was only fitting since he was the one who killed Marcus, the former leader of the pack, which he claimed was in self-defense.

Alcide had already told them that it was not his intention to lead their pack or any pack, for that matter. He stressed that he did not even want to join the Shreveport Pack in the first place. He was only spurred by his former fiancée to join their pack as a sign of good faith. To make matters worse, Debbie Pelt, his ex-fiancée, whom he abjured the night of Marcus' death, was also missing. Debbie's parents had been breathing down his neck as they looked for their lost daughter. For all Alcide knew, Debbie could be in a dark alley somewhere, getting her V (vampire blood) fix.

Alcide thought that the best course of action was to just pack up and go back to Jackson. His father could use some help in their family business back home.

But just when he thought he could easily get away from trouble, he received a call from Eric Northman demanding that he goes to Bon Temps and keep an eye on Sookie, like he was some kind of a lapdog.

Despite his annoyance at the vampire's way of barking out orders at him when he already settled his father's debts with Eric Northman, Alcide was not one to turn his back at Sookie.

He had always liked the Southern belle. She always had a warm smile for him and her sunny disposition was a welcome respite from all the crazy shit he seemed to be getting into lately.

But ever since their brief dalliance in Jackson, Sookie had been distant and, most of the time, cryptic.

Alcide knew that Sookie could be difficult when she was being stubborn. But with Russell out to get her, he decided to go along with Eric and try to keep Sookie as safe as possible.

He jogged towards Sookie's porch and pounded hard on Sookie's front door. He knew it wasn't polite, but he thought he'd just apologize for his lack of manners later. First, he needed to speak with her.

"Sook!" He banged once more when no one answered after three loud knocks. "Sook! Open the door. We need to talk!"

As he clenched his fist to pound on the door for the fifth time, it swung open and revealed a disgruntled Lafayette, clutching his robe tightly over his chest. He was scowling at Alcide.

"What the fuck are you doin' back here? Haven't I already told you, mothafucka, to stay the hell away from us?" yelled Lafayette, who was obviously annoyed by Alcide's early morning call.

"I'm not here for you. I'm lookin' for Sookie," spat Alcide as he shoved Lafayette aside and stepped inside the house.

"That makes two of us," Lafayette replied as he sidestepped Alcide and made his way to the kitchen. Lafayette stood beside the kitchen counter and lifted the coffee pot and poured himself a cup without asking his visitor if he cared for some too.

"What do you mean?" Alcide asked Lafayette as he leaned beside the kitchen's door frame. "She's not home?"

"That hookah drugged me last night and went hoppin' off to Fangtasia as soon as I was out like a freakin' light bulb," Lafayette explained as he took a sip of his coffee. He almost told Alcide that Sookie went to Fangtasia to see Tara, but he caught himself before he revealed their secret to the were.

"Why would she go to Fangtasia by herself? She knows Russell is out to get her and the first thing she does is go to a fucking vampire bar alone in the middle of the fucking night?" Alcide could only shake his head in frustration as he tried to find the logic behind Sookie's actions.

"You know that bitch. Always lookin' for some bad juju," Lafayette made his way to the sink and rinsed his now empty cup before he put it in the dishwasher. He had been drowning himself in caffeine ever since he woke up at dawn earlier. Lafayette was so groggy from the sleeping pills Sookie managed to slip him that he nearly downed a whole pot of coffee just to keep from falling flat on his face.

'How many valium did that bitch used to knock me out?' he wondered.

Alcide moved towards the round table and sat on one of the chairs. He ran his hands through his greasy hair before he spoke again.

"Do you have any idea where she went after she left Fangtasia?"

"What made you think she left at all? That bitch ain't like normal white folks, she ain't scared of no fangers - or wolves," Lafayette gave Alcide a piercing look. "That hookah's probably still there."

Lafayette thought about following Sookie to Fangtasia when he woke up at around five o'clock. But he thought that Sookie must be on her way home by then. So he decided to just wait for her to come back. He was already making a mental list of the nasty things he would like to call her when she came back. Lafayette knew she meant well, but that did not mean he liked what she did.

Lafayette had been chugging down caffeine to keep his eyes open as he waited for news about his cousin. When sunrise came and still no sign of Sookie, he finally decided to call the vampire bar. As expected, no one answered. Sookie probably went with Tara to wherever Pam decided to hole up for the day.

'Maybe them bitches went to Monroe,' Lafayette thought.

But Lafayette wasn't going to divulge his theory with Alcide so he decided to shoo the wolf away back to Shreveport. If Sookie had gone to Monroe with Tara and Pam, Lafayette was sure that she would at least call him to let him know.

Alcide recalled his conversation with Eric. He wondered why Eric would ask him to go to Bon Temps and watch over Sookie, if Sookie was at Fangtasia? The last time Alcide spoke with Eric, the vampire was nowhere to be found. Maybe Eric wasn't aware that Sookie was at Fangtasia.

"Eric Northman called me up early today asking me to keep an eye on Sookie here."

"Well shit, that fuckin' fanger's back? Was he at Fangtasia?" Lafayette asked while he moved towards the round table and sat beside Alcide. "Can you call Mr. Tall, Blonde and Dead again?"

Alcide pulled out his phone and dialed Eric's private number. His call went straight to voicemail. He tried Fangtasia's number. After three rings, a shrill voice answered.

"Dad burn it! Don't you people know this is a fuckin' vamp bar! It means the vamps are sleeping inside their fuckin' coffins. So stop callin'!" Ginger's voice came booming out of the receiver that Alcide had to pull the phone away from his ear while she was yelling.

"This is Alcide Herveaux. I'm lookin' for Sookie Stackhouse. Is she there?"

There was a brief pause on the other line. After a few seconds, Ginger spoke again, this time her tone was normal, timid even.

"Sookie Stackhouse?" she asked. "She left almost three hours ago. The boss man was not too happy with her."

Alcide ground his teeth in annoyance then he thanked Ginger before he hung up.

Alcide relayed his conversation with Ginger to Lafayette.

Lafayette rubbed his bald head roughly before he let out a sigh in exasperation with his stubborn friend.

"I's have to say, that bitch really knows trouble like ma momma knows crazy,"

Lafayette moved towards the door, shedding his night robe off. He draped it over the back of one of the chairs around the kitchen table. He turned to Alcide, who was eyeing his movements keenly.

"C'mon now, wolf boy. Time to sniff me out some crazy juju."

E/S

Sookie was woken by a loud sound of metal crashing on another metal. She forced her eyes open as she tried to take in her surroundings.

She was lying down on her stomach on a cold damp floor. She could hear a soft pit-pat of water that dripped from the ceiling as it hit the concrete floor. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a damn thing around her. She could be in a bottom of a pit or a torture dungeon somewhere, for all she knew. The image of torture dungeons sent a cold shiver down her spine.

'Russell! Oh no. He found me.'

She struggled to control the overwhelming range of emotions coursing through her mind. She knew she had to escape. She had to find a way out of this fucked up hole Russell's men dumped her in. There was no way it was Russell who ambushed her in the parking lot. It was impossible since the sun was already up when she was kidnapped.

'Wolves!' she thought. 'Fucking wolves! _Again_!'

She had barely survived Debbie Pelt's homicidal attempt on her life. Now, it seemed her luck had run out.

'Fuck, Sookie! This is no time for self-pity. Time to put your big girl panties on. You can still escape even if it's close to a snowball's chance in hell to do so.'

She rolled over so she was on her back, which made it easier for her to breathe. The loud noise that woke her had stopped. She listened for any more sounds that could tell her where she was being kept. She was glad to find that she wasn't tied up or bound to anything that would keep her still.

She tried to get up but as she pushed herself up, she felt a sharp pain in her gut. Her hand immediately went to her stomach, searching for the source of the pain. She found it almost instantly as she felt a wet piece of cloth taped to the left side of her belly.

Then she remembered how she got that wound. She had been stabbed in the gut. She must have lost consciousness instantly because the next thing she knew, she was trapped in this god forsaken place.

'Well, jeez. Guess Russell didn't want me to bleed to death. That would be such a waste of delicious fairy blood,' she thought sarcastically.

Her captors must have given her painkillers, too, because she wasn't in any pain when she woke up. The wound only stung when she forced herself to move.

'Oh how considerate of them,' she thought condescendingly.

Once again, she gathered up her strength and willed herself to get up. But just as she was pushing herself up, the loud sound of metal pounding against metal started again, now with renewed vigor.

'What could be making that damn noise?' she wondered as she perched herself up by her elbows. She cringed when her wound hurt a bit as she pressed on the gauze.

"Is anyone here?" she called out to the dark room.

The noise stopped abruptly, and a faint, strained voice spoke.

"Who's there?" a male voice rasped.

"Where are you?" Sookie asked again, as she crawled sideways towards the source of the voice.

"Tell me who you are first," the voice sounded apprehensive.

"My name's Sookie. Who are _you?_" Sookie dropped her mental shield as she scanned the room. She wanted to make sure that other person in the room wasn't one of her abductors. To her surprise, she couldn't read his mind. It was blank, just like a vampire's mind, but it had a different signature. There was a humming behind it. Like a radio static.

"_What_ are you?" Sookie asked again, revising her question. She was definite that the other person in the room was not human – at least not entirely.

"How did you know I was _different_?" the male spoke again. His fear was now replaced with suspicion.

"I can tell when someone's different," Sookie replied, trying to hide the growing impatience in her voice. "I already told you my name. It's your turn. Who and what are you? And why are here?"

There was a short pause before he spoke again. His voice was steadier with a hint of Southern accent.

"The name's Neal. I'm a –" He paused again, deciding whether to reveal more about himself to the stranger in the room. "I'm a fae… short for fairy."

'_Fae_? What the hell? Another fae?' Sookie thought in disbelief.

"You're a _fairy_?" Sookie asked, making sure she hadn't heard wrong.

"Yes. And not the way you think. I'm not gay," he answered indignantly. "Not that there's anything wrong with it."

'Is he seriously joking? At a time like this?'

"Yeah, I know what you meant, 'cause I'm a fae, too. Well, sort of," Sookie countered. "I'm only one-eighth fae."

"Well, shut my mouth!" Neal asked disbelievingly. "What are the odds?"

"Yeah, no shit. So tell me, Neal, how did you get here?" Sookie continued to crawl on the floor, using the hushed thrumming of his mind to locate him. "How did Russell find you?"

"Who's Russell?"

"Russell was the 3,000-year-old lunatic vampire who captured us so he can suck up our blood."

Sookie was getting near him; she could feel that he was just a stone's throw away from her. But he did not know that. Although it was unlikely that Neal was the one who kidnapped her, Sookie was not about to take any chances. And the fact that he was a fae did not provide any comfort to Sookie at all.

She halted her approach. She barely knew Neal. At this point she trusted Neal as far as she could throw him.

Neal realized that Sookie stopped crawling towards him. He spoke again, confusion in his voice.

"No. No, I don't think it was 'em vampires that snatched us and locked us here. I believe it was another fae. And you being a fae, too, just proved my point."

Neal sounded as paranoid as she was in regards to their fae kin. That was enough to earn him a little trust from Sookie – at least while they were trapped in this miserable place. She resumed crawling towards him again. She stopped when her hand touched the edge of his shoe on the ground. If she stretched out her arm she would be able to touch his body as well.

"Why did you think it was another fae? Do you know how you got here?" Sookie asked. It did not make any sense to her. She knew that Queen Mab wanted her back in the Fae Realm to punish her for refusing the light fruit and escaping the Realm.

Queen Mab was the powerful fae who wanted to trap all fairies in the Realm after Sookie inadvertently caused a breach between the human world and the Realm. It was actually Bill's fault when he unwittingly entered the Realm after he almost drained Sookie dry in the back of a van in Mississippi.

"Well, I reckon the fairies wanted to bring me back to the Realm under the orders of the Queen," Neal answered. "As for how I got here, I'm as clueless as you. One minute, I was sleepin' in my bed and when I woke up, I was already chained up in this shithole."

Sookie reached her arm out to make contact with Neal. Her hands searched for the chains that were binding him.

"How come they chained you? I wasn't chained when I woke up," Sookie asked, confused.

"Because I can teleport." Neal replied without preamble.

"You mean, you can pop us out of here?" Sookie asked. Hope surged in her body.

"Sure can. But not with these damn chains on me." Neal struggled with the chains that were wrapped around his wrists. His arms locked behind him. The sound of crashing metals bounced off the walls. "It's made of iron. I can't use my ability when I'm bound by iron. You see, iron is for fairies as silver is for vampires."

Sookie ran her hands through the wrought iron chains that tied his arms together.

"I can get rid of that for you," Sookie said, excitement evident in her voice. "But you have to promise me that you won't pop out on me once I do."

Neal snorted.

"That dog won't hunt, hon. Unless you have a metal saw or a bolt cutter with you, I don't think you'll have much luck with these. I've been banging this thing for hours, I was surprised I didn't wake you up sooner," he retorted.

"Now, don't go all macho on me. You're not the only one with fae powers, you know." Sookie started to sound cocky. She didn't want to brag about her light-zapping fingers, but she wanted to let Neal know that he wasn't the only dog with tricks in the talent show.

"I'm not really comfortable with my powers yet. And since I can't see you and the chains around you I won't make any promises that I would hit bull's eye at first try. And also I need you to bend down and stretch out your arms higher for me so I won't accidentally zap your face instead," she explained as her hands started to trace his arms. Neal bent down as low as he could without dislocating his shoulder. His forehead almost touched his knees as he tried to push his arms up behind him.

"You know, it usually takes three dates to make be bend down like this," Neal joked, trying to ease some of tension in Sookie. He could feel her hands were cold, wet and shaking. Those were never good signs for someone who incorporated the word bull's eye on any part of his body.

Sookie ignored his snide comment as she started to trace the chains one more time with her left hand while she tried to angle her right hand at the position of the chains. She still couldn't see anything, not even her own hand, so she would have to make a hell of a shot for her plan to work.

"Alrighty then, let's give it a go," Sookie said as she harvested all her energy in the tips of her fingers. A few seconds later, a bright white light blasted out of her hand. Then she heard a clanging sound on the concrete floor as the chains dropped unceremoniously on the ground, freeing Neal.

Neal immediately found Sookie's hand and grabbed it forcefully. With a loud popping sound they were out of the dark room and were inside an empty bar. Sookie had shut her eyes after the light zapped out of her fingers. When she opened them, she saw an attractive young man with the most dazzling grey eyes, still holding her hand.

"So, this is what a Sookie looks like," Neal said, a smile broke in his face lighting up his features. Sookie looked him up and down, taking in the features of her savior. Well, technically, she helped him too, but without him she would still be trapped in that hellish dump. And with a charismatic face that would give Bill a run for his money, it was hard not to be grateful.

Neal was in his late 20s or early 30s with short dark brown hair that was slightly tousled, barely touching his grey eyes. He was six-foot tall and he looked fairly muscular, but not with hard-core muscles like Alcide, more like Eric, lean and taut.

He let go of her hand and grabbed an upended stool on top of one of the tables and placed it on the floor, offering it to Sookie.

"So, this is what a Neal looks like," Sookie snapped back, waving her index finger up and down at him in amusement.

Neal snickered as he placed another stool beside Sookie for him to sit on.

"Where are we anyway?" Sookie asked as she looked around her. The tables with stools resting on top of them, along with the wine bar on the side of the room with shelves filled with different bottles of liquor were dead giveaways that she was in some sort of bar or restaurant.

The tables were placed to make a circle in the middle of room which she assumed was the dance floor. The disco ball that hung from the ceiling confirmed her theory. There was also a stage at the far end of the area. In front of the stage were three small black leather couches that looked comfortable enough for three people.

"Why did you pop us here?" Sookie asked again when Neal didn't respond.

Neal wasn't listening to her as he was staring at something in the middle section of her body. Sookie followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at the patch of blood on her soiled white tank top. She was wearing a blue cardigan on top of a white tank, paired with an old pair of blue jeans.

Blood smeared all over her clothes but the most disconcerting smear was in the lower part of her tank top, which also had a small rip that was directly above her wound which was – as she suspected –covered in gauze.

Concern was written on Neal's face as he took in the sight of her injury.

"Does this hurt?" he asked Sookie as he gently probed the bloodied gauze covering the wound.

"Ow! That hurt!" Sookie yipped as she swatted his finger away from the bleeding mess in her abdomen.

"It doesn't look good. Whoever stitched you up, did a half-ass job with it." Neal disappeared into the room beside the stage. A few minutes later, he came back with a first aid kit in his hand.

"I would just clean it up and try to patch up the wound to stop the bleeding until we can get you to a hospital," Neal explained as took out a pair of surgical scissors and a thick roll of gauze from the small box that had a big red cross sign on it. He also got a bottle of iodine and hydrogen peroxide to clean the cut.

"Are you a doctor?" Sookie asked, watching Neal carefully as he crouched down on the floor in front of her and lifted her shirt up, stopping just below her bra to take a good look at her injury.

"Nope. But don't you worry, I know what I'm doing. You don't know how many inebriated men I've already stitched up after a bar fight gone wrong in here." Neal used the scissors to cut the gauze that was taped to Sookie's belly. Sookie bent her head low as she looked closely at her wound. It was a relatively small cut, not more than two inches wide and it was a clean cut, probably made by a small hunter's knife. There were also visible stitches in it. It was still bleeding, but not profusely.

"Keep you head up, so you won't put pressure on it." Neal pushed her forehead up gently before he carried out his task of cleaning the wound and taping it up again with clean gauze. Sookie winced at the pain but Neal's hands were very light so that she couldn't really complain.

"Your stitches weren't as fucked up as I thought they were. But we still need to get you to a hospital. Judging by the look on your face, you will need to have a blood transfusion. You look dangerously pale," said Neal as he traced the pad of his thumb across Sookie's forehead.

Sookie shuddered involuntarily under Neal's touch, but she quickly shook it off.

"No can do," Sookie replied offhandedly. "I don't have a blood type. I thought you should have known that, you bein' a fairy 'n all?"

"I never needed blood transfusion, as I heal rather fast myself." Neal sat down on the stool again as he put the contents back in the first aid kit.

"Are you a full fae?" Sookie asked, facing him. "I had a fairy godmother who was a full fae. I didn't know the extent of her abilities though. She died before I got the chance to ask her."

Neal looked at Sookie, his eyebrows drawn together.

"How did she die? Fairies are virtually immortal beings, you know."

Sookie swallowed a lump in her throat before she replied. "A vampire drained her. It was when she forced me to go back with her to the Realm."

Neal looked contemplative, gauging the sincerity in her voice.

"The vampire, who drained her - a friend of yours?" asked Neal, his eyes were practically glowing with intensity. They were like cat's eyes.

"Sort of. I think." Sookie lowered her gaze to the floor. If she hadn't known better, she would think Neal was glamouring her. 'Hmm, does a full fae has the ability to glamour other fairies?' she pondered.

She filed that thought for later.

"You haven't answered any of my questions yet. Why did you bring us here? And where _is_ this place?"

Sookie wanted to veer Neal's thoughts away from Claudine because it might lead him to Eric.

Eric was the vampire who accidentally drained Claudine when she tried to bring her back to the Realm. Although Eric was under a Wiccan's spell and he wasn't completely himself that night, she knew it was still no excuse to kill her godmother. She felt guilty for not doing something to stop Eric. But what choice did she have? Claudine wasn't really friendly to her that night. It was either Sookie go with Claudine or she would drag her back to the Realm, kicking and screaming.

Neal went behind the wine bar and slid a champagne flute off a stemware rack above his head and filled it with water from the tap hidden under the counter. He handed the glass to Sookie before he made a drinking motion with his hand.

"We're in Hooligans. I hang out here all the time," Neal replied as he moved to sit beside her again.

"Why did you bring me here? Why not just teleport us to my house? Or your house? Where do you live, by the way?" Sookie bombarded Neal with questions after she emptied the glass.

"I brought you here, because I can't bring you to my house. I believe that was where I was taken," he started to explain. "I can't bring you to _your_ house, because I don't know where it is and that I haven't been there yet. You see, I need to be able to visualize the place I want to teleport to. _This_ is the safest place I could think of - at least for now."

Sookie, eyebrows drawn together, listened attentively while Neal continued with his explanation.

"Actually, Hooligan's is not your regular bar. It's a strip club," Neal paused and looked at Sookie, amusement dancing in his eyes as he waited for her reaction.

Sookie's eyes widened as the words began to sink in.

"What do you mean a strip club? You mean – where people go when they want to see other people get naked?"

Neal smiled before he continued. "Yes. But that's not everything. This is also a Fae Bar. You see, fairies need to be in constant contact with other fairies for them to keep up their strength and to master their abilities."

Again, he paused as he waited for the desired effect from his guest.

"Fae Bar?" Sookie asked, she was starting to get anxious. If she was indeed inside a bar that catered to fairies, then it was just like getting out of the frying pan and into the fire. She was fully aware that the she was still wanted in the Realm.

'What if Neal was just one of Queen Mab's henchmen?' she thought.

Neal watched as myriad emotions flashed in Sookie's face. He knew he had to say something before Sookie's mind went into a full-blown panic mode.

"Sookie, calm down. I'm on your team." He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to pull her closer to him. But Sookie would not have any more of his soothing touches as she shook his hands off her shoulders. She stood up from the stool and turned her back from him.

"How would I know which team you're batting for?" Sookie spoke quietly, her voice suspicious. "And how did you know what I was thinking? Can you read my mind?"

Neal stood up from his stool and moved to stand behind her, his hands making their way back on her shoulders as he gently spun her around to face him.

"No. I'm not a telepath. But it doesn't take a telepath to read you. From what you told me, someone is forcing you back to the Realm, correct?"

Sookie nodded hesitantly.

"Same goes for me. I think that's the reason we were taken. They want to force us back into the Realm," Neal patiently explained. "I know it's hard to trust someone – and another fae for that matter. But if I wanted to harm you, Sookie, I would have done it sooner."

Sookie puffed out her chest and heaved a big sigh. She cringed as she felt the throbbing pain in her gut. The painkillers her abductors gave her must be wearing off as her injury started to pester her with its presence.

Neal noticed the pain on Sookie's face. He went down on his knees in front of her to check on her wound.

"Can you still handle the pain?"

"I've had worse." Sookie fought to keep her face stoic as Neal poked at her wound again.

"My blood can heal you."

"Excuse me?" Sookie asked, she must have heard him wrong. Only vampire blood can heal physical wounds.

"I'm a full fae. My blood has the ability to heal mortal wounds. But I have to warn you, my blood is quite strong. It will override the vampire blood in your body." Neal grabbed the first aid kit he used earlier from the top of the table. He took out a scalpel from the box.

"How did you know I've got vampire blood in me?" Her apprehension towards Neal was back. It seemed Neal knew a lot about her. She, on the other hand, knew so little about him.

"I can smell it in you," Neal replied indifferently. "Full fairies can smell vampire blood within the two-mile radius. That skill helps us keep our distance from the vamps."

Sookie filed that piece of information for later as she contemplated whether or not to accept the fae's offer to heal her. Taking Neal's blood would mean severing her ties with Eric and Bill. The two vampires would not be able to sense her location and, more importantly, her emotions.

Isn't that what she always wanted? To be free from all vampires and their influence over her? To be her own person?

Was she ready to embrace that kind of independence?

There would be no more connection.

No more of their blood inside her.

No more dreams.

No more Bill.

No more Eric.

_Eric_.

Her thoughts lingered on the Viking she left in Fangtasia.

What was it about Eric that frightened her so much that she always felt the need to run?

Would he despise her if she decided to break their bond?

Hell, he hated her too much already, what difference would it make if she did something to infuriate him again?

It was like what Seinfeld had said in his show - 'Once something is wet, it's wet." She had to smile for using a sitcom character to rationalize her thoughts about a thousand-year-old Viking.

Neal felt Sookie's hesitation.

"Sookie?" he prodded. "You have to decide now, if keeping the vampire blood inside you is really worth it."

"It's not like that." She paused, choosing her words carefully. "I told you about the ancient vampire, who wants to suck my blood, right? It's just that, if that motherfucker somehow manages to find me and take me away, there will be no way my vampires can track me, should I need their help."

Neal gently took her hand and started tracing small circles in it as he tried to send his reassurance to her.

"Sookie, you're not alone anymore. You have me. I can teleport, remember?" Neal looked at Sookie, his eyebrows drawn together. "My blood works the same way the vampire blood works. If you take my blood, I would be able to track you. If you find yourself in danger, you only need to call for my help. I could pop in and out of wherever hell hole you find yourself in. You just have to trust me."

'Trust doesn't come easy these days,' Sookie thought bitterly. Her predicament, though, did not allow much room for doubts.

She sighed. 'Never look a gift horse in the mouth,' her Gran would tell her. Sookie bit her lip before she nodded her assent.

Neal wasted no time. He pulled out the scalpel and made a small incision in his wrist before offering it to Sookie.

"Would you like a glass or you want it straight from the tap?" he asked teasingly.

Sookie took his arm, latched on his bleeding wrist and pulled at the vein evenly.

"Wow, you're a pro at this."

She drew another mouthful of blood before she pulled his wrist from her mouth. She dabbed gently on her chin, wiping the trace of Neal's blood that trickled down from her lips.

"Hanging out with vamps taught me a skill or two," she retorted. "Drinking blood is just a typical Tuesday night for me."

Neal laughed at her humor as he wiped the blood smear left on his fully healed wrist with a moist towelette that he also got from the first aid kit.

He closed the box and returned it in the room beside the stage. Sookie straightened her cardigan down and pulled it tight over her body, a desperate attempt to cover her blood-soaked shirt. Her tank top was a goner. She looked down at her pants. It was a good thing she was wearing an old pair of pants. It would be a shame to waste a perfectly good pair as she took in the condition if the ones she was wearing. Dried blood and mud were smeared all over them

'Ugh! With my luck, I'll run out of decent clothes soon!'

Her pity party was halted when Neal emerged from the room and held out his hand to her. She looked at him questioningly.

"Time to go home," Neal replied as he grabbed her hand.

He didn't give her time to react as they popped out of the bar.

E/S

Back in the basement at Fangtasia, Eric's eyes snapped open as he felt his bond with Sookie slowly dissipated from his body.

'_Sookie!'_

A loud sound of metal being ripped open echoed through the walls in the basement as Eric started pounding on the metal lid of his casket.

The pounding suddenly stopped only to be replaced by his bloodcurdling scream that awakened the two female vampires in the basement.

A/N: I own nothing.

As always, a big thanks to MyVikingBoyfriend, her devotion to Eric knows no bounds.

All the mistakes are mine. I know I have taken a lot of liberty with Neal, just please bear with me on this. Thanks for the reviews and feedback! Lots of love!


	9. romeo and juliet of the supes

Pam bolted out of her casket and was at Eric's side in no time. Concern and confusion took over her usually composed face as she took in her maker's appearance.

Eric was still in his casket, he was sitting upright, one hand clutching his chest while the other was covering his eyes.

Pam wasn't sure if her maker was crying. But she could feel through their bond that Eric's emotions were in complete overload. Dread and hopelessness flooded their bond that she had to use all her strength to block them off to keep herself from breaking down.

"Eric?" she called out, her voice was barely a whisper. She was afraid to startle him even though she knew he could feel her beside him.

He didn't move, but his shoulders were moving up and down in an uneven pace as he tried to calm his nerves.

"Eric?" Pam called out again. She could still feel the pull of the sun outside. She knew there were still at least a couple of hours before dusk. And she knew that the sun was the only thing keeping Eric inside the basement.

Pam did not have to be a rocket scientist to figure out what was causing deep turmoil inside her maker: _Sookie Stackhouse_.

"Talk to me Eric. Please," Pam sounded desperate. She tried opening their bond again only to be assaulted by a hurricane of emotions from Eric. The dread and hopelessness were now mixed with rage and guilt. _Guilt_?

'_What the fuck_?' Pam was confused. For the past century that she been with Eric, she never felt that kind of emotion from her maker. 'What was he so guilty about?'

Eric remained unresponsive. His sporadic heaving had stopped as he ceased breathing altogether. He was as still as a statue. Pam wasn't disturbed that Eric had stopped bothering breathing – it was a useless human reflex vampires did to look normal. What scared Pam was Eric's refusal to acknowledge her presence. He was shutting her off.

He was shutting _everything_ off.

Her worry for Eric was momentarily interrupted by the commotion inside the Anubis travelling coffin lying on the floor at the far end of the basement.

It was Tara. The new vampire was also awakened by Eric's conniption.

Like Pam, Tara had the sense not to make any sudden movements. The new vampire waited a few minutes before she slowly opened the lid of her casket.

"Pam?" Tara called out softly. She had only been a vampire for a couple of nights and she did not have much knowledge of how to be a creature of darkness because of her memory loss. But somehow she knew that vampires weren't supposed to wake up in the middle of the day screaming like a banshee.

Pam zoomed to Tara's side to prevent her from getting up and attract unwanted attention from Eric.

Eric was already unstable and the last thing she needed was to babysit a disoriented baby vamp.

"Go back to sleep, Tara," Pam hushed in a maternal way. "Grandaddy just had a bad dream."

Tara shot Pam a dirty look for her placating tone.

Pam returned Tara's glare, the motherly look was gone and replaced by her usual icy demeanor.

"Go back to sleep or I'll command you to spoon an armadillo for a month when you sleep in dirt outside," Pam snarked. "Or do you need me to sing you a fucking lullaby first?"

"No thanks, _momma_!" Tara spat back before she slammed the lid of her casket shut.

Pam gritted her teeth before she zipped back to her maker's side Eric remained motionless. A sense of panic was creeping in on Pam, she wasn't used to that feeling for she, like Eric, was always in control of her emotions. She was still sluggish and her nose was starting to bleed.

She knew she needed to do something – _anything_ – to snap some sense back into Eric. Pam was never the touchy-feely type even when she was still human. But if there was ever a time to be sensitive, she knew this was it.

She gently put one hand on Eric's shoulder before she whispered his name again.

_Wrong move_.

Eric instantly tensed up and the hand that was covering his face flew to his shoulder as he grabbed Pam's hand and twisted it around. Pam fell to her knees as she shrieked in pain. In a blink of an eye Eric was out of his coffin and was hovering over her, his eyes glazed with fury.

"Eric…" pleaded Pam to her maker.

"Touch me again and you lose a limb," he snarled at her. His voice alone could frighten a Kraken.

Eric's face was smeared with blood. Pam was not certain if those were bleeds or bloody tears. But she would rather pull her own arm off than ask him.

Eric released his tight grip on her hand. He was pacing back and forth in the basement. His hands were balled into fists on his sides, his gaze fixed on the floor.

Pam was still slumped on the dank floor, watching her volatile maker, when Eric's phone vibrated in the back pocket of his pants. He checked the caller ID and his face grew even darker.

Bill's voice blared out of the receiver.

"Tell me you can still feel her." A sense of urgency was clear in the monarch's voice. "I know your connection to her is much stronger than mine. So tell me Eric, can you still feel her?"

Eric's jaw clenched as he closed his eyes tight, he did not realize he was crushing the phone until he heard the small piece of metal snapped in two before it fell on the floor.

He had wanted it so much to be a bad dream, although he knew that vampires were not capable of dreaming. He was praying to Odin and all the deities he believed in when he was still human, that he was just imagining what happened to his bond with Sookie. That it was still there, and the only reason he couldn't feel it any longer was because of his frustration with the telepath. But Bill's phone call confirmed what he had been too scared to admit.

_Sookie was gone_.

Bill was right. Eric's connection to Sookie was stronger and steadier than Bill's.

It wasn't always that way, though.

Eric's connection to Sookie wasn't even strong in the beginning. For he only managed to get a small amount of his blood into her. He saw the perfect opportunity to weasel his way into the telepath's life when he tricked her into sucking the bullets out of his chest after he saved her from the bombing in Godric's nest in Dallas. She despised him for it, of course. But later on, she learned to accept their bond.

And if Eric's blood hadn't been so potent, their bond would not have survived the whole year that she had gone missing. His connection to her was like a faint beacon of light in a foggy shore when she returned from the Fae realm.

However, that was remedied when Eric got cursed and stayed with Sookie for a few days. A _few fucking days_ changed him in ways he did not think was possible.

Those nights he spent with Sookie could only be described in one word: idyll. They were one, mind and body. She owned him as much as he owned her. They were inside their little bubble where nothing, and no one, else mattered.

Eric found it ironic that the only time he was most content and complete was the time he was missing a big part of who he was. That was when he realized that he didn't need a lot. Just _her_. _His_ _Sookie_.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, it did.

It was when they exchanged blood and completed the first step of their bond. That single moment sealed the deal for Eric. He thought that the world could end right then and he wouldn't give a flying fuck.

His thoughts went to back to their first kiss back in his office at Fangtasia when he thought that he would meet his end at Russell's hands after he staked the former king's lover, Talbot. Eric told Sookie that it would be his biggest regret to meet his true death without having kissed her.

How wrong he was.

He knew now that his biggest regret would be to meet his true death _after_ he had had her. After he had kissed her luscious lips; touched her flawless skin; breathed in her intoxicating scent; filled her with his girth; and felt her intense emotions through their bond.

Before he thought that if he had Sookie Stackhouse, it would satiate his growing obsession with the telepath.

But he was badly mistaken.

He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

But fate was too cruel.

He let out another heart-wrenching roar.

Then, he felt Pam's arms encircle his broad back.

"Kill me if you must. But I will not stand by and watch you suffer alone, Eric. Let me in. Let me help you," she pleaded her maker. Bloody tears gushed out from her eyes.

Eric wanted to pull himself out of his progeny's grasp, but he did not have the strength anymore. He fell to his knees and folded himself into her embrace.

"I can't feel her anymore," he said in a hushed tone as he fixed his gaze at the floor.

Words eluded Pam as she desperately searched for something that would pacify her maker.

It broke her undead heart to see him so _human_.

'All because of a stupid backwoods waitress who had a hint of fae blood,' she thought resentfully.

Then she had an epiphany. 'Fuck me! Of course, she's a fairy!'

Pam twitched when the idea struck her. This wasn't the first time Eric's bond to Sookie was broken. It did once when she went to Realm.

Sookie was upset last night after her confrontation with Eric, she could be furious enough to go back to the Realm to get away from Eric's insufferable attitude.

"What if…" Pam started with her theory, gauging Eric's fickle emotions through the bond. He was still reeling from the blow of having his bond with Sookie ripped out of him, but he was calmer now - well, as calm as he could be.

Eric pulled back from Pam's hold and looked at her square on the face.

"What if - what, Pamela?" His jaws clenched as he felt excitement through their bond. Eric was holding back his rage at his child's tactless emotion.

Pam swallowed a lump in her throat before she continued. She knew she was already walking on thin ice with Eric and a small nudge could be the final blow.

"What if, she wasn't _gone_ gone? What if she went back to Fae? Remember the first time she went to Fae, your bond was broken then too. What if…" Pam looked at Eric charily.

Eric's brows furrowed as he lowered his gaze, his eyes were losing focus.

Could it be?

Could she be back in the Realm?

A tiny flicker of hope swelled in his chest.

How did he miss that?

His child was right. Sookie's bond disappeared along with her when she went to the Realm. And he was the only one who thought she was still alive.

He did not give up on her then. He would not do it now.

E/S

"You have… got… to… stop… doing that!" Sookie said between short, shallow breaths.

Sookie lowered her head and touched both her knees. Her head was spinning and she felt disoriented.

Neal squatted down in front of her so he could look up and catch her eyes.

"I apologize. I'm not used to having passengers when I _travel._" Neal flashed her a toothy smile, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth. Sookie rolled her eyes in mock indignation. She found it very hard to be mad at somebody so charming.

"You know, it helps if you take a deep breath and close your eyes," he added, before he smoothly grabbed her hand and helped her stand up.

"Jeez, thanks. I'll try to remember that the next time I ride with you – which I won't be doing anytime soon, thank you very much." Sookie pulled her hand out of Neal's grasp. She pulled her cardigan tight over herself again before her eyes roamed her surroundings.

In front of her was a modern version of her farmhouse in Bon Temps. It also had two floors and a front porch but it was much smaller than her Gran's house. It looked like it was built only recently. It was like her farmhouse after Eric bought and refurbished it. She was once again saddened when she thought of the Viking. But she shook it off quickly.

This was not the time to wallow in despair. Her Gran once told her that 'a lady shows her smile to everyone but keeps her tears to herself,' and she'd be damned if she would let Neal see her break down.

She spun around slowly, taking in the rest of her surroundings. Just like her farmhouse, Neal's abode was built in the middle of nowhere. They were standing right in the center of the lawn and she could see the neat row of white picket fence encircling his property. Beyond the fence was a thick forest of willow trees that resembled the ones in the cemetery adjacent to her farmhouse and Bill's.

This place looked eerily familiar, and its freakish similarity to her Bon Temps residence made Sookie's skin crawl.

'What. The. Hell_?_' Sookie thought. She was trying hard to keep her poker face.

Neal was watching her closely. He knew there was something wrong. Sookie must not have realized by now that Neal could also sense her emotions through their blood tie.

"What's wrong?" Neal asked, He never took his eyes off Sookie, who was still busy eyeing his lawn.

"Nothing," Sookie denied as she kept dodging Neal's gaze. His eyes became intense again as they probed Sookie's expression.

Neal was adept to reading people by their movement and expressions. Even without their blood tie, he knew something was bothering Sookie. And he also learned from the short amount of time he spent with her that the best course of action was to be as blunt as possible with Sookie.

"This is my safe house. It's actually my sister's, but she left it to me when she went back to Realm, just in case I would need a hideaway." Neal stood behind Sookie, he resisted touching her, afraid to push her farther away.

Sookie looked at him. Through the bond he could feel she was still agitated so he continued with his explanation.

"Sookie, I brought you here because I want you to have a safe place to go to in case something bad happens and I can't come to your rescue. I won't force you to come inside if you don't want to. You can tell me where you want to go and if I know where it is, I'll bring you there myself. No questions asked." Neal moved towards the house, leaving Sookie gaping after him. "If you finally decide to trust me, Sookie, I'll be inside," he tilted his head at the direction of the house. "Or if you want, there's a Mini Cooper parked in the driveway at the back. The key's taped on the driver's side tire. We're in Monroe, by the way, it's about an hour and a half drive to Shreveport. There's a map in the compartment should you directions."

Neal kept on walking until he reached the front porch. He paused at the door as his hand reached out to the chain of the bare light bulb that hung overhead and pulled it, casting a dim light on the porch.

Sookie noticed the sky was growing dark as the sun started to set in the vast landscape.

She wondered what time it was, and if Eric and Bill had risen from their daytime slumber.

She chastised herself for losing track of time as she wondered how much time she spent locked in that dank shithole.

'Damn! They really knocked me out good! Was it still Wednesday?'

She looked back to the house and saw Neal was already inside. She had to make decision: _in or out_?

Neal had never really given her any reason to doubt his intentions. His protection came without any strings –or so she hoped. Well, she had already gone this far, might as well go all in.

'In for a penny, in for a pound.'

With a deep breath, she started jogging towards the house. Neal had kept the door slightly ajar. It was like he was sure she would choose to follow him and go with whatever plan he had.

"Smug bastard," she muttered under her breath.

She stepped inside the house. The resemblance it bore with her Gran's farmhouse ceased. The inside of the house was Spartan, a stark contrast with her Gran's quaint decor. There was a small leather couch paired with a coffee table made of thick glass on one side of the room, while a smaller and duller version of her Bon Temps kitchen on the other side. There were two doors at the end of the hallway, and two more doors on top of the stairs. She couldn't see Neal anywhere, though.

"Neal?"

"Over here!" he called out from one of the doors at the end of the hallway.

Sookie followed his voice and opened the door, peeking inside the room. To her surprise, there was a stairway leading downstairs. She treaded carefully, keeping her mental shields open for any kind of warning bells she might pick up.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and Neal appeared in front of her, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I knew you'd stay." He smirked at her. She couldn't help the blush that tinged her cheeks.

"You know… for someone who has been taken by fucking fairies, you sure are very trusting," Sookie started her berating. "Why would you take me to your safe house? Why would you ask me to take your car? What if _I_ was the bad guy, and have been playing you all along? What makes you so sure I wouldn't just go and steal your car?"

Neal sniggered. "I know you're stubborn Sookie - that's pretty obvious. But I know you're not dumb," he answered casually. "And also, I have a Sookie GPS locator now." He pointed to his temple.

He winked at her before he took her hand as he led her inside the basement, which looked like a laundry room. But instead of washing machines, there were steel lockers – the ones you could find inside a gym or a school's hallway - lined up against one side of the wall. While on the other side was a bunk bed.

"This looks like a bomb shelter," Sookie commented as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Neal chuckled. "Yep. And everything in here's made of iron."

"Shut the fuck up!" Sookie exclaimed. "Why would you do that? You just told me fairies are allergic to iron."

"Exactly." Neal moved toward the lockers and started punching numbers in the keypad attached to it. "No fairies can pop in here or use any of their fae magic against me when I'm inside this room."

Sookie moved beside him and leaned on one of the lockers.

"And I can lock this room from the inside. The password is the same for all the locks. I'll give it to you later before we leave. But I must warn you, Sookie- " Neal's face became serious as he looked at Sookie, his eyes seemed to glow again and she couldn't turn her eyes away from his. She didn't realize she was holding her breath. Their faces were inches from each other. Then in his most conspiratorial voice he said, "- with great power, comes great responsibility."

Sookie recognized that line from her brother's Spider-Man comic books and knew that she had been played.

She punched him in the shoulder without conviction. "Asshole!"

Neal tsked. "Such crude language for such a sweet girl," he chastised mockingly.

"Am not sweet," Sookie replied quickly. A sense of déjà vu instantly hit her as her thoughts drifted to her first meeting with Eric and how they had the same conversation at Fangtasia.

Sookie suddenly felt like throwing up.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Sookie asked abruptly, which earned her a questioning look from Neal. "I would just like to tidy up a bit, if that's okay."

"Yes, of course. You can use my sister's old room. It has its own toilet and bath. It's the first door upstairs. You could also use her clothes in the closet. She's taller than you but I don't think that would be a problem."

Sookie gave him a curt smile before she excused herself. She went straight to the room in the second floor and hurriedly looked for the bathroom. She found it immediately. She dashed inside and locked the door behind her. The last thing she wanted was for Neal to see her hurling in his sister's toilet.

After a few minutes of dry heaving, Sookie finally stood up, moved to the sink and washed her face. She lifted her head, facing the mirror above the sink. She kept her eyes closed tightly. She was afraid to see her reflection and see the horrible mess she was reduced to. She was sure she looked like death warmed over.

'Well, shit. Who wouldn't?' she thought, trying to recall the events of the past few days.

She knew she should not complain too much; she should just be grateful to have survived.

She braced her hands on either side of the porcelain sink before she peeked at her reflection. Sookie could not believe the face that was staring back at her.

She looked _great –_ radiant, even. Sure, her hair was greasy and tangled; and her face was splattered with smudges of dirt and dried up blood, but all in all, she was _stunning_.

'Holy shit, I look like a fucking fairy!' she thought to herself while her hand touched her own face, feeling the ridge of her nose, the curve of her brow, her prominent cheekbone down to her plump lips.

She stared at her reflection with admiration. She wondered what the folks back in Bon Temps would think of her now. They might think she went to a spa or a plastic surgeon. She smiled, and the gap between her teeth reassured her that she was still the same ol' Sookie. Just an upgraded version. Sookie Stackhouse 2.0.

She looked down at her injury and gently peeled off the gauze. As expected, the stab wound was gone, leaving only a trace of dried blood instead of an ugly scar.

After all the shit she had been through, all her near-death experiences, she always came out unscathed -physically. If only she could say the same thing about her mental status.

Her thoughts wandered to her two vampires back home.

Without Eric and Bill's blood inside her that would amplify her attraction to them, Sookie could finally take a step back and analyze her true feelings towards the two vampires.

Her thoughts went to Bill, her first love, hell, her first everything. No one could ever replace Bill in her life. He was the one who opened her eyes to all the things she had been missing in her life -both wonderful and horrifying. But he was also the one who betrayed her and robbed her of her innocence. Bill left her so jaded that she found it hard to trust anyone anymore.

Did she hate him? No. Hate was a strong emotion. She did loathe him before, when he broke her heart – but she couldn't hold on to that anger anymore. She had told him she had forgiven him, and she meant it. She just couldn't find it in her heart to abhor someone who taught her how to love.

Did she still love him? Yes. But not in the romantic sense of the term. Not kind the you write sonnets about anymore. It was more like loving a dear friend. In short, Bill was friend zoned.

When she came back from the Realm, her heart was still broken, raw and throbbing with hatred. But when she saw him that night, it was like something clicked in place. Somehow she knew that she did not have that kind of love for Bill any longer. She had proven it when she lied to him through her teeth when he came looking for Eric at her house when Eric was cursed.

But when his blood entered her body again during the witch war, that sort of magnetic pull towards him came back.

However, now that she was rid of his blood, she felt like a fog was lifted and she could see clearly again.

She began to wonder, was she really in love with Bill? Or was it his blood all along that made him so attractive to her?

She did not want to put much thought into it though. It was all water over the dam.

Maybe someday, when someone decided to write a book about her life, Bill Compton would be in a large chunk of it and she knew that that would make for an interesting read.

She then moved on to the more complicated vampire. She braced herself mentally as her thoughts drifted to Eric.

"Eric Northman," she let his name rolled off her tongue a couple more times before she took a deep breath and sighed.

She had found a paradox in Eric Northman. She recalled her last conversation with Eric at Fangtasia - if she could even call it a conversation for it was more like a battle royal. He said a lot of upsetting words and she let herself focus on those. She wanted to hate him as much as he hated her.

She wanted to come to the same realization she just had with Bill.

That everything she thought she felt for Eric was only the work of his thousand-year-old blood in her. And now that she was rid of it, she would be able to see clearly now. She was forcing herself to think of Eric as only a phase. A parenthesis to the long line of garbled words that summarized Sookie's clusterfuck of a life.

She willed herself to feel nothing for Eric. But the harder she tried, the stronger the truth pounced on her like a linebacker on steroids.

The truth was: _she missed him_.

She missed his annoying smirk; his booming laugh; his smoldering eyes; his freakishly big hands; his stupidly adorable cleft chin; his lips that would pucker up when he was going to ravage someone with kisses; his irritating hands-inside-his-pocket swagger; even the way he commanded a room full of people with a single stare.

She wanted to hate Eric so much it hurt.

Did it mean she loved him? Yes.

But her pig-headedness crept in again as she forced herself to remember his insults and denials. Although, she knew she deserved those, it didn't mean it didn't sting like a motherfucker.

Despite that, she knew she would take more berating if it would mean that he could forgive her or at least listen to her. She realized that talking to him, was like arguing with a fence post. His stubborness could put Sookie's implacability to shame.

'Why couldn't he just fucking listen? Or at least check our bond to feel my sincerity when I told him I love him?' Sookie thought. And then like a flash of lightning it struck her. 'Love him?'

Did she still love him? Even without the blood that could magnify her attraction to him?

Did she still love him after all the things he told her last night?

Did that mean... she was really _in love_ with him all along?

"Holy shit... I'm in love with Eric Northman," she whispered to herself as she slumped on the cold floor tiles of the bathroom. Her eyes lost focus as the truth sunk in. Eric had told her once that he would grow on her someday. She had told him that she preferred cancer. Little did she know that cancer had nothing on Eric Northman. The smug bastard was true to his word. And the funny part was, Eric had sealed his spot in Sookie's heart during the time he was cursed - when he wasn't even trying.

As soon as her epiphany came, it was eagerly followed by the rush of pain. Like someone punched a hole in her chest.

'This must have been what the girl in the sparkling vampire book was talking about when she talked about the kind of pain that left her breathless and hollow at the same time,' Sookie thought grimly. She knew she had it bad when she started comparing notes with someone with a load of teen angst.

Suddenly she couldn't breathe, she was gasping for air as if she was drowning. She started hyperventilating.

'Great. Now I'm having a panic attack.'

She rummaged through drawers and compartments in the bathroom as she searched for something to breathe into. Alas, there was none.

She was starting to plunge into a full-blown hysteria when Neal knocked on the door. She opened it and his head popped in and looked at her, wary. He swung the door wider and stepped inside.

"You okay?"

Sookie shook her head vigorously. Her eyes were getting blurry with unshed tears. She still couldn't seem to breathe properly. Neal disappeared into the bedroom and fumbled through the dresser drawers until he found a small brown paper bag filled with paper clips and rubber bands. He emptied its contents on top of the vanity dresser and rushed back to Sookie's side and handed her the bag. Sookie grabbed it and started breathing into it. A couple of minutes later her breathing returned to its normal pace as she folded the paper bag neatly and put it beside the sink.

"What happened?" Neal asked, who felt her panic through their newly forged tie. He was leaning on the doorway of the bathroom, studying her.

"It was nothing. I just had a panic attack, I guess." Sookie splashed cold water in her face to rejuvenate her senses and to wash away the tears that she didn't want Neal to notice.

But it didn't escape Neal's hawk-like eyes.

"You know, I've read it somewhere that emotional pain lasts for only 12 minutes. Any longer than that was self inflicted," Neal said offhandedly as he continued to stare at Sookie.

Sookie glared at him, her face still dripping with cold water.

"So, what, you're a shrink now, too?" she asked mockingly. "And what the hell do you mean? That I'm doing this to myself? That I want to hurt myself? That I'm such a drama queen? I'm sorry but I'm not a masochist, if that's what you mean."

She pulled a hand towel from the rack beside the sink and dabbed her wet face with it as she marched inside the bedroom.

"That was not what I meant," Neal replied through gritted teeth as he tried to rein in his temper. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Pushing me away." Neal moved closer to Sookie, who slumped on the chair in front of the vanity dresser. "Why couldn't you just trust me so we could try to get along? Why does it always have to be a confrontation with you Sookie?"

Neal was glaring daggers at her through the mirror but it was his remarks that pierced her.

Sookie lowered her gaze as her hands covered her face. She didn't even realize she was sobbing uncontrollably until Neal started rubbing the palm of his hand against her back.

"I don't know... why I... kept ... fuckin' up," Sookie said between sobs. "I don't ...know what's wrong ...with me, Neal. I ... don't know why I... keep driving… people away. I don't… know why I pushed… _him_ away. I... don't know if he can ... ever love me again. I fuckin' don't know!"

Sookie's shoulders quaked as she kept on bawling in her hands. Neal reached for the box of tissues sitting on top of the dresser and handed it to her.

"So, do me a favor, Neal. Do not fuckin' ask me why, because I sure as hell don't know."

"Then, what _do_ you know, Sookie?"

"What?" She lifted her head to stare at him through the mirror.

"You said that you kept pushing _him_ away. Do you not want to push him away?" He asked as he sat down beside her. "Do you love him, Sookie? The one who reduced you to a sniveling pile of blubber."

She glowered at him, but when he quirked his eyebrow at her, she answered him with a terse nod.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I fucked up and now he hates my guts." She was starting to tear up again.

"Do you think he still loves you?" Neal asked again, pushing the stray hair off her face to get a better look at her.

"Aren't you listening to me, Neal? I told you he fuckin' hates me!"

"You cannot hate someone without loving them first, Sookie. And you can't love someone without hating them at the same time," he answered, his face solemn.

"Huh?" She looked at him square in the face as she tried to discern if he was mocking her. But she only saw sincerity and concern in his eyes. "How can I love him and hate him at the same time?"

There was a slight tug at the corner of his mouth before he spoke again. "You hate him because you know that if you let yourself love him. You will give him something that he can break and use against you. Because when you fall in love, Sookie, you are signing over your happiness to someone else."

Sookie looked at him. His playfulness was nowhere in sight. He was dead serious. And she finally understood what he meant. Because that was exactly what she felt about Eric Northman.

"Well, slap me silly and call me Susan! I never would have pegged you for a romantic, Neal," teased Sookie, who gave her nose a pinch to get rid of the snot that was dying to drip. She had reined in her snot because she thought that their friendship hadn't reached the level where she could blow her nose in front of him yet.

"Why Susan, you wound me." His hands went to his chest as he feigned getting stabbed in the heart. "I'll have you know that I am more than a pretty face."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You kinda remind me of him you know. Always so sure of himself."

He chuckled before he moved towards the closets and started scouring for clean towels. "Then I like him already. He sounds like a keeper."

"Yeah, right. He's a real catch," Sookie muttered, her tone mocking.

Neal handed her a fluffy white towel before he sat down beside her again.

"Would you mind if I ask – this guy you're talking about, he doesn't happen to be the vampire whose blood was in you, does he?"

"Was it that obvious?" Sookie replied quickly.

"Well, I'll be damned. A fairy and vampire - you're like the Romeo and Juliet of the supe world," Neal teased. "If that's the case, then I suggest you let him know right away what happened to you today. You don't want him jumping into conclusions once he realized that you don't have his blood in you anymore."

"Oh shit! My tie with him was broken," The realization hit her like a bag of bricks. "You don't think, he would assume that I died, do you?"

"That's exactly what I think."

E/S

Eric paced back and forth in his office as he continued growling on the phone.

Pam, who wasn't one to take pity on others especially anyone who grows his own furs, felt something close to pity for Alcide who was taking a verbal beating from Eric.

Eric was ruthless, but he was patient. He would bide his time and strike when his enemies least expect. But the vampire in front of her was not that Eric anymore. He was unraveling, impulsive and volatile.

Sookie had managed to bring out the best and worst in Eric. Pam was afraid that if Sookie was indeed no more, her maker, would turn into a dangerous killing machine with no sense of self-preservation at all. Pam was frightened that Eric would hunt Russell down like a suicidal maniac and that would send her maker to his true death.

She knew Eric needed someone to vent his ire on and the wolf he asked to protect Sookie was the perfect fall guy.

Eric's voice turned deadlier by the second. And if Pam was still human, she would have goose bumps crawling up her skin just by listening to Eric question the wolf.

"What the fuck did you mean, you couldn't find her?" Eric asked, his voice was low and vicious.

Alcide had told him that Sookie never made it home that day. The wolf and Lafayette found her abandoned car in the parking lot in McDonald's in Shreveport. After a lot of convincing from Alcide, the manager in the fast food place finally gave them Sookie's purse and car keys that were turned over to him by a customer after they were found on the ground beside her car.

It was past lunch time when they found her car and there were over a hundred other scents in the place. Alcide tried to follow Sookie's faint scent in the parking lot but it was only concentrated at the space where her car was. Alcide suspected that she was ambushed when she was getting out and then transported by a vehicle.

"What good is your fucking nose, if you can't tell me where the fuck she is right now?" Eric asked through gritted teeth. The veins on his neck were visibly strained.

"I am not a fucking hound! You dumb shit fanger!" Alcide yelled.

"You will be whatever I want you to be, _dog_. I gave you one task. One fucking task. To keep Sookie safe. And you failed!" Eric screamed on the receiver. He was fighting every nerve on his body not to throw the phone against the wall. "Find her. I don't care how. And you better hope that she's still alive. Because if..."

Eric couldn't finish his sentence. He so desperately wanted Sookie to still be alive. He forced himself to believe that the reason he couldn't feel her anymore was because she was taken back to the Realm, as Pam suggested. He would take the fairies over Russell any day. At least if she was abducted by the fairies, she could still come back to him. It wouldn't matter how long it would take for her to come back. He would wait. Time was all he had.

'But if it were Russell's wolves who had taken her...'

Eric swallowed the bile rising in his throat as he returned his focus on Alcide.

It was Alcide's turn to holler threats.

"Don't you fucking blame this on me, Northman. If you weren't so _creative_ with Russell, things wouldn't be so fucked up for Sookie and she would not be in any danger!"

"Do not test my patience, wolf. Thank the moon you howl to at night that you're not standing in front of me or you would be eating your own tongue right now. _Find_. _Her_." With that Eric slammed Pam's cellphone against his wooden desk. It crumbled under his palm.

Pam could not even care less.

E/S

"Well, well, well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Neal looked her up and down before he gave an appreciative smile.

Sookie couldn't help the blush that decorated her cheeks at the compliment.

After Neal excused himself to take a shower down in the basement. Sookie was left to her own devices as she scoured the bathroom for the toiletries. She found a bar of soap, bottles of green tea-scented shampoo and conditioner and the one thing she was dying to find: toothbrush complete with a small tube of toothpaste. The hard part was choosing what to wear. The clothes in the closet were one size bigger for her, but her concern was not about their size but more of their types. There were only a few pieces of clothing inside and they were all lace dresses. Two were in black, while the rest were either cream or white.

'Beggars can't be choosers,' she thought as she picked out the cream colored one with delicate sleeves, intricate embroidering and a slim belt that gave her the soft and sophisticated finish. She was wearing her brown Mary Janes so her footwear matched with her dress. She looked like an upper crust lady about to attend a wedding. She was certain that she would stand out like a candle in a coal mine anywhere they'd go. But at least she wouldn't look like the freaking bride with the white dress, or the mother of the groom in the black lace.

After a good 30 minutes of cleaning and primping, Sookie made her way back to the basement where a freshly showered Neal, all dapper with his black jeans and plain white t-shirt, waited for her.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she returned the compliment.

"I know." He beamed. "Now, we don't look like we have been slaughtering pigs all day anymore."

Sookie sauntered closer to Neal, who was tinkering with the lockers.

"I don't think I've thanked you properly enough, Neal. I'm sorry." Sookie smiled sheepishly.

"You're right, you haven't. And you're welcome." He smirked at her. "Just try not to be too bitchy to me, okay?"

She pouted at him and he just flashed her a smug grin before he started showing her how to work the digits in the lockers and the sliding iron door in his 'bomb shelter.' He gave her the password (3-3-2-2-2-8-7) which were numbers corresponding to the letters of his surname D-E-C-C-A-U-R. Sookie thought it wasn't very wise of him to use his last name as a password because anyone who knew his full name would be able to figure it out. But in the spirit of not being 'too bitchy' she decided to just let it slide.

'When in Rome, do what the Romans do,' Sookie recalled a saying her Gran would always tell her when she couldn't keep her trap shut about other people's business, especially when her telepathy was to blame.

She was in the middle of her musings when Neal handed her a generic-looking mobile phone. She looked up at him questioningly.

"It's a disposable phone. I thought you might want to call Romeo."

A/N: I own nothing.

To those who are having a hard time picturing Neal, just try to imagine Ian Somerhalder in Vampire Diaries. I'm not a big follower of that show, but I got to catch a few episodes during TB's off season. They have hot men with fangs, how bad could it be? Thank you for the reviews and feedback!

HBD to MyVikingBoyfriend!


	10. phantom limb syndrome

Eric had once met a crippled man half a century ago. He was a Vietnam War veteran who had lost both legs when he tripped on a land mine. He was relieved of his duty and was sent back to the United States. He became an alcoholic and was a regular at the watering hole Eric would frequent as the vampire searched for his meal way before the Great Reveal.

The man would tell stories of how he would wake up in the middle of the night screaming in pain that he swore was from his missing limbs. It was called Phantom Limb Syndrome. The sensation in which the person would not only think the missing part of him or her was not only still present but was also excruciatingly painful. As a vampire, that theory was moot to him because he could always regenerate lost limbs or any part of him that had been torn out in a matter of time.

But now he realized, not all part of him could be replaced.

And the syndrome that seemed almost ridiculous to him before bore some truth.

When his bond with Sookie was ripped out, the pain was almost unbearable. He knew the pain wasn't physical, but something deeper. Something that words could not even begin to describe.

Eric held on to that sensation. He knew that if Russell was the one who was responsible for Sookie's disappearance this time, he would need the proper motivation to make sure that Russell would pay - dearly.

The former king of Mississippi would be meeting his true death in the most tragic way possible that not even Godric himself would be able to stop Eric.

Although Eric was still clinging on to the tiny shred of hope that Sookie was still alive, fear had its way of creeping in on him.

Hope was fucking paralyzing.

Eric's face was a cold mask of fury as he rested his forehead on top of his balled fists, his elbows perched on top of the table. He was thinking of a multitude of ways he would slowly torture Russell before sending him to his true death.

A soft knock on the door pulled him out of his contemplation.

Pam, who had been watching her maker nervously by the couch, stood up abruptly and moved towards the door.

Eric didn't bother to look up for he knew Pam would be getting rid of whoever was stupid enough to disturb him.

"What?" Pam snapped at the trembling Ginger at the door, the bottle-blonde waitress, visibly shaking in fear, held out a cordless phone to Pam.

"A phone call to Mister Boss Man Sir," Ginger stuttered.

"Do you have a death wish? What part of do not fucking disturb didn't you get?" Pam snarled as she prepared to slam the door at the poor human's face.

"It's Sookie Stackhouse," Ginger said in a muffled voice. She couldn't muster enough courage to look up and meet any of the vampires' eyes.

Eric's head snapped in Ginger's direction, while Pam stiffened. In a soundless blur, Eric snatched the phone from Ginger and placed it gently on his ear. He braced himself as he waited for the person on the other line to speak first. He _needed_ to be certain that it was her. He _needed_to hear her voice.

"Hello? Eric?" It was _her_. He was almost knocked down as relief flooded him like a tidal wave. Pam, who was feeling his emotions through their bond, slumped on the leather couch by its mere impact on her.

"Sookie," he breathed out. "Where. Are. You?"

Sookie inhaled sharply as she heard Eric's voice on the other line. There were so many things she wanted to tell him that she didn't know where to start.

When she didn't answer right away, Eric assaulted her with more queries, eager to find out what happened to his bonded.

"What happened to you? Why couldn't I feel you anymore?" Eric asked, his voice was trembling with impatience.

Sookie struggled for words as she tried to answer his barrage of questions.

"Eric, I -" she started but was cut off when someone from a distance spoke to her.

Eric's vampire hearing was on full alert, and the voice in the background was broadcasted to him clearly as if he was standing beside the owner of the strange voice.

_"Sookie, I'll wait for you out back, okay? I might need to warm up the engine first. No hurries."_ Eric heard the male voice, who sounded as if he was standing a good 15 feet away from her.

Eric's blood boiled at the sound of another man standing so near his Sookie when _he_couldn't even sense her anymore.

The vampire's mind reeled once again. The relief he felt when he heard Sookie's voice was now replaced with unadulterated jealousy.

Where was Sookie?

Was she at the Fae? She couldn't be; there was no way she could call him if she was.

Did she just get back from the Realm? Eric checked on the spot where his bond to Sookie resided. _Empty_. Still fucking empty.

Paranoia reared its ugly head.

Did she severe the ties on her own free will?

So many questions plagued Eric's mind after hearing the voice of the mystery man.

Sookie was with another man doing hell knows what when he was beating himself up upon losing their bond.

She was with another man, when he was lashing out on everybody. When he almost maimed his only progeny.

Whose damn voice was that? The mystery man's voice was calm, friendly even. It was too fucking friendly for Eric.

And they were going somewhere. _Where_?

Eric wanted answers - and he would get it _now_.

There was a short pause on the other line. Eric assumed Sookie answered the man with a hand gesture. Clever Sookie did not want Eric to hear her response. Eric could think of a certain hand gesture that only involved his middle finger.

"Who was that?" he asked, his voice almost melodious as his accent became evident. He was reining in his temper.

Another pregnant pause.

"That was a... friend," Sookie answered reluctantly. The hesitation in her voice just fanned the flames of Eric's suspicions.

Fear and paranoia - a deadly combination for someone as lethal and combustive as Eric.

'A _friend_? What was with the pause? Fucking Sookie was hiding something,' Eric thought cynically.

"Tell me Sookie, was your... _friend_ - was he the one who helped you break our bond?" His teeth ground together so hard they squeaked. Eric was barely keeping it together.

Pam went rigid as she eavesdropped on Eric and Sookie's conversation. She was stunned at how easily things spiral out of control where those two were concerned.

Eric went from relieved to murderous in a matter of seconds.

Pam could already imagine how this phone call would go as she kept her poker face, bracing herself for the inevitable.

There was another pause on Sookie's end of the line. He could hear her shallow breathing. He could even hear the loud thumping of her heart through the phone. Her reply, or the lack thereof, conveyed a lot to Eric.

"Eric, it's not what you think..."

Eric could not imagine how many confessions he had heard in his very long existence and how many guilty men –or vampires – started their plea with 'it's not what you think…'

Sookie was digging herself deeper in her grave. He had been made a fool once by one Sookie Stackhouse, when she let him feel loved only to be turned away like a stray dog.

'Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, oh you don't get to fool Eric Northman twice.'

_That _thought pushed Eric off the edge.

"Let me tell you what I think Sookie, I think you wanted to get rid of me so badly that you asked your _friend_ for help." His voice was low and even, almost methodical. "What is he Sookie - a witch? a fae? a fucking gremlin? What kind of supe are you into now? Who is the new addition to the vast collection of conquests of sweet ol' Sookie Stackhouse?"

Eric strolled casually in his office as he made his way behind his table. Pam recognized Eric's sudden shift in character. The Viking vampire was shifting into Sheriff mode when he was interrogating troublesome vampires - just before he tortured them.

He held out one balled fist up as he started ticking off a list. "Vampires, _check_; Shifter, _check_; Wolf, _check_. Who's next? Or should I say what kind of creature have you managed to lure with your sweet Southern accent?"

Eric slumped back in his chair and put his feet up on the table. A smug expression decorated his face as part of his charade.

"You know Sookie, I have to hand it to you, you really have a way with supes." Venomous words dripped like warm blood from Eric's lips.

Pam didn't realize she was gripping the armrest of the leather couch so tightly that it started to unravel by its seams.

Pam compared Eric to a dynamite and Sookie to a kid with matches. It was only a matter time before they implode. She was glad that she commanded Tara to stay in the basement and to never come out unless she commanded her otherwise. Tara was not yet ready for the Northman tornado that was about to happen as soon as he hung up the phone or crushed it in his bare hands – whatever came first.

After Eric's verbal assault, he counted internally for the waterworks that he was sure would follow. Sookie, the sweet Southern Belle that she was, would be leaking in no time after Eric's backhanded _compliments_.

'In five… four… three… two…'

Eric didn't get to one as Sookie spoke.

"Are you done?" Sookie asked in an undertone. "Or do you have more _colorful_ _words_ you would like to share?"

Eric was silenced by Sookie's tone. He hadn't heard the telepath talk so frighteningly _calm_. He expected her to launch a barrage of curses his way the way she did when he revealed Bill's betrayal to her just before she went to Fae.

"You have done nothing but insult me since you came back like I'm a low-life fangbanger. And I took it all because I thought I deserved it." The eerie calm in her voice did not falter as she enunciated each word with vindication as if she was talking to a teenager who had to be taught a lesson. "You were so quick to think so little of me. You didn't even ask me if I was okay, you just went on and assumed the worst."

"Then do enlighten me Miss Stackhouse. What have you been doing since you left Fangtasia?" Eric tried to sound nonchalant as he tried to probe Sookie for answers.

"Screw you, Eric," Sookie snapped quickly. Eric could hear a little shuddering in her voice. He was relieved to hear her break down even a little. But just when Eric thought she would burst into tears like he expected. The icy tone was back. "I was stupid to believe that you could love somebody else other than yourself - the great Eric Northman, who could do no wrong."

Sookie snorted. "You told me I was so eager to think of you as the bad guy when you were the one who could only think of me as the cold-hearted bitch." Eric heard Sookie inhaled sharply then puffed out the air. "You want an evil bitch, Eric? You got it. I'll see you in hell."

Sookie hung up before Eric could even reply. She got the last word _again_.

"Fuck!" Eric hurled the cordless phone against the wall in frustration. Pam bent over to pick up the shattered pieces.

"I'll go ask Ginger to buy more of these," Pam drawled offhandedly. "Seriously, Eric, what do you have against phones? You have smashed three in a matter of hours."

Eric glared daggers at his progeny. He had always admired her snark, but now was not the time for any of it.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked, eyebrows drawn in a furious line.

"You know Eric, for someone so smart, you could be so fucking dumb." Pam sat back on the couch and crossed her legs as she checked her perfectly manicured nails.

Eric wondered if he had missed something. Why was Pam acting so cocky?

"What did you say?" Eric asked in a menacing way. _'Did she just call me dumb?'_

"You heard me," Pam answered casually. Suddenly her French tips looked more interesting than Eric.

Eric gritted his teeth, in a second he was off his chair and was hovering over Pam in the couch.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Eric repeated his question as he pounced on the unaffected Pam.

"I never thought I'd see the day that I would actually understand a blood bag better than you." Pam met his maker's intense gaze. Their faces inches away. "You almost dislocated my arm in the basement when you thought Sookie had died. And the minute she called you, you acted like a fucking frat boy who got beaten up by a nerd."

Eric was stumped. It was the second time this night that he was rendered speechless by a woman.

"You are Eric Northman. Start acting like him. I never thought anything would look ugly on you, but insecurity did the trick," Pam continued as she engaged her maker in a staring contest. "You heard a fucking voice, big whoop. For all you know that SOB looks like a fucking tadpole. Stop acting like a cheated husband, Eric. That is just so wrong in so many levels."

Eric pulled back from their stare-down as if he was doused with cold water.

'Fuck, I was getting whipped by girls!' Eric thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly moved back to his usual spot behind his table.

"Call Rasul, I want an APB on Sookie and whoever the fuck she is with," Eric leaned back in his seat and stared up the ceiling.

"You know, that would have been easier if you didn't go 'hulk, smash' on all our puny phones," Pam mocked in her usual nonchalance before she stood up and swung the door open.

Eric didn't get the chance to snap back at his progeny's taunts, as a five-foot-six brunette with strong facial features greeted them with a disturbingly familiar sneer at the door.

"Am I interrupting?" The brunette smiled at Pam before she sauntered inside the room and walked straight towards Eric, whose eyes followed his surprise visitor.

"I'm sorry but we didn't order English muffin," Pam snarked as she walked behind their unwelcome guest.

The beautiful brunette stopped from advancing towards Eric and turned around to look at Pam with scrutinizing eyes before she scoffed.

"English muffin. Hilarious," the visiting vampire replied without humor.

She turned around and waltzed towards Eric, swaying her hips seductively as she went.

Eric had not uttered a single word since their guest appeared at the door. He was as watchful as a sentinel.

When she reached Eric behind the table, she entwined her fingers in his soft hair and lowered her head to whisper in his ear. "Hello, brother."

"What are you doing here, Nora?" Eric asked as he tipped his head on the other side, pulling his head out of her grasp.

"Here, I thought you'd be ecstatic to see me again after our little reunion," Nora asked as she sat on top of his table.

Eric just glowered at Nora before he booted his laptop on. Pam picked that time to make her presence in the room felt.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe we've met," Pam drawled as she tried to hide her irritation at being left out in the family get-together. Pam knew Godric had another child, but she hadn't had the opportunity to meet her maker's sibling.

"Indeed. It was a pity," Nora replied apathetically.

"Let's remedy that, shall we? Eric? Would you like to tell me why Mary Poppins decided to pop by?" Pam turned to Eric, who started typing away on his laptop, blatantly ignoring the two territorial vampires in his office.

When Eric refused to speak up, Nora decided to introduce herself with the obviously pissed-off Pam.

"I'm Nora. Nora Gainesborough, I'm one of the Chancellors of the Authority. And the one who saved your maker's arse after the stunt he pulled in the witch war and for killing Flanagan the Twunt," Nora stood up from the table and faced Pam. Although Pam was taller than Nora, the air of confidence surrounding the shorter vampire helped her stood her ground against Pam's penetrating gaze.

"You must be Eric's child, Pamela, yes?" Nora asked before she sidestepped Pam and slumped in the swivel chair across the table from Eric.

Pam's eyebrows shot up after Nora introduced herself as one of the Vampire Authority's chancellor. Eric told her he had someone inside the Authority that helped him and Bill dodge the death warrants issued on their heads in exchange for Russell's confinement.

"I would kiss your hand, Madame Chancellor. But I think my maker had already done it on my behalf – among other things." Pam cast a stabbing look at Eric as she scented Nora's hair in a not-so-subtle fashion.

"That'll be all, Pam." Eric gave Pam a murderous glare.

"I don't fucking think so," Pam snapped. She knew she was missing something and Eric had been keeping her in the dark intentionally.

"I said, that'll be all. I have no tolerance for your theatrics. Not tonight," Eric retorted, his icy look did not waver. "I am still your maker and I expect obedience."

Pam narrowed her eyes at Eric in sheer annoyance before she moved towards the door. She turned to her maker and spoke again.

"I was beginning to wonder when you're going to play the maker card." Pam said and then turned to Nora, who looked bored to death.

"Well, I'd love to stay to catch up with an old relative, but I have my own child to keep secrets from. It seemed to be the trend nowadays." Pam swung the door open and gave the two vampires a deadpan "cheerio" before she slammed the door shut.

Nora rolled her eyes before she returned her full attention to the gloomy Eric.

"Your child is quite the petulant twat, isn't she?" Nora asked offhandedly, while she fiddled with her necklace's pendant.

"Why are you here?" Eric asked, ignoring her sardonic reference to Pam as he feigned disinterest with his visitor.

He knew Nora's sudden appearance could only mean one thing: the Authority would be demanding something more from Eric. And he was as sure as death that whatever the Authority would demand from him would be most unappealing.

"I'm here on business." Nora answered, gauging Eric's reaction.

"I'm still busy with the Russell business, so I think I'll pass," Eric replied in his casual tone.

"And how goes the search?" Nora baited Eric.

"I just got back, Nora. I know I'm good but despite what women call me when I fuck them, I'm not _god_. I need more time."

"Why don't you use your part-fae to lure Russell out of hiding? You've done it before, you could do it again," Nora suggested, her eyes danced with mirth.

Eric stood to his full height and moved to stand in front of Nora. He traced her cheek before he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You know what that bitch Flanagan did before she turned into a pile of goo on the floor?" Eric asked in a low and sultry voice. "She threatened to use _her_ against us. Now, because I share a bloodline with you dear sister, I will give you the courtesy Flanagan did not receive. I will pretend that you didn't say what I think you said and you will forget _she_ ever existed. Are we clear, Nora?"

Nora tensed at Eric's threats. She knew her brother well. She knew that he had deep love for her because of the devotion they had for their maker. But she also knew he was not one to make empty threats. And by the sound of the one he just made, she knew Eric was dead serious.

"Bloody fuck. You love her," Nora could not believe she would ever see someone as apathetic and narcissistic a vampire as Eric could love anyone aside from the vampires who share his blood. And a fucking human nonetheless. "This is a big cock-up Eric, that cunt will be your demise."

"There's no sense stating the obvious now, isn't it?" Eric stood to his full height, never taking his eyes off his flabbergasted sister.

Nora took a minute to compose herself as she took in Eric's revelation. Nora could see that there was no changing Eric's mind anymore. She took an unnecessary breath before she looked up at the older vampire again.

"Since you're so fucking adamant about keeping your fairy to yourself, let me make another suggestion."

Eric crossed his arms over his chest and relaxed his rigid stance.

"I have managed to infiltrate a very secretive faction of vampires who have limited access to fairy blood," Eric tensed up again as his eyes widened in surprise.

'Fucking fairies' he thought venomously.

"To say that the group was very hush-hush about it would be a colossal understatement," Nora continued. "I have been trying to get inside the inner circle for the past century. Salome finally helped me pull some strings after the Authority have been made aware of the growing number of fairies that were going missing. Vampires are getting blamed and it's attracting too much attention to our kind."

Nora could hear Eric's mind spinning and she knew her brother would jump into an opportunity to protect his fairy.

"I can get us inside. Lucky for you the fae bar we're going to is under your jurisdiction. It's in Monroe."

E/S

Sookie shut off the phone before Eric could come up with another round of verbal smackdown. She kicked the lawn grass as she let out a loud "Aargh!"

At first she was nervous to call Eric. She expected him to be furious with the severing of their bond. She also thought that he would be deeply concerned - and he was for a good 20 seconds. But the bastard that Eric was jumped into conclusions as soon as he heard Neal's voice in the background. She was aghast by Eric's sudden turnaround. She thought he would be, at the very least, pleased that she wasn't in any danger anymore. She also thought that he would at least give her time to explain.

She wanted to direct her anger at Neal for Eric's complete 180 turn. However, Sookie could not blame Neal for his impeccable timing. It was Eric who was infantile.

It was then that she realized she wasn't bulletproofed against Eric's all-out assault.

Sookie stomped her feet begrudgingly as she made her way to Neal's backyard. She saw a blue Mini Cooper and jogged towards it. The passenger door was ajar. She swung it all the through and folded herself inside. She slammed the door harder than she intended to.

Neal, who was adjusting the rear-view mirror, took in his passenger's grumpy mood.

"I take it your chat with Romeo didn't go well?" Neal asked charily.

"What gave me away?" Sookie sarcastically replied as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he strapped on his seatbelt.

"Do I look like I want to chat? If you really want to help, just zip it." Sookie knew she was being unfair to Neal, but she couldn't help but lash out on him.

Neal made a zipping motion across his mouth and started backing out of the driveway.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I hope you're not thinking of kicking my ass out of the car," Sookie said sheepishly. She was forgetting her manners and if her Gran was still alive, she would tan her hide for being so rude to a gentleman such as Neal.

"No worries," Neal winked at her. "I grew up with a high-maintenance sister. I was trained for this shit."

Sookie giggled at Neal's light attitude. That was what she needed after a big dose of Eric Northman-induced angst.

They were on the highway when Sookie's stomach growled. Her head snapped to Neal's direction, hoping against hope that he didn't hear the manly growl her tummy made.

'Good luck with that,' she thought bitterly as she saw Neal's face contorted as he tried to suppress his laughter.

Sookie punched him playfully in his shoulder and Neal's laughter boomed in the car.

"Man, that growl would put a truck driver to shame," Neal teased in between laughs. Sookie laughed along with him for a little while before she crossed her arms under her breasts in indignation.

"Where are you taking me this time?" Sookie asked, trying to sound pissed off to cover her shame.

Neal's laughter ceased, replaced with a sideway smirk.

"I'm taking you to dinner and then I'll take you home. Where do you live anyway?"

"Bon Temps," Sookie replied as she thought of her Gran's place. She actually called her house first as she warmed herself up before speaking with Eric. Lafayette was initially enraged but he cooled down once she told him about the unfortunate events of her day. Lafayette told her that Alcide, as per Eric's orders, was running around the town like a chicken with its head cut off since this morning. And Bill, also in a frenzied state, went to the farmhouse early tonight to ask about her. Sookie asked Lafayette to let Alcide and Bill know that she was not in danger anymore and that she would talk to them as soon she got back to Bon Temps.

Her thoughts went to Eric for the nth time today. There was no way she would go back to her farmhouse – which, technically, still belonged to Eric – tonight. Not until she got bought back her house from Eric.

"But I think, I'll be staying with my brother tonight. After today, I'd love to be among family," Sookie added.

Neal looked at her closely.

"You look like you could use a drink," Neal proposed.

"With the luck I'm having, I need something hard enough to knock down a horse," Sookie said. A drink with a friend sounded freaking fantastic.

"I know just the place." Neal beamed at her, before they pulled over in the middle of a field.

Sookie looked around and saw no living soul around. She dropped her mental shield and was surprised to sense a lot of humming brains—just like Neal's— surrounding the field. She was suddenly perturbed as the memory of her previous trip to the Realm ended for her. And this scenario reminded her of every serial killing thrillers she had watched when she was a teenager.

"Do you trust me, Sookie?" Neal asked as he took her hand and locked gazes with her.

"Are you glamouring me?" Sookie voiced out idea that had bugged her since their first meeting.

Neal scoffed. "Nope. I don't do that sort of thing. I tend to rely heavily on my charms when it comes to women."

It was Sookie's turn to sneer. "You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Yes," he admitted shamelessly. "And you were dodging my question. Do you trust me, Sookie?"

Sookie bit her lower lip before she nodded her assent.

"Good." Neal opened his door and stepped out of car. He went around and helped Sookie out of the passenger seat.

Neal put one hand on her back as he led her in the center of the vast field. He raised the palm of his free hand in the air as if he was pushing against an invisible wall. Then he muttered some sort of chant. And to Sookie's amazement she saw a portal opened up. She looked up at Neal, her eyes burned with questions.

"Welcome to Hooligans."

A/N: I own nothing.

Sorry this chapter took a long time, work kept me super busy. I'll post the next chapter sooner. Thank you for the reviews and feedback! Lots of love! My apologies for the mistakes, I wanted to post this chapter before TB airs tonight.


	11. hooligans

After all the weird and extraordinary stuff that Sookie had witnessed since she associated herself with supes, it usually took a lot to take her breath away. Hooligans did just that.

She could not believe it was the same place she and Neal had teleported into mere hours ago.

Everything in Hooligans was bigger than life - exaggerated to the point of ludicrity. Silky sheets of vibrant colors hung from the ceiling like curtains, which created the illusion of someone peeping through the show. There were two poles in the middle of the stage where two dancers engaged in a sensual dance that was so titillating Sookie felt her underwear moisten a bit just by watching them.

The disco ball that dangled from the ceiling provided a dance of lights that illuminated the performers surrounding the stage. There were at least five more exotic dancers, donning glittery costumes, who moved in graceful rhythm that was a perfect blend of mischief and playful innuendos.

Gorgeous men and women, dressed provocatively in tight corsets and skimpy skirts, roamed around the club with one hand on the hip and the other one holding up trays filled with brightly colored– and sometimes flaming – drinks.

Some of the people in the bar were wearing all sorts of Venetian masks. Sookie assumed the employees were the ones wearing masks as part of their costume, but Neal pointed out it that it was the other way around.

The customers of the burlesque club were given masks upon their arrival as a way to hide their indiscretion. Sookie asked Neal why they weren't given any. He just shrugged and asked if she would like one for herself. Neal stressed that he didn't feel compelled to hide behind a mask since he wasn't coming here for the entertainment but for the company of other fairies.

As soon as they stepped inside the invisible barricade, Sookie noticed that her companion was quite the Mr. Congeniality. They were instantly greeted by a large group of fairies who insisted on assisting them inside the club. Numerous fist bumps -and fist bombs- from the men and playful ass-pinching from the women later, they finally made it through their booth which was situated in the far corner of the room.

Although they were in a secluded area, their spot was considered one of the best seats in the house as they enjoyed a nice view of the stage.

The blood orange sheet draped in front of their table allowed Sookie to watch the show without being seen by the club's other patrons. The silky drapes that hung like tents on the other booths prohibited Sookie from viewing the nasty things the customers were doing with their fairy consorts. She was thankful for those little favors because she definitely did not want to catch a glimpse of what was going on behind curtains number two, three and four judging by the thoughts of the humans inside them.

Hooligans reminded Sookie too much of Fangtasia and their unique clientele. Although she couldn't hear the thoughts of the fairies around her, she could not say the same about their human patrons who, like the fangbangers in the vampire bar, were all broadcasting the same thing: sex, sex and more sex.

However, Sookie found the thoughts of the clients in the Fae bar more tolerable compared to ones that frequent Fangtasia. '_At least the humans here weren't lining up to be fucked, bitten and turned by vampires. Well, fucked maybe but that was kind of a given here, wasn't it?'_

Hooligans was a cross between burlesque and cabaret after all, scandalous behavior should have been expected.

She slammed her mental shields back up as she watched the parade of beautiful people. The performers and the waitstaff looked spectacular, otherworldly even. Sookie wondered if there was a sign outside that said: Attractive people only. Trolls be gone.

She chastised herself for her bitchy remarks. Even though she didn't say it out loud, it was still very unchristian like of her. Neal broke her musings when he handed her a small menu. It was a small paper, which had been laminated, the size of a normal greeting card and it wasn't as elaborate as Merlotte's menu. There were a couple of sandwiches, a fruit platter, and an array of amuse bouche, which Sookie assumed were served as aphrodisiacs.

She ordered a simple BLT sandwich and a Coke. Sookie thought that if she wanted to drown her sorrow, she had to put something in her stomach so she would have something to hurl later.

Neal got the same for himself. They didn't realize how starved they were until their food landed on their table. All the small talk between them ceased as they wordlessly scarfed down their sandwiches. They emptied their plates in record time.

After their plates were removed it was quickly replaced with an assortment of fruity cocktails. Neal declined the colorful drinks and settled for a light beer. He said something about real men shouldn't be caught dead sipping one of those girly drinks. Sookie just rolled her eyes at Neal's machismo as she started sipping her cherry flavored cosmopolitan and decided right then that it was her new favorite that would replace her usual gin and tonic. The red cocktail was sinfully delicious that Sookie didn't realize she was in her fourth drink until Neal tried to pry it off her hand.

"Slow down there Missy, drinking is a marathon not a sprint," Neal reprimanded Sookie, who tried to fight him off for her cocktail.

"Oh shush, you're not my daddy. I deserve this for all the beating I got today," Sookie slurred. She finally got her red drink back and chugged it down in a matter of seconds.

"These drinks are traitors, Sookie. Don't you know the golden rule about alcohol? The darker it is the harder it'll screw you over the next day," Neal reasoned with her as Sookie asked for another round of cosmopolitan from the topless male waiter that dropped by their booth and asked if they wanted a refill.

Sookie giggled like a school girl. "So? What difference does it make? I'm already havin' the mother of all hangovers. These past few days had been a clusterfuck of hangovers. And you know why?" Sookie mumbled. Neal looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Because I was stupid enough to indulge my inner desire for a Viking sex god. I let myself get so drunk with my Viking."

Neal stared at Sookie who suddenly had that faraway look as if she was reminiscing old times.

"He was so, so, so - " Sookie started snapping her fingers together as she searched for the perfect word to describe Eric.

"—hot?" Neal tried to finish her sentence.

"Bingo!" Sookie exclaimed and pointed her index finger at Neal as if he just answered a million-dollar question. "So hot and gorgeous and badass… oh that ass… I could stare at his ass forever. He has the most pinchable - is that a word? Pinchable?- whatever, I would just love to sink my teeth on those ass."

Neal was getting uncomfortable at the sudden shift in topic. _'How the hell did we get from talking about hangovers to her boyfriend's ass'_

"Don't get me wrong, Neal, you also have a great butt. Your bottom would make Lafayette howl like a horndog. But Eric's fantastic ass takes the cake."

Neal had no idea who Lafayette was and he could only assume that Eric was the infamous Romeo.

"And don't get me started on his… you-know-what," Sookie continued to mumble like a drunken idiot.

"I think I get the idea," Neal cut her mindless chatter before they got to the part that he was certain he did not want to hear. "I'm sure he was _gifted _in that department."

But Sookie was not about to stop gabbing in her inebriated state.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no." She waggled her finger in his face. "_Gifted_ does not even begin to describe Eric's you-know-what. It was more like a _gracious plenty_." Sookie fanned herself as images of Eric's naked body flashed before her eyes as if she was watching it through a slide projector.

Neal thought four was Sookie's magic number, as her tongue loosened after she downed the rest of her fourth cocktail. He chided himself for not getting her scandalous confession on tape. He could already imagine Sookie's reaction once he gave her a recap of the shameless plugging she just did about her boyfriend's _fantastic_ _ass_ and you-know-what.

He couldn't help the laughter that escaped his lips.

"In vino veritas," Neal commented with a toothy grin.

"In vino - what now?" Sookie asked as she waved to their waiter to give her another round of liquid courage.

"In wine, there is truth." Neal stood up and with a flick of a finger the steward zoomed to their side and took Sookie's empty glass and quickly replaced it with the same cocktail that was among the drinks in his tray.

Sookie gave their waiter, with the six-pack abs, her most dazzling Southern smile which earned her a mischievous wink from the sexy sommelier.

"Hear, hear," Sookie acquiesced as she raised her glass to toast with Neal.

Neal stood up from his ottoman and murmured something to the waiter. The man looked at Sookie before he nodded and walked away.

"What the fuck did you tell him?" Sookie asked, appalled by Neal's high-handedness. She was fed up with vampires who tried to control and manipulate her. She would not be treated the same way by a freaking fairy, too – not if she could help it.

"I told him to lower the alcohol content in your drinks. If there's one thing I've learned by hanging out with drunken men and women, it's that no one can really drown their sorrow, because sorrow can fucking swim," Neal said as he slumped in his ottoman again and lifted the bottle of light Budweiser to his lips.

Sookie grimaced at Neal. "Why do you always sound like freakin' Hallmark card?" she wondered out loud.

"I watch a lot of Dr. Phil," Neal answered offhandedly.

Sookie scoffed at her fairy companion, but decided to put her fruity drink down as she reached for the glass of water on their table instead. Neal might be a smartass but he was right, she could never escape her problems. Hell, she could run faster than a cheetah and trouble would still be able catch up with her without breaking a sweat.

She turned her attention back to the outlandish show on the stage. She actually envied the ladies who were oozing with self-confidence as they put their fabulous bodies on display.

"How can they do that?" Sookie bemused. She wished she had even a sliver of the dancers' self-esteem.

"Do what?" Neal followed Sookie's line of sight and sniggered. "Don't tell me you're one of those prudes who think people like them are whores with no self-respect?" His tone was mocking but there was bitterness laced in it.

"What? No!" Sookie responded quickly. That was not what she meant, and she'd be damned if Neal would think that of her. She knew these fairies were dear to him and she would never dare insult them.

She didn't get a chance to defend herself as a tall woman with long brown hair and light brown eyes magically materialized beside Neal.

Sookie almost fell from her ottoman with the woman's sudden appearance.

"Neal. They told me you were here," her voice was melodic and calming. She leaned in to Neal and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Claudette." Neal acknowledged the stunning woman, before he stood up and offered his seat to her. "I was actually looking for you."

"No, thank you." She waved her hand as she gracefully declined Neal's offer. "I was waiting for some _visitors_. I've been told they would be arriving shortly. I only stopped by to see you."

Claudette's eyes darted to Sookie's direction.

"I see you've brought a friend?" Claudette asked as she stared at Sookie hypnotizing eyes that resembled Sookie's chocolate browns.

Sookie stood up from her chair and stretched out her hand to Claudette. "Hello, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I'm a friend of Neal's." Sookie flashed one of her trademark Merlotte's smiles when she aimed for bigger tips.

Claudette took her hand and gave it a soft pinch. "Claudette Crane. I believe you know my sister, Claudine?"

Sookie was jolted by that information. She knew Claudette looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it until the goddess-like beauty pointed it out. Claudette was her fairy godmother's sister! Sookie blamed her slow-mindedness on the alcohol. She tried to keep her smile intact as she nodded.

"Claudine's your sister?" Sookie tried hard not to give anything away to Claudette. Sookie didn't know how much the fairy knew about her sister's death.

Did she know that Claudine was drained by Eric? She hoped to all that is holy that that was not the case because if that was, she would be a sitting duck in the strip club. She doubted if Neal would even bail her out this time.

Claudette's eyes softened as she lowered her gaze. After a few awkward seconds, she spoke again.

"Yes. It was most unfortunate that I couldn't see her again after she went to join Mab in the Realm," replied Claudette. Even her voice sounded sad.

Sookie realized that Claudette must not have known about Claudine's demise at the hands of Eric. And Sookie would like to keep it that way.

"You don't get to see her? Or at least speak with her anymore?" Sookie asked, fishing for answers.

Claudette shook her head gently. "She had made her choice. She chose to be with the Queen so she closed all forms of communication with us. I was surprised you didn't know. You are her godchild, are you not?"

"We don't see each other that often really. I didn't even know I had a fairy godmother a year ago." Sookie shuddered at how easily she could lie to the fairy in front of her. When did she become such an actress? Her Gran would roll over in her grave to give Sookie's tongue a good scrubbing if she could hear the lies that were coming out of her mouth.

Claudette began to say something when an equally-stunning fairy with blonde curls walked up behind them and leaned closer to Claudette.

"They're here," the blonde fairy told Claudette in a conspiratorial manner.

Claudette nodded and turned to Neal. "Please excuse me. It seems my guests have arrived."

Claudette turned to Sookie and smiled brightly at the telepath. "It was nice to meet you, Sookie. I hope you are enjoying yourself. Drinks are on the house. A friend of Neal is most welcome here."

The lovely Claudette gently swiped the silky sheet draped over the booth as she made her exit. But it seemed Neal wasn't done with her yet as he grabbed her by the arm and hissed at her ear.

"Are you still doing _it_?" Neal asked, his voice was low and intimidating. Sookie was startled at Neal's menacing demeanor. It was a far cry his usual charming attitude.

"Oh get off your high horse, _Neal_," Claudette snapped. The pleasantries between the two fairies were clearly gone. "We need _this _to survive. We all made our choice when we defied Mab and we both know that bitch would not stop until she hauled all of us back to the Realm. We need protection, and protection ain't cheap."

"You're not only risking your life Claudette, you're also risking theirs," Neal spat, tightening his grip on Claudette.

"Nobody's forcing them to do anything they don't want to." Claudette tried to get out of Neal's ironclad grip.

"You're playing with fire," Neal barked. "There's a reason why we kept our distance from vamps for so long."

"Yes. It's called tyranny. And I'm done with it. If the bloodsuckers could co-exist with humans, why can't we? We all need to evolve," Claudette hissed as she finally yanked her arm away from Neal before she stormed off.

His eyes followed Claudette until the crowd swallowed her svelte form. Sookie, who was trying not to listen in on the fairies' disagreement, put one arm on Neal's shoulder as she tried to appease him.

Neal heaved a sigh of relief when he felt Sookie's consoling touch.

"What was that about?" Sookie asked when she felt Neal relaxed a little.

"Long story. I'll tell you later," Neal replied curtly.

They both sank back on their chairs. Neal took a big swig of his beer while Sookie, who felt a little sober after she overheard Neal and Claudette's heavily-charged conversation, went back to sipping her cherry cosmo.

Sookie could feel the tension vibrating off Neal and it made her uneasy. She stole a quick glance at him. It was obvious something was troubling him and she didn't like it one bit. She wanted the easygoing Neal back. Suddenly she had a light bulb moment.

"Those moves don't look so hard." Sookie kept her tone casual. Her eyes were fixed on the stage.

Neal's eyes followed Sookie's line of vision and they glinted with amusement as he realized what she was implying. He decided to play along to see how far Sookie would go in her effort to amuse him.

"Oh I don't know. I heard those ladies went to a burlesque bootcamp to master those skills," he said as he struggled to keep the smile off his face.

"Bootcamp? Seriously?" Sookie feigned surprise before she shook her head in disagreement; her eyes twinkled with irrepressible mischief. "Nah, I bet you dollars to donuts that I can get bigger tips than that girl over there with this booty." She stood up and gave her bottom a soft slap to emphasize her point. Neal laughed at her sudden wanton behavior. He realized that Sookie, no matter how promiscuous she wanted to be perceived, would always be sweet and adorable.

"So? What do you say?" Sookie walked up slowly to Neal with an exaggerated sway on her hips. "Dare me."

He continued to stare at Sookie in surprise. Sookie met his gaze with an impish smile.

"You're kidding?" Neal asked, still refusing to believe that the shy Southern Belle beside him would actually muster enough courage to perform in a burlesque club. _'How drunk was she?'_

"C'mon, dare me," she egged him on and her playful grin was now perfectly complimented with the sultry spark in her eyes. Neal was speechless for a second but he regained his composure and quickly matched her naughty expression.

"If you insist." Neal stood from his ottoman and ducked his head from the curtain. "Leda?"

Right on cue, the blonde fairy who summoned Claudette earlier made her way into their booth.

"Yes?" the blonde fairy asked Neal, flashing him a saccharine smile. Sookie thought that Leda looked like a high-class hooker with her flimsy attire of salmon-colored sequined bra and lacy skirt.

"Our friend Sookie here would like to take the stage. Would you mind assisting her?" Neal asked in his most charming voice.

Leda's eyes roamed Sookie's body disdainfully before she snorted. "Are you sure you're up for it, sugar? Because it takes more than a nice pair of tits to wow this crowd."

Sookie met Leda's scrutinizing look. "I might not be able to carry a tune if my life depended on it, but I sure could dance my way outta trouble. So yes, _sugar_, I'm damn sure."

Neal chuckled at Sookie's feistiness before he gave Leda a reproachful glance. Leda's face turned sour before she gestured at Sookie to follow her.

Sookie turned to Neal before she followed the sulking Leda.

"Promise me one thing?" Sookie asked Neal, who was grinning at her from ear to ear. "If I make a total ass of myself out there, please feel free to pop us outta here."

Neal chortled. "I thought you could boogie your way out of hell?" he asked mockingly.

"Just promise me, dammit!" Sookie stomped her foot for effect.

"Pinkie swear." Neal lifted his little finger to Sookie and she hooked her own pinkie into his. "I'll pop you out of here before they start hurling the tomatoes."

Sookie flashed him a bright smile before she hurried after Leda who went inside the room beside the stage.

E/S

"Let me get this straight: you expect us to just waltz inside a bar full of fairies and order one to-go?" Eric asked Nora condescendingly as he parked their car in front of a floral shop in Tower Drive Plaza in Monroe. Eric was a bit puzzled why the whole street was deserted when the night was still relatively young.

"Must you always be an ass?" Nora asked, matching Eric's pompous tone. "Just let me do the talking and try not to get too sloshed with fae blood when we do get inside."

"_If_ we do get inside," Eric stressed. He thought the idea of fairies selling their blood to his kind was absurd and improbable. He remembered the time when he accidentally drained Sookie's godmother back in Bon Temps. Although he didn't have complete control over his urges then because of the curse, he knew for certain that it would take a lot of restraint for a vampire to avoid draining a fae, especially a full fae.

It wasn't the same with Sookie though, regardless of his feelings for her, he knew it was still possible to control his feeding impulse on her because she only had a hint of fae blood, which was great news for Eric. He couldn't even begin to imagine the trouble she would get into if she was a full fae. His Sookie was already a shit magnet.

The promise of daywalking was another glaring factor in the implausibility of this type of business. Eric knew first-hand that fae blood could make vampires walk in the sunlight for a limited amount of time. But no matter how limited the time it could offer a vampire, it was still an offer too tempting to resist. Eric knew he would take the opportunity if it presented itself again.

It took a whole fairy to keep Eric from getting fried when he went and took a dip in the swamp in Bon Temps during daylight. Even a whole fairy didn't buy him more time under the sun. It was only long enough for him to see the sunlight in Sookie's hair.

His jaws clenched in frustration as he thought of Sookie. He was getting restless every minute that passed by that he couldn't sense her. He cursed himself for losing his temper with her on the phone earlier. Sookie was right, he didn't even bother to ask her if she was in any danger; or what prodded her to break their bond; or if she did it willingly. He let his insecurity got the best of him and now he was more lost than ever.

He needed to find _her_.

He ordered Rasul to be on the lookout for his fairy but because he went all caveman with their phones, he had to wait impatiently until he returned to Fangtasia later tonight to know if Rasul had found her.

"Where the fuck is your contact, Nora? Are we just gonna sit here and wait for a fucking fairy to take us to Neverland?" Eric's patience was wearing thin.

"Keep your knickers on. She's coming and then you'll have your brekkie," Nora snapped as she peeked out of the window of the Escalade. "I must warn you, she's a full fae, Eric. So, I need you to be in your best behavior. We both know you have a weakness for those sodding fairies."

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm old enough to control myself around them." Eric fixed his hair in the rearview mirror.

"And yet you allowed yourself to fall arse over tit over one." Nora retorted as she typed in her blackberry in vamp speed.

His fangs snapped in place as he growled at his sister. Nora's fangs also descended as she met Eric's fierce look.

After a few seconds of intense stare-down, Eric pulled back his fangs and stepped out of the SUV.

He took an unnecessary breath to clear his head. If he survived the Sookie and Russell fiascos, he might need to sign up for an Anger Management course. He wondered if they offered vampire courses now.

He wanted to be over and done with this whole fairy bar business so he could go back to dealing with his own stubborn fairy.

Eric knew he was in love with Sookie before, but now he understood just how much his little telepath meant to him. For over a millennia, Eric was in complete control of everything around him – everything that mattered to him. He was always one step ahead of everybody, friends and foes alike. But now he was absolutely clueless what to do next.

Before Sookie, no one on this planet had so much power over him. Not even Godric. His maker's power over him came with strings. He loved Godric but it was the devotion and respect that was similar to a son loving his father.

With Sookie, it was different. She could make him feel invincible with just one smile. She could immobilize him with a single stare. She could drive him mad with a few words.

Eric came to realize that Marnie's curse was not intended to strip him of who he was but to give him a taste of something he couldn't have.

Falling in love with Sookie was the ultimate curse. '_Fucking witch!'_

He was occupied with his self-loathing that he didn't feel someone approached him. His nostrils flared as the sweet scent of fae hit him. He turned around and saw the most ethereal woman he had ever seen. She was wearing a soft lavender dress that flowed freely down to her ankles. She had light brown eyes that reminded him so much of his own fae.

"Mr. Northman?" she asked Eric as she held out her hand, her palm directed at him. Eric turned around and bared his fangs to the newcomer.

"Can you control yourself? Or do I need to use _this_ on you?" Her eyes darted to her palm that was pointed at Eric's chest.

The Viking scented the air once more and discovered that he could no longer smell her distinct scent.

"You can mask your scent. Impressive," Eric complimented the fairy half-heartedly. He wondered why the fairy didn't just mask her smell before she got close to Eric so he wouldn't be assaulted with her delicious scent. He concluded that the fairy was showing him that she could easily annihilate him, thus gaining the upper hand right off the gate.

Nora hopped off the SUV and walked up behind Eric. She gave the fairy an acknowledging nod.

"And you must be Chancellor Gainesborough?" she asked Nora.

"Please, call me Nora."

"I've been told you both were old enough to strike a deal with me. Is that true?" the fairy asked as she eyed the two vampires cautiously.

Nora nodded her assent. "I'm over 400 years old. My associate here is way older." She tipped her head towards Eric.

"How old?" the fairy asked again.

"Over a thousand years old," Eric replied in his usual smug tone.

"Very well." The fairy seemed content with their answers. "Forgive my queries, but we have a strict rule that no one below three hundred years old are allowed within a hundred feet from my people."

Suddenly another fairy materialized out of thin air. He was taller than Nora but slightly shorter than Eric. He was wearing brown slacks and a buttoned-down vest. Like the female fairy that greeted them, he, too, had an ethereal quality to him with his soft features. The male fairy was also able to mask his scent from the two vampires.

"My name's Claudette," the female fairy introduced herself. "He's Preston. He will help me teleport you inside the club."

Claudette, who was carrying a small pouch with her, pulled out two pairs of leather bracelets from her bag and handed one pair to Preston.

"Pardon the inconvenience, but I must insist that you were these before we start our transaction."

Claudette showed the bracelets to Eric and Nora. It looked like leather straps embellished with crystal gemstones.

"What's with the jewellery? If I had known we needed to accessorize to go to your club, I would have worn my fancy suit." Eric sported his trademark sideways smirk.

Claudette smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "This is more of a necessity than a fashion statement, I assure you. I offer full disclosure to my clients. These bracelets are made of silver. Enough to weaken you while you're inside my establishment. The leather will obstruct the silver from burning your skin. And the gems, they are my insurance. They are bound by fae magic, the fae of your choosing will be wearing the same pair of bracelet. The gems will be monitoring your blood intake. If you take more than a single drop from what you paid for, you bracelets will paralyze your whole body that will give me enough time to drive a stake through your heart."

Eric and Nora exchanged nervous glances by the fairy's revelation.

"You expect us to wear something that will render us helpless?" Nora asked aghast.

"Yes." Claudette replied seriously. "What we offer here, is virtually every vampire's dream. I know that you are aware of the _perks_ of drinking fae blood – full fae blood – so forgive me if I don't just take your word that you won't drain one of us in the hope of walking in the sun. We are putting our lives in your hands, I think it's only fitting that you do the same for us."

"How much?" Nora asked after a few pregnant seconds.

"Fifty grand for half a pint," Claudette answered without preamble.

"Isn't it a bit steep?" Nora asked, raising an eyebrow at Claudette.

"Not for a full fae," Claudette replied.

"We'll take it," Eric answered for him and Nora. He knew Nora could be a tightwad, and he did not have the patience for haggling tonight.

Claudette moved closer to Nora and strapped one bracelet to the vampire's wrist, and then the female fairy strapped the other one on her slim wrist.

Preston walked up to Eric and clamped one of the bracelets to the hulking Viking who held out his wrist to the male fairy. After Preston secured Eric's band he put the other bracelet to his own wrist.

"We're like bracelet buddies now, BFF," Eric winked at the quiet fairy. Preston looked up at Eric's smirking face, his was devoid of any emotion.

After their bracelets were securely fastened to their wrists, Claudette held out her hand to Nora, which the vampire hesitantly took.

"Are we also going to hold hands?" Eric mockingly asked Preston. Preston, who still refused to indulge in Eric's humor, just gripped the vampire's shoulder.

With a loud pop the vampires and the fairies were gone.

E/S

Sookie was starting to doubt her actions. Was she really going to dance seductively in front of all these people?

For what? To entertain Neal? He was a great guy but they weren't _that_ close.

So, why did she look like she raided Pam and Lafayette's closets? Sookie wore a pink and black satin, over bust boned corset with soft ruffle trim -it was fastened at the front for 'easy access' according to Leda. Leda matched Sookie's corset with a tulle tutu in hot pink. Sookie looked like a slutty Lolita doll with her slightly teased hair.

As if her outfit could not get any more provocative, Leda also made her wear garter belts to go along with her pink lacy boy shorts. Good thing Hooligans, like Fangtasia, had a novelty shop where Leda picked a pair of underwear which came with garter belts for Sookie.

Sookie didn't want to ask why Hooligans had a vast array of undergarments, she already had her assumptions.

Leda lent Sookie her white high-heeled boots to complete her 'burlesque-themed costume.'

"When in Rome…" Sookie mumbled under her breath as she did the laces of her boots.

'_Why am I doin' this again?'_ she asked herself one more time. _'Because it's fuckin' liberating, that's why.'_

She downed her drink in one swig and started wiping off the traces of cherry cosmo off her lips.

She stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror inside the dancers' dressing room. She had to admit that she was in the same league with the full fairies outside in terms of physical appearance. She presumed that Neal's blood was to blame for her unearthly glow and she was thankful for it. If she was going to make a fool of herself, might as well do it while she was fucking gorgeous.

"Sugar, you're up," Leda called up to her while Sookie was retouching her lipstick.

Sookie took a deep breath and gave herself a small pep talk. She opened the door of the dressing room and made her way up the stage. Sookie had told Leda that she was going to forego the pole. She said that she did not need any more props to make an ass out of herself.

Leda just snorted and gave her a contemptuous look. The telepath from Bon Temps did not need to read Leda's mind to know the blonde fairy wasn't a Sookie fan.

'_Join the club. You get a commemorative mug with 'Fucking Sookie' on it,'_ Sookie thought bitterly.

The sound of Michael Buble's Feeling Good song rang out the club when she stepped on the stage awkwardly. There were at least three dancers below the stage that were already working the crowd. Sookie had the stage all to herself. She felt like she was in a James Bond movie with the jazzy singer serenading her.

She could feel all eyes turned to her and she knew that at that moment she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Her eyes darted everywhere as she searched for Neal, praying that he would honor his promise and that he would pop her out of there before she did more damage to her already tarnished reputation.

She turned around to leave the podium when she found Neal's piercing eyes watching her from behind the stage. She was surprised when she saw elation and pride radiated off them. Maybe she was just imagining it but that look gave Sookie the boost she needed.

She slowly turned her body around again, this time facing the audience. The spotlight accentuated Sookie's curves as she slowly, ever so slowly, swayed her hips to the tune of the music.

_Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling good_

And damn, she _was_ feeling good.

She swayed her hips to the slow beat of the music as she brought both of her hands up and gently ran them down through her hair, playing and teasing her wavy blonde tresses as they fell behind her shoulders. She gathered her hair up, exposing the delicate skin of her neck, and the crowd went wild. She could hear whistling and whooping from the audience. Sookie had never felt more empowered and… seductive.

_Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom on a tree  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good_

Sookie let go of her hair and it cascaded down to her shoulders. She gracefully brought one arm straight above her head, slowly followed by the other. Her skirt hiked up a bit and exposed her smooth legs. She continued swaying her hips as she leisurely brought her arms back down and started tracing the glorious curves of her body. One hand stopped on the hips while the other moved back up again and made its way between her bosoms up to her neck, her chin and finally to her bottom lip. She traced her lower lip with the tip of her finger before her tongue darted out to lick it.

Right at that moment, Sookie felt like the whole world was watching her and it felt exhilarating.

E/S

Eric, who did not feel the need for oxygen before, found himself gasping for breath as Preston, with a firm grip on his shoulder, teleported them in a dimly lit room. After he took one deep breath, he was instantly calmed. He looked around the place and saw Nora and Claudette sitting side by side on the red couch at the corner of the room.

Without uttering a single word, Preston popped out of the room leaving him alone with the two ladies.

Eric looked around as he took in the general appearance of the room. The walls were padded with red fabric, Eric assumed it was padded to soundproof the room. It also had a high ceiling and a large picture window which was covered with blackout curtains. There were two red velvet chaise lounges facing each other on both sides of wall. In the middle was small table with two dim lamps that illuminated the room.

He moved towards the window to take a peek outside, but Claudette stopped him.

"Before I show you the merchandise, I would like to go over our deal again," she said as she tugged at the black curtain, like a magician preparing to reveal a magic trick.

Eric and Nora exchanged glances before they nodded their agreement.

"This room is soundproofed, but it has surveillance cameras. So, no hanky panky, are we clear?" Claudette asked.

Nora rolled her eyes, while Eric just stared at Claudette with a serene look before he acquiesced. He wanted to get this show on the road, and Claudette was clearly enjoying bossing them around.

'_This girl must be the Queen Bee in high school,'_ he thought with amusement.

"Cash only, no checks. Payments are made right after the feeding. Preston will collect it for me. He will also transport you back to your car after our business concluded. We are in one of the VIP rooms of the club. The glass behind this curtain is a one-way mirror. We have regular shows downstairs. You can enjoy the show from here. You can also choose your _meal_ from here. The performers on the podium are full fairies, you can pick one from them. Once you made your choice, I would get them for you and we can commence," Claudette explained in her brisk, businesslike tone as if she was showing the vampires different types of mattresses. "Shall we begin?"

Eric gestured with his hand. "Ladies first."

Nora stood gracefully from the couch and moved towards the curtain. Claudette delicately pulled the curtain open which revealed the circusy show downstairs.

Eric moved closer to the two ladies to take a peek, and his eyes widened in a mix of ecstasy and shock as he stared at the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on: _Sookie Stackhouse_.

He blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating as he tried to get over the shock of his undead life.

'_Was it really her?' _Eric thought. "_Impossible! Sookie wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this, much less provide this lowly humans a show as provocative as that. She was a prude Southern belle, for fuck's sake!"_

Eric remembered how Sookie would immediately cover herself up with a blanket right after they made love. How she would blush like a school girl when he whispered something nasty on her ear. No, that could not possibly be _his Sookie_.

Once again, he looked at the voluptuous vixen who was languidly swinging her hips as she walked around the stage seducing anyone brave enough to stare at her smoldering eyes.

Fuck, it was _her_!

There was no mistaking those magnificent curves, those long golden locks, those chocolate brown pools, those curvaceous lips that she moistened with her tongue every now and then. It _was_ her.

He was so stunned at seeing Sookie that it hadn't registered to him that Nora already picked her _meal_ until he saw Claudette pointed to a redhead male that had a striking resemblance to Sookie's brother, Jason.

"That's Dermot. I'll summon him here. Would you like your own room or you wouldn't mind sharing this room with your associate?" Claudette asked Nora.

Nora shrugged. "We don't mind."

If Eric hadn't been so caught up with the sight of Sookie's presence, he would have laughed at the irony that his sister chose a fae that looked like his little fairy's brother.

"Have you made your choice yet, Mr. Northman?" Claudette turned to him.

Eric, never taking his eyes off Sookie, pointed at his telepath down the stage. She was busy gyrating her hips from side to side, which made his member throb uncontrollably inside his pants.

Claudette followed Eric's outstretched finger and saw Sookie on the podium. She shook her head and faced Eric.

"No. That one's not on the menu," Claudette quickly replied.

"What?" Eric gawked at Claudette. "Why the fuck not?"

"She's off limits," Claudette answered sternly. "She belongs to someone you don't want to piss off."

Eric's blood boiled as rage slowly consumed him. _'She belongs to me!'_

"Who?" asked Eric through gritted teeth. "Who does she belong to?"

Nora sensed the palpable tension in the room as Eric's temper flared. She knew she had to do something before her brother mucked up their mission.

"Eric. Let. It. Go." Nora clamped her hand around Eric's bicep. "You heard Claudette, she's already spoken for. Pick another one."

Eric sensed the urgency in Nora's voice, the pragmatist in him screamed at him to let it go and stick with their original plan to recruit a fairy that would help them lure Russell out of hiding. But the possessive vampire in him was pulling his hair as it egged him to go downstairs and grab Sookie and claim her as his.

He looked at Nora. She was pleading at him with her eyes.

"So, Mr. Northman can we resume our business here?" asked Claudette charily.

Eric straightened his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I apologize. But would it be alright if I just enjoy the show? I seem to have lost my appetite." Eric returned Nora's glare with a stone-cold look.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible. I can't let you go downstairs and risk the safety of my kind," Claudette replied firmly.

"I take it all the fairies under your care can mask their scents?" Eric asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point. A vampire's presence can agitate my employees as well as my human customers." Claudette remained defiant.

"What if I promise to behave myself?" Eric was using his thousand-year expertise on women as he tried to convince Claudette using the infallible Northman charm.

Nora watched with irritation as her brother tried to enthrall the fairy.

Claudette looked pensive before she gave Eric a terse nod.

"Look, but don't touch." Claudette finally gave in. "And I will charge you ten times the admission fee."

Eric flashed Claudette his trademark smirk. Before he took Claudette's hand and placed a chaste kiss on it.

"Pleasure doing business with you, milady," Eric thanked the fairy ostentatiously, before he turned to the door.

"Oh, Mr. Northman. Do I need to remind you of the consequences if you decide to break the promise you gave a fairy?" Claudette lifted her wrist and wiggled it, showing off the bracelet that matched the one on his wrist.

"No, you do not," Eric's expression darkened but he immediately shook it off, before he turned to Nora. "I'll see you later. Enjoy your dinner."

E/S

Sookie continued to shimmy her hips in erotic fashion before she arched her back and traced the skin on neck all the way to the side of her breast before it finally stopped on her slim waist.

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
It's a new life  
For me_

The loud thumping of the music revved her up even more as she started playing with the front zipper of her corset which earned her more whooping from the crowd. She flashed them her sexiest smile as she gently slid her hands up her legs exposing the garters. Her hands pulled the garters and they made a snapping sound as they flicked the skin on her thighs. She let her hands roamed up over her hips, torso, breasts, nape of the neck before they ended once again above her head.

She turned her body away from her audience for her grand finale. But a collective gasp from the crowd made her turn around brusquely.

There, right in the middle of the room, stood no other than Eric Northman, the Viking vampire sex god. The one she was pining for barely an hour ago.

He was staring at her with unadulterated lust in his eyes.

Suddenly Sookie was frozen. It seemed that everything and everyone came to a standstill. She couldn't move as she stared at Eric's cerulean orbs. His lips curled into a smirk when he realized that Sookie was as stunned as he was when he saw her.

In four long strides he was in front of her. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the floor.

She never got to utter a word before he ravaged her mouth with a kiss so intense Sookie could barely catch up to him.

A few seconds later, he broke the kiss and looked intently in her eyes. "You. Are. Mine." His voice was hoarse with passion.

"No," Sookie finally found her own voice. "Not until you say it."

Eric looked at her incredulously, his eyes probed for answers as he tried to comprehend what she meant. He knew right then that the woman in his arms had his nuts in her purse. He would confess to the assassination of JFK if that would mean Sookie would be his.

Then it hit him and his epiphany made him grin like a loon.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."

Sookie flashed him her sweetest smile, before her hands latched on the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to her.

"I love you more, you big, dumb Viking."

Eric shook his head gently. "Not fucking possible."

He sealed his lips on hers again. They were so lost in each other that they barely heard Nora screamed Eric's name before the Viking spasmed sporadically when a searing pain slashed through his body which caused him to drop Sookie on the floor. The part-fae telepath was horror-struck as she took in Eric's condition. She gathered herself up to hold Eric before his body tensed up all together.

A/N: I own nothing.

All the mistakes are mine. And I know this chapter was long. What can I say, Eric got me carried away. Thank you for the reviews and feedback! Lots of love!


	12. troublesome foursome

It all happened in a blink of an eye.

One minute Sookie was shaking Eric, urging him to make any movement. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a male fairy going at them at inhuman speed, stake at hand, aiming directly at Eric.

Sookie did not know what to do. She knew she had to save her vampire. She just got him back, and she would raise hell if she lost him again. Out of sheer desperation, she moved in front of the towering vampire in a protective stance against the incoming fairy. Her hands clutched Eric from behind. That fucking fairy would have to go through her to get to her Viking. She saw the fairy ran towards them, knocking over tables and chairs - humans and fairies alike parted like the red sea to make room for the enraged fae. Sookie felt as if everything was happening in slow motion. She watched helplessly as the fairy leaped onto the stage, swinging the stake he was holding.

Sookie shut her eyes tightly as she tried to summon her microwave fingers to come to life. If there was ever a time to use her fairy fingers, it would be now.

But nothing had prepared Sookie for what happened next. With her eyes still closed, she felt her body became lighter as if she was floating in the air, then suddenly she heard a loud thump as though her body had slammed into a big wall that knocked the air out of her. She clutched her chest with one hand while the other tightened on Eric's cold hand. She was still gasping for breath when she finally opened her eyes.

Sookie was startled beyond comprehension when she realized she wasn't inside the fae bar anymore but on her front lawn. She finally let go of Eric's hand as she turned around to face him. Her heart sank when she realized that Eric was still frozen on his feet.

"Eric!" she yelled at his face as she pounded on his chest, forcing him to move any muscle. But it was useless as the vampire did not even blink. It was like trying to shift a big boulder.

A deep feeling of dread began to consume Sookie as she fell to her knees on the grass when she felt a hand on her bare shoulder. Her head jerked up in surprise and relief flooded every nerve inside her as she saw Neal's worried face looking down on her.

She gathered herself up and threw her arms around Neal.

Neal pulled her close to his chest, and held her there for a few minutes as he tried to calm her. After he felt Sookie's breathing slowed down, he drew back slowly to examine her.

"Are you hurt?" he whispered as he stroked her cheek.

Sookie hadn't realized she was crying until she felt Neal gently wiped the tears that streamed down her face. She shook her head, before she looked behind her where Eric stood like a statue.

"Why isn't he moving?" Sookie asked. She had a million questions in her head but the first thing she wanted to know was what the hell happened to Eric.

"They were stunned." Neal let go of Sookie as he moved closer to the paralyzed Viking.

"Stunned?" Sookie was the one who was _stunned_. One moment Eric was kissing her, then the next minute he was convulsing in pain. Now, he was frozen like a freaking turkey before Thanksgiving.

"It's an old fae magic," Neal started to explain as he took a closer look at Eric's wrist where the fae bracelet was attached. "You see this?" Neal pointed to the leather bracelet strapped on Eric's wrist. It was embellished with black and burgundy crystal gems that glistened in the dark.

Sookie reached out to touch the piece of jewellery when Neal grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch it. The magic might pass onto you," he explained. "That black crystals are staurolite, it's called 'fairy cross.' It's quite rare in this realm but that kind of crystal is commonly used in Fae. If combined with a red garnet – that dark red one – it can be used by a fae to immobilize anyone who poses a threat."

"But who would do this to him?" Sookie asked. She was still as confused as the devil which accidentally landed in heaven.

"I would have to assume that your vampire had made a promise to a fairy. And the band on his wrist was the fairy's means to punish him for breaking that promise."

"Are you fucking kidding me? He was like this because he _broke a fuckin' promise_?" she snorted out loud. If Sookie wasn't so concerned about her vampire, she would have laughed her ass off from the words that were coming out of Neal.

"It's called an Oath, Sookie. And there's nothing remotely funny about it." Neal was indignant by Sookie's reaction. "When a fairy and another creature, be it a human or a vampire, once they touched fingers after an oath has been made. It was sealed under pain of death."

Sookie stared at Neal in disbelief, but the grave expression on his face was like a punch in the eye.

"Holy shit. You're fuckin' serious." Sookie's eyes lost focus as she stared at Eric's helpless state. "That fairy was really going to stake him."

Sookie turned to the lifeless vampire in front of her. The redundancy of that statement would have seemed ridiculous to Sookie in a different situation, but not tonight. She stood on her tiptoes and cupped Eric's cheeks as she stared at his azure eyes. She flinched as she saw the flecks of gold in her Viking's eyes glint fleetingly. She must have been imagining it - a by-product of the hopelessness that was mauling her from the inside.

"Can he hear us?" Sookie asked apprehensively. She was afraid her query would sound ridiculous to Neal.

"Yes, he can," answered Neal matter-of-factly. "It was like being in a coma for humans. He can hear and see us but would not be able to do anything about it. It was part of the beauty of it. He would be able to see death coming for him."

"Well, that was comforting," she muttered sarcastically.

Sookie shivered with the knowledge that someone as strong and powerful as Eric would find himself as feeble as an infant.

She sighed as she took in Eric's form again. He was like a mannequin with his eyes wide in shock and his lips parted slightly. Sookie was fighting a strong urge to kiss him. Her hand stroked his cheek while her other hand went straight to her lips. She could still feel his lips onto hers. Tears formed in her eyes again and she furiously brushed them off.

"He can't stay this way forever." Sookie looked at Neal, a firm resolve echoed in her voice. "I won't let it."

Neal looked at Sookie. He knew that old fae magic was strong enough even without the stones. The only one who could take off the band was the same fairy who put it in. But by the look on Sookie's face, he knew arguing with her would prove futile. He mulled over their conundrum for a while, before an idea came to him.

"You have photokinesis," Neal blurted out. Sookie's eyebrows shot up as she waited for Neal to explain.

"The light in your fingers. The one that you used to free me when we were taken? You can use it." Sookie wanted to kick herself for not thinking about her microwave fingers in the first place. It worked on Eric and Russell when she tried to save the Viking from frying in the sun; and Neal when they were cooped up in that godforsaken place early today.

"Don't get your hopes up though – that thing –" Neal pointed at the fae band. "It's not just a simple piece of metal. It is bound by fae magic, so you need to gather as much energy as you can before you direct it to him."

Sookie looked hesitant all of a sudden. She wasn't so sure about blasting Eric with that much force. "What if… what if I hurt him?"

"Unless your light turns into a wooden stake, I think he'll live," Neal answered derisively. Sookie was taken aback by his sudden callousness, but she didn't have the time to dwell on it.

"If you want, I have another vamp back there who is as stiff as him. You can try it on her first."

"What?" She snapped her head in the direction he was pointing at. "Who?"

"Beats me. You're the one who loves to hang out with dead and deader here, I was hoping you could tell me." Neal shrugged before he popped out. A few seconds later, he appeared again, beside him was a female vampire Sookie had never met before. She was also as frozen as the North Pole. Sookie examined the vampire's features. The brunette vampire was in a crouch, as if gearing up to attack someone or defend herself against an assailant. She was beautiful with her deep blue eyes that were both enticing and dangerous - so much like Eric's cerulean orbs.

As Sookie stared at the unfamiliar vampire's eyes, the telepath could swear she saw them flickered against the darkness of the night. Sookie drew back as if trying to shake off a vampire's glamour.

"No. I don't know her," Sookie shook her head. "Why did you bring her here anyway?"

Neal lifted his eyebrow at Sookie before he glanced at the stone cold vampires beside them.

"She was screaming for your Romeo, while you two were busy _re-acquainting_," he tilted his head towards Eric. "I assumed she was with him. So as soon as you popped out, I grabbed her and we followed you before she got skewered by Claudette."

Sookie's head was pounding with the amount of information she was getting. Too much information and none of them could bring back the life in her Viking – well, his undead life. She huffed and jutted her chin up. _'Put on your big girl panties and time to take out the big guns, Stackhouse.'_

She decided that her microwave fingers had already saved Eric's ass twice, and her Gran would always tell her '_It always comes in threes.'_

Sookie shut her eyes once again as she summoned the energy around her. She could feel the zing course through her veins all the way to her fingertips. She shuddered as she saw a ball of light floating just inches from her palm. With one swift stroke, she pushed that ball of light towards Eric's motionless wrist. And the sound of the metal snapping in two was the most welcome sound Sookie ever heard after their near-death experience in Hooligans.

The telepath watched as life returned to her vampire, his knees buckled slightly as he struggled to stay afoot. His shoulders slumped as he took in a deep breath.

Sookie heaved a deep sigh as Eric caught her gaze. She was about to throw her arms around his neck when she heard Eric's fangs clicked and she watched in horror as Eric lunged onto the unsuspecting Neal and wrapped his big hand around his throat.

"Eric!" Sookie yelled as she tried to pry Eric's hand that was constricting Neal's airway.

The Viking tightened his grip on the fairy as he lifted him off the ground. His fangs fully drawn as he hissed at the hapless Neal who was frantically clawing at the vampire's arms.

"Eric! Let him go!" Sookie cried as she wrapped her arms on Eric's waist.

"Who are you?" Eric snarled, his face contorted in fury.

Neal stared at the vampire squarely in the eyes, a wicked spark in the fairy's eyes flashed before he vanished and escaped the vampire's ironclad grip.

Eric's vampire reflex made him turn around to find Neal standing behind the startled Sookie. The Viking's fangs lengthened even more as he saw the fairy enfolded his arms around Sookie from behind and rested his chin on her head, a smirk on his face.

"Well, look at you, the bravest knight in of all fairyland… hiding behind a girl," Eric mocked as he circled the two fairies, like a predator taunting its prey.

Sookie was speechless as she nervously watched Eric hound the fairy behind her. She wanted to push Neal away but she was worried for her fairy ally's safety against the ferocious vampire.

"Careful now, lest you forget that in fairytales, the knight always gets the damsel in distress," Neal declared in an equally-arrogant tone as he followed Eric's movements with keen eyes. "You don't wanna make me nervous now, Romeo, I tend to get very _flighty_ when I'm anxious."

"Let. Sookie. Go." Eric moved a step closer to the fairies, but Neal didn't budge. He just continued to watch the vampire who was stalking him.

"I'll let her go, if you promise never to attack me." Neal balled his fist and stretched it towards Eric. "Swear on it."

Eric's eyebrow quirked in derision. "Don't tell me you want me to _bump it_?" he snarked.

"Don't worry, it's just for formality. I won't hold it against you if you don't add me on Facebook," Neal snarked back.

Eric looked at Sookie's wary expression. He knew that Sookie was in no real danger from the fairy but the fact that he was holding her so close to him was rubbing him the wrong way. The predator in Eric already planned his attack in his head. The Viking was almost certain that he was fast enough to grab Sookie and snap the fairy's neck before fae-boy could teleport to Never Never Land. But by the look on the fae's face, Eric didn't have a shred of doubt in his undead body that the fae would not hesitate to disappear with Sookie should he feel threatened enough by the vampire. That was the risk he wasn't willing to take.

Eric looked at Sookie's tearful eyes and he knew he would give anything to be able wipe those tears from her cheeks. He retracted his fangs before he, begrudgingly, bumped Neal's fist.

Neal loosened his hold on Sookie and the telepath ran straight to her Viking's arms.

"If you ever threatened to take Sookie away from me again, I'll rip out your lungs faster than you can poof outta here, do you understand?" Eric growled.

"Fair enough," Neal shrugged before he turned to the stiff vampire beside him. "What are we gonna do about this one?"

Sookie, who buried her face in Eric's chest, looked up to the enraged Viking.

"Do you know her?" she asked.

Eric's eyes left Neal and ventured towards Nora, before he nodded.

"She's with me," Eric replied as he looked down at Sookie. "Can you unfreeze her too?"

Sookie whirled around to stare at the motionless vampire. "I can try. But I don't know her, Eric. How can I trust her not harm us, once I defrost her? Do you trust her?" She turned to face Eric again as her eyes searched for answers.

"With my life," Eric quickly replied as he cradled Sookie's face.

"But can I trust her with mine and Neal's?"

"She will never hurt you, Sookie. I won't allow it," Eric answered sincerely, before his eyes flickered to Neal's direction. "But I can't promise the same for fairy boy over there."

Sookie turned to Neal. Her face riddled with conflicting emotions. She didn't want to shoo him away but she surely didn't want to endanger her friend anymore. She pulled out of Eric's grasp and walked towards the fairy.

"Neal, I think you have to go," she pleaded the fae, who held her gaze with his intense gray eyes.

"No," Neal replied with a determined tone. "I'm not gonna leave you here with two vampires, Sookie. You might be able to trust him, but I don't. You are now under my protection. So, no, I won't go."

A loud growl erupted from Eric's chest upon hearing the declaration of the full fae. _'Under his fucking protection? I should have just snapped his neck when i had the chance!' _Eric thought gravely.

Sookie snapped her head towards Eric and gave the Viking a stern look before she returned her gaze to Neal. "I trust Eric. No one's gonna hurt me."

"Yeah, because he was doing such a fine job keeping you safe." Sarcasm was thick in Neal's tone as he gave the Viking a scornful glare.

Eric bared his fangs at the fairy and was about to pounce when he heard Sookie spoke.

"Hey now, that ain't fair, Neal," Sookie said defiantly. Neal's handsome features darkened as he caught Sookie's angry expression.

"I'm not leaving you." Neal enunciated each word as he reiterated his resolve.

Eric couldn't take it anymore. In a soundless blur he managed to wedge himself between the two fairies, his fangs, which were fully drawn, shone in the dark.

Sookie put a firm hand on Eric's chest as she gently shoved him aside. The vampire was barely containing his anger with the full fae, but he knew that Sookie would not be too pleased with him if he ended the fairy's life.

"Please, Neal." Sookie pleaded with her eyes, she took one step forward towards the fairy and Eric stepped back a little to give her enough room. "I appreciate what you've done for me today. And someday I hope I would be able to return the favor. You asked me to trust you and I did. Now, I need you to trust me and my _choice_."

"Sookie..." Neal started to argue, but she cut him off.

"Please, Neal. Please don't make me choose between you and him. Because I would choose him in a heartbeat. You know that," her voice was soft and pleading. She didn't want to sound ungrateful and insensitive to Neal, not after everything he had done for her. But her words still stung the fairy.

The pained look on Neal's face broke the telepath's heart. Sookie steeled her resolve as she lowered her gaze to evade the wounded look on Neal's face.

Neal gently took Sookie's hand that made Eric instantly tense up. The vampire put a protective hand on the back of Sookie's neck in case Neal decided to fuck up and teleport with his little fae. If the fairy dared to teleport to with Sookie, Eric would be tagging along.

"You know where to find me, Sookie." Neal ignored the possessive stance of the vampire beside them, as he captured Sookie's eyes. "You can also teleport now. All you need to do is to think of the house that I showed you and you would be able to pop there easily."

"Oh, yeah that. Is that what I did? I teleported? What's the deal with that?" Sookie asked as though she had just realized the new trick she acquired. "Did your blood do that to me?"

Eric's hand on Sookie's neck quivered as he digested that new bit of information. He already had his suspicions that it was this fairy that helped Sookie earlier today and that this fucker was also the one behind the severing of his tie with Sookie. At first, Eric thought the fairy had used some spell to dissolve his blood inside Sookie, but what he didn't expect was that his stubborn telepath had taken the fairy's blood.

Neal smiled at her with amusement as he shook his head. "No, Sookie. It wasn't my blood that made you teleport. It doesn't work that way. You must have always had that ability in you. It was dormant and my blood activated it."

"Oh," was Sookie's eloquent reply as she processed the information. "And you managed to follow us here because -"

"- of my Sookie GPS," Neal finished for her. Sookie looked pensive before Eric groaned in annoyance as he listened to the two fairies. Eric's dislike over fairy boy seemed to grow at an amazing rate and he wasn't sure he would be able to keep his fangs off him if this infuriating conversation continued to drag on.

"Can we wrap this up?" Eric drawled. He didn't bother to hide the irritation in his voice.

Neal clenched his jaws before he dropped Sookie's hand. "Be safe, Sookie. I'll see you around." He kissed the telepath's forehead before he disappeared into thin air, much to Eric's dismay.

Eric dropped his hands on Sookie's waist as he whisked her to face him. "You, Miss Stackhouse, have a lot of explaining to do."

Sookie bit her lip to stop the impish smile from gracing her face.

"Would you like me to explain, or would you like me to thaw your friend over there?" Sookie asked as she pulled herself away from Eric and moved closer to the vampire who was stuck in her front lawn like a marble statue. "Who is she anyway?"

"She's my sister." Eric answered succinctly.

Sookie's advances towards the frozen vampire halted abruptly as she turned around to gape at Eric.

"You have a sister?" she inquired in astonishment.

Eric rotated his index finger as he gestured for Sookie to turn back around and face Nora.

"Shoot first, ask questions later," he ordered in his Sheriff tone.

Sookie scoffed before she gave Eric a mock salute. "Sir, yes, Sir."

Eric chuckled lightly before he saw a flash of light shoot out of Sookie's palm. The fae bracelet on Nora's wrist broke and fell on the grass. The female vampire bent low as she grabbed her thighs to keep herself from falling flat on her face. She took a few shallow pants before she straightened up to face Sookie.

"Well, you certainly took your precious time. I was beginning to wonder if you have forgotten I was here," Nora whined as she sized up the telepath, who was massaging her worn-out hand that she used to blast the fae bands.

"You're welcome," Sookie snapped back. She had tolerated Eric and Pam's snark but she decided that that was it. The telepath was annoyed at the female vampire's rude behavior after Sookie had just unfrozen her. _'Would it really hurt them to say thank you once in a while?'_

"Oh, how lovely, the little trollop is quite cheeky," mocked Nora in a singsong voice as she tried to intimidate Sookie with her thick accent.

"I'm sorry, but who are you again? I don't think I've known you long enough to have an opinion of me," Sookie spat as she lifted an eyebrow at the brunette vampire, who reminded her of the actress in The Mummy movie.

Sookie was so offended by Nora's off-putting remarks that she didn't notice Eric moved towards her until the tall vampire wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer from behind. Sookie could feel the bulge in Eric's jeans pressed firmly against her back. She found it hard to hold on to her anger when something as hard and as demanding as Eric's cock was providing a diversion. She had to bite her lip hard to keep herself from smiling like an idiot.

"Ladies, as much as I would like to see you both wrestle in jelly, this catfight would have to resume later," Eric said, a smug grin on his face. "Nora, would you mind? Sookie and I have much to discuss." He tightened his arms around Sookie, which made the telepathic fairy gasp as she felt Eric's cock throb on her back.

"And we all know how that discussion would go." Nora looked pointedly at the _lovely couple_. Even though she could not see Eric's raging manhood pressed against Sookie, Nora could already smell the telepath's arousal in the air. "Eric, before your dick does the talking for you. I would like to remind you that you still have a mad king to catch."

"We'll talk about Russell tomorrow night when we rise," he told his vampire sibling. "And please don't take this the wrong way, Nora, but get the fuck out of here."

Nora was beyond indignant at Eric's dismissal. She was a fucking chancellor for crying out loud, and now she was being dismissed like a lowly minion so he could fuck his human-fairy hybrid.

"Fuck you!" Nora deadpanned at the arrogant Viking.

Eric's grin grew wider. "I'm sorry, Nora. But I intend to fuck _her, _instead."

Sookie felt herself turn all shades of red with Eric's explicit words. Sookie suddenly felt naked under his touch and that was when she realized that she was still wearing her immodest burlesque costume.

Nora glowered at Eric one last time before she sped out of Sookie's lawn, vampire style.

With Nora gone, Sookie suddenly felt very self-conscious as she felt Eric's hands travel down her thighs before they moved back up her waist to turn her around so they were standing face to face. He bent his head low as he buried his nose in her hair to bask in her unique scent. _Sunshine_.

His nerves tingled as Sookie's scent entered his body. She smelled strongly of fae. It took him all his self-control not to rip out her skimpy clothes and fuck her senseless right there in the middle of her driveway.

Sookie felt Eric tense up and she jerked her head up to look at him. Dread crept in on her at the thought of Eric getting paralyzed again.

But what she saw made her insides melt as Eric's cerulean orbs penetrated her in a way that took her breath away.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she forced herself to hold his hypnotizing gaze.

"You smell so fucking delicious," he rasped in a voice that could make a nun blush.

Sookie never thought she could blush even harder, but she knew Eric's words did just that.

Eric bent his head lower as he sniffed the side of her neck. His fangs clicked in place as he recognized a distinct scent that clung strongly on Sookie. "You smell like _him_."

It was Sookie's turn to tense up as she averted Eric's deep blue eyes. Sookie had to say something to keep Eric's possessive nature and take full control of her Viking. She was ready to hang her boxing gloves and move on to something more frisky - she was geared up for it anyway with her 'easy access' corset.

Sookie stood on tiptoes as she reached out to capture the nape of his neck, pulling his face closer to hers.

"You know Neal was a lot of things. He was dashing…" She started nipping on his neck and she felt a low grumble erupt deep from Eric's chest.

"Smart…" Another nip.

"Funny…" She licked the skin below his ear and blew on it, sending shivers down Eric's throat.

"And he wasn't hard on the eyes too…"

She ceased her teasing to look in the Viking's eyes that seemed to darken – from lust or rage, she wasn't so sure.

'_How can someone be so terrifyingly beautiful?_' she wondered.

"Neal was a lot of things. But he can never be you," she whispered, her voice was hoarse with desire. "He's not Eric Northman. He doesn't get my panties all twisted up."

Eric bent his head lower as he took her mouth hard and held her jaw with his hands, then broke away to kiss her along her jawline. He trailed kisses up the side of her neck and then stopped when he reached her ear. He lightly nipped on the lobe before he whispered.

"That's where you're wrong, Sookie. I don't get your panties all twisted up." His cold breath created goose bumps in its wake. "I take them off, completely."

In one fell swoop, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Sookie shrieked as she struggled to get Eric to put her down.

Eric zipped to Sookie's front porch. He gave Sookie's bottom a light whack to stop her from wriggling. He smiled to himself when Sookie quieted down. When he reached the door, he lifted Sookie off his shoulder and settled her on her feet. She huffed out and punched Eric's chest as hard as she could, knowing fully that it won't really inflict any pain on the arrogant vampire.

Eric chuckled before he zoomed towards one of the potted plants beside the porch swing. Hidden inside it was a spare key he kept in case of emergencies. He handed the key to Sookie and the telepath used it to unlock the door. She gave herself a mental pat on the back for asking Lafayette to stay with Arlene or Holly for a while because she wasn't sure if he would be safe from vampires in her house considering Eric still owned it.

She opened her shields to scan the inside of the house to be sure no one was in. '_Nada_. _The coast was clear.'_

She swung the door open, but didn't enter. She leaned on the doorway and faced a very confused Eric.

She pulled him close as if to kiss him again. With their faces mere inches apart, she spoke in a hushed tone.

"Mr. Northman, would you please come in?"

Mirth evident in her eyes as she reminded him of the time when he asked her to invite him in to 'make passionate, primal sex' with her.

He flashed her a lopsided grin.

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

He picked her up again and carried her inside the house. He slammed the door shut behind him with his foot as his lips crashed on hers.

"Where to Tinker Bell?" he teased as he nibbled on her neck, making her whimper in delight.

"Wherever you want, Viking," she replied in an equally amusing tone.

With Eric's vamp speed, they whooshed into her bedroom before she could even blink. He laid her softly on the bed and she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him through hooded eyes.

He stood beside the bed, his eyes dark with raw passion as he took in her entire form. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed a lump. He tried to remember the last time he had her. The last time he claimed her.

"So very long, Sookie. So fucking long," he cursed under his breath as he slid his leather jacket off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor. He peeled off his black wife beater and his boots made thumping sounds on the floor as they came off his feet.

Passionate and primal were indeed the right words to describe the expression on Eric's face as he made his way to the bed to lie beside her. Sookie reached for the zipper of her corset but Eric's hand stopped her.

"Nah-ah-ah," he said, shaking his head.

Sookie looked at him, puzzled.

"You gave those fucking fairies a show. Now, it's time to give me one, you little tease," Eric demanded in his sultry voice.

Sookie smiled, a wicked twinkle evident in her eyes.

"Oh, so you want a show huh?" she asked, in her most seductive tone.

She pulled herself and straddled Eric, who put his arms behind his head against the bed's headboard.

Eric nodded as he watched her with his smoldering eyes. He wanted to have her; taste her, claim her. But he wanted to savor it. This would be the first time he would have her with his memories back. For Eric, this would be their _first time_. And he wanted their first time to be one for the books.

Sookie bent down to kiss Eric on the mouth, her tongue darted out as she licked his bottom lip. Eric also flitted his tongue out to clash with Sookie's but the telepath's lips already moved on to his neck. She nipped on the skin of his neck that made him hiss in pleasure.

She continued with her ministrations as she moved down to his bare chest. She peppered his chest with open-mouthed kisses before her hand traveled down his groin. She began rubbing the length of his jutting arousal that made Eric grumble something in a foreign language.

Sookie ran her thumb over his nipple while she gave the other one a long lick. Eric could not hold it any longer. He pulled her up to give her a long, hungry kiss. His tongue battled with hers as he reached for the zipper of her top.

With a flick of a finger, Eric effortlessly freed Sookie's breasts. He sighed at the sight of Sookie's glorious bosoms. He flipped her on the bed so she would be under him before he started laving her perky nipples with his skillful tongue. Sookie moaned as she lifted her body to give him more access to her breasts.

Eric's hand trailed down her body. She gasped as she felt her tutu and boy shorts get ripped off without preamble. She only had her white boots on and Eric spared no time in getting rid of them as well as he slowly made his way down to her moist nether region.

Eric's face was inches from her wet folds as he took a long sniff of her dripping sex.

"Fuck, Sookie. You smell fucking fantastic," his voice hoarse with pure yearning, before his mouth suckled the skin on her inner thigh.

Sookie's body quaked at the sensation of Eric's lips so close to her sex that was quivering in anticipation.

Eric put one hand on her abdomen to keep her from shaking as he buried his face between her thighs. He used his elbows to part her legs wider.

Sookie's hips lifted on their own accord as Eric's flat tongue lapped at her folds, making sure to miss her clit every time. She was right at the edge, a tiny nudge at her clit would send her over. Eric felt her orgasm building up as he shoved two fingers inside her and started sucking furiously on her sensitive clit.

With a loud groan, Sookie came and her hips convulsed in ecstasy as she tangled her hands in his soft light brown hair. When Sookie's heartbeat returned to normal, Eric lifted his head to watch his little fairy's sated form. He pulled his fingers from her quivering flesh, they were covered with her juices and he started lapping on them, a smirk decorated his beautiful face.

Eric unzipped his pants and pushed them off. He went commando, of course, and his raging erection sprung out ready to plunder her into oblivion. He moved on top of her and blanketed her body as he positioned his cock in her entrance. He teased her dripping folds with the head of his cock, earning him a frustrated groan from Sookie.

Sookie wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him towards her.

"Say you're mine, Sookie," he breathed out, while his lips trailed wet kisses on her neck.

"I'm yours." She whimpered at his touch. "But, I'll take it back if you don't start fucking me."

He chuckled as he drew back to look at her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered as his eyes became intense, all playfulness vanished.

"Only you, Eric." Sheer bliss flooded him as he drew his pelvis back in preparation for his entry.

Sookie spread her legs even wider as she arched her back to make room for Eric's gracious plenty. They locked gazes ready to be one, when a loud banging on the door echoed through the house. Bill's Southern drawl boomed as he pounded on the door.

"Sookie! I know you're in there," Bill called out. "Sookie!"

Eric's face contorted in anguish before he let out a loud roar in frustration. "Son of a bitch!"

Sookie threw her head back on the mattress. Eric remained on top of her as he used his arms to cage her.

"It's official. I'm going to kill Bill," his voice turned deadly.

Sookie put a hand on his chest as she tried to push him off her. "Before you go all Uma Thurman on Bill, let me go and talk to him first."

Eric looked at Sookie skeptically as he steeled his position on top of her.

"Eric, you know we have to face him sooner or later. And I don't think he'll be going away anytime soon. Let me talk to him so I can send him away and then we could resume…" she waggled her eyebrows mischievously.

Eric knew Sookie was right and the sooner they could get rid of Bill, the sooner they could move on to a much pleasurable business.

He grudgingly lifted his body off her as he flopped on his side of the bed.

"Five minutes. Or I'll go down and rip out his tongue so no one would hear his annoying Southern twang anymore," he said as Sookie rummaged her drawer for something decent to wear.

"Hey! My accent was a lot thicker than Bill's. Does that mean I'm annoying, too?" she asked indignantly as she dressed up in loose shirt and shorts.

Eric was out of the bed and beside her in a blink of an eye. He cupped her face in his hands and started kissing her face frantically.

"Yours sound so sexy my little Southern belle," he said in a placating tone.

She snorted. "Nice save, Viking."

She zipped her shorts and gave Eric light push on the chest.

"Stay here. That's an order," she commanded in a voice that lacked conviction. "And feel free to tie yourself up while you're at it."

Eric chortled as he laid on her bed in all his naked glory, hands behind his head. He watched Sookie move towards the door, an arrogant smirk lit up his handsome face.

Sookie drank in the vision of her Viking. _'Damn, he's so perfect. I'm so fucked.'_

She swung the bedroom door open and decided to make her exit before she changed her mind about talking to Bill and just stay with Eric and let him do all sorts of nasty stuff to her.

She stepped out of the room but before she closed the door behind her, she ducked her head to look at the smug vampire sprawled in her bed.

"Don't you dare start without me." She winked, before she sped downstairs.

A/N: I do not own Eric. I can only wish.

Soooo, there goes my first shot at some lemony goodness. Hope it didn't suck so bad.

Thank you for the reviews and feedback! They blew me away.


	13. viking in my bed

Bill was in the middle of a heated debate with his progeny, Jessica - who, according to Pam, was involved in a brawl at Fangtasia - when he heard Sookie's shriek from across the cemetery.

He was on his feet and was out of the mansion in no time. Jessica, who also heard Sookie, trailed behind as they sped off to the farmhouse.

Bill and Jessica just crossed the cemetery and were about to barge in the telepath's front lawn when they saw Eric in the front porch, his back on them. The two vampires watched the Sheriff, who looked like he was talking to somebody that bore a shocking resemblance to Sookie.

Bill, despite his night vision, squinted his eyes as he took a closer look at the woman in the porch.

Could it be his sweet Southern lady, who was obviously flirting with the Sheriff of Area Five?

The woman certainly looked like her, with her long blonde hair and petite figure. But there was something off, something that didn't sit right with Bill. It wasn't her choice of clothes, although there was no way in hell that Sookie would wear something so _vulgar_.

He gave her another once over and finally figured it out. She was giving off a glow that reminded Bill of the fairy he met when he unintentionally entered the Fae Realm after he almost drained Sookie in Jackson.

'_Sookie! She looked like a full-blooded fairy!'_ Bill thought wildly.

Bill's scented the air and knew there were four supes that had been in the lawn recently: two vampires and two fairies. He knew one of the fairies must be Sookie because of her personal signature - the smell of the dewdrops in the morning.

This Sookie, however, smelled sweeter, highly intoxicating. Like the smell of the most scrumptious meal – vampire meal! -he had ever had.

Bill recognized the two vampires' scents as Eric and Nora's, but the other fairy's identity remained a mystery to him. There was no doubt in his mind it was a full blooded fae. He had to take a few minutes to compose himself to keep his fangs from dropping.

However, he could not say the same about his progeny, whose fangs snapped in place as soon as they got closer to Sookie's driveway and caught a whiff of the fairies.

"What's that smell, Bill?" Jessica inquired. "It smells so fucking good."

Bill sighed. He wanted to talk to Sookie and ask her about their former bond. He didn't have the time or the patience to tell Jessica a bedtime story about fairies.

Still, he turned to his progeny, who was crouching beside him under the bushes, and started to explain the existence of fairies and their allure to their kind. But he got distracted by the sound of a slammed door. He looked back at the porch and saw that Eric and Sookie had gone in.

"Jessica, I need you to go back to the house ..."

"Hell, no! I want to know _who_ and _what_smelled that good," she cut him off in her whiny voice. "Was that ... Sookie?"

"Jessica! Go! Now! It's a direct command," he hissed, keeping his voice very low.

Jessica huffed. "Just when I thought you were loosening up, you'd go and do something that would remind me of how boring you actually are." The redhead baby vamp glared at Bill before she whooshed back to the mansion.

Bill rolled his eyes. Jessica had grown up quite a bit since he had turned her, but she could still be a whiny brat at times.

He kept his eyes locked on the farmhouse. Even a dimwit could guess what Eric and Sookie were doing inside, based on their close proximity at the porch.

Bill was trying to push the bile rising up inside him by the thought of Sookie with Eric. He was scared out of his wits when he felt Sookie's bond disappear in the middle of the day. He knew something bad must have happened to Sookie. He called Eric to confirm his suspicions and the silence from his Sheriff told Bill everything he needed to know. The pain he felt was almost so unbearable that when he felt the pull of the sun, he almost welcomed it to find solace.

Although Lafayette already told Bill earlier that evening that Sookie was still alive and that he should cease his worrying, seeing her again brought clashing emotions on the King of Louisiana. It took a little while before Bill finally came to a decision. He crossed the lawn at a human's pace as he contemplated whether to knock like a gentleman or do it the old-fashioned way: barge in while they were humping like bunnies.

Bill decided that he had done the latter way too much already. Plus, he wanted to get some answers from his former lover and knew that his Southern gentleman charms had always worked magic for him when Sookie was concerned.

He stepped on the porch and hesitated once again. He thought that maybe he could come back tomorrow night, when he would have her all to himself, without a Viking peering over their shoulders.

He was about to leave when his vampire hearing picked up something that Eric said.

"_I love you." _

He chortled at the absurdity of that statement coming from the thousand-year-old bastard.

Bill scoffed and shook his head in derision. '_Eric was laying it on real thick to win Sookie back,'_ Bill thought disdainfully. '_Good luck with that._'

But Bill's self-assured attitude vanished when he heard Sookie's soft reply.

"_Only you, Eric."_

Bill froze. He felt the blood drain from his face. The shock quickly turned into rage. He was livid. _'This madness has got to stop!'_

He turned around and started banging on the door, yelling for Sookie to come out. He turned the knob and was ready to barge inside but, alas, the door was locked.

He ceased his banging when he heard urgent footsteps coming down the stairs. He was running his fingers through his hair in an effort to compose his distraught condition when the door swung open, revealing a disheveled-looking Sookie.

She gave him a timid smile before she stepped outside, leaving the door wide open. "Hi, Bill."

"Good evening, Sookie. I see you are well?" he drawled in his most even tone. He instinctively sniffed the air around her and his body went rigid with rage when he smelled Sookie's thick arousal blended with Eric's own signature _aroma_. More like _stench_, if you asked Bill.

"Yeah, well. I've had a long, eventful day," she replied, her words coming out rushed as though she was shooing him away.

"Well, I cannot imagine how eventful your day was considering I couldn't _feel_ you anymore." Bill stepped closer, invading Sookie's personal space. The telepath was taken aback by Bill's subtle ways to intimidate her. She took a step back and was ready to jump inside and slam the door on his face should he become more aggressive.

"What happened to our bond, Sookie? I couldn't feel you anymore. What caused you to break our connection?" Bill was determined to find out how she did it. He could barely contain his annoyance with the telepath, but he tried to keep his temper in check to avoid frightening Sookie, especially with Eric still inside the house. "Do you have any idea how much it hurt me when I felt my blood leave your body? I was woken from my sleep because of the pain, Sookie."

Undeniable remorse flashed in her brown eyes before she lowered her gaze on the floor.

Sookie had no idea she had inflicted physical pain on Bill when she decided to take Neal's blood to override the vamp blood in her veins. Her hand went to cover her mouth when she realized that Eric must have been in terrible pain too when she broke her tie with him.

Bill thought that the guilt-stricken look on Sookie's face was solely for him and that was precisely what he was aiming for: guilt. A guilty Sookie would not dare touch Eric anymore. Bill knew that Sookie was too gracious to ask him to leave and return to Eric after she found out how she tormented Bill. He basked in his glory as he bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from smiling.

"I'm sorry, Bill," she beseeched the Civil War veteran with her eyes. "It was never my intention to hurt you. It was just something that I had to do."

That struck a nerve in Bill. '_Something she had to do? What was my bond to her? A fuckin' haircut?'_

"Something you had to do, Sookie?" Bill's voice gained a dangerous edge to it. "What could be so important that you needed to get rid of my blood?"

Sookie was not shocked at Bill's reaction. After her phone call to Eric at Fangtasia tonight, she expected nothing less from Bill. What surprised her was her apathy towards Bill. Either she was beginning to grow a thick skin as a result of always butting heads with Eric, or she just didn't give a damn in what Bill thought of her. She wasn't so sure.

"We are no longer together, Bill. We already broke up. So I think it's only fitting that we cut all ties and have a really clean break." Her face was devoid of any emotion as she took in Bill's stunned expression.

Bill felt like he had been slapped with a hand adorned with silver as Sookie's words pierced him like knives.

He could feel his skin tremble with rage.

"What about Eric? As I recall, you also told him to stay out of your life. So, how come I could smell him all over you?" His gentleman pretense disappeared as he spat the words out.

That was the final straw. Sookie was sick and tired of vampires treating her like she was a slut, who just loved to whore around.

"You know, Bill. I don't think I owe you any explanation for whatever I do and whoever I do it with," she replied as she slowly backed away toward the house. "So, if you don't mind, I would like to get back inside. You see, there's a Viking in my bed."

Sookie started to swing the door shut when she felt Bill push it open.

"So, you're with Eric now?" Bill hissed as he stepped inside. His face contorted with jealousy. "He's not the brain-damaged vampire you played house with, Sookie. He's back to being the cold-blooded monster that he was."

"And you're any better?" Sookie spat. "You've got some nerve, Bill Compton. You have lied to me, manipulated me, cheated on me, used me, _made me fall in love with you_. And for what? So you could procure me for your Queen? Eric may have been a lot of bad things, but at least he was _real_."

"What _I_ felt for you was _real,_ Sookie!" Bill yelled. He completely forgot about the other vampire in the house. He only had one thing on his mind tonight and it was getting Sookie back.

"Yet, you gave up on me!" she screamed back. She was silently praying that Eric would stand back and let her handle the Bill situation. She was quite proud of how she was standing up to Bill.

"What would you have me do, Sookie? You've been gone for more than a year." His voice turned quiet, almost remorseful. "Everyone thought you died."

"Eric never did," she stated matter-of-factly.

Bill's face distorted as a sneer crossed his usually serene face. "Oh, right. Eric was oh-so-faithful. I bet he was still nursing his broken heart while he was fucking his sister the very next night he told you he loved you."

The look on Sookie's face was priceless and Bill couldn't help but smirk as he watched shock and disgust battle for dominance in Sookie's face.

"What?" she said almost inaudibly.

Sookie suddenly felt nauseous and the look of triumph on Bill was adding up to the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Didn't he tell you?" he asked in mock surprise. "That was what he was _doing_, right before you called him to warn him about Russell."

Neither Bill nor Sookie saw Eric coming as the Viking charged towards the Civil War veteran. The mere impact of Eric's tackle hurtled both vampires smack in the middle of her front lawn. Eric strangled Bill as the monarch clawed at Eric.

The Viking - his sharp fangs looking more ominous than ever - loosened his choke-hold and then backhanded Bill, sending him flying across the cemetery. Eric flew as he went after Bill in the graveyard. He found the younger vampire sprawled on top of a tombstone that crushed under his weight. He zipped to his side and kicked him in the torso. Bill's limp body flew once again and crashed into Sookie's porch steps. Eric was quickly at Bill's side, intent on kicking him back to his pathetic palace.

Eric's foot was gunning for Bill's nuts when the monarch managed to trap the Viking's foot with his legs. Eric lost his balance and stumbled on the grass.

Bill was struggling to get up on his feet when he felt Eric's hand twisting one of his arms so far up his back, making him grunt in agony. Eric's other hand landed at Bill's throat and tightened at the smaller vampire's Adam's apple. Eric had every intention of crushing it, so his fucking King would not be able to gossip about him to Sookie.

Eric was seconds away from crushing his monarch's throat when he felt a cold bolt of energy pierce his torso. Bill also felt the white-hot pain cut through his upper body. Both vampires were momentarily blinded by an incredible flash of light that tore through the darkness. The air shook around them as they ceased fighting completely. The two men stood up to search for the source of energy. It was _Sookie_.

Eric saw her first. She was standing in the doorway, the very same spot he saw her before he attacked Bill. She dropped her hands on her sides as she advanced towards the vampires. Her face was unreadable.

Eric, who only had pants on, had scratches on his chest and on the soles of his feet, while Bill was bloodied and muddied all over. Bill's leather jacket was missing a sleeve while his dark shirt and pants clung to his body in shreds.

"I would charge you with treason for this!" Bill threatened his Sheriff.

"I was asked by the Authority to send a mad king to his true death." Eric deadpanned. "I could easily say 'Whoops, I thought you meant King Bill, my bad.' And I bet they would give me a hero's welcome for it."

Bill growled at the Viking's snarky comeback and Eric spared no time to seize Bill by his neck again.

Both vampires already recovered from Sookie's energy ball and was back at each other's throat – literally - when Sookie's voice rendered them motionless.

"Is it true, Eric? Did you fuck Nora?" she asked in an undertone.

Words eluded Eric as he looked at Sookie's stoic face. She continued to stare at him with cold, dead eyes.  
He let go of Bill and turned to face her.

Bill, who had also dropped his hand that was scraping Eric's neck, turned smug all of a sudden, a satisfied sneer on his bruised face.

"Good luck trying to weasel your way out of this," Bill purred and the Viking bit back a growl.

Sookie's deadly glare turned to Bill.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth, Bill!" she said icily. "You're very much as sick as him. Remember Lorena? Your fuckin' maker. The one you're so busy doin' in Dallas when I almost got raped?"

Bill's holier-than-thou look was wiped off his face as Sookie's words hit him like Eric's blows.

"Sookie..." Bill drawled as he tried to appease the volatile fairy-human hybrid.

"Get the fuck off my property, Bill, before I split you in half," she threatened in a voice that no one would dare challenge.

Bill's gaze dropped to Sookie's shaking hand. He watched in horror as he saw flickers of light that looked like embers of fire dancing at Sookie's palm. His body was still reeling from the ball of energy that hit him earlier, and by the look on Sookie's face, he wasn't so sure that another blast from the fiery telepath would not split him in half. Vampires might be able to regenerate lost limbs but Bill wasn't so sure if he would be able to grow half a body. Bill did not need to be told twice as he sped out of the lawn.

Sookie returned her attention to the silent Viking in front of her. Eric had not yet uttered a word since she spoke.

Eric watched Sookie with laser-light focus. He knew he had a ticking time bomb in his hands and a simple trip on the wire would send her over the edge.

"Did you have sex with your sister?" Sookie asked in her icy tone again.

He knew that tone. It was the same one she used on him on the phone when she called him at Fangtasia earlier when - in his fuming state upon hearing the fairy's voice - he weaved a tapestry of insults especially for her.  
**  
**Eric would not make the same mistake again. He wanted to gauge Sookie's emotions by the look on her face. But Sookie kept her face blank. He was like looking at a fucking mirror!

_'What would Eric Northman do at a crisis like this,'_ he thought to himself. _'C'mon Viking, don't fail me now!'_

"Answer me, Eric! Did. You. Fuck. Nora?" her voice stammered, rising two octaves higher, as she struggled to hold herself together.

The moment Bill told her about Eric and Nora, her heart broke, a tiny piece at a time. At first, she refused to believe Bill, thinking it was another cheap shot in Bill's effort to mess with her head. But as soon as she saw the Viking tackle Bill and pound on the younger vampire, she knew Bill was telling the truth.

However, there was a small voice inside her that was still in denial. Sookie was conflicted. She didn't know whether to strangle or cherish that voice. She knew the only way to shut it up was to hear the words straight from the Viking's mouth.

She stared at him as he remained silent. She knew Eric had a lot of practice in keeping his trap shut especially if what he might say would incriminate him greatly. He was a very patient man. No one could live a thousand fucking years without acquiring patience.

But Sookie was not patient and she would not engage in a battle she knew she had no chance of winning. Without warning, she turned around and ran towards the house. She could not stand one more second around him. She was hoping he wouldn't follow and that he would just leave. But she knew the odds of that happening were as scarce as hen's teeth.

With the house still under his name, Sookie would not be able to rescind his invitation. Her newly acquired ability would be put to the test tonight as she planned to teleport to Jason's house. A small part of her wanted to give Eric another chance to explain, but she knew there was nothing really left to say.

He had sex with Nora right after he had claimed to love Sookie. It was as simple as that.

But there was nothing simple about the amount of torment she was suffering. _'Why does it have to be so fuckin' complicated all the time? Why can't I seem to catch a fuckin' break!_'

She went up to her room and scavenged a pair of underwear. If she was to pop in her brother's house, she would like to at least wear some undies. She also wanted to pack some clothes because she didn't know how long she would have to stay there.

Packing up would have been so much easier if her tears were not blurring her vision. She heard Eric's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. She didn't need to turn around to see him boring holes in her back.

"What are you doing?" he asked. His voice was barely a whisper.

"I can't look at you right now, Eric. And since I can't rescind your invitation because this is still your house, I'll go," she replied without looking at him. She started grabbing t-shirts and pieces of undergarments from the drawers before she went to the closet and pulled a pair of pants from one of the hangers.

She stuffed them inside her backpack pell-mell, before she dashed in the bathroom to grab her toothbrush.

Sookie didn't look up as she sprinted for the door. She was furiously brushing the tears off her face when Eric blocked the door.

"Get out of the way, Eric," she demanded in a brusque voice.

"No." He replied curtly before he grabbed the bag from Sookie's hand and threw it across the room.

"Fine," Sookie answered before she shut her eyes closed. Eric knew what she was about to do and immediately snatched her arm before she could teleport.

Sookie's eyes popped open as she stared into Eric's deep blue pools.

"You are not getting away from me again, Sookie. If you fuckin' poof out of here, you're gonna have to take me with you," he said with steely resolve.

The dam inside her broke, freeing the emotions that she struggled to keep at bay. She blinked away the tears as she stared at the pained look in his face.

"You're a fuckin' hypocrite, Eric. You had the nerve to go off on me when you heard Neal on the phone, when you were the one who were doin' the nasty with the first person – or vampire, whatever the fuck she was - who was stupid enough to spread her legs for you!" Sookie cried out with as much venom as she could muster.

Eric tightened his grip on Sookie, who was pounding feebly on his chest.

"It didn't mean anything," he yelled in frustration. "We're vampires, Sookie. We feed, we fuck. That's who we are. It doesn't have to mean anything!"

Sookie finally ceased struggling against Eric. It was futile anyway. But it didn't mean she was not going to wage war on the Viking.

"_That_ is your big excuse? That it is in your nature to fuck?" Sookie did not bother to hide the disgust in her voice.

"No, Sookie. That is not my _excuse_," Eric said in a flat, sarcastic tone. "I don't need an excuse, because I didn't do anything wrong."

Eric wasn't finished. With his hands tightly wound around Sookie's wrists, he pushed her on the wall beside the bed.

"You were the one who bailed out on me. On _us_. You were the one who decided that we can never be together," Eric was seething, his brows drawn together, fangs drawn. "So, no. I don't need any excuse to justify what I did."

Sookie flinched. The tears had already stopped. The throbbing pain in her chest was now replaced with indignation. Her eyes narrowed at the vampire that was pinning her against the wall.

"Is that right? So you wouldn't mind if I fucked Neal, or Alcide, or Bill?" she intoned. She was baiting Eric to admit that what he did was wrong, even though he was too arrogant to admit it.

Eric clenched his jaws as his temper shot up. "Don't toy with me, Sookie."

"Too fucking bad" she challenged. "You know, I'm really glad I got rid of your blood, Eric. You're a manipulative bastard who doesn't care for anybody who's not Eric Northman."

Eric punched a hole in the wall, barely missing Sookie's face. "Don't pretend you're so righteous, Sookie. Why don't you tell me why that fucking fairy's blood is inside you? Was that how you managed to get rid of my blood?"

Sookie gasped at the intensity of Eric's rage.

"You fuckin' bastard! Don't try to twist this on me. I was kidnapped and hurt and Neal helped me!"

"By giving you his blood?" He sneered. "Haven't I heard that before?" He furrowed his brows as he faked confusion. "Oh, right. Wasn't that the beginning of your love story with Bill?"

"You asshole!"

"You should change your MO next time, Sookie. This damsel in distress thing is getting quite tedious."

Sookie's microwave fingers started flaring as her wrath towards the Viking reached an all-time high. Eric saw the ball of energy building up in Sookie's palm.

To Sookie's confusion, Eric did not let go of her wrists. "You should be running," she warned him.

"From you?" he asked, not breaking eye contact with her. "Not a chance." Eric pressed Sookie's palms against his chest. The light from her fingers hurt like hell, but he didn't give a fuck. If Sookie wanted him gone, she would have to pry him off her. He was never letting her walk away from him again.

Sookie's eyes widened as she saw the conviction in the vampire's face. It finally dawned on her that there was no getting rid of him this time. She closed her eyes as she tried to tamp down her anger. Eric felt the burning energy coursing through his body subside.

Sookie buried her face in the back of her hands that were resting on his chest. All Eric could hear was Sookie's loud sobs as his fairy waved the white flag.

"We can't keep hurting each other, Eric," she said softly as soon as her sobbing ceased.

He sighed. "I didn't love her that way, Sookie. It meant nothing to me."

She looked up at him, gauging the sincerity in his voice.

He drew back from her to meet her gaze as he lifted her chin up. He bent his head lower as he locked his lips onto hers. She sighed in his mouth before he pulled back.

"Although, I have to admit that she's really hot," he teased. Sookie parted her lips to protest when he started kissing her again. He flicked his tongue with hers before he pulled back again.

"She's quite feisty, too," he murmured as he started tracing her jaw with his wet lips.

Sookie realized that Eric was doing exactly what she did to him when he was jealous with Neal. She bit her lip to stop herself from grinning.

"She's intelligent and a very good liar," he mumbled as he started kissing her neck.

"Like someone I know," she murmured in sarcasm. He chuckled lightly, his cold breath sending shivers down her spine.

"She could be very aggressive…" he started mumbling again.

"Can we get to the part where she's not me?" Sookie cut him off, barely hiding the annoyance in her voice.

Eric paused with his teasing to look at her again. A look of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh, is that what you think we're doing here?" he mocked. Sookie, with as much force as she could muster, pushed the obnoxious vampire off her. Eric flinched a little but he stood his ground. Sookie tried to wriggle her way out of Eric's tight embrace. But the Viking would not have any of it as he threw himself on the bed, pulling the feisty fae with him. He flipped her on her back and locked her wrists together above her head with one hand.

"Tut, tut, tut. I told you Sookie, I'll never let you go again," he said. "Do I have to remind you again, my feisty fairy? You're mine."

"It goes both ways, Eric. If I'm yours, then you're mine, too. All of you, dick and all."

"Stupid, stupid girl. You already had me the moment you walked in my bar."

Sookie's eyes softened as she watched every fleck of gold dust glimmer in his blue eyes. She felt like Renee Zellweger in Jerry Maguire, except for the fact that her Tom Cruise looked way hotter and much taller. And he was real. And he was hers.

Sookie yelped when she felt her clothes get torn off her body. Shreds of her shirt and shorts fell on the floor along with Eric's blood-splattered pants.

Eric claimed her lips and his tongue plundered every inch of her mouth. Sookie's hands grabbed Eric's glorious ass and gave both cheeks a squeeze that made the vampire growl in her mouth.

Eric cupped her breasts, and she gasped when he gave a nipple a soft pinch before one of his hands traveled down to her folds. She hadn't realized how wet she was until Eric traced her femininity with his fingers. Her moans were silenced by Eric's demanding lips. She was starting to get dizzy with the lack of oxygen. Eric briefly pulled back when he felt Sookie's labored breaths, but then his lips and tongue relentless assaulted Sookie's neck and collarbone.

The telepath's hands left Eric's bottom as they clawed on his granite back. She squealed when Eric started licking her nipple, while his free hand flicked the other.

Sookie felt the Viking smirk against her skin by her outburst. She felt herself blush, wishing it was dark enough in her room so Eric wouldn't see her turn beet red.

One of the Viking's fingers that was tracing her contours pushed inside her warm flesh. Eric didn't even need to thrust his lone finger in and out of her as the penetration alone sent waves of electric shocks through her body as her orgasm hit her. She wailed in pleasure before she shut her eyes tightly as the walls of her sex contracted.

Eric's smirk broke into a wide grin as he watched Sookie ride her orgasm. _'Oh, she had missed me alright.'_He hadn't even pulled out the heavy machinery yet, and her body was already writhing uncontrollably under him.

Sookie opened her eyes and saw Eric beaming at her. He was lazily licking her juices off his finger. He looked like a kid who wanted to salvage every drop of melted ice cream that dripped off the cone.

She pushed him off her and Eric did not put up a fight. He rolled over and started tracing the side of her breast. Sookie pulled herself up and straddled the Viking. Now she was on top and she was more than happy to take it from there. Sookie, who was looking at him through hooded eyes, took the vampire's finger and put it in her mouth to taste herself.

Eric's eyes bulged, while his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He was incredibly turned on by Sookie's bold move and his gracious plenty throbbed in agreement. Sookie felt the jolt of Eric's manhood as it pressed against her. A wicked grin snapped in her seemingly innocent, ethereal face, as she slithered her way down to _reacquaint_herself with little Eric. Although there was nothing little about Eric's raging erection.

Eric, who hadn't realized he was breathing heavily – that he could breathe heavily! - because of the burning desire inside him, did not dare blink as he watched Sookie go down on him. She knew she wouldn't be able to take all of him, so she wrapped her dainty fingers around his staff and started gliding her hand over his hard length. Her tongue gave it a long leisurely lick all over before she moaned and savored every inch of him.

Eric, in his thousand years of practice, had very impressive stamina, but that was being put to the test as he watched Sookie's small mouth do wonders. He couldn't take it anymore as he felt his orgasm build up. It took all his energy to hold it in.

He would not be able to forgive himself if he came in her mouth during his first time with her since he regained his memories.

"Fuck, Sookie. I'm gonna come," he moaned.

It was Sookie's turn to be smug as her eyes lit up with mischief. She had Eric's nuts in her palms - literally. And it felt fucking good.

Eric saw the naughty glint in her eyes. With lightning speed, he managed to pull himself out of her warm mouth and flipped her over, trapping her under him.

Sookie accidentally scraped Eric's manhood with her teeth when he pulled it out. But the vampire did not mind it at all. In fact, it fired him up even more.

His knee parted her legs and Sookie quickly wrapped them around his waist. She arched her back and, before anyone could interrupt them again, the Viking thrust inside her wet and warm flesh.

Sookie threw her head back and bit her lip to stop herself from screaming his name out loud. She thought his ego was big enough without her feeding it.

But the arrogant bastard wanted to hear her say his name. He liked the way it rolled off her tongue. It made him feel invincible, untouchable, _loved_.

He licked the flesh below her ear, and a moan escaped her lips.

He drew his fangs and started scraping the skin on her neck.  
The delicious combination of pain and pleasure made Sookie gasp.

"Eric…" she breathed out.

He couldn't hold it any longer. He growled and moaned at the tight fit of her sex. He braced both his hands on the side of her hips and pushed deeper inside, making her squirm. Her pleasure sobs turned into bleating refrain of Eric's name.

"You'll never leave me again." Eric breathed out, stressing every word with powerful thrusts. Sookie, already at the mercy of overwhelming desire, could only reply with a helpless nod.

With another push from the Viking, Sookie had an earth-shattering orgasm. Her body quaked in delight.

The feel of her clenching sheath was too much as the Viking came not a second later. He punctuated his orgasm with a loud grunt before his body went limp on top of Sookie.

E/S

Eric watched Sookie breathe evenly as she lay spent on the bed inside his cubby. He had carried her down there as soon as she fell asleep. He ran his fingers on the contour of her body, fully contented to just lay beside her. It would be dawn in a few minutes and, for the first time in several days, he could finally succumb to his daytime slumber completely at peace.

He jolted when he heard the faint ringing of the telephone in the kitchen. He zoomed to pick it up. He had a feeling he knew who the late caller would be.

"Northman," he said through the speaker.

"Eric." It was Pam.

"Pam, is there something you need that couldn't wait until later?"

"Rasul called. One of his weres spotted Russell in New Orleans."

"I knew that already," he replied curtly.

"He's daywalking."

**A/N: I own nothing. **

**I'm at the homestretch. Only a couple of chapters to go - if not less. Thanks to everyone who spent time reading and reviewing this fic, your feedback blew me away! **

**Some reviewers were baffled at how Sookie reacted with the news of Eric effing Nora. I just thought I would cut Eric some slack. **

**Did you notice how easily Bill managed to weasel his way back to Sookie in TB? ****It didn't even matter how badly he screwed up, Sookie would always take him back or forgive him. I felt like, with everything Eric and Sookie had been through (in this fiction, anyway) they deserve to have one night of bliss before they battle a 3,000-year-old vampire. **

**Sorry for the rant. Off to channel mad king Russell. **


	14. the calm before the storm

'_There goes sleep._'

Eric went back to his cubby as stealthily as only a vampire can. He sat down on the floor and watched Sookie, who was lying on his bed, completely unaware of the horror that awaited her when she woke up.

He watched her as she slept, the faint whirring from her chest a clear indication of the tough day she had.

He tucked the blanket up to her neck to cover her naked body when goose bumps started breaking in her skin. Her thin Louisiana blood was not used to cold temperatures. He wondered if she would survive a day in his homeland in Sweden, where the winter season lasts for seven months.

He could imagine her snug under thick fur blankets, refusing to go out. She would demand that they just stay inside and make love beside the fire. _'Sounds like a plan.'_

His fingers, which were languidly tracing her jawline, suddenly stopped with their ministration. _'Did I just say make love instead of fuck?'_ he thought wildly to himself. _'Good thing Pam didn't hear me or I would not hear the end of it.'_

His thoughts drifted to his progeny and the conversation he had with her minutes ago.

"Rasul called. One of his weres spotted Russell in New Orleans."

"I knew that already," he replied curtly.

"He's daywalking."

Eric felt his blood curdle. The room seemed to close in on him, and the happiness he felt after reuniting with Sookie was replaced with inexplicable dread for the life of his fairy and his progeny. He didn't want to meet his true death yet, not after he claimed what was rightfully his. But his existence was a distant second to Sookie's safety. He knew that he would welcome death with open arms if it meant she would go on living.

Even if he wouldn't be able to be with her, even if she lived and found love with another man, it would still provide Eric the comfort no other could give him. He knew that would not be possible if Russell was still walking this earth. No matter how vicious a warrior Eric was, he knew he stood no chance in defeating Russell head on. And the fact that Russell could now walk in the sun just made him more powerful than he already was.

Again, Eric cursed his thirst for vengeance for bringing this much havoc in their lives – especially Sookie's.

He wanted to cut his own head and send it to Russell, to put an end to the former King of Mississippi's craving for revenge.

But he knew it wouldn't be that easy. And the only way he could protect the women in his life would be to stay alive and give Sookie and Pam a fighting chance to at least run and start anew.

"Where are you?" Eric asked after a few pregnant seconds.

"We're on our way to Ginger's. I already glamoured her to never let anyone in," Pam whispered in a voice that only a vampire could hear.

"No. Don't go to Ginger's. Anyone who has been to Fangtasia knows she works there. And she's been glamoured too many times, there's no guarantee your glamour would hold. What's your location?"

"Still in Shreveport, about ten miles from Monroe. She's driving us to her house near Monroe."

"Ditch her. Go on foot and get as far away from Shreveport. Go to ground with your child. Russell might not be aware of her yet and it'll throw him off your scent. I'll meet you here at Sookie's at first dusk."

"Fine." Pam agreed in her usual bored tone. "While you're there, ask Sookie if she has signed the deed already. I gave it to her the night you came back."

Eric's eyes roamed his surroundings. The wolf told him that they had Sookie's purse that she dropped when she was abducted yesterday. Finally, he spotted Sookie's purse hanging in the coat hanger by the front door. He dropped the phone and let it hung by its cord as he zoomed to fetch her handbag. He looked inside and found the manila envelope inside. He pulled out papers that were stapled together and found that she hadn't signed it yet. She must have not had the time to sign them before she was kidnapped.

He felt a sharp pang in his chest when he thought of Sookie being in constant danger.

He took the phone and placed it in his ears. He could hear faint shuffling of footsteps. Pam and Tara must be running and looking for a safe place to rest for the day. Pride swelled in him as he thought of how much of a survivalist his child was.

"Pam, try not to get killed. It took me nine centuries to find you. Its gonna be a bitch looking for a child as difficult as you. I heard they don't make breathers like you anymore."

He heard a short gust of wind through the phone and he assumed Pam snorted at his teasing.

"Oh, I don't know, Sookie seems challenging enough. She knows how to push your buttons already," she deadpanned.

"She's challenging, yes. But I don't trust her to cut my hair like you do," he purred.

"Maybe you could go back to that Viking-Hippie look the fangbangers seem to dig a lot," she snarked.

Eric chuckled when he remembered how Pam chastised him for getting blood on his hair, prompting her to cut his hair shorter than she would have wanted. He stifled a sigh as he thought of how much he loved his only progeny.

His relationship with Pam was undeniably deep, deeper than a maker-child bond or a father-daughter relationship. They were neither mere friends nor lovers. They were always more. She was the only who could come close to what Sookie was for him. _Close but never truly quite_.

His relationship with his progeny was not the touchy-feely type, they didn't affirmation. _They just knew_. But if he were to meet his true death in the hands of the lunatic ex-monarch, he would like to at least say it out loud.

"Pam, I..." he started, but hesitated in his fear of being called a pussy by his progeny.

"I know, Eric. And I fucking love you, too and all that crap those vermin are always blabbing about."

He chortled. Pam always had a way to finish his sentence.

"The sun's almost up. Start digging," he commanded.

"Oh, hell, I shouldn't have worn my new Balenciaga."

Eric rolled his eyes at Pam's vanity.

"I'll make it up to you when this is over." Eric appeased his child. _'Yes, this will all be over.'  
_  
"I know you would. I've pre-ordered Karl Lagerfeld's entire fall line for Chanel with your credit card," she added before she hung up.

E/S

A drop of Eric's blood from his ear landed on Sookie's palm that sneaked out from under the blanket. As the cold wind blew from the air condition, the wet blood sent chills up her spine. She stirred before her eyes popped open. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light inside the cubby.

Her eyes found his face, staring at her as he stroked her cheeks soothingly.

"Eric?" she rasped. "What time is it?"

She jerked up from the bed and the blanket that draped over her fell on her lap, revealing her nudity.

Modesty was thy name, as Sookie grabbed the blanket and held it up to cover her breasts. Eric, who never took his eyes off her face, smiled in amusement at Sookie's demureness.

"Now, you're shy?" Eric teased.

"Shut up," she retorted before she pouted at him. She broke their eye contact and her eyes caught sight of Eric's bloody ears. She reached out to touch one, but Eric tipped his head the other way dodging her probing fingers.

"You have bleeds," Sookie said in surprise. Then it dawned on her that it must still be daylight and Eric had been forcing himself to stay awake. "What time is it!"

Sookie wrapped herself in the blanket and got off the bed and on her feet. She had no idea how she ended up in his cubby but all she wanted to know was why he was not dead to the world yet.

Eric put both his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. "It's eight o'clock."

"Eight o'clock? In the morning?" she asked incredulously. "Then why are you still awake?"

"I was thinking," he replied succinctly.

"I don't know about vamps, but I, for one, can think better when I'm fully rested," she quipped. "So, why don't you get your ass in the bed and _go to sleep!_"

Eric reached under the bed and pulled out a stack of papers stapled together. He handed it to Sookie, along with a click type ballpoint pen with Merlotte's logo in it that he also found in her purse.

Sookie took it and browsed through it quickly. It was the deed to her house that Pam had given her two nights ago. It had been in her purse that she dropped in the parking lot. Lafayette told her that they got her car and handbag back. She hadn't seen her car in the driveway last night. Lafayette must have used it to drive to Arlene's.

"What are you waiting for? Sign it," Eric prodded. "But you have to reinstate my invitation quickly, or you'll have a fried vamp in your lawn."

She smiled at his humor. She continued flipping the pages before she started signing the dotted lines. "Eric Northman, you are welcome in my home," she mumbled as she signed the last page.

"I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but my Gran always told me to never sign any contract without reading it first," she explained as she handed the deed back to him, which he put under the bed again. "I can never be sure with the likes of you. This might turn out to be a contract that gives you the right to tie me up and spank me senseless in a little red room of pain."

His hearty laugh echoed in the cubby as he sat on edge of the bed and pulled her to his bare chest.

"I actually have a dungeon if that's your thing," he teased as he bit her earlobe playfully.

Sookie pulled out his grip and jabbed the pen in his chest indignantly. "Excuse me! That is so not my thing! I do not have a _thing_."

She tried to push aside the memories of Eric pounding on Yvetta in his dungeon not so long ago.

"Oh, but you do have a _thing_, my Sookie. You go after men who have no pulse."

"I do not!" she pressed the blanket even tighter to her chest. "It isn't my fault you fangers find my blood so irresistible."

"It's not just your blood," Eric purred as he moved closer to her. He found her exposed neck and the tip of his nose slowly traced the flesh below her chin up to that sensitive spot just below her ear -where her jugular vein throbbed in anticipation. "And it's not irresistible. I just refuse to resist it."

Eric's fangs snapped in place with the scent of Sookie's blood that still had a strong blend of a full fae. The image of Sookie drinking another's blood snapped Eric out of his reverie.

"Sookie, what did Neal tell you about the side effects of his blood?" Eric asked with an undertone of anger, after he drew his fangs back.

Sookie, who also shook off the glazed look in her eyes after Eric's seduction, went rigid. She dropped her gaze to the mattress and saw that Eric was wearing the pair of pants he left in the farmhouse the night he regained his memories.

She bit her lip as she tried to recall everything Neal told her about their blood tie.

"He said that his blood can speed up my healing just like vamp blood," she started, still dodging Eric's scrutinizing gaze. "He also said that he can track my location and know when I'm in danger. And he said that his blood may have sped up the process of me developing my teleporting ability."

"You said he can now track you and sense when you're in danger, correct?" Eric asked. It was evident in his tone that he was barely keeping his annoyance at bay. "Does that mean he can also sense your feelings?"

Sookie's eyes widened as the realization hit her in the head. "Holy shit…"

Eric gritted his teeth as his suspicions were confirmed. Sookie had no idea what she was getting into when she decided to ingest the fairy's blood. It was no surprise to Eric that Sookie would blindly follow anyone who could promise her escape and refuge from her dysfunctional life. That was how she got herself tangled in vampire shit in the first place, when she trusted Bill Compton. And Eric was not blameless either. He was ready to admit that he had caused the telepath a fair share of terror and heartbreak - with Lorena and the Fellowship of the Sun in Dallas and Russell in Mississippi.

He used her trusting nature, and that almost claimed her life. In a way he knew that deep down, no matter how much she tried to put up a brave front, she was still a sweet, innocent Southern belle who believed that fairy tales do exist and that there would always be good in people.

That was the sole reason she decided to stick it out with Eric even after everything he had put her through. Without her good and trusting heart, she would have easily cast him off as the big bad wolf.

Sookie noticed Eric tense up. She lifted his chin up to meet her gaze before she gave him a meek smile.

"Are you mad at me?" Sookie asked cautiously as she probed him with her eyes.

"No," he replied quickly. "Not at you, at least. I'm mad at that fucking fairy who gave you his blood that broke my bond with you. I'm mad that I wasn't able to help you when you were taken. I'm mad that I wasn't here when that were-bitch attacked you. I'm mad because I was an epic fail in protecting you."

"It wasn't your fault," she said in a placating tone.

"It was," he answered resentfully. "If I wasn't such a bastard when I saw you at Fangtasia, you wouldn't have fled. And the night you were attacked, I felt your fear. I was just so fucking stupid that I refused to run to your aid. I was hurt and I was still reeling from your rejection so I let my fucking pride get the best of me."

Sookie let his revelation sank in before she replied.

"You know what they say, pride goes before the fall. And we both took a pretty bad fall."

Eric swatted her fingers she put under his chin as his arms enfolded her blanket-clad body.

"Is there a way to get rid of that fairy's blood in you?" he asked softly as he buried his face in her hair.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "But Neal told me that his blood would override the vamp blood in me. Maybe it meant that our bond's still intact, only muted by Neal's blood."

That gave Eric some comfort. He thought that he could reboot their bond if he gave her his blood again. But the thing that was bothering him was Sookie's newly-acquired skill. What if, without the fae's blood, Sookie would not be able to teleport anymore? He had to be certain that Sookie could teleport herself anytime, especially now that Russell was immune to the sun.

Sookie felt Eric's arms clench around her. She looked up at him and saw his inner turmoil written across his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she drew back to stare at him.

His eyes softened before he spoke. "Where was the farthest you've gone out of Louisiana?"

Sookie raised her eyebrows in confusion by Eric's sudden interest in the places she had been to.

"Dallas, I guess. Working at Merlotte's never really paid enough for me to be a jetsetter," she quipped. "Wait, I think it was Florida. When we were young my parents took Jason and me to Disneyworld. It was the year before they died."

"Florida." Eric bobbed his head lightly as his face became pensive. "Can you still remember that place?"

"I guess. But not as vividly as I remembered Dallas, believe me, I have tried to forget that place and the godawful things that happened there."

Remorse flashed in Eric's face as he thought of the awful memories Sookie was trying hard to wipe off. Most of it had his prints all over it.

Sookie saw Eric's expression and she immediately chastised herself for being so tactless. She didn't hate everything about Dallas. For one, that was where she met Eric's maker, Godric, and her faith in all vampires was restored after she saw the 2,000-year-old vampire yield to humanity in his effort to find inner peace.

That was also the place she saw Eric break down the impenetrable walls he spent a millennia building around himself when he begged his maker not to meet the sun.

Sookie reached out with her fingers and started fiddling with his hair that fell to his face just above his eyes.

"Come to think of it, I do have some fond memories of Dallas," she said offhandedly.

"Do tell, Miss Stackhouse."

"I got to meet yours and Bill's makers. And I must say Godric was so badass that to say his name in the same breath with Lorena would be an enormous disservice to him."

"You just did," he pointed out in a mocking tone.

Sookie put a hand over mouth when she realized her faux pas. Eric chuckled as he pried her hand off her mouth.

"Why did you ask, anyway?" Sookie asked.

"I just wanted to know how far you could teleport," he answered. "I've heard about supes who could teleport before. And it was said that they could only go to places they have been to before or places they could visualize."

"Do you want me to teleport us to Dallas? Or Florida?" Sookie asked, before her face became pensive. "I could try, but I have to warn you I'm still a student driver here so the ride will be more or less bumpy. Did you feel dizzy or out-of-breath when I popped you out of Hooligans? But I think, it wouldn't be much of an issue with you not needing to breathe n'all, but it was -"

"No, Sookie. Not _us_. _Just_ _you_," he cut her off. Sookie gaped at him for a few moments before her eyes turned wild with disbelief.

"What?" she snapped. Disbelief turned into annoyance as she took in Eric's serious expression.

"I want you to promise me that when things turned ugly, you would not hesitate to teleport yourself to Dallas. Go to Godric's former nest, Isabel rebuilt it. She would take you in and keep you safe until you could move farther away from Louisiana," Eric replied tonelessly. As if he was reciting a grocery list.

"Who died and made you king of the world?" Sookie said in her challenging voice. "You're so used to bossing people around you didn't even realize that you were being a complete jerk, with your high-handed ways. You don't get to order me around, Eric."

Eric covered his face with both palms and sucked in a deep breath to keep his temper from flaring up from Sookie's stubbornness.

"I'm not doing this to be a _jerk_, Sookie. I'm doing this to keep you safe!" he yelled in frustration.

"I don't need to be safe! _I need to be with you_, jerk!" she yelled back.

Eric was astonished at her reply. It took a few seconds for him to get his bearings back. He grabbed the nape of her neck and pulled her face in.

"Do you know how fucking long I have waited to hear you say that?" he asked when his face was inches from hers.

Sookie covered her mouth with her hands and drew back. She raised her index finger in front of him, "One minute," she said in a muffled voice before she popped out of the cubby. Eric was aghast. _'What the fuck! She poofed out on me?"_

He was ready to climb out of his cubby, sunlight be damned, when he heard movements above him. He heard the sound of water gushing out of the tap in the sink in Sookie's bedroom. Then he heard some swooshing, brushing, and gurgling. _'You've got to be kidding me! She was brushing her teeth?'_ Eric pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration with his little fae. When had her oral hygiene been an issue with them?

He was shaking his head in derision when Sookie popped back in. She was wearing a big pink t-shirt with a picture of a gray cat printed on it.

"Are you done?" he asked condescendingly.

Sookie smiled widely before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss. His irritation vanished as he devoured her mouth with his talented tongue.

She pulled back to gasp for air and rested her forehead on his. "Hey, you might not have morning breath, but I do. And I'm not going kiss you with my disgusting saliva."

"Sookie, there's nothing disgusting about you. If I could have my way I would rather have you all stinky so you won't attract a lot of supes," he cooed.

"Ew, gross!" Her eyebrows bunched up in disgust. Eric flashed her a toothy grin. "Speaking of gross. Your bleeds are getting worse. You really need to sleep or you'll bleed to death."

"I can hold off sleep a little longer. This isn't my first all-nighter." He winked at her before he continued. He cradled her face with his big hands as he stared at her beautiful frame. "Sookie, Pam called right before dawn. Russell has fully healed and he's now a daywalker."

Sookie's eyes widened in terror as she digested that piece of information.

"How?" was her only reply as images of the crazy vampire walking in daylight - laughing hysterically as his ultimate dream was finally realized - flashed before her eyes.

"That I do not know," he replied sullenly. "But if he could walk in the sun, it only meant that he finally got his hands on an unlimited supply of full fae's blood."

Sookie suddenly became pensive as she remembered her predicament yesterday morning. When she was taken and brought into a dark shithole with Neal, she thought it was Russell's wolves who took them but Neal pointed out that it could be the fairies who took them. What if...

"Russell was getting help from a fae!" she blurted out.

It was Eric's turn to contemplate as he recalled the information Nora shared with him before they went to the fae bar.

She told him that the Authority had been made aware of the case of missing fairies in his area. That could be linked to Russell's ability to daywalk. And it was also possible that Sookie was right in her theory that a fae could be aiding the mad king. How else would Russell find a full fae to feed on without the help of another fairy?

Before Eric enticed the former king of Mississippi with the chance to walk in the sun by ingesting fae blood, the latter accused him of idiocy for believing such a myth. Russell, ancient as he was, had never had the luxury of tasting fairy blood before Eric had lured him with Sookie's blood.

So, how did he manage to find himself a fairy to feast on?

The Viking knew first hand that it would take a whole fairy - a full fae at that - to be able to develop immunity from the sun for a few hours.

"Do you have any idea who could be helping that fucker?" Eric asked.

Sookie drew her eyebrows together as she tried to piece together what little information she got from hanging out with Neal. She came out blank.

There was a part of her that thought of Neal, but there was also a large portion that vetoed the idea. Neal had never done anything to hurt her. And if he wanted to end Eric's undead existence, he would have done it when he was paralyzed and vulnerable.

She shook her head in resignation. She could have easily pointed a finger at that bitch Leda, but Sookie refused to give her that much credit. She was a bitch to Sookie alright, but Sookie did not think Leda was devious enough to pull off something as elaborate as helping a mad vampire that could easily wipe out her kind in one fell swoop.

Claudette? She was devious enough to escape Queen Mab, but what would be her motivation?

Eric broke her train of thought when he stroked her cheek.

"We'll find out soon enough. But for now, I want you to take my blood," he commanded before his fangs dropped in place. He was about to bite into his wrist when Sookie stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Eric, wait," she said hurriedly. The vampire looked at her with confusion that verged on anger in his eyes.

"I want to restore our bond. I swear, I do," she said as her eyes beseeched him. "But with Russell roaming the streets like Jack the Ripper of fairies, I want to be able to protect myself by teleporting. I know that Neal's blood only heightened my fairy abilities, but I'm not so sure if my new skills could still be manageable if I get rid of his connection to me. He told me that constant contact with other fairies could amplify their abilities. I think I could be more useful to you if I have better control of my powers."

Eric knew she had a good point, but it still pained him that a fairy had a connection to her, while he could not even pinpoint her location should she get in trouble again.

"I can't _feel_ you, Sookie," he breathed out. "Do you know how much it bothers me, _pains me_, not to feel you?"

"Eric..." her voice softened as she took in Eric's fragile stance.

"It drove me insane, when my connection to you disappeared," he said, his eyes betraying his cool façade. "When you went to Fae and were gone for a year, I was lost. It wasn't my unwavering faith that didn't believe you were dead when everyone already wrote you off. It was my _fear_, Sookie, the coward in me who refused to accept that I would never see you again."

Sookie felt the tears stream down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them off. There was a time when she despised Eric's self-assured veneer so much that all she wanted to do was to inflict pain on him to wipe the smirk off his face.

Now, she realized that there was nothing she wouldn't do to see his trademark sneer replace the sorrow that riddled his handsome face.

"_I can't lose you again, Sookie_," he murmured.

Sookie cupped his cheeks as she met his gaze. "You won't."

He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her towards him before his lips latched onto hers. Their lips did the rest of the talking for them. Sookie moaned in his mouth when Eric slanted his face to deepen the kiss.

The Viking's hand tugged at the hem of her shirt, fully intent on ripping it off her, when Sookie pulled back and stopped him.

"Hold you horses, Cowboy. I am not letting you ruin one of my favorite shirts. It has my Tina's picture on it," she demanded as she looked at the picture printed on her pink top.

Eric snorted. "Cute cat. But the shirt has to go."

Sookie squealed as Eric tugged at her shirt again. "No! And you, Mr. Northman, should really be sleeping. Just look at all the blood in this bed. It looks like a family of squirrel has been massacred here."

Eric managed to pull her back into his arms, smearing blood on her shirt in the process. "Stay," he whispered.

"Can't," Sookie replied gently.

Eric quirked his eyebrow at her.

"I need to talk to Neal. He could help us find whoever was helping Russell. I know Neal wants to keep his people safe. Russell's a threat not only to us but to all fae as well. He'll help us," Sookie answered with conviction.

"I don't need a fairy to help us. They are deceitful and manipulative," Eric said sternly.

"Oh jeez, I wonder who else could be deceiving and manipulative..." she mocked.

"Sookie, I'm serious. You can never trust a fae."

"I know that. But we don't have much choice, Eric. I know that I can't fully trust a fae, but between Neal and Russell I would rather take my chances on the devil I know," Sookie debated. "Even if Neal turned out to be a complete douche, he saved my life, Eric. In my book, that at least earned him a minute of my time. Plus, I need to ask him about the full effects of his blood in me. If we were to restore our bond I need to be sure that I can still retain my teleportation, because it was just too freakin' awesome to lose."

Eric sighed before he reached out a hand to grab Sookie's.

"Call Alcide. I want him with you when you talk to that fae. The wolf still needs to prove his worth after failing to protect you," Eric demanded.

Sookie bit her lip and indecision crossed her features.

"I don't really feel good asking Alcide for help after what I did to his whacko girlfriend when she went psycho on me."

"You just did what you had to do," Eric appeased her. "She was lucky I didn't get to her first. I would not have been so merciful. Her torture would be long and painful for just pointing a gun at you. When I would have been done with her with her she would have been begging you to put a bullet in her head."

Sookie shivered at the intensity of fury that rang in Eric's voice. She knew Eric was skillful in the art of torture and she never doubted that Debbie would experience every macabre method Eric had acquired over the centuries.

"If you want, I could glamour the wolf into forgetting about the were-bitch," Eric suggested.

"No!" Sookie replied as she jerked her hand away from his grasp. "I would never wish that on Alcide. Debbie may have been bad news to him since she got hooked up on V, but I believed Alcide when he said that she wasn't always like that. I'd like to believe that a long time ago, Debbie made him happy. Why would I want to take that away from him?"

Sookie took his hand again and started rubbing it soothingly. "Do you have any idea how many times I've wished that I could be glamoured? How much I wanted to forget the image of Gran's lifeless body in the kitchen floor, that bastard Rene before he breathed his last breath, the pathetic look on Bill's face when I found out about his betrayal? It's not like a movie where I can skip the horrible parts and get to the happy ending fast. If there's one thing I've learned from all the shit that have been thrown my way, is that there are no shortcuts."

"But I can make it easier for you, Sookie," he argued. _'Why would she want to go through the whole tedious conversation with the wolf when I can easily make him forget so he could move on with his fucking life?'_

"If I wanted easy, Eric, I would have chosen Bill," she replied. "Besides, how would you feel if someone erased your memories of Pam or… _me_?"

"A fucking witch already did," he quipped. "Yet, I still found you."

"Uh-uh. _I_ was the one who found you walking like a freakin' hobo on the side of the road, remember?" she disputed.

"Correction. A _damn hot_ hobo. Don't think I didn't see you eye-fucking my abs," he teased.

Sookie crossed her arms over her chest in indignation but the grin that was fighting to break out on her face betrayed her emotions.

With a finger under her chin he lifted her head to meet his eyes. Eric ran his tongue on his lips before he dipped his head to catch her lips. The kiss they shared was gentle, passionate but not hurried and rough. _It was perfect_.

Eric closed his eyes to savor the taste of Sookie's soft lips. He could have stayed that way for a long, long time, fuck everyone else.

But the rest of the world had other plans for them.

Eric suddenly stiffened when he heard the faint sound of a motor running and approaching the farmhouse.

"Someone's coming," he informed Sookie, who was surprised by Eric's sudden rigidity.

Sookie opened her mental shields to scour the vicinity. It was Alcide, who was with Lafayette. '_Lafayette? Why are they together?'_

"Alcide and Lafayette," she told the waiting vampire. Eric raised an eyebrow at the mismatched couple and Sookie shrugged.

"You should go to sleep now. It's actually better that Lafayette's here when I talk to Alcide. He could help me explain," Sookie said as he pushed the vampire down by his shoulder. He slumped his head on the pillows, already feeling sluggish.

"When you're done talking to them, come back here. I want you to stay close since you didn't want to take my blood," he said, bitterness lacing his tone in the last sentence.

"Eric, if Russell is really daywalking, we need to form an alliance with other supes who are not gonna crisp like bacon in the sun. Lucky for you, I know a handful of them. I just need to convince them to help us," she said while her she ran her fingers through his hair. "Even Captain America needs back-up. You just need to form your own team of Avengers."

He stared at her for a long time before he finally conceded. She had amazed him before when she saved him from Russell with her microwave fingers. She was stronger and much more powerful now. It was time to take a big leap of faith with his little fairy. Yes, _his _Sookie_._

He closed his eyes before he nodded his assent. "One condition," he said as Sookie was planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Alright, what say you?" she answered as she kissed the tip of his nose. Eric moaned as he inhaled her breath.

"I want to be Thor. The Norse god of thunder," he quipped, punctuated by a toothy grin.

Sookie chortled on top of him. "You'd be a perfect Thor. You already have a hammer to boot," she replied as she ran her hand on the bulge in his pants that throbbed at the contact.

"Sookie…" Eric's eyes popped open. "You better get the fuck out now before my Mjölnir starts hammering your _super snatch_."

Sookie gasped at Eric's nickname for her lady part.

"Pam kept me up to speed. Super snatch, I think it's quite catchy." He smirked as he started moving his hands up and down her waist.

Sookie slapped his hands away before she stepped off the bed, and before Eric could utter a protest she popped out of the cubby.

**A/N: I own nothing. **

**I know, I know, I promised you Russell but I got carried away (again) with E/S lovin.' Next chapter will not be all fluff like this one. A big shout out to MyVikingBoyfriend, check out her my viking boyfriend . wordpress page, if you want spoilers for TB she's you gal!**

**Thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts!**


	15. confessions

"Sook! Sook! Hookah, is you here?" Lafayette's voice echoed in the house just as Sookie was putting on her sneakers.

She teleported to her room after she left Eric's cubby to change into a tank top, a purple hoodie and an old pair of jeans. She hurried downstairs when she heard Lafayette open the front door. He still had the keys to her house that she gave him when she asked him to stay with her after the witch war.

"Lala!" she called out when she saw Lafayette and Alcide standing on the doorway. "Alcide."

Lafayette went to her side and smothered her with a hug.

"What the fuck happened to your lawn?" Alcide broke Sookie and Lafayette's moment as he turned around to survey the dilapidated state of her porch. She peered over Lafayette's shoulder to look at her yard. She had completely forgotten about the aftermath of Eric and Bill's wrestling match last night.

"Eric and Bill happened," she replied as she pulled herself out of Lafayette's arms and moved towards the doorway. Her front lawn looked like it had had a brush with a tornado - the wooden steps were cracked in half while the fence railing around her porch had come unhinged and was in disarray. There was a huge skid mark on the grass where Eric tackled Bill. She was only glad she couldn't see the cemetery from her house or she wouldn't be able to miss the sordid condition of the graveyard.

"Fucking fangers," Alcide grumbled under his breath.

Sookie turned her attention back to the two men. "I'd offer you coffee if y'all don't mind waitin'."

She made her way to the kitchen. Her eyes wandered to the armoire in her living room. It was the entrance to Eric's cubby and Sookie suddenly had a strong urge to take a peek inside to check on her sleeping Viking. She shook it off as she walked toward the kitchen.

Sookie picked up the empty coffee pot from the counter and placed it under the tap. She was fumbling with the coffee beans when Lafayette walked up to her. Alcide, who was eyeing her conspicuously, was close behind.

Alcide sat down in one of the chairs in the round table. He was giving her the stink eye but decided to keep mum. The wolf could smell the Viking's scent all over the place. He was almost certain that Eric was down in the day chamber the vampire had built for himself in Sookie's house.

The telepath, who was nervously watching Alcide, dropped her shields to read the garbled thoughts of the were. Alcide thought it was imprudent of Sookie to give Eric sanctuary. She sighed. _'This is gonna be a long day.'_

"What happened yesterday, Sook?" Alcide asked as he rested his elbows on the table.

Sookie sat down in front of him. Lafayette, who was also eyeing her warily, stood behind her and clamped his hands on her shoulder.

"Same old, same old. I got kidnapped, stabbed, rescued and I met a new supe," she answered offhandedly. She felt Lafayette's hands tightened around her shoulders and his thoughts were broadcasted to her clearly. Her friend thought she was crazy for getting mixed up with some bad shit, but he was mighty glad she was still alive.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Alcide asked. His eyebrows knotted in concern. "Who took you? How did you get out?

"I didn't see the bastard who took me. I never even had a chance to scream. One minute I was in the parking lot, the next thing I knew, I was in a shithole with a bleeding gut. Lucky for me, I wasn't the only one holed up in there." She paused before she continued with a little reluctance.

Alcide looked at her pointedly, urging her to go on.

"I have a cellmate and he's a fairy… like me."

"Wait a mothafuckin' minute," Lafayette cut in as he sat down next to Sookie. "Fairies? Like me? Or like fuckin' Tinker Bell and Harry Potter?"

Sookie chuckled. "Harry Potter is not a fairy, Lala. But yes, fairies like Tinker Bell and all 'em shit."

"Bumblefuck. Here I am thinkin' all that fairy fingers shit you and Pam is talkin' about is just some crazy lesbo thing you two have," Lafayette blurted out. Alcide winced at the image of Sookie and Pam getting some girl-on-girl action. Sookie grimaced as she blocked the mental images that bombarded her from Lafayette and Alcide.

"Glad we're clear about that. And no, Alcide, I'm not into Pam. Just because she's a vampire, doesn't mean I want to _bang_ her," Sookie answered Alcide's unvoiced query, which earned her an annoyed look from the wolf for invading his mind. "I'm into boys, I mean, men. Pulse or no pulse. As long as they can keep their minds off my tits for one second to notice how thick my lashes are."

She took a deep breath before she turned back to Lafayette. "I'm a fairy, actually just an eighth of a fae. I don't grow wings and I won't die if you don't believe in me. Although I have other powers, I'm still human - at least most of me."

"So, that's your secret why your skin's fuckin' glowin'. I thought you just got thoroughly fucked is all," Lafayette quipped.

Sookie couldn't keep the blush that tinged her cheeks. And when she heard snippets of Alcide's thoughts about her 'radiant beauty' she felt her face turned vermillion. She put her mental shields up as she continued with her story. "When I was missin' last year I went to the Fae realm with my fairy godmother-"

"Bullshi-eet! This is way too early for this kind of bull hockey," Lafayette blurted. "Now you're fuckin' tellin' me you have a fairy godmomma? What's next? You're gonna tell us, you were raised by fuckin' ewoks?"

Lafayette stood up and grabbed the steaming pot of coffee and poured himself a cup. "Sorry, Sook, but if you're gonna talk about some crazy ass fairies I need to have coffee inside me. Now if you could make it Irish, it would be fuckin' great!"

E/S

Sookie spent a good hour explaining to Alcide and Lafayette about her fae kin and how they escaped their captors via teleportation. Alcide took everything in stride while Lafayette was a like a hopping bunny with his funny quips and sarcastic remarks.

Things started to turn serious when she explained how Eric found her in the burlesque club ran by fairies. She skipped the part about the fae attacking Eric and how they eluded him with her newfound ability. Sookie also kept mum about Bill's revelation about Nora – who Sookie started calling 'Whora' in her head– for being such a slut, jumping Eric's bones. She was still having trouble accepting the fact that Eric had sex with Nora when they were _on a break_, but she decided to file that away for future discussion. There were still more pressing matters to address.

Sookie went on to tell them about the fight between her ex-boyfriend and her current flame without any specific details. It was pretty self-explanatory at that point.

She knew she left a lot of gaping holes in her story for Alcide and Lafayette to poke at, but she didn't have time to go into more details. With yesterday's issues out of the way, Sookie braced herself for the inevitable conversation between her and Alcide about the latter's deceased fiancée.

She knew it was her day of reckoning. She was aware of the risk she was about to take when she decided to confess.

Sookie excused herself and dragged Lafayette out of the back door. She wanted to give her friend an out before she revealed everything to Alcide.

Lafayette was rendered speechless for a few minutes as he contemplated his next action. The telepath invaded her friend's mind to get a clear view of his reaction. She was surprised when she heard that Lafayette was agreeing with her decision.

Although Lafayette still had his apprehensions, he thought that it would be better to come clean now and get it all out in the open. He thought that they were carrying too much burden already and it might be better '_to get some good juju'_.

Sookie closed her shields and left Lafayette in the privacy of his thoughts. She wanted to give her friend some time alone to make up his mind as she turned to go back in the kitchen. But as she reached for the back door, Lafayette took her hand and gave it a soft pinch. She looked at him, and with a terse nod, they went back inside, hands clasped together.

All three of them sat in the kitchen where Sookie started singing like a canary with Lafayette chirping along with her every now and then.

To say that Alcide was taken aback by Sookie's confession would be a massive understatement. By the end of her account of what happened between her and Debbie, Alcide was a total wreck. The were balled his fists and slammed them on the table.

"Dammit, Debbie!" he bellowed. Sookie and Lafayette flinched at Alcide's outburst.

Sookie was expecting Alcide to throw a conniption, and she was relieved that he didn't break her table or throw her and Lafayette against the wall in his rage.

There was an awkward stillness in the room that no one dared to break. Alcide buried his face in his hands as breathed heavily. Sookie and Lafayette were both tense as they regarded Alcide's morose form. Sookie did not even try to read the wolf's mind.

After a long while, Alcide's gruff voice boomed as he broke the impasse they were under. "Where's her body?" He lifted his head a little but his gaze remained on the table.

Sookie and Lafayette exchanged nervous glances before she answered the question. "In the cemetery. We buried her on top of a fresh grave, two tombs from Tommy Mickens'." Alcide was with Sam when Tommy, his younger brother, passed away after the latter got beaten up by some of the weres in the Shreveport pack.

The night Debbie died, Sookie and Lafayette worked together with surgeon-like precision - serial killers would have picked up lessons from them with their efficiency. Right after they buried Tara and Pam in the backyard, they took a trip in the graveyard to get rid of Debbie's remains. It was one of those times when Sookie found it advantageous to live beside a cemetery. Sookie and Lafayette couldn't take it upon themselves to disturb Sam's brother's fresh grave, so they decided to put Debbie two tombstones away.

Alcide found a little comfort that Sookie and Lafayette didn't just throw Debbie in the swamp after what she did with Tara. Amid their declaration of guilt, Lafayette had revealed Tara's impromptu turning by Pam.

Sookie remembered the night they buried Debbie in the cemetery. She knew that the police would not be able to trace her body if they put her on top of a fresh grave. It was a tip Eric gave her when they dumped the body of the were Russell sent for her last year. It was a piece of advice that she never thought would be useful in the future.

Alcide finally locked eyes with Sookie. "It's all my fuckin' fault. She was clean for a year, Sook. But because of me, she fell off the wagon, _again_." He slammed the palm of his hands on the table one more time before he stood up brusquely, knocking over the chair he was sitting on.

Sookie and Lafayette were holding their breath as they watched him storm out through the back door.

Lafayette heaved a big sigh of relief, while Sookie burst into tears when they heard the sound of Alcide's truck backing up in the driveway.

Lafayette ran the heel of his hands on Sookie's back as he tried to console her. She furiously wiped the tears off her cheeks as she took a couple of deep, calming breaths. She had promised herself she wouldn't shed a tear for Debbie.

She had cried a river for Tara, Lafayette and herself. But she vowed never to waste any tears on Debbie.

But Alcide's anguished look kept coming back to her.

'_I'm cryin' for Alcide. I'm cryin' for Alcide,_' she chanted in her head. But she knew deep down, she was also crying for Debbie. She pitied the woman who tried to kill her not once, but twice. There was no denying Debbie was a lot of bad things but the one thing she was good at was loving Alcide.

A few weeks ago, Debbie's life was perfect then in a toss of a dime, everything she had went slipping through her fingers.

Although it was still no excuse to go all Terminator on Sookie, somehow, seeing the agony on Alcide's face confirmed something the telepath knew all along: _Alcide loved Debbie_. And no one could ever doubt Debbie's devotion for Alcide. She was willing to kill for him, for Pete's sake, you could not get any more romantic than that.

"It could have been worse," she finally said after her sobbing ceased. "He could have snapped both of our necks and told Debbie's family 'Justice had been served.'"

Lafayette gave Sookie a derisive look. "I gots to tell you, Sook, you hangin' out with a lot of dead people is startin' to rub off on you," Lafayette snarked. "Baby girl, you life is turnin' into a mothafuckin' marathon of a horror movies."

"No kiddin'." She stood up from the chair and poured herself another cup of coffee. "What do you think he'll do? You think he'll go to the Sheriff?"

"If wolf boy tells on us, that'll be the icing on the fuckin' pecan pie," he replied before he took another sip of his coffee. It was now stone cold, and he cringed while he drained it in the sink.

Sookie looked at Lafayette and dropped her mental shield to take a peek at her friend's thoughts one more time.

The telepath discovered that Lafayette's main concern wasn't going to prison. He was instead worried about his mother and Jesus. Sookie felt guilty when she discovered that Lafayette's mother was in a mental facility and that he was the one supporting her finances. He was thinking who would pay for his mother's care if he ended up behind bars.

And there was the issue with Jesus' missing body. Who would carry on with the search when the only people who knew Jesus was dead were Sookie and Tara? One being his possible jail buddy, while the other one was a vampire with Alzheimer's disease. Sookie had told Lafayette about Tara's memory loss when she called him last night before she went to the fae bar with Neal.

She felt terrible for Lafayette. He didn't deserve all the shit that was hurled his way. She pulled away from her friend's depressing thoughts. It was barely noon but she was already exhausted from all the mental snooping she did.

Her thoughts went to Jason as she pondered what would happen to her brother if the police got wind of her criminal behavior, even if it was for self-defense. She could only imagine the disgrace she would bring Jason if she got caught with manslaughter. Sookie decided that it was counter-productive to think of the things that might happen. She would just have to leave everything to transpire on its own as she noted Murphy's Law – if something was bound to go wrong, it would.

"What were you doin' with Alcide, anyway?" she asked trying to distract herself from her morbid thoughts. She stood up and went to the fridge to look for something to eat. She almost kissed Lafayette full on the lips when she found some leftover meatloaf that he prepared for her last night before he left the house. She went to the microwave and heated it.

"Wolf boy is helpin' me look for Jesus' body. That hulk of a man has the nose of a fuckin' hound," Lafayette replied, as he sipped his fresh cup of coffee.

"And? Did you find him?" Sookie asked hurriedly. She knew how much Lafayette wanted to give Jesus a proper burial, to say goodbye to the love of his life. The pang in her chest came back as the feeling of deep sympathy rose.

Lafayette shook his head. Tears formed in his eyes as the thoughts of his late partner plagued him. Their time together was so short, _too fucking short_. There were still so many things left to do, so many words left to say.

"I'm so sorry, Lala," Sookie hugged him from behind and Lafayette clung to her arms like a lifeboat. "We'll find him. I swear it. I'll help you."

"I know, baby girl," he mumbled. He swatted the tears that fell on his face.

"Do you need to go to Merlotte's today?" she asked. She was going to talk to Sam, too. She was going to ask him for more time off work and if he would be willing to help them with the Russell situation.

"You haven't heard? Sam's been shot last night by some fuckin' gangsters along with that Luna chick." He turned to face Sookie, who was taking the meatloaf out of the microwave. "Me and wolf boy are s'pposed drop in for a visit later."

Sookie sank in her chair. She was so caught up with all that was going on around her that she didn't even hear about Sam's predicament.

"Is he okay?" she asked, still reeling from the shock. Sam had always been her rock and she was always MIA when he was the one who needed rescuing.

"'Course he is. That man is like a fuckin' starfish, Arlene told me Sam was already roamin' the hospital like a fuckin' dog flashin' his sweet ass in his hospital gown."

Sookie chortled lightly with Lafayette's comparison of Sam to a dog. _'Oh, Dean,'_ she thought. The image of the collie Sam used to shift into crossed her mind.

"Mind if I go with you to visit Sam?" she asked. "But I have to stop by somewhere else first, if you don't mind?"

They chomped on the meatloaf as she began to tell Lafayette about Russell and how she planned to ask her fairy friend for help.

"So, you is tellin' me that the mothafuckin' fanger is not only up and runnin' again, but he also found a sonofa super sunblock and is now frolickin' under the fuckin' sun?" Lafayette's mind was running a hundred miles per seconds as he tried to process all the information Sookie was sharing with him.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," she answered, without taking her eyes off her friend.

"Well, fuck me sideways. Crap seems to fly all over you, Sook," he exclaimed before he stood up and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. "Count me in your twisted Avengers clusterfuck, but I'll be the fuckin' Black Widow – that name fits me like a mesh bra."

Sookie stood up beside him, grabbed the empty dishes and put it in the sink. "Are you ready for your first flight via Air Fae?" she asked as she grabbed Lafayette's hand.

Lafayette furrowed his brows.

Sookie, with a playful look in her eyes, flashed him a grin while she led him to the front door and locked it from inside. She then went back to kitchen and did the same with the back door.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath," she commanded Lafayette, who was looking at her like she had lost her marbles.

"The last time someone asked me to close my eyes and take a deep breath was before that witch Marnie went apeshit crazy on us," he said, but followed Sookie's orders anyway.

"Trust me."

"That's what she said, too, before she fucked all of us up," he quipped.

Sookie smiled before she snapped her eyes close and with a whooshing sound, they left her kitchen.

_E/S _

Lafayette howled a barrage of curses the minute Sookie let go of his hand, which was as soon as they appeared in Neal's front porch.

"That'll be the last time I'm goin' with any bitch who tells me to fuckin' close my eyes and trust 'em," Lafayette mumbled in between deep breaths.

"It gets easy. Just takes a little gettin' used to is all," Sookie said, who was trying hard not to laugh at her friend's disgruntled state.

"Hell to the no, am not ridin' with you again," Lafayette screeched. The dizzy spell was starting to wane. "I'd rather hitch a ride with Ted fuckin' Bundy than ride shotgun with you."

Sookie, using her telepathy, scanned the surroundings for Neal's mental signature. She found a humming static inside the house, and although it was vaguely familiar, she was certain it wasn't Neal's.

She was about to knock on the door when it swung open to reveal a majestic-looking female fairy in a black lacy dress and four-inch red stilettos.

"Claudette?" Sookie asked, baffled by the fae's presence in Neal's farmhouse. "What are you doin' here? Where's Neal?"

"Cleaning up the mess you and your _friends_ left in my club," she replied with a piercing look.

Sookie thought she shrunk three inches shorter from Claudette's scrupulous gaze.

"I'm real sorry about your club, Claudette. We really didn't mean any harm and I would be happy to help you guys sort things out back there," offered Sookie. Lafayette, who was gawking at Claudette, was uncharacteristically quiet beside her. "I would just like to talk to Neal first."

"Why? What sort of trouble have you got into now that you need Neal to help you with?" Claudette asked coldly.

Sookie was not pleased with the fairy's badgering. _'Why the hell is she here anyway?'_

"It's personal," was Sookie's curt reply. The full fae's pristine features darkened immediately.

"He's not here. But you're welcome to wait inside," Claudette invited. Her intimidating veneer was gone as her usual gracious façade decorated her ethereal face. She stepped aside to make way for Sookie and Lafayette to enter.

"We'll just come back later, thank you," Sookie declined, flashing Claudette a saccharine smile. She hooked her arms with Lafayette, who was still as quiet as a lamb.

"I insist." Claudette's stern voice was the last thing Sookie and Lafayette heard before they were hurtled across the lawn by a searing bolt of energy.

Lafayette and Sookie landed face down in the center of the lawn.

"Motherfucker!" Sookie cried as she pushed herself up to crawl beside Lafayette who was knocked unconscious by the blow.

"Lafayette! Lala!" she yelled. Lafayette remained motionless on the cold and wet grass. Sookie grabbed his hand and shut her eyes, channeling her energy to transport them back to Bon Temps.

But the pain on her back from where Claudette's light hit her deflated Sookie's energy, making it difficult for her to teleport.

Claudette hadn't moved from her post in the doorway, Sookie pushed herself on her feet and faced the fairy, who was smiling at her like the devil's mistress.

'_Bitch!'_ Sookie thought angrily. If she couldn't teleport herself out of there she would have to fight Claudette's fire with fire. She could feel the energy building up in her hands.

Claudette saw Sookie's blazing fingers. The full fae snorted before she lifted both her hands in front of her and shot Sookie with another bolt of light. Sookie tried to shield herself from Claudette's scorching beam but the full fae's photokinesis was superior to Sookie's and the barmaid was thrown across the lawn. She crashed on the white picket fence surrounding Neal's property and she winced in pain as her back slammed at the painted wood that cracked under her. It was a good thing they didn't split in half of she'd be staked.

Claudette's blow was like getting bashed with a hot frying pan. Sookie was struggling to pull herself up when the fairy materialized in front her, hovering over her limp form. Claudette squatted to level her face with Sookie's before she spoke with eerie nonchalance. "That'll teach you not to be rude when someone invites you in."

"Fuck you!" Sookie bellowed as she summoned her microwave fingers again.

Claudette looked at Sookie's hands and shook her head in derision. "You never learn, do you? Your fairy light is no match to mine." The fairy backhanded Sookie in the face with so much force that Sookie was afraid her jaw would dislocate.

"Now, I want you to sit still while we wait for Russell," Claudette said merrily. "He was just running a few errands. He'll be here soon, and I'm sure he's famished."

Sookie's eyes widened in terror, she wanted to scream but her jaw still hurt like a motherfucker. _'You were the one who was helping Russell!'_ she thought grimly.

"Yes, my dove," Claudette replied sweetly, like a mother lulling her child. Sookie's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when she realized Claudette could read her mind.

'_You're a telepath?'_ Sookie thought wildly. _'Of course, you can read my mind, you're Claudine's sister!' _

"Bravo! How did you ever put that together?" Claudette mocked in a sing-song tone. "What? You think you're so fucking special with your light, telepathy and teleportation? You're only a hybrid! You haven't even scratched the surface of what fairies are able to do!"

'_Why are you doin' this?'_ Sookie asked her telepathically. _'Why would you help him?'_

"I could explain but I'm afraid your little brain might explode with that much information," Claudette replied, while she ran the pad of her thumb on Sookie's bleeding lips.

'_Are you gonna tell me or are you just gonna insult me?'_ Sookie thought mockingly.

"Of course, I'll tell you. It'll be so much sweeter if you know why you're gonna die." Mirth danced in Claudette's light brown eyes.

The fairy smoothed her dress – the one Sookie found inside the closet that belonged to Neal's sister – before she cleared her throat.

"Where do I start?" Claudette asked as she tucked in Sookie's stray hair behind her ears in a gentle manner.

'_How did you find him?'_ Sookie eyed the fairy with contempt.

"It was quite easy, actually, the night before you went to Fae with my sister, Mab felt your light deplete again. She was afraid that you would let another vampire enter the Realm, so she sent me to track the vamps who had your blood. I tracked 'em all – all three of 'em. Imagine my surprise when I saw two of them get buried in concrete. You know, you really should choose your friends wisely, Sookie," Claudette chided Sookie. "They are opportunistic as they are vicious."

'_Pot, kettle, bitch,'_ Sookie mused sarcastically.

Claudette paid Sookie no mind as she went on with her account.

"So, yours truly, the ever loyal servant of the Queen, told her that there are no more threats. She then sent Claudine to fetch you and bring you to the Realm so you wouldn't cause any more trouble in Fae. But you just won't stay still, would you? You just had to stir up some shit. That stunt you pulled, that was classic. I would have applauded you, if Mab didn't totally lose it. She became desperate. She wanted to close all portals and trap all of us in the Realm."

'_That sounds like a real solid plan, maybe you should listen to your Queen and just scoot back to Fae.' _

Claudette glared at Sookie before she gave her another jaw-breaking slap.

"Where was I? Oh, right. The time when Mab went all North Korea on us. That was when we decided to break out but Claudine didn't agree. She tried to appease Mab by promising your return in Fae. She begged me to help her convince you. I declined, but I followed her anyway, in case she changed her mind and decided to join us."

Sookie involuntarily gasped as she realized what Claudette was implying. _'You were there…'_

"Yes." Claudette's jaw hardened. "I was there. I saw my sister get drained until there was nothing left of her."

Sookie dropped her gaze in her lap. Claudette grabbed Sookie by the jaw with one hand as she willed Sookie to meet her intense eyes.

"And I saw you. How you just stood and watched and did nothing to help her," Claudette spat her words out.

Sookie felt tears form in her eyes and she welcomed the feeling of deep shame that was building up inside her.

Claudette squeezed Sookie's already sore jaws. "You don't get to feel remorse! Do you understand? You don't get to cry for my sister!"

'_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry_,' Sookie thought over and over as she let the tears spill from her eyes. She knew it wouldn't make things right, but she wanted to say it anyway. _'You wanted revenge.'_

"Oh, no, my dove. You see, I'm not a ninnyhammer like you. I always look at the big picture. I can't spend my days looking over my shoulder, waiting for one of Mab's minions to take me back to the Realm. So, I thought, what is the one thing Mab was so afraid of?" Claudette replied. She inched her face closer to Sookie as she whispered. "_A breach. _A breach in her precious little world. One thing you should know about Mab is that the bitch was afraid of karma. She had been invading this plane, kidnapping humans with special abilities to boost our thinning populace, for so long that she was so afraid that someone would do the same thing to her. That's why she was so adamant to keep other creatures off the Realm."

Sookie could feel her strength coming back but she was careful not to show it to her captor. She built mental walls around her mind to keep Claudette from catching on with her plan. Sookie kept her face distorted as she feigned distress. After Claudette's revelation about Claudine, Sookie had lost interest in the ramblings of a vindictive fairy. But Sookie required more time. She managed to keep Claudette talking as the fairy divulged her Machiavellian scheme to Sookie.

Claudette took in Sookie's discomfited form and a schadenfreude smile lightened up her features. "That's where my mad, fae-blood addict friend comes in. And you, my dear, will help him."

"Bet your sweet ass, I will," Sookie said aloud as she kept Claudette out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes, you will, Sookie." Claudette narrowed her eyes at her. For a second Sookie thought that Claudette had caught a glimpse of her plan.

"Did you know how rabid Russell is with fae blood? That maniac will drink anything with a hint of fae. He told me that you were quite a meal, even though you're just a lowly hybrid. Although, I still don't agree, you, my dear, are quite unique. Your blood can make vampires enter the Realm. And you will be his gateway to Fae. Once he drained you, he'll have an all-access pass to Summerland and Preston will be waiting for him and my faithful servant will lead him to Mab. Russell is powerful enough to dispose of Mab. He will be the perfect assassin. With Mab gone, and with Russell on my side, no one will dare challenge me when I take over the Realm. _And I will never bow to anyone anymore!_"

"You're fuckin' crazy if you think you can control a nutjob like Russell. If he gets in the Realm with an all-you-can eat buffet of fairies, do you think he'll still follow you? He'll eat anyone he comes in contact with, including you!" Sookie, in a last ditch effort, tried to reason with Claudette. Sookie was afraid she was running out of time. If Claudette was right, Russell could be here any minute and if that happened, all the energy Sookie was saving would only be good for the screamfest she would have once the former monarch made a meal out of her.

Claudette's laugh was like a soft tinkling of glasses, and Sookie found it very annoying.

"Your stupidity knows no bounds!" Claudette chimed. "Someone as stupid as you should never be allowed to live. Do you think I don't know that? I already have an insurance policy for that blood-crazed loon. Why do you think I've alerted the Vampire Authority of Russell's 'killing rampage' (she used air quotations to emphasize her point) of fairies? Because the fang authority are so keen in keeping with its 'mainstreaming agenda' (another set of air quotes) they will be more than willing to help apprehend Russell once I'm done with him. The crazy fuck will be so intoxicated with Mab's blood that when Preston teleports him to the Authority's doorstep he won't be able feel the stake driving through his heart."

"Why not kill him yourself, if it was so damn easy? Can't kill your own pet?" Sookie taunted as she bought more time.

Another burst of laughter erupted from Claudette's thin lips. "If I give them Russell, the Authority will be beholden to me. I cannot trust the vampires not to turn on my kind. I need to be sure that my people will be protected once the fangers get wind of the takeover in Fae. I scratch their back, they scratch mine."

"And what will happen to the fairies on Mab's side?" Sookie asked as she prepped herself for her attack.

"Collateral damage," Claudette replied without batting an eyelash.

"And Neal? What role does he play in your sick game?"

"You mean, Claude?" Claudette paused to watch Sookie's expression change from disgust to utter shock. "Yes, dear, Neal is my brother, Claude. He fled from Fae after he helped you escape with your granddaddy, right before Mab declared martial law among the fairies. He changed his identity as if that'll help him evade the Queen. Neal Deccaur, Claude Crane, get it? An anagram. He thought it was clever, but I told him it was just lame."

"So, he's also on team Claudette, then?" Sookie never thought things could get any worse. But upon learning Neal's real identity, she felt her stomach churn. She wanted to hurl but she didn't want to give Claudette the satisfaction of seeing her implode.

"It would have been so perfect if he were. But I couldn't give my brother that much credit. I never got to tell him about Claudine before he met you. I guess you did that yourself, in one of your mindless drivels but that imbecile thought you still deserve to be protected. He still wanted to honor our family's vow to protect your kin." Claudette scowled in disgust. "He's just like Claudine, only dumber. He learned about my dealings with vamps. It was quite a feat actually; it only took him two centuries to crack the code. He was opposed to it, as I've had expected, he even managed to discourage other fairies from dealing their blood. His meddling was bad for business so I had him contained. What I didn't count on was Preston's brilliant idea to put Claude in the same cellar as you when I asked him to abduct you in Shreveport."

Sookie could feel the wheels turning in her head. How she met Neal –- or Claude. He was right about his notion that it was a fairy who took them. He just didn't know it was his own sister, who wanted to get rid of him.

"It doesn't matter. It still worked out for me. Now everything's in order and Claude is finally out of my way."

"What have you done to him?" Pure terror took over Sookie as she thought of Neal's demise. Even though Sookie wasn't certain that Neal was not part of Claudette's evil machinations, she couldn't brush off the alarm bells that rang for Neal/Claude.

Claudette blinked and her thin lips pursed into a smile. She stood up and stared at the clear blue sky, shielding her eyes from the sun's glare with her hand. "What could be taking that fucker so long?" she mumbled to herself before she crouched again.

"Did you know that I had to drain two fairies to heal him? And two more for him to travel in daylight from NOLA to Monroe? You should have seen the fucker. He was like a rowdy toddler playing under the sun. Can you imagine he was crying the whole time? Pathetic."

"Of all the evil I've seen you sure take the cake. Killing your own kind for your personal gain and disguising it as a noble act," Sookie spat before she held Claudette by the wrist and with a thud they vanished from the lawn.

E/S

In over a thousand years, Eric never had the luxury of dreaming. The minute the sun rose in the horizon, his eyes would shut and he would feel his undead life drain and all he would be able to hear was blissful silence. All his senses would be muted - rendered useless - until the night, when he would rise and experience just how divine it was to be immortal.

Although it was still winter season in Louisiana, the sun was blistering in the sky. When Sookie left the cubby, Eric reluctantly succumbed to his daytime slumber.

He didn't hear the grievous cry of Alcide when Sookie told him about his former fiancée's death in the very same kitchen he was sitting in.

He didn't hear Sookie and Lafayette's conversation about the supernaturals in Bon Temps and beyond. He didn't feel his lover and her friend teleport out of the house.

He was dead to the world.

But there were things that even the power of the sun couldn't mute. _That not even death could silence_.

"Trick or treat." Russell's taunting drawl pulled the sleeping Viking out of his quiet euphoria. The ancient vampire was peeking through the window closest to the armoire, where Eric's scent was strongest.

The Viking fought every impulse to bolt out of the cubby and run out the door to meet the vampire that had haunted him for over a millennium. He forced his eyes to remain shut, but his hands clenched into fists involuntarily. His jaw hardened in place. Eric, who was never a religious man, prayed that the voice was only an anomaly – a figment drawn from his growing anxiety.

"I can't smell my treat here, so I guess that leaves me with trick," the former king of Mississippi chimed. "I know you can hear me, Viking. I can hear your teeth grinding so hard they are squeaking."

The 3,000-year-old vampire glided to the front door, his feet bouncing with giddiness.

"No doorbell?" Russell asked in mock annoyance. "Couldn't even spring for a doorbell, Northman?"

Eric remained still in his cubby. He dared not move an inch for the fear of breaking his standoff with the daywalking vampire outside. He found little comfort that his stubborn fairy insisted on going out instead of staying in with him, although he could have used her magic trick to teleport them out of the house. But when it came to Sookie's security, Eric wasn't willing to take any chances. The farther she was from Bon Temps the better - with or without him.

"I don't know how Miss Stackhouse could live under this condition. It's not even good enough to be called a dump." Russell sighed in mock derision. "Mind if I give it a makeover?" he asked before he punched a big hole in the wall beside the door, making the frame collapse - taking the front door with it.

Russell would not be able to enter the farmhouse without an invitation, but Eric knew that an invitation would not be necessary if the house was no longer standing.

Eric, in his lethargic form, sat upright in his cubby. He could hear the walls in the living room crack and crumble above him. Even with Russell's strength, he wouldn't be able to demolish the whole house with his bare hands in a short time. It would buy Eric some time to dig a tunnel for himself to escape the mad vampire.

Eric knew he wouldn't be able to outclass Russell if the older vampire managed to get in the cubby.

The Viking leaped out of the bed and bent down to start digging. He roared in frustration when he saw the thick metal sheet covering the floor. The cubby was clad in titanium alloy – the kind of metal used in bank vaults – for extra security. He cursed in his native language as he pounded the floor. His ears were starting to bleed again and Eric was significantly weakened by the presence of the midday sun.

Russell heard the furor from inside the house and he suspected that the younger vampire was trying to come up with a way to escape his wrath.

Russell began to laugh softly, evilly, deep in his throat before he spoke again.

"Ah, the sweet sound of desperation," Russell's throaty rumble prompted a growl from Eric. "Now if you could just grovel a bit, that would make this even more charming."

Eric hadn't even made a dent on the floor. The muscles on his arms and chest tightened as his fangs descended. He looked around the cubby for something hard to use to puncture the hard steel beneath him. He found a steel pipe on the wall and started yanking it off. He grunted as the pipe resisted his effort.

"They say revenge is best served cold, but I disagree. You see, for me, it's best when it's piping hot," Russell intoned.

Eric didn't have time to ponder that statement as he smelled the distinct scent of burning gasoline and wood. Sooty smoke seeped through the metal gaps in the cubby. He could hear the crackling of the paint and the gentle hissing of burning wood above him.

Russell's menacing laughter broke his trance.

"Ironic isn't it? You were the one who tried to roast me into oblivion, and now, you're the one deciding which is the easiest way to fry. Out here in the sun or down there in your hole like the vermin that you are," Russell mocked in his Southern drawl. "Too bad, your feisty fairy isn't here to save you. I heard she could teleport now. How lovely! Too bad she has to die. She was a delight to talk to. I find her mildly amusing, up until she decided to pour my Talbot down the drain."

"You will never touch her," Eric breathed. Eric wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, himself or the wretched vampire outside.

Russell howled in amusement. The levity in his voice was enough to make Eric's temper flare. "Beg pardon? I thought I heard you say never. Because the fairy who was keeping her warm for me would beg to differ."

Eric was blanketed by unparalleled dread - for his impending doom and for his Sookie - who unwittingly found herself in the center of destruction yet again. It took all his might, all his courage, not to collapse in a paroxysm of fright. He released his grip on the steel pipe he was trying to haul off the wall. He dropped to his knees and his eyes lost focus. _'Sookie walked into a trap,'_ he thought miserably.

Even in the throes of death, Eric knew there was still hope. Not for him, but for Sookie.

But if there were any truth in Russell's words…

"If it's any consolation, Northman, this is not the way I wanted you to meet your end. I would have wanted something big, something dramatic. Fucking epic. Alas, my friend was lacking the patience we both have. So, suffice it to say, I hope you gave your fairy a decent goodbye fuck last night."

"If you lay a finger on her…" Eric muttered. He knew that any threats were futile now. He was doomed. But the warrior in him just wouldn't let him shut up.

"Yes, yes, I know. If I lay a finger on her you would hunt me down like a dog even if takes you another thousand years," snarked Russell. "I got the memo the first time."

"No, fuckface, you don't get it," Eric hissed. He knew that even with the contrasting sounds of the burning house, Russell would be able to hear him clearly. "You know exactly how long you'd be able to shield yourself from the sun. You know can't stay here and watch me die. _And I won't_. That I promise you. There is something _unkillable_ in me and you fucking know it. And when I get out of here, I will fucking finish what I started with you. That is a promise, my friend."

For a brief moment, Eric could only hear the loud crackling of the wall and the furniture above him as they caught fire. He gathered up all his strength to yank the pipe once more. Just when he thought he had heard the last of Russell, the mad king's voice filled his ears. Although it was muffled, Eric could not mistake the whistling sound of the older vampire's jeering voice.

"Your threats sounded more laughable than your groveling. It would have been convincing if you weren't the one trapped down there and I wasn't out here reveling in the sun and all its glorious rays," Russell sneered as he levitated in a safe distance from the pit of fire. Russell might be immune to the sun but he was not impervious to fire. "Don't worry, Viking. As my last gift to you for being such a pain in my ass – and not in the way I would have wanted. I will let her scream your name while I suck her dry."

Eric could feel the heat of the burning metal around him. He would give it at least an hour before his chamber succumbed to flames.

"Our chat, as always, had been very entertaining and as much as I'd like to stay, I'm afraid I have to take my leave now. I still have to pay your king a visit. Au revoir, Viking! Send my regards to your dads – both of them."

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**This is the first of the three-part finale of this story. Thank you for the reviews and feedback. They feed the muse that had been struggling to finish this story.**

**MyVikingBoyfriend, you rock, as always!**


	16. all fired up

_Previously..._

_"Of all the evil I've seen you sure take the cake. Killing your own kind for your personal gain and disguising it as a noble act," Sookie spat before she held Claudette by the wrist and with a thud they vanished from the lawn. _

E/S

Claudette was briefly disoriented when she felt them land on a hard, cold floor. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was awed at Sookie's ability to teleport. It was barely 24 hours since it had manifested and the fairy-human hybrid was already able to understand and exploit the energy surrounding her. Claudette was shocked when Sookie teleported them and it had knocked her off her feet. She was sitting upright with both hands supporting her weight. Sookie, who let go of her wrist the instant they landed, stood up and quickly backed away from Claudette. The full fae was still disgruntled when she took in her surroundings. Her lower back and bottom were wracked with pain when she slammed onto the iron floor of the basement in their farmhouse. For a split second, she thought her mind was playing tricks on her. _'It's not possible!'_

Claudette was certain that no fairies were able to teleport inside the panic room that Claudine had built for herself. Claudette summoned her photokinesis to attack Sookie, but much to her dismay, she couldn't beckon her fairy light while confined in the iron-covered space.

It was Sookie's turn to be cocky as she smirked, never peeling her eyes off Claudette. Sookie was leaning against the iron doors, forbidding the full fae to escape.

"How did you-" Claudette gasped.

Sookie, for the first time since their meeting in Hooligans, found herself with the upper hand against the full-blooded fairy. "Iron may be your kryptonite, but it's not mine," she scoffed. "I'm only a fuckin' hybrid! Remember?"

The epiphany had come to Sookie amid Claudette's histrionics about her insatiable lust for power and Sookie's inability to stop her because of her inferior skill set.

Sookie realized that if her ability was an anomaly in Fae, then the same thing could be said of her weaknesses. She recalled the times her photokinesis worked on iron when she freed Neal, and on Eric and Nora's fae bracelets. If her microwave fingers worked on those chains, then she assumed that she might not be susceptible to the power of the iron room, unlike other fairies. Her first plan was to transport Claudette back to Bon Temps, but with Eric still under the pull of the sun, Sookie knew she would have to work doubly hard to protect herself and the defenseless vampire in her house. And she could not leave Lafayette behind, especially with Russell, who, according to Claudette, was already on his way to make a meal out of her. The only choice that sounded feasible to her was to bring Claudette someplace where she would be rendered powerless.

Sookie knew teleporting into the iron room was a Hail Mary shot, but when Claudette started blabbing like a sociopath, Sookie knew she would have to take whatever option she had.

The hybrid looked around for something to use against Claudette – maybe a rope to bind her in place or _maybe_ a big shovel to bash her pretty face.

None. Shit.

The bomb shelter, just as it was when she first saw it, had all the makings of a panic room. It was stripped of any trinkets, and only had the bare essentials. She looked at the bunk bed against the wall and the tall iron lockers on the other side. Claudette was still sitting flaccidly on the floor. Sookie could feel the zing on the tip of her fingers. She had kept her hands hidden behind her ever since she let go of Claudette. The gossamer fae's eyes suddenly became glazed before her lips pursed into a line. "_He's coming_."

Sookie took it as her cue. Before Claudette knew what was happening, Sookie directed her fierce light against the floor beside the locker and it ricocheted towards the metal braces supporting the lockers. Claudette's ear-splitting shriek filled the room before the weight of the heavy locker crushed her into oblivion.

"That'll shut you up, bitch!" Sookie spat before she magically transported herself out into the yard where Lafayette remained frozen.

Sookie flipped Lafayette so he would lie on his back as she yelled at him to get up. She checked his pulse on his neck and was relieved to find it thumping steadily. "I'm sorry for this, Lala," she said before she smacked Lafayette hard on the face. Sookie almost cried when Lafayette did not even twitch. She held his hand, fully intent on teleporting them back to Bon Temps when she felt a hard thump on the back of her neck. The zap seared the flesh on her nape, like a hot branding iron used on cows and horses.

Before Sookie could whip her head around to face her attacker, Claudette appeared – she must have regained consciousness and somehow managed to get out of the basement the old-fashioned way, without teleporting. Claudette grabbed Sookie's hair so hard Sookie thought it would come out in clumps.

"You cunt! I will make sure your death will be excruciating! And my face will be the last you see!" Claudette dragged Sookie back to the house by her hair. Sookie viciously scratched the fairy's hands, struggling to untangle Claudette's fingers. Neither of them saw a figure emerging from the house. The man leaped across the yard and landed on the two women. He managed to extricate the enraged Claudette off Sookie and, in a swift maneuver, threw Claudette like a bale of hay across the lawn.

Sookie, limp on the ground, felt her scalp for any bald spots. Her eyes searched for her opponent. She saw Claudette hissing at the man who was holding her down on the grass with both hands on her shoulder. Although his back was on Sookie, she recognized him immediately: Neal.

Neal's eyes were cold as he met his sibling's venomous stare.

"You managed to pin a girl on the ground, kudos, brother!" Claudette sneered as she struggled under Neal's weight.

"Stop it, Claudette! You have done enough!" Neal's voice boomed as he tightened his hold on her.

"Oh, I am far from done, Claude. I will never stop until the lowly hybrid is no more. And _you_, I always knew you were a pussy, a traitor who chooses a human over his own blood!"

"I'm choosing my kind, _my people_, over you!"

"What about her?" Claudette's eyes wandered in Sookie's direction. "You're still going to protect her?"

Claudette had ceased struggling as her words came out like jabs at Neal. "_She let our sister die!"_

Neal swallowed hard before he spoke, "No, Claudette." His eyes bore into his deranged sibling. "_You_ let our sister die. You were there. You could have done something to stop the vampire from draining her. But you did nothing – because you wanted to have a reason to justify your insanity."

Neal let go of Claudette as he slumped on the grass beside her. "If you value family so much, sister, then why would you send Preston to kill me?"

Claudette propped herself up, sitting next to him. They seemed oblivious to Sookie and Lafayette, who were a stone's throw away.

"It was a big mistake sending your lover to end me. How bloody stupid do you take me for? You think I'd fall for the same trap twice?" Neal barked. Claudette looked at him apathetically as she picked weeds caught in her crumpled dress.

"Sadly, I couldn't say the same for Preston," Neal continued. His eyes trained on his sister, who looked bored and was now fiddling with the clump of mud on her heels. "That prick follows you blindly because of his obsession with you."

Claudette narrowed her eyes, and her lips pursed into a taut line.

"Is this really what you want Claudette? Is there no more morality left in you, sister?" he exclaimed, while Claudette stared him down. "How many fairies have you used, _killed_, for your vicious schemes?" Neal grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. "Are you happy now? Preston's gone!"

A devious smirk broke across her face. Neal was so aghast with Claudette's expression that he pulled his hands off her shoulder as though he was electrocuted.

Claudette straightened her lacy sleeves before she spoke evenly, with not a hint of sorrow in her voice. "Thank you, brother - for saving me the trouble of disposing him. He had already outlived his purpose, anyway." The glossy look in her eyes came back. She puffed her chest and gave off a look of regality before she continued. "When I take my throne, everyone will be fighting to serve me."

Neal looked deflated as his shoulders slumped. He stood up slowly and turned his head toward the house. He kept his head low to avoid Sookie's bemused gaze. "Did you get all that?" he yelled.

For a fleeting moment, Sookie thought Neal was talking to her. But before she could reply another fae magically turned up beside Claudette. The cold sneer on Claudette's face dissolved into shock as she pulled herself up instantly.

"Every word," Preston intoned through clenched teeth as he stared at the gaping Claudette.

"Preston, my love," Claudette said hurriedly in her usual melodious tone as she stretched her hand to stroke the newcomer's face. "I knew you were alive. I knew you would come for me."

Preston swatted Claudette's hand away but stepped forward to stare at her pleading eyes. He loved those eyes. Claude was right, Preston would follow Claudette to the end of the world just to be with her. But as he eavesdropped on the siblings' conversation, he couldn't deny any longer the madness that consumed Claudette.

"None of it was true," Claudette rambled shamelessly as she tried to placate the stoic Preston. "I only told him what he wanted to hear. He's a manipulative bastard who wanted to tear us apart. To weaken us. Remember our grand plan, my love? You and me, together, in the end."

Sookie held her breath as she watched the scene unravel before her.

Preston, with lightning speed, stooped low as he pulled an iron dagger hidden in one of his leather boots and plunged the knife into Claudette's chest. Preston pulled it back out swiftly, and Claudette staggered backward. Neal caught his sister as her body fell limp on his arms.

"You and me, together, in the end," whispered Preston before he thrust the blood-covered dagger to his own chest. He dropped to his knees and fell on his face on the grass. Sookie covered her mouth to stifle a scream. She ran to Neal's side and watched as Preston's body morphed into its original form – goblin-like with bulging eyes, pointed ears, pale gray skin and sharp claws - before it turned into dust.

Neal couldn't help it. He cradled Claudette and rocked her back and forth.

"Give me the dagger!" Neal commanded Sookie. The telepath, who did not have time to think, scrambled on the ground, picked up the blade and handed it to the distraught fae.

Neal snatched the knife and sliced his own wrist. He placed it in Claudette's mouth and let the blood drip into her lips.

"Drink, Claudette, drink!" he pleaded. Sookie blinked away her tears furiously as she looked at Claudette, who was wheezing violently.

Claudette, with all the energy she had left, pushed Neal's bleeding wrist away from her. Blood sputtered out of her mouth as she coughed. "I'd rather … die … than … owe you … anything."

Neal's wrist had already healed and, with one hand still holding the knife, he intended to cut his wrist again but Claudette shut her eyes and turned her head on one side. Neal dropped the blade on the ground as he buried his face in his sister's hair. "Forgive me," he mumbled almost incoherently. "Forgive me, Claudette."

Preston's dagger had just missed her heart, but the stab was deep enough to serve its purpose as Claudette bled profusely. Nobody knew if Preston, who was one of the most ruthless guards in Fae because of his agility in the battlefield, had missed on purpose. He must have wanted to prolong her suffering, or he was too conflicted to take Claudette's life.

Neal ran his hand through Claudette's dark hair one more time. Claudette's body spasmed in Neal's arms and her eyes opened involuntarily as she expelled blood from her mouth. He rocked her again as his eyes beseeched hers. "I'll see you in Summerland, sister." With a flick of his wrist, he snapped Claudette's neck, ending her agony.

He hugged her lifeless form before it withered and flaked in his hands. Sookie flitted towards Neal as soundlessly as she could. She wrapped her arms on his back, which quaked in sync with his silent sobs. She felt a chill in the air as a strong gust of wind carried the remains of Claudette and Preston away from them.

She pressed her cheek on the back of his neck.

"I wish I could say something to make it hurt less," Sookie whispered.

"I killed her," he rasped.

"No. No, you didn't. You ended her suffering," she said sternly.

"I brought Preston here. I was the one who brought her killer to her."

"You didn't know what he was gonna do. No one knew."

Neal shook his head as he covered his eyes with his bloodied hands.

"You tried to save her," Sookie murmured as she moved in front of him and tried to stop him from smearing blood all over his face.

"I should have tried harder," he mumbled.

She cupped his face with her hands as she forced him to meet her eyes. "No one could save her from herself. Not even you."

Neal wept as he rested his head on Sookie's shoulder and the telepath hugged him tight. Sookie let her tears fall. It would be the second time this day that she shed tears for a woman who tried to send her to her death. This time, though, she didn't need to rationalize her grief. She was weeping for all the lives lost but, most of all, she was crying for the people who were left behind - the people who would carry the guilt that would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

"I'm so sorry, Neal."

The anguished fae did not reply. He just held her closer to him as he tried to hold on to something that would keep him from drowning in distress.

The poignant moment was disrupted when Sookie, through her eyelashes, saw Lafayette staggering toward them. His eyes were squinting as his palm rubbed his bald head. He looked inebriated as he swayed on his feet.

Sookie gently drew back from Neal, who turned around to follow her gaze.

Lafayette blinked a few times before he lurched toward Sookie. "Sook!" Lafayette stumbled on the ground as dizziness took over his frail form.

Sookie rushed toward Lafayette and tried to pull him up. "What the fuck happened to me?" he exclaimed.

Neal stalked behind her.

"You were stupefied. It was the same spell that was cast on your vampire. But because he," Neal looked pointedly to Lafayette, "is a mortal, he was completely unconscious, unlike the coma state the vampires were in last night. I don't think Claudette's spell was supposed to merely daze you. But because you have magic in you, you managed to survive my sister's light. Your magic's finite but it's there."

Lafayette's jaw dropped as he looked Neal up and down. "Brujo magic my ass."

E/S

'_I didn't live for a thousand fucking years just to be broiled inside a fucking house!_' Eric thought bitterly as he pierced the metal floor with the steel pipe. With relentless effort, he managed to puncture a small hole. If he could just drill a hole big enough to fit both his hands, he might be able to pry it open regardless of his significantly weakened form.

'_Be safe, Sookie,_' he prayed for the hundredth time since he was pulled out of his slumber.

He could hear the metal sheet above him slowly disintegrate because of the heat. He looked up at the cubby's entrance and he could see bright orange flicks of flame licking the inside of his chamber. He could hear glass shattering overhead. It was only a matter of time before the room would be ablaze and swallow him. He ceased his pounding as he pulled a sheet from the bed and draped it over his body. Although the heat emanating from the walls wasn't making him uncomfortable, he still wanted to shield his body from the molten steel falling from the ceiling after every few minutes.

His whole body was growing sluggish with every minute that passed. It would have been so easy to just give up – surrender to the pull of the sun and let the roaring flame take him. It would have been simpler if he could just close his eyes and let the ultimate serenity, _the true death_, seize him and carry him to Valhalla.

But he knew Valhalla was here on earth. _With Sookie._ The promise of paradise had nothing on the state of idyll only Sookie could provide. He sighed when he thought of his last conversation with his fairy. The sheer bliss he felt when he finally got her to admit that they belong to each other - that was incomparable to anything he had ever experienced in his long existence.

Her sweet Southern voice still rang vividly in his mind, telling him all the things he longed to hear since he met her. Her warm breath on his cold skin as she kissed him good night – good morning, actually – was still clinging on him despite the horrendous heat of the fire that was threatening to eat him alive.

Even the way she would contradict him, as if on reflex, when he would ask her to do something, was something Eric would think of fondly.

The wailing sound of sirens from approaching fire trucks pulled him out of his trance. A surge of hope leaped in his chest. But the relief he felt was shortlived as the next thing he heard was the thunderous sound of snapping metal. He didn't get the chance to look up before a big chunk of molten metal fell down on him.

E/S

Neal, whose sobbing had ceased, explained what happened to Lafayette as succinctly as he could. He told them that because Lafayette was a medium and apparently laced with black magic – passed on to him by his former lover Jesus – he survived Claudette's killing curse and transformed it into a dazing spell. The spell was lifted when Claudette died.

But after that moment of lucidity, Neal became despondent again. He walked back to the porch and sat on the steps as he held on to the dagger that took the life of his sister.

Sookie sat beside the fairy and carefully took the knife from him. She knew Neal would not be so dimwitted as to take his own life, but with all the crazies she encountered this day alone, she could never be too sure. She handed the blade to Lafayette, who tucked it in his back pocket.

Sookie wrapped Neal's hands with hers. The fairy didn't resist Sookie's ministrations as he kept his gaze locked on the ground. "Neal, I know this is goin' to sound callous no matter how I put it, but I'm afraid we have to go. I know you need time to mourn for your sister. But not now," Sookie whispered. "We have to go ... Russell's comin' and we are sittin' ducks if we don't get the fuck outta here."

After a few moments of unnerving silence, Neal looked up and met Sookie's imploring eyes. When he spoke, his voice came out hoarse. "You go ahead. I'll keep him distracted."

Sookie kneeled in front of him, and she let go of his hands as he clutched his knees.

"No! I've already reached my quota of horror. No one else's gonna die today. I'll be damned if I let you become dinner because you suddenly became suicidal." Sookie's eyes hardened with defiance as she stared at Neal's indifferent eyes. "It's my turn to save you."

Neal flashed her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. His face softened as he stroked Sookie's cheek. "Always so stubborn, Sookie."

"Yes, I am," Sookie bobbed her head in agreement. "And you know I don't take no for an answer. You are comin' with us, even if I have to haul your ass outta here. So?" Sookie stood up and dusted off her pants. She stretched out her hand as she waited for Neal to react. The fairy sighed but didn't make a move. "We can do it the easy way or the hard way."

"There's a fuckin' easy way?" Lafayette interjected when he felt the tension was somewhat diminished.

Sookie huffed as she looked at her friend, who had been an awkward audience since he regained consciousness. "For you, Lala, it's always the hard way." She lowered her gaze back to Neal, arm still outstretched. Sookie could see the emotions clash in Neal's woeful face. Finally, the rational side won as he took Sookie's hand.

Sookie squeezed his hand as she nodded her appreciation. She offered her free hand to Lafayette, who took it with a little bit of reluctance. She smiled at Lafayette before she commanded him. "Now, hold your breath and close your eyes."

E/S

If they had stayed for a moment longer, they would have felt the gusty wind that made the dangling leaves of the willow tree rattle outside the fence. They would not have missed the savage vampire, who landed with a thump, leaving a gaping hole in the yard.

They would have heard the deafening yowl of a ravenous vampire who realized that he just lost his meal.

And they would have seen him scamper on all fours, as he dug a pit for himself to keep his skin from burning even more.

E/S

When Sookie opened her eyes, nothing prepared her for the vision of her house fully immersed in flames. She dropped the hands she was clutching as she tried to make sense of the chaos in her yard. There were at least three fire trucks parked pell mell on her front lawn. Firefighters and rescuers in uniform were running all around as they tried to contain the raging inferno that was quickly consuming her ancestral home. Her eyes stung as the black smoke billowed. Even from a safe distance, Sookie could feel the heat.

She opened her mouth to say something but no word came out. She scrunched her eyes shut a few times, hoping that it was some kind of sick joke, or an aftereffect of her teleportation. But when her brother's ferocious wails caught her ears, she knew the time for denial passed. Her life was one train wreck after another. Suddenly, she couldn't move, everything around her seemed to swirl in fluid motion, and her knees buckled as a deep sense of panic rose from her chest.

Neal held her steady, while Lafayette ran to the ambulance that was parked near the entrance of the cemetery.

Jason was a nervous wreck as he tried to get some information of his sister's whereabouts from the firemen. When he first got the call from the fire department, he was hoping that it was another random blaze caused by the infamous supe hunters - some lowlife thugs who were only trying to rattle Vampire Bill's cage. But as Jason drove near the cemetery, the black smoke that plumed from the farmhouse he and his sister grew up in confirmed his worst fear. He almost broke down as the thought of his sister trapped inside gnawed his insides.

Sheriff Andy Bellefleur used every ounce of strength in him to hold Jason down and stop him from running inside like a maniac. Although it took quite a while, the pragmatist in Jason finally surfaced and calmed him down. Andy finally let him go as Jason stared wildly at the scene before him. He used his position in the police department as he badgered firemen and rescuers with questions about his sister. A burly firefighter almost punched Jason when the latter assaulted him with profanities for _'not doing his fucking job.'_ Andy managed to prevent the brewing fight as he got himself between Jason and the fireman. He told the younger officer to stop worsening the situation with his wailing.

Jason yanked himself off Andy and started toward the cemetery to clear his head. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he found Sookie. His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as he ran toward his sister.

"Sook! Dammit! Sook!" Jason sputtered, his face flooded with relief.

He pulled her into a hug as he lifted her off her feet. "Damn, Sook! You scared me half to death! I thought you were already a fuckin' roasted chicken!"

Sookie didn't return Jason's embrace as her body went rigid with fear. She couldn't utter a single word. She didn't realize she was breathing in shallow pants - like a kid having an asthma attack. Jason put her down to stare at her, while Neal ran to the rescue truck nearby to grab a portable oxygen tank.

Neal came back and placed the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth and asked her to breathe in the air slowly.

"What's wrong with her, doc?" Jason asked, mistaking Neal for a medic. Neal didn't get the chance to correct him as Sookie finally became mobile again. She whacked Neal's hand that was holding the mask. She wriggled her shoulders to get Jason's hands off.

"Eric!" She bellowed in a gruff voice. "Eric's inside the cubby!"

Neal stared at her in bewilderment as he caught on to what Sookie was implying. Neal grabbed her fiercely as he tried to reason with her. "No! Sookie, it's suicide!"

Jason looked at Neal then back at Sookie as he realized what was happening – or more precisely, what his sister was planning to do. He stepped forward to lock eyes with her. "Don't you fuckin' say what I fuckin' think you're gonna say!" Jason panicked, spittle dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"Get out of my way!" Sookie undertoned.

"What the fuck are you gonna do, huh? Can't you see that?" Jason pointed his finger toward the house. "It's a fuckin' inferno, Sook! If you want to save a fuckin' roasted vampire - then go there," he motioned at Bill's house. "I heard they've pulled Bill out and he's as crispy as pork crackling. So, if you wanna go and be heroic then fuckin' go and baste Bill or give him your Kool Aid blood. Because I hate to break it to you, Sook, but I don't think even blondie could escape death this time."

'_He's still alive!'_ Sookie thought boldly. Sookie didn't know where that shot of confidence came from. She didn't really give a damn. All that mattered was Eric hadn't met his true death yet, she could feel it in every bone, every cell in her body. Sookie was taken aback when she learned that Bill's mansion had also been on fire. But she didn't have the time to dwell on that. She was glad that Bill was already out of danger. But Eric wasn't. And she was the only one who could get inside the house without going through the front door. She and Neal, but Neal didn't know where Eric was. Eric needed her. And she needed him.

Sookie drew back from Jason as she forcefully pushed him away. "He's still alive." Sookie intoned. The extreme certainty in her voice unnerved Jason. "I know he is. _I can feel it_."

Neal flinched beside her. He let go of her hand, in case she decided to pop inside the house. He opened their bond to probe Sookie's emotions. He was surprised to feel a soft hum in their bond – a quiet calm that was like an anchor barely keeping Sookie's unruly emotions steady. It must be what she was feeling: the vampire's bond with her which had resurfaced like a beacon in the direness of the situation. Neal continued to probe, and felt her resolve to rescue the vampire was like nothing Neal had ever felt from Sookie before. He studied her face again before he sighed in defeat.

Jason grabbed her shoulders and turned her roughly in the direction of the house. "Even if he is, _you won't be_! I don't think even your bumfuck fairy shit can shield you from that blazing hell, Sook!" Jason yelled once more as Sookie strained against his hold.

"Let me go, Jason, or I swear I'm gonna blast you with my fairy shit!" She fought. She could not afford to lose more time as she watched in horror while thick smoke rose to the sky. As if on cue, a wall of fire shot out from the house, followed by a big explosion from her kitchen.

The firemen scrambled to put out the flames but their efforts proved futile.

Neal, who had dashed to a firetruck, was back beside Sookie and Jason in no time. In his hands were a small extinguisher, a couple of thick, soaking wet blankets that and a gas mask with a small respirator attached to the nozzle. He handed one of the blankets to Sookie while he draped the other over his shoulder. Jason watched incredulously as Neal handed the equipment to his sister.

"What the fuck?" Jason blurted in bafflement.

Sookie wrapped herself in the blanket before she held out a hand. Neal, mistakenly taking it as his cue, tried to clasp hands with Sookie's but the barmaid retracted her hand. "Give me the blanket, Neal, I'm goin' solo on this one."

Neal's eyes widened before he shook his head furiously. "I won't be able to talk you out of it, but I won't let you go in there alone!"

Sookie slung the fire extinguisher like a backpack, while she adjusted the strap in the gas mask. "You don't know the inside of that house. You don't know where Eric is. You're not comin' with me. End of discussion," Sookie explained as rationally as she could. She tried to pull the blanket off Neal but the fae tugged at it. Sookie saw Lafayette wobbling toward them. She knew she had to go now or she would have to fight off three men.

"Fuck it Neal! Eric's runnin' out of time! If you wanna help, go with Jason, get Bill and bring him to Fangtasia. I'll meet you there." Sookie put the gas mask on and stepped back from the two men, who stood gaping at her. She didn't hear Jason and Neal's arguments anymore as she disappeared like a shot.

E/S

Sookie had lived in the farmhouse ever since her parents died in the flood. She knew every room and every corner like the back of her hand. Although Eric's chamber was a new addition, Sookie had been there more than enough times to be able to visualize it despite the soot and her blurring sight. What she didn't count on was the wreckage that greeted her as she transported down the hatch. It was a good thing she decided to pop herself straight down into the cubby, as she backed away from the ladder that had been reduced to a softened scrap of metal, hanging loosely by the wall. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and, for the first time in a long, long while, she actually welcomed the blackness that surrounded her. At least the cubby, unlike the rest of her house, was not ablaze.

No light, no flames.

Despite the absence of blaze, the heat radiating off the walls and the floor was enough to exhaust her. She took a deep breath through her mask.

She lowered her gaze and squinted as her foot sifted through the cluster of metal scraps that were scattered in the dark fortress. The heels of her feet were getting numbed by the heat.

_'Where are you, Eric?'_ she thought desperately.

Every passing second was gruesome. Even with her gas mask on, she could feel her lungs getting weaker the longer she was inside the suffocating hole. She was aware that the main cause of death in cases of fire wasn't the fire itself but asphyxiation – the inhalation of toxic gas. She twitched and flinched every time her leg or foot came in contact with something extremely hot.

The firemen were able to put out the fire in the living room before it caused more damage to Eric's fortress. Despite the smoke in the cubby, she was able to make out little traces of the metal shards in front of her. She could see the small bed where she left Eric sleeping this morning. She nervously tiptoed toward it, steeling herself for the sight that awaited her. As she drew nearer, she could see crumpled metal foil swathing the cot.

She lurched forward to see if Eric was stuck underneath the debris. She froze when her foot stepped on something soft. Sookie wiped the grime from her face shield with the sleeve of her hooded jacket. She prodded with her foot again before she crouched down to confirm her suspicion. There, buried under the rubble of hot metal sheets, was her vampire. She had accidentally stepped on one of his legs - the only part of his body exposed.

Sookie pulled the moist blanket off her and draped it over the scorching steel that was trapping Eric. The instant the blanket left her body, the intense heat battered Sookie. She felt like she was being incinerated alive. She kneeled on the floor and tried to lift the hot mass off her hapless Viking. She gritted her teeth when the metal floor scorched her knees. _'Sonafabitch!'_

Then a tiny spark caught her eye.

She looked down at her hands and saw pink glimmers shooting out of her fingers. Somehow, her fairy light turned on - and it felt like it was absorbing the heat and converting it into sparklers. _'Holy shit.'_

Sookie felt recharged. Suddenly the room didn't seem like a furnace anymore. A rush of energy invigorated her as she turned around and searched for something she could use as a crowbar. She spotted one of the metal pipes from the ladder. _'Bingo!'_

She curled her fingers and the light dissipated. She pulled the fire extinguisher from her back and sprayed it on the steel pipe to lower its temperature. She took off her hooded jacket to use it as a mitten and, with her renewed strength, managed to detach the tube from the wall.

Sookie crouched once again and used the pipe as a lever to lift the thick metal sheet that used to be the wall of the cubby. Sookie wedged the tube under the sheet of steel then pushed it down. After several tries, she managed to hoist it up. Her bare shoulder was scalded when she nudged the hot sheet off Eric. She hissed as she pushed the steel against the cemented wall to free the Viking.

The blood drained from Sookie's face as she took in Eric's harrowing condition. The vampire was lying on his back. His entire upper body was severely burned. If she weren't too wracked with fear, she would have been revolted by the sight of Eric's torso. What used to be his gloriously lean chest was now a raw, bloody slab of meat. She didn't realize she was crying until she saw tear streaks in her mask, making visibility even more difficult. She tripped over metal scraps as she lurched to get the extra blanket she dropped by the cot.

Sookie, despite her mask on, could feel her breathing was getting erratic as she cloaked Eric's upper half the best she could. She wasn't sure if she could transport him safely to Fangtasia without aggravating his condition. So she swaddled his body just in case she accidentally teleported them out in the sun.

She gave him another once over and her stomach flipped when she saw the side of his face was also torched beyond recognition. She pulled the blanket over his face ever so gently. She was getting dizzy from the heat and the dense air. And she was running out of oxygen fast. She took his cold hand as she tried to envision Fangtasia's basement.

_'Fangtasia … Fangtasia ... Fangtasia … Eric!'_ were her last thoughts before everything went dark.

**A/N: I own nothing. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! This chapter took longer than usual. It got longer and I had to split it in half. I'll try post the next chapter earlier next week.**

**A big shout out to MyVikingBoyfriend for her feedback!**


	17. vamp bait

"Just let her rest and let the oxygen weave its way into her system. She only had minor burns - superficial. You could rub some of your blood on them, so they won't leave scars." The voice that was vaguely familiar to Sookie sounded muffled in her ears.

She slowly opened her eyes to get a good look at the faces that she knew were watching her every movement. Everything still seemed so hazy that she had to blink repeatedly before she could regain her focus. As she familiarized herself with her surrounding, she felt a hand brush her hair and she immediately recognized who it belonged to: Bill.

A wave of deja vu swept over her as she recalled the time the maenad attacked her in the woods and how Bill brought her to the vampire bar to get treated. Her former lover was kneeling beside her as she lay down on one of the red leather couches at Fangtasia, anxiety written across his face. He also kneeled beside her then, smoothing her hair as he did now.

She met his eyes and his blue orbs softened, just like the way they did back then. Only this time, as she lay on her back, she didn't feel comforted by his presence. She felt hollow.

And instead of giving him a sweet, hopeful smile - like the one she granted him before - her eyebrows knotted in confusion as she stared at Bill's reassuring face.

Then she noticed something odd with the way she was breathing, that was when she felt the two small prongs in her nostrils that were steadily pumping oxygen into her. Ironically, the device designed to aid her breathing was making her choke as her throat started to close. She yanked the nasal cannula from under her nose, along with the tube tucked behind her ears. That was when she noticed her palms were wrapped in bandages and the pads of her fingers were scraped raw and swollen – the result of touching the hot pieces of metal inside the cubby. She propped herself up on her elbows and the sudden movement made her woozy as the room swirled around her.

Bill tried to ease her back down, but Sookie shoved him off. The monarch flinched, obviously scorned by Sookie's callousness. And the telepath chastised herself for her lack of manners, aware that Bill was only trying to take care of her – just like old times.

But she wasn't a fragile, naïve girl who needed to be babysat anymore.

She was more than that. _So much more_.

Her eyes searched for the one person she wanted to see. _'Where is he? Did I fuck it up? Did I bring him here with me?'_ Panic swelled inside her.

Sookie had so many questions, but somehow she couldn't find her voice to sound them out. Her gaze landed on the old, small woman sitting on one of the stools by the bar. _'Dr. Ludwig!'_

"Hello, little girl," she greeted Sookie with her shrill voice. "That was quite a stunt you pulled with Northman."

_'Northman! He's here!'_

"Where is he? Eric?" Sookie asked, drawing a scowl on Bill's serene facade.

Ludwig looked at Bill and the two exchanged wary glances. Sookie's eyes flitted from the miniature doctor to the vampire monarch, irritated by their lack of response. After a pregnant silence, Bill sighed.

"Sookie," he started. "Eric hasn't risen yet."

"What do you mean hasn't risen? What time is it?" Sookie asked, her voice shaking in trepidation.

"It has been more than an hour since the sun came down." Bill sat down beside her in the couch as he wrapped his hands on her trembling arms. "With Eric's age, he should be awake by now. We think that he might be -"

Sookie cut him off, utterly vexed. "He needs blood! Has anybody given him blood?"

"We had. Ginger tried to give him some of hers but his body is not responding to it. Pam got a couple of donors, too but Eric wasn't healing the way he was supposed to," Bill explained in a placating tone.

It was like a douse of cold water. _'Why isn't he healing? He's a thousand-year-old vampire! He's supposed to be stronger! He's supposed to be healing!'_

"His injuries are intensive, and if his body keeps on rejecting blood, then the chance of him recuperating is virtually non-existent," Ludwig added indifferently, as if she were reciting something arbitrary and trivial – and not something dreadful like the possibility of Eric meeting his true death.

The supe doctor kept rambling something about vampires and their susceptibility to fire but Sookie had already tuned her out. _'He's been burned before … and he was able to get better when I gave him my blood.'_

"Sookie -" Bill began, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"He'll take my blood!" Sookie blurted before she stood up, leaving Bill gaping after her.

"Sookie -"

"Is he down in the basement?" Sookie asked. She didn't wait for a response as she made her way toward the underground room.

Bill grabbed her hand to stop her, but Sookie jerked her hand away.

The king of Louisiana zoomed in front of her, his eyes beseeching her to halt.

"Sookie, Eric is …" He paused as he struggled to finish his sentence. "It's not pretty."

"_I know_," Sookie said through gritted teeth.

Ludwig, who discerned that her services were no longer required, decided to make her exit. "I'll send you my bill, vampire," she yelled at Bill before she snuck out through the back door.

Neither of them took note of Ludwig's departure as Sookie roughly pushed Bill out of the way. The vampire, realizing that the telepath could not be stopped, stepped aside.

As soon as Sookie opened the door to the basement, she was instantly hit with the acrid stench of burned, festering flesh, combined with the metallic smell of blood. She held her breath when the meatloaf she had for lunch threatened to make a reappearance. Without anymore hesitation, she rushed downstairs, taking two flights at a time.

Sookie was on the landing when she saw Pam leaning beside the black casket against the wall, her back to the telepath. And although Sookie had already seen Eric's morbid form, she still braced herself for the view as she treaded the small distance between her and the coffin. She peered inside it, and her heart dropped to her stomach. The Viking's face was scorched beyond recognition. And despite the dimness of the room, Sookie was able to see Eric's scalded skin. With closer inspection, she could almost see the outline of his skull beneath the thin sheet of charred flesh.

Sookie was somehow grateful for the beige silk blanket that was covering Eric's body, knowing too well what lay underneath. Her hand moved in its own accord as she reached out to smooth his hair that were singed and had become wiry from blood and dirt.

The telepath had never watched Eric sleep before, even when he stayed with her when he lost his memories. Staring at him now, Sookie thought the Viking looked peaceful in his sleep - _yes, sleep_, she refused to think otherwise.

"He's not waking up," Pam sounded so desolate Sookie had to look at her to be certain she really was the fierce vampire she had always known. "Why the fuck isn't he waking up?!"

Pam's voice snapped some sense in Sookie as the telepath stretched out her wrist to the female vampire. "Bite me," Sookie ordered.

Pam looked at Sookie for the first time since the fairy-human hybrid entered the room and a glint crossed the vampire's blood-rimmed eyes before her fangs descended. She gripped Sookie's arm firmly and was about to puncture her thin skin when Neal came barging down followed by Bill.

"Neal!" Sookie exclaimed, surprised by the arrival of the fae she had forgotten about.

Pam couldn't stop the low growl that escaped her lips as she tried to ignore the newcomers.

"My blood's more potent," Neal said without preamble. "I'll do it."

Pam raised her head and looked at the fae spitefully. "And you waited this long to say that?" she hissed at Neal, while keeping a tight grip on Sookie's arm. "You could have given him your blood while Sookie was still out! But I guess you didn't want to play hero without Sleeping Beauty to see how generous you are."

Neal glared at Pam, and the two stared each other down. "Forgive me for not being too enthusiastic to save the vampire that killed my sister," Neal said dryly as he folded the sleeve of his black leather jacket.

Sookie, sensing the growing tension, wedged herself between the two as she mouthed a sincere 'thank you' at Neal, fully aware of his blood's full potential to heal Eric. She turned around and looked pointedly at Pam. Although Sookie could understand Pam's aggravation toward Neal, the telepath felt the need to put her foot down before Neal changed his mind and poof himself out of there.

Pam bared her fangs at Neal before she let go of Sookie's arm, stretching her hand out to the fairy, her eyes twitching with contempt. "Alrighty then, hand it over."

Neal pulled out Preston's iron dagger that was tucked in his back pocket. He managed to get it back from Lafayette before he and Jason went to fetch Bill in Bon Temps, as per Sookie's request. "Gee, thanks. But, I can do it myself."

Neal met Sookie's eyes. "Just make sure he doesn't get carried away, okay?" He turned to Pam again, whose fangs were still drawn, looking very ominous.

"Can you put those away? It's bad enough that you could all drain me dry, you don't need to rub it in," Neal said acerbically.

Pam finally retracted her fangs. "Oh, please. You're not my type."

"I am _every_ fanger's type," Neal spewed out as he positioned his wrist above Eric's lips.

"Don't worry, Pretty Boy, even if your blood is so fucking great, I won't be fighting my maker for it. It's Bill y'all should be worried about, Sookie knows how rabid he is with fairy blood," Pam said wryly.

Bill, who was leaning casually in the corner with his arms folded against his chest, glowered at Pam. "I'm older than you. If you can keep your fangs to yourself, so can I."

Pam made a noise that sounded like a snort and a huff before she gently pried her maker's charred lips open to allow the blood to enter freely. Sookie saw traces of dried blood smeared on Eric's mangled lips and chin, probably from the donors' blood Pam tried to give him.

Neal, still doubtful of the vampires' self-control, tightened his jaws as he made an incision on his wrist before deep crimson liquid dripped like diluted syrup into Eric's mouth.

Pam and Bill's bodies stiffened as their nostrils flared with the sweet scent of the fairy's blood. Bill held his breath and looked away while Pam gritted her teeth as she closed her eyes to suppress the overwhelming drive to suck the fae dry.

Neal laced his fingers with Sookie's, not entirely convinced of the vampires' restraint. First sign of attack from any of them and Neal wouldn't think twice about teleporting him and Sookie out of Fangtasia, Eric be damned.

To Neal's surprise, and relief, the vampires were strongly holding on to their side of the bargain. Bill kept a safe distance, while Pam remained as stiff as a post beside them.

Sookie never took her eyes off Eric, and she watched in awe as the Viking's skin regenerated as soon as Neal's blood seeped into his body.

"It's working!" Sookie breathed. Pam opened her eyes and bloody tears rolled down her cheeks, creating a stark contrast with her pale complexion.

Neal's wrist closed up after a short while, and he slit it again to give the Viking more of the healing liquid. Neal clenched his fist a few times to encourage the flow.

After the fairy's wrist healed again, he handed Sookie the knife and asked her to make the cut as he held on to the side of the casket. Neal was starting to feel lightheaded, and even though Sookie was keeping a close eye at Eric, the fairy's discomfort didn't escape her notice. She pressed her body closer to the fae as he tossed his free arm over her shoulder to keep him steady.

"I can't give him anymore," Neal rasped when his wrist closed up after the third cut. He was pale and lethargic. Sookie helped him on his feet as he staggered toward the bottom step of the basement. He sat down and rested his head on the railing of the stairs. Neal had already lost a small amount of blood when he tried to heal his sister, and the couple of pints he gave Eric were enough to knock him out.

Pam peered under the blanket covering her maker. "His skin has healed. But I don't understand…"

Sookie dashed to Eric's side, while Pam stepped back to make room for the telepath. The Viking's skin was back to its perfect state, devoid of any traces of injuries. Sookie reached out to touch his beautiful face and, like Pam, she was at a loss.

Sookie rested the side of her head on Eric's frozen chest. If only he were human, Sookie would have been able to tell if he were still alive. _But he wasn't_. He didn't have a pulse. His chest wasn't heaving. There was only coldness and silence.

_Eric seemed as dead as dead could ever be_.

"Eric…" Sookie whispered. Her hands grazed the skin on his neck all the way to his chest. Her tears soaked the delicate fabric that swaddled him. "Eric…" she called out again, her voice barely inaudible, as though she was afraid to startle him.

Bill sped to Sookie's side, and tried to get her off the unresponsive vampire. Sookie strained under Bill's pull as she stared helplessly at Eric.

"Eric! C'mon!" Sookie's voice grew louder as her pleas echoed in the room. Pam, Bill and Neal were reduced to quiet observers as they watched Sookie hung on to the immobile figure inside the casket.

"Eric! Please wake up! Wake up, dammit! You can't leave me like this! Not like this!" Sookie yelled as she pressed her palms on his chest, unaware of the spark of energy that flared in her fingertips.

An incredibly blinding light escaped her fingers, ferociously throwing her backward. Sookie landed on top of Bill as they both fell on the dank floor. Pam was flung across the room, while Neal gripped the rail and shielded his eyes.

Sookie found herself trapped on top of Bill with the vampire's arms wrapped around her. She managed to untangle Bill's arms around her waist, but before she could lift herself up, Pam was at her, one hand squeezing the telepath's neck, hoisting her off the ground. Bill was stymied by Pam's foot pressed firmly at his crotch, her six-inch heel threatening to crush his scrotum.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Pam growled. Sookie choked as she tried to extricate Pam's fingers squeezing at her windpipe.

Neal, who was still weak from blood loss, almost keeled over as he tried to disengage Pam from Sookie.

The feral vampire effortlessly whacked Neal against the wall. "You're next," Pam snarled at the fae slumped on the ground.

Bill, who was able to free himself from Pam after she got distracted, lunged at the female vampire and grabbed her by the collar of her outfit.

Pam lost her grip on Sookie, dropping the telepath on the floor, as she wrestled Bill on the ground.

Neal lurched to Sookie's side, pulling her up, when something caught all of their attention.

"Sookie…" Eric's gruff voice called out. The melee ceased at once, with the two vampires speeding toward the casket.

Sookie, who was holding on to Neal, jerked her head up. Her eyes darted straight to the coffin, where Eric was sitting upright, his cerulean orbs glowing intensely.

The second Eric and Sookie's eyes locked everything around them turned into a big, insignificant blur. Neither of them wanted to blink, afraid one of them would vanish in a second. For a brief moment she couldn't move. Her feet felt like they weighed a ton as she tried to drag them forward. No one dared to speak, aware of the unearthly silence that enveloped the basement.

The Viking was the first to snap out of the trance as he bolted out of his coffin.

Sookie yelped as Eric grabbed the back of her neck and locked his lips with hers. His other hand pressed on her back while Sookie, as if on reflex, tangled her fingers with his matted hair. Eric took it as his cue as he deepened their kiss. Sookie slanted her head in response, both completely oblivious of their audience who, for once, were in unison with their disgust at the blatant display of affection.

A guttural growl erupted from deep in Eric's chest as he pulled Sookie closer, and her body molded into him languidly. Sookie felt something else in Eric that was coming back to life. She jerked when Eric's pulsating erection became very demanding under his torched and tattered pants – the only piece of clothing he had on. Sookie drew back to stare at Eric and was not really surprised to see him smirking at her. Eric waggled his eyebrows at her, and she couldn't believe that he was the same vampire who was, just minutes ago, lying helplessly in the coffin.

She tried to wriggle her body to get out of his grasp but Eric would have none of her struggling as he pressed her head against his chest and buried his face in her hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's presence – reveling in the nearness of one another. "I thought I'd lost you," Sookie breathed out almost inaudibly.

Eric closed his eyes as the weight of her words sunk in. _'So, did I,'_ he thought gravely. But as Sookie's hushed sobbing reached his ears, he couldn't help but feel elated. He tried to hide the sneer that crept up on his face as he sniffed her hair.

"You know, there are much more enjoyable ways to _rouse_ me," Eric purred, sending vibration from the back of her head all the way to her spine. "You didn't have to resort to shock therapy."

Sookie bit her lip to stifle a laugh as she realized that her microwave fingers had acted as a defibrillator on Eric, sending electric shocks to his undead heart.

The telepath slapped Eric playfully in the chest before she drew back. "That's what you get for scaring the hell out of me," Sookie snapped grouchily, but the twinkle in her eyes betrayed her.

"Did I now?" Eric asked in a seductive purr as he tried to pull Sookie into another embrace, but the telepath put a gap between them by crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can't leave you for one second without you getting into trouble, can I?" Sookie chided Eric. The Viking smirked as he acquiesced with a nod. He rested his head on the crook of Sookie's neck like a little worn out boy, and breathed in her intoxicating scent that was still so distinct under all the layers of grime from her eventful day.

Sookie sighed. "What would you ever do without me?"

Eric raised his head to stare at her chocolate brown pools, letting himself drown in their depth.

_'I don't ever wanna find out,'_ he thought to himself before he locked his lips with hers again, letting their kiss tell her what he couldn't say out loud.

Bill, who could not stand another minute of Eric and Sookie's unabashed PDA, loudly cleared his throat.

Sookie chuckled against Eric's lips, and they both grinned before she untangled her fingers on his hair. She lowered her hands to the Viking's naked chest and gently pushed him away.

Eric resisted a moment longer, his teeth biting her lower lip mischievously, before he finally drew back.

"Would you like us to leave?" Pam deadpanned. "Because I really don't mind the free porn."

Sookie's cheeks turned scarlet as she dropped her gaze on the floor, avoiding Bill's contemptuous look. She started tugging at the hem of her shirt as she shifted uncomfortably on her feet. In her previously distraught state, she hadn't noticed the red Fangtasia shirt she was wearing over her tank top until now.

Eric, who detected Sookie's unease, tightened his arm protectively around the telepath's waist before he faced the other vampires in the room.

"Now I see what all the fuss is about fairy blood," Pam commented in her usual bored tone, as she took in Eric's pinkish glow. "Do you have more to spare, Tinker Boy?" Pam turned to Neal. "I usually prefer it straight from the tap." Pam drew out her fangs to show she meant business.

Neal glared balefully at Pam. "Not in your lifetime, sweetheart."

Pam sneered as she licked her fangs, threatening the fairy who went back to sit in the bottom step of the stairs.

Sookie, whose eyes went back and forth at Neal and Pam, was on full-alert. Even though she knew Pam was only teasing, Sookie could never be too careful when a full-blooded fae was in such close proximity with a vampire. Especially a vampire as unpredictable as Pam - the choke marks in her neck could attest to that.

Eric felt Sookie's wariness as she stiffened in his arms and a sharp pang of jealousy shot up in him. The Viking had made no attempt to hide his dislike for Sookie's fairy friend. There was something about the way Neal was looking at Sookie that was rubbing Eric the wrong way. However, Eric also knew how much Sookie valued the fae and, as much as it bothered him, he _owed_ Neal. Eric could still taste the fae's sweet and addictive blood which lingered in his tongue.

Swallowing his pride, the Viking directed his attention at Neal. "Thank you," Eric said curtly.

Sookie relaxed as she rubbed Eric's hand that was wrapped around her. She knew graciousness wasn't Eric's strong suit and she wanted him to know how much she appreciated the Viking's expression of gratitude toward the fairy, no matter how half-hearted it might sound.

Neal shrugged. "A cookie would be nice," he replied offhandedly.

Sookie beamed at the fairy, who gave her a playful wink. Eric, who wasn't a big fan of the fairy's antics, didn't acknowledge Neal's humor as he turned his attention toward the vampires.

"I take it your reunion with Russell had also been a _blast_?" Eric asked Bill after examining his monarch's singed and tattered clothes.

"It was very warm, indeed," Bill replied with the same amount of sarcasm.

"I wonder why Russell didn't just stake you since he could easily enter your house," Pam interjected.

Bill huffed indignantly. "Disappointed?"

"Very," Pam replied.

The monarch narrowed his eyes at Pam, while Eric looked pointedly at his progeny.

"What? He asked," Pam replied defensively at her maker.

The Civil War veteran grimaced at Pam before he started his account of his horrendous day. "My guards must have foiled his attempt to enter the mansion. Unfortunately, he was still able to dispose of them before he set the house on fire."

"You didn't feel him?" Eric asked.

Bill shook his head. "No, I did not. And it was a good thing Jessica wasn't with me or the rescuers wouldn't be able to pull both of us out in time. When I came to, I was already here. He," Bill tilted his head at Neal, "and Jason brought me here. Ginger fed me her blood to heal my wounds. Mine weren't as bad as yours."

Sookie silently mulled over Bill's account for a minute before she spoke, more to herself than to her company, as though she was only thinking out loud. "He must have run out of time," Sookie said under her breath. "Fairy blood can only last him a few hours, even if he drained more than two."

Every head in the room turned to Sookie, and she suddenly felt panicky. Neal, who felt Sookie's anxiety in their bond, stood up and went to her side. Eric furrowed his brows as his possessive nature kicked in. In one swift motion, he managed to put Sookie behind him as he wedged himself between his little fairy and Neal. Sookie was flabbergasted with Eric, but decided to let it slip. After the day they had, she wouldn't fault him for his abject paranoia.

Neal threw Eric a stony look before he spoke. "It was Claudette who dug up your vampire."

"I'm taking a big leap here and assume that Claudette was someone we're all supposed to know and not some fairy gibberish only you and Sookie know about," Pam interjected sardonically.

"Pam! Please!" Sookie snapped. She knew Neal was still raw over losing his sister – regardless of how despicable Claudette was - and Pam's cattiness toward Neal, who had been nothing but helpful, was gnawing at Sookie's patience.

Eric discerned the edginess in Sookie's voice, and gave Pam a look that told – no, commanded – her to lay off the fairy. Pam rolled her eyes dismissively as she stood with arms akimbo.

"Don't take it personally. Bitchiness runs in her blood," Bill told Neal.

"Please take it personally, Bill. But I've seen horse's ass that looks better than your face." Pam snapped back mimicking Bill's tone.

"Need I remind you that I am still your king?" Bill spat as he jutted his chest out in an attempt to look superior.

"Forgive me, your majesty, would you like me to help you with your sash? It seemed to be stuck under your gown," Pam mocked as she reached out to Bill.

"Enough!" Eric's voice rang out in the basement, and the petulant vampires were automatically hushed. He focused his attention back to Neal. "How did Claudette find out about Russell?"

Sookie saw the pained look in Neal's eyes at the mention of his sister, and decided to take it from there. "Claudette was the fairy who owned Hooligans – the fae bar Eric and I went to last night," Sookie started, for the benefit of Bill and Pam, who weren't familiar with the fairy. She decided right then not to mention that she was also Neal's sister. Neal or Claude's relationship with Claudette had no relevance with Russell, anyway. Sookie saw Bill looked quizzically at Eric, and she guessed her former lover was baffled at how Eric landed himself in a fae bar in the first place. Eric ignored Bill as he gestured for Sookie to continue.

Sookie, who would steal a glance at Neal every now and then, told the vampires about Claudette and Russell's connection, and how the duo planned to usurp the Realm from under Queen Mab with as few words as possible. The vampires hung on to her every word and Sookie could feel Eric's hold on her grew tighter as she got to the part where she was cornered by the fairy at Neal's farmhouse in Monroe. Sookie caught Eric's murderous glare at Neal, and she hurriedly told them how Neal came to her rescue that resulted to Claudette's demise.

By the end of her account, Neal was back on the landing of the stairs, resting his forehead on top of his closed fists. Sookie wanted to run to him and offer him some comfort but she realized it would only draw Eric's – if not all three vampires'—attention to Neal. Sookie dismissed her impulse to console Neal and decided to give him a few minutes of privacy. Instead, Sookie turned to the vampires and pointed out the white elephant in the room. "What do y'all think Russell will do now?" the telepath asked.

The vampires fell silent as they contemplated their response. It was Eric who broke the silence. "It won't take long before Russell could regroup. We must get ready." Eric was back in Sheriff mode and Bill, despite his higher status in the vampire hierarchy, had enough sense to back off and let the older vampire lead the charge.

"Wait, where are Jason and Tara?" Sookie asked, chastising herself for not realizing sooner that her brother and her friend – who was supposed to be with Pam - were missing.

"Jason went back to Bon Temps to search for Jessica after Dr. Ludwig assured him that you'd be alright. Tara went with him to check on Lafayette when she got here with Pam shortly after sunset," Bill replied.

Sookie was appalled by the thought that her brother and friends were out in the open, unprotected from someone as demented as the former king of Mississippi. "You let them leave knowing that Russell's still out there?"

Eric, who sensed Sookie's rising panic, quickly came to Bill's defense. "Sookie, I don't think Russell will be going back to Bon Temps. When he finds out that his fae can no longer provide him full-fairy blood, he will be looking for the next best thing: _you_. And by now, I'm sure he knows that Bill and I survived the fire, making Fangtasia his first stop. It'll be much safer for your brother and friends to stay in Bon Temps and off Russell's grid."

By the look on Sookie's face, Eric was certain that she wasn't buying his words. The Viking gripped the telepath by her shoulders as he gently whirled her to face him. "Sookie, listen to me. If Claudette had only been feeding Russell fae blood since she dug him up, I don't think human blood would be good enough for him anymore. That makes you target number one. You and your _friend_. So, for once, Sookie, stop worrying about other people and start worrying about yourself. Please."

'_I can't lose you_.' Eric wanted to add but he pursed his lips, refusing to reveal a chink in his armor – not in front of Bill and Neal.

"Begs the question: now what?" Neal asked. The vampires didn't notice the quiet fairy as he sprang off his seat and walked toward them.

"Now we wait," Eric replied. There was something unfamiliar in his tone, though, and it took Sookie a few seconds to identify it: _resignation_. And just like that it was like she was back in the burning cubby with Eric again only this time there was no way out.

"_That's_ your big plan? Wait for him? To what? To give Sookie up? Give both of us up? Then wait for him to kill you off one by one?" Venomous words spilled out of Neal's mouth, and before Sookie could stop him, Bill decided to put in his two cents.

"He's right, Eric. This is what Russell wants – all of us in one place, where he could finish us off then take Sookie for himself in one fell swoop," Bill interjected.

"If you don't have a better idea, I suggest you both just shut your fucking mouths, or I'll do it for you!" Eric intoned as he glared at Bill then at Neal.

Bill and Neal looked indignant but none of them dared to challenge Eric. Not when he was in a deadly mood.

After a few minutes of charged silence, Eric continued. "We have strength in numbers here. Although I am not deluding myself that we can take Russell easily, at least, together we stand a chance. I don't think he will be operating alone. Russell is a creature of habit. He will align himself with wolves again, _that_ I am sure of. He didn't survive thousands of years by just _winging it_. He has a plan and he's already on the move. He may be the strongest vampire I know, but he's also fickle - and right now, he's driven by his lust for fae blood. And with no one left to provide for him, we can use that to our advantage."

"Don't tell me you're planning to use Sookie to lure Russell again?!" Bill exclaimed, understanding the implication of Eric's plan.

In a flash, Neal sidestepped the Viking and was at Sookie's side. The telepath let out a yelp when she felt Neal's iron grip on her wrist. Eric fangs snapped in place as he lunged at Neal, but before he could yank the fae off Sookie, both fairies vanished.

'_Fuck!_' the Viking thought wildly as he stared at the empty space where Neal and Sookie were standing. A piercing roar escaped his lips.

**A/N: I own nothing. **

**Please don't kill me. I'll post the remaining chapters as soon as I'm done proofreading it. Again, thank you for reading and reviewing. Your thoughts kept me awake at night - as well as Eric. **


	18. if bonds and ties were candy and nuts

The basement door slammed open, revealing a disgruntled Ginger and a frantic Alcide. The Were shoved Ginger aside as he stormed in the underground room, taking two steps at a time. He stopped when he reached the landing as his eyes searched for Sookie.

The three vampires acted on reflex as they faced the Were, crouching and baring their fangs, ready to attack. Alcide stood his ground and growled at the vampires.

"Where's Sookie?!" Alcide snarled.

Eric, who was still livid at Sookie's disappearance, resisted the impulse to vent his anger at the Were as he tamped down his rage. He reminded himself that Alcide was not the enemy, and if he were concerned for Sookie, then he could be useful against Russell and his wolves. He retracted his fangs and leaned against his casket. He stared at the ceiling, taking unnecessary breaths, as he mulled over all the possible places the fairies would go.

"What now, Eric? Sookie's gone! Who knows where that fairy had taken her! They could be back at Fae or worse - he might be working for Russell, too!" Bill rattled on.

Eric dropped his gaze at his outraged monarch, ready to blurt out something menacing to shut Bill up when he caught something in the air.

"Sookie!" Eric called out. And the two fairies stepped out of the shadows in the far corner of the basement.

"I only want to remind you that I can still do that," Neal told Eric, before he let go of Sookie's wrist. Sookie glowered at Neal as she slapped him hard on the face. She could still see her handprint on his handsome face as she raised her hand to deliver another slap. A wistful smile ghosted his lips as he waited for another blow. She immediately dropped her hand to her side when the realization struck her. Neal wasn't preening. There was no arrogance in his eyes, only quiet desperation.

'_I'm all he has,'_ Sookie thought sadly. Her shoulders sagged as her mind flickered to the time she lost her Gran, and how she vowed to do everything in her power to protect Jason.

"Don't do that again," Sookie reprimanded Neal, trying to sound as stern as she could. She turned around and paced toward the vampires while Neal stalked quietly behind her. Her steps halted when she saw Alcide, standing on the landing, a bewildered look on his face.

"Are you … are you here to turn me in?" Sookie asked as she craned her neck toward the door, expecting to see Andy Bellefleur, with his handcuffs. Instead she saw Ginger fidgeting in the doorframe.

Alcide shook his head as he walked toward Sookie. "I don't think jail will work on you anymore, not when your friend can easily break you out," he said.

Sookie couldn't help but smile, fighting the temptation to brag about her own teleporting ability.

Alcide turned serious when he got closer to Sookie. "I'm not blaming you, Sook. You're as much as a victim as Debbie was. I'm sorry I went off on you and Lafayette earlier. It was just too much to take."

Sookie gave Alcide half a smile. "S'okay. I expected worse."

Alcide then told the telepath that it was Jason who told him where she was. Her brother was with Tara and Lafayette in Bon Temps, dealing with the fire scene investigators. Alcide left Jason as her brother and friends tried to look for things they could salvage. Sookie felt her throat tightened as she thought of her ancestral house, burned down to the ground along with all the heirloom and the special memories she tucked in every corners. _'One more reason for Russell to die.'_

"I'm sorry, Sook," Alcide said, pulling her out of her dark thoughts. "I promise I'll help you build it from scratch. No charge," he added with a hint of levity. Alcide lifted her chin up to meet his gaze and his words offered her a little warmth. She rewarded him with a tight smile.

"Can we get back to business now? Before any more of Sookie's suitors turn up," Pam, who was awfully quiet in her corner, butted in.

Eric, who watched Alcide and Sookie guardedly, turned to his progeny. "Pam, glamour Ginger and send her home. Tell her Fangtasia's closed until further notice. The last thing we need is more human casualties."

At Eric's orders, Pam zipped upstairs without a peep.

"Bill, call the Authority. Inform the Guardian of our situation and that we need back up. Be very vague about Russell. If they ask, deny any knowledge of the fairies. Only tell them that we were assaulted in your mansion at daytime, and that your guards were able to call for help before they were taken down by Russell. Let them make their own assumptions as to how Russell became immune to sunlight. _Do not mention Sookie_."

"They are not idiots, Eric. They already know about Sookie. Soon, they will find out about other fairies. And if we were to turn him in, who's to say he won't tell the Authority of what he learned from Claudette in exchange for his freedom?" Bill articulated.

"We are not giving Russell to the Authority."

"Then why are we asking for back up? Do you think Roman will let you deliver the true death to Russell Edgington when he can easily do so himself?"

"Distraction. That's what the guards are for," Eric replied in an undertone. "We still don't know how many wolves he'll bring in with him, or if he's cocky enough to bring none. The guards will be able to slow him down. Enough for us to make a move. _Strength in numbers_." Eric emphasized his last words as he cast a sidelong glance at Alcide.

Alcide paused briefly before he gave Eric a stiff nod. "Just this once, Northman. For Debbie," he replied, answering Eric's unspoken query. "That fuckin' fanger's the reason Debbie got hooked on V."

Eric wasn't really interested with Alcide's motivation for helping them, but the wolf was sturdy and resilient and he could be very useful against other wolves. The Viking gave Alcide a nod of agreement before he instructed Alcide to find out if Russell was getting any help from any member of the Shreveport pack. Alcide begrudgingly obliged as he marched upstairs to make the call to Rikki.

Pam came back down after sending Ginger off. She also told Bill that Tara called her, informing them that Jessica had been found and that they decided to seek refuge at Jason's house. Pam had also commanded Tara _'to resist her stupid impulse'_ to come back to Fangtasia and to stay inside a human home until they could contain Russell.

"Let's hope your child isn't a mumpsimus like you. I remember to have told you the same thing last night, yet you're still here – disobeying my order to stay away from Shreveport," Eric chided Pam.

"And let you have all the fun? I don't fucking think so," Pam deadpanned. She averted Eric's scrutinizing eyes as she tried to push back the horror she felt from her bond with Eric when the Viking was trapped in his chamber. The sheer hopelessness she felt from her maker almost made her walk out in the sun to come to his aid. The minute the sun dipped, Pam and Tara made their way back to Fangtasia and found Eric and Sookie both unconscious.

Eric felt a plethora of emotions ran through his bond with Pam. Eric sent her his love through their child-maker tie. And the two exchanged a meaningful look.

Eric went back to handing out instructions to Pam and Bill. And while Sookie was amazed to see the Viking run the show, she couldn't help but feel left out as he barely glance her way since her conversation with Alcide.

Sookie and Neal sat side by side at the bottom step. She didn't realize that she was tapping her feet on the floor in impatience until Neal patted her knee.

"What about me? What am I supposed to do?" Sookie interrupted. "Reprise my role as vampire bait?"

Pam and Bill turned their heads at the fairies, but Eric, who was talking to the younger vampires with his back to Sookie, didn't bother to look at the telepath. After a brief pause, Eric spoke in a clinical voice. "Take Sookie with you. You'll be able to track me now, since I had your blood, yes?" Eric, who didn't bother to face the fairies, asked Neal.

"What the hell!" Sookie exclaimed, springing to her feet and wedging herself in the middle of the vampires.

"This isn't up for discussion, Sookie. Go with Neal, he can protect you while we deal with Russell," Eric said indifferently before he gently shoved her to the side.

"The hell I'm not!" Sookie was seething, downright appalled by Eric's casual dismissal. "How many times do I need to save your ass before you deem me fit to fight with you, all mighty Eric Northman?" she mocked.

Bill held her arm as he tried to propel her toward him. "Sookie, Eric's right. You'll be safer with the fairy. This is no place - "

"Oh, don't get me started with you, Bill!" Sookie cut him off, pointing her finger at her former lover. "How many times have I risked my life for you?" She looked back at Eric. "_Both of you._"

"That's the point, Sookie!" Eric burst out, his face inches from hers. "Can't you see? You keep risking your life for us. _For me_." Sookie refused to be intimidated by the vampire. She didn't even blink her eyes as she met Eric's intense blue pools. Eric sighed before he cradled her face with his big hands. "I meant it when I said it ends tonight. What I'm not certain is, whose end it will be: Russell's or mine."

Sookie parted her lips to voice out a protest, but Eric silenced her as he softly ran the pad of his thumb to her lips.

"I'm ready to die, Sookie. It's been long overdue," Eric murmured, stroking her cheek.

"Bullshit!" Sookie yelled as she pushed Eric away from her. "You were the one who said we have a better chance against Russell if we're all together. Strength in numbers, remember? You even asked Alcide for help, _why not me_? I can help you! I'm not as helpless as you think, Eric! _Use me!_ You had no problem using me for my ability before. You used me as a bait to lure in Russell the first time. Why not now?!"

"Because -" Eric started to yell in frustration.

'_Because now I know how much I love you. Because now I know that the world is so much better with you in it,' _he wanted to add but somehow the words got stuck in his throat.

It wasn't because he was afraid to look weak in front of Bill, Pam and Neal. It wasn't because he didn't want Sookie to know the depth of his feelings for her – that ship had sailed a long time ago. No, it wasn't because of those reasons.

It was because he was afraid that his end might come soon, and he wouldn't want to burden Sookie with his dead heart. He didn't want to give Sookie something she wouldn't be able to keep. It would only make it harder for her to move on after he had met his true death.

"Because…" Eric started again, his voice calmer this time. "You're mine. And I always protect what is mine."

Sookie shrunk a little, disappointment flashed in her face. But she quickly hid it before anyone could see. _Before Eric could see_. Sookie jutted her chin out as she replaced the disillusionment in her face with steely resolve. "Well, then I suggest you find a way to protect me here because I am not goin' anywhere."

"Fuck Sookie! Can't you see? I don't care if I die tonight … I only care that you live!" Eric exclaimed, clutching the back of his head with both hands, as his frustration with his little fae pushed him over the edge.

Pam gasped as her face contorted with the intensity of emotions she was getting from Eric. Memories from the night of the witch war came crashing back to her - when her maker kneeled in front of Bill, ready to meet the true death for Sookie's freedom. _'Fucking Sookie!'_

"Tick tock, Eric. We're wasting our time with all this ladida. If Sookie wants to stay, I say let her. Her microwave fingers might be the ammunition we need against that fucktarded Russell Edgington," Pam interjected in her bored tone, as she tried to disguise her own emotional turmoil.

Eric threw Pam a vicious glare, but it was Bill who decided to confront the female vampire. "You'd just love that, wouldn't you? Throw Sookie in the middle of a crossfire so you wouldn't have a competition with Eric's affection."

"I may not wear my I-heart-Sookie t-shirt like you Bill, but I don't totally hate her. I'm only stating a fact here. Sookie wants to be helpful and, let's face it, we need help. And we all know how Sookie's mind works. Even if we drive her away from Fangtasia, she'll just find a way to dive headfirst in deep shit."

Eric mulled over Pam's reasoning and he could feel through their bond that his progeny was reeling in hatred. He wasn't certain if that hate was directed at Russell or Sookie.

Sookie saw Eric's private war in his eyes. She enveloped the Viking's hand with her dainty fingers. "I'm done running, Eric. I'm not leaving. _I won't_. If Russell wants me, then let him come. And if we can't stop him, then we'll die _together_." With that Eric's jaw locked. "I never thought I'd live long anyway," Sookie added in an effort to appease him.

Eric swallowed thickly as he stared at Sookie. Her stubbornness was unparalleled. By the defiant look in her eyes, the way she squared her jaw, jutted her chin out, and held his hand firmly, Eric knew any argument would be futile. In a thousand years, Eric had never been _this_ conflicted. He sighed. _'At least, I'll die a happy vampire.'_

In the end, Eric conceded. "Only if you promise that you won't do anything rash, or stupid, or something incredibly _you_."

Sookie gave him a two-finger mock salute, biting her inner cheek to keep from grinning.

Eric shook his head in disbelief. "Only you, Sookie, can find this situation funny."

"At least I'll die a happy fairy," Sookie echoed his thought out loud, and for a moment Eric thought she read his mind.

"C'mon now fairy princess, let's get you cleaned up. If you're gonna tag along - at least look decent. I refuse to team up with somebody wearing that hideous outfit. Unlike you, I have a reputation to protect," Pam snarked as she grabbed Sookie by the wrist and nudged her toward the stairs.

Sookie let go of Eric's hand but the Viking caught up with her. "I could also use a shower. Mind if I jump in with you?" he purred to her ear, shading Sookie's cheeks beet red.

Sookie smacked him with very little conviction as she tried to push him away from her. Pam just rolled her eyes before she tugged on the telepath's wrist. When they got to the steps Sookie halted beside Neal. "Are you comin'?" Sookie asked.

Neal beamed at her but shook his head. "I think I'll stay here for a little while. I'm still waiting on that cookie." Neal glanced at Eric and the two exchanged a look that Sookie couldn't quite put together. Sookie's eyes flickered at Eric then at Neal, puzzled. The fairy patted her leg. "Go, I'll follow in a minute. I'm still a bit woozy. Don't worry about me, I'm a big boy. And I don't think Lover Boy One and Lover Boy Two will be sinking their fangs at me anytime soon." He winked at Sookie reassuringly, and that seemed to pacify the telepath.

As soon as Sookie was out of earshot, Eric returned his attention to Bill. "Why don't you call Roman now? You can use the phone in my office."

Bill pressed his lips together and with a curt nod he slipped out of the basement. The monarch felt something was amiss about Eric's abrupt dismissal. But the monarch decided not to dwell on it as he took his leave. He intended to talk to Sookie alone, anyway, and Bill thought what better time to do it than when Eric was occupied with another fairy.

E/S

Sookie went inside the employees' quarters and removed the red Fangtasia shirt she was wearing over her tattered tank top. She had no idea who put it on her while she was unconscious but she was glad someone did. She had floor rags that looked better than the top she was wearing. Her eyes were drawn to the bandage on her shoulder blades. She wasn't sure if it were Dr. Ludwig or Neal who tended to her burn wounds but either way she was grateful. She carefully peeled off the gauze as she waited for Pam, who would bring her some change of clothes before she hopped in the shower.

Sookie was shocked to find that the skin on her shoulder had already healed. She hastily unwrapped her hands and was equally pleased to discover the blisters on her palms had also disappeared. But her momentary relief turned into anger as she realized that Bill must have given her his blood to expedite her healing. _'That sonabitch!' _

"Sookie," Bill called out as he stepped into the small bathroom.

Sookie stared at him through the mirror, her eyes stone cold. _'Speak of the devil!'_

"I just wanted to check in on you. How are your wounds?" Bill asked when Sookie didn't utter a word.

"Did you give me your blood while I was out?" Sookie asked reproachfully as she continued to meet his gaze through the mirror.

Bill jolted at her query. "No!" he spat, barely containing the resentment in his voice. _'What if I had given her my blood to help her, would that be so bad?'_

"Neal said that wouldn't be necessary since you only had his blood a couple of days ago."

Sookie resisted her impulse to slap her forehead for her stupidity. _'Fairy blood! Of course! Dummy!'_

"Are you still going to bite my head off? Or can we talk like adults now?" Bill asked dryly.

Sookie whipped around to face him. "Look Bill, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just that - I'm tired. I just want to get through this night. Is there anything else you need?" she asked, wanting nothing else but to be left alone to her own devices.

Bill took a few steps toward her, a wistful look on his face. "What happened to us, Sookie? Why do you despise me so?"

"I don't!"

"Then why can't I seem to do anything right for you? Even the thought of taking my blood repulses you?"

Sookie fell silent. How could she tell him that it wasn't him, it was her – without sounding too much of a cliché. She was still wracking her brain for the appropriate words to say to her first love when she noticed Bill studying her face intently.

"What're you doin'? she asked, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

"I'm memorizing your face," Bill replied, his voice sounded sad, distant, desperate. "I was trying to remember the time when you used to look at me with so much longing, so much love."

"Bill..."

"Remember the night I came for you at Fangtasia, when Eric held you in the basement so he and Russell could walk in the sun?"

Sookie didn't reply, her mind wandering back to that night - the night that marked her and Eric's first kiss back in his office.

"Remember how I asked you to run away with me? To start a life away from Bon Temps, away from everyone?" Bill asked, pulling her out of her musings.

Sookie's eyes flickered at him, not quite sure what he was getting at.

"You said yes," he continued, his eyes a pair of piercing blue. "Try to remember how you felt about me then, Sookie. Try to remember _us_ back then. You loved me before, you could love me again." he pleaded. "Say the word and I'll get you out of here. You won't have to face Russell anymore."

"You want me to run with you?!" she bellowed before she furiously shook her head. "You know me better than that, Bill. So tell me, what is it you really want?"

"I want you to stop loving him!" He couldn't rein in his temper anymore as images of Sookie and Eric getting awfully cozy together gnawed at him.

"It's a little late for that," Sookie mumbled under her breath, as she turned around to face the mirror again.

"How could you love someone like him, Sookie?" he asked, his composure crumbling at Sookie's unwillingness to see the truth. "He's a killer! You can't change what he was – what he still is! He will not think twice in destroying anyone who dares to get in his way!"

"We're all killers, Bill," Sookie said sharply. "We all played god at some point. Taking lives because we had to make a choice - it's their lives or ours."

Bill's shoulders slumped, crushed, as Sookie's words sank in.

"You're making a mistake, Sookie," he hushed.

"It won't be the first time," she replied pointedly. "But, it's _my_ mistake to make."

"My offer still stands should you change your mind." Bill made a move toward the door to leave when Sookie turned around and reached out to him.

"I have no doubt that you could protect me, Bill," she started, one hand on the door, the other one across her collarbone, as she tried to cover her chest. "But that's the difference between you and Eric. I'll always need you to feel safe. But with Eric, I only need _him_."

That was the proverbial nail on the coffin for the vampire king as he dropped his gaze on the floor, reeling from the blow of rejection. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear as his finger traced her jawline. He gave her half a smile. "If I had known, that it would be the last time I would hold you in my arms, I would have never let you go," he said softly. "There's no one like you, Sookie. I will never stop loving you. Know that I want nothing but the best for you. So, do me a favor, will you? Don't forget me so soon."

Sookie's eyes stung as she nodded her agreement.

Pam, who had been listening in the couple's conversation decided to barge in at that moment. "Here you go Sookie, its vintage. That'll make it a little hard for Russell to spot you." Pam handed Sookie a dry cleaning bag. In it was a black, sleeveless jumpsuit. "And Bill, Adele called she wants her song back."

Bill, a scowl on his face, slammed the door behind him, leaving Sookie and Pam alone in the quarters. Pam held out the outfit against Sookie's form and gave the telepath a once-over. "This'll make you look badass. Or at least as badass as you could look. Tara has one like this in lavender."

There was tenderness in Pam's voice when she mentioned her progeny that made Sookie pause and look at the vampire.

"How is she - Tara?" Sookie asked hesitantly - fully aware of Pam's initial aversion to produce a spawn.

Pam, who was busy lining up a selection toiletries by the sink for Sookie's disposal, grunted. "She's not too bad. She learns fast. And aside from her rare tantrums - that I assumed she got from you – she's quite tolerable." Tara was actually far from _just_ tolerable. Tara was fierce, loyal and opinionated, and Pam could see so much of herself in the new vampire. But Pam would not admit her growing fondness toward her vampire offspring to anyone. Much less to Sookie.

"She had a hard life you know. So if you could just go easy on her …" Sookie started.

"My human life wasn't all lollipops and roses either, Sookie," Pam interrupted. "I begged Eric to turn me because I wanted to be able to defend myself. And Eric didn't go easy on me. He taught me how to be strong, stronger than I ever thought possible. And for a long time, for as long as it mattered, we relied on each other – Eric and I. We watched each other's backs. Kept each other alive." Sookie detected a hint of softness in Pam's voice as she talked about her maker. When Sookie looked at the vampire, she was struck to see a single tear roll down Pam's pale face.

"For a hundred years, it was only me and Eric. We protected each other. So you could imagine how unnerving it was for me to see you get under his skin. Because you were the one thing I could not protect him from," Pam grumbled. "I didn't loathe you, Sookie. I loathed the way you make him _human_."

"How is that a bad thing?"

"Humans are weak. They are ruled by their emotions. They do things impulsively, which almost always get them killed. Eric is the most pragmatic, most cunning, most calculating and most clever vampire I know. His need for survival got him this far. But with you … it's like he strives to be human," Pam explained in a voice filled with contempt.

"Why are you tellin' me all these?" Sookie asked, wary of Pam's volatile nature.

"Because I don't want you to take this lightly, Sookie," Pam replied as calmly as she could. "And I guess this is my way to make amends, for saving him. Not only tonight, but also when he was under the witch's spell. Your … _desperation _to save him, reminds me of mine. And for that, I'm grateful. When Eric turned me, I had made a vow to keep him safe. But since you seemed to be stuck on him like chewed gum on fur, I reckon it was time to welcome you in the family."

Sookie furrowed her brows at Pam, unable to suss out what the vampire was hinting at.

Pam huffed in frustration. "It means, princess, that from this moment on, I will cease my attempts to end your pathetic life. And yes, I will try to tolerate you and all your annoying little Southern quirks," she said impassively. "But don't expect me to wear anything from Wal-Mart ever again."

Sookie gave Pam a shy smile before she nodded her assent. And with that Pam left the bathroom.

E/S

Pam was perched at the top of the stairs of the basement when she heard her maker in deep conversation with the fairy.

"You'll know when it's time," Eric said in a conspiratorial tone.

Pam made her way downstairs when she didn't hear a response from the fae. Neal snapped his head toward her, startled at her reappearance. He looked back at Eric and with a brief nod he started to go upstairs, brushing his shoulder with Pam's at the steps.

"She loves you, you know? More than I think you deserve," Neal said crisply at Eric.

Eric pressed his lips together but didn't make any objections.

"I'll come up of a way to repay you. I do not like to be indebted to anyone, especially to a fairy," Eric muttered in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"I doubt that," Neal replied offhandedly. "Just make sure you come out of this mess alive, save Sookie the heartache."

"You love her, don't you?" Eric asked, ignoring Pam's confused looks beside him.

"It's hard not to," Neal mumbled softly.

"I thought you two were cousins?" Eric teased bitterly.

"Very distant," Neal replied before he rushed up the stairs, leaving the two vampires behind.

"And the super snatch strikes again!" Pam blurted out when she was finally alone with her maker. "Here I thought Sookie's hooha is only alluring to vampires, she -"

"Pam!" Eric cut her off. He faced his progeny, eyes reduced to slits.

Whatever Pam was about to say was now forgotten as she took in Eric's gloomy mood.

Eric, to Pam's shock, pulled his child into him, pressing her face against his bare chest. Pam took a couple of seconds to react as she wrapped her arms around her maker. As soon as she did, her guards shattered and she let all her emotions flow through their bond. Eric closed his eyes to relish the depth of his tie with his progeny.

"I'm going to bond with Sookie," Eric mumbled almost inaudibly as he rested his chin on top of Pam's head, caressing her hair.

"What?" Pam drew back, aghast. "You mean like a blood bond?"

Eric nodded. "Before this night is over, I want us to be bonded, _permanently_."

"Do you think that's a smart move, Eric?" Pam asked, still reeling from shock. "What if the Authority finds out? Do you think your blood bond will be enough to protect her from them? You know how manipulative and vicious they are. The rules that apply to the monarchs do not apply to them. If they get their hands on Sookie, they will use her. They will take her from you."

"I've already made a contingency plan, in case that happens."

"Does she even know what a _Blóðfesta _entails? That there's no going back once you do it?" Pam asked, trying to sound as objectively as she could.

Eric smirked. "If Sookie doesn't freak out when I tell her what I want us to do, then I must have overestimated her intelligence. I intend to tell her everything, and hope to Odin that she loves me enough to go through with it." Eric gripped Pam's shoulders as he held her gaze. "And if she refuses to bond with me, as your Maker, I command you not to do anything that'll harm her in any way. Your loyalty to me is something I will never take for granted. But you have to understand that Sookie is a part of me now. I will do everything in my power to shield her from anyone who tries to hurt her. _Anyone_. That includes _you_."

Pam's face pinched as Eric's words stung her to her very core.

"I know what you did to her. I didn't call you out earlier because I didn't want to humiliate you in front of Bill, but don't think for one second that I condone any attempt on her life, regardless of your reasons," Eric continued, his voice strained. "I love you both. But if you cannot accept Sookie, you better tell me now so I can release you before I do something I will regret. Am I making myself clear, Pamela?"

"Crystal," she replied curtly. Eric hugged her one more time. Pam accepted his comfort, glad that she already took the first step to make amends with Sookie earlier. _'Welcome to the family, indeed.'_ And the more she thought about it, the more, surprisingly, pleased she felt. _'Maybe having Sookie as a stepmom wouldn't be so bad. Now the ball's on Tinker Bell's side, I only hope for all our sake she doesn't fuck it up.'_

**E/S**

Sookie looked intensely in the mirror as she combed her hair dry when the door to the bathroom swung open, revealing a disheveled Eric looking at her hungrily.

"Eric! Dammit! Can you vampires stop sneaking up on me?" Sookie yelped, whirling around to face him.

"Hmmm … Sookie, you look good enough to eat," Eric purred, his eyes ravaging her figure.

"And you look like a fuckin' Viking!" she chimed, taking a few steps back. "Why don't you go take a shower or at least put a shirt on! This," she waved her finger up and down his form. "is very distracting!"

Eric smirked, taking another step forward while Sookie staggered backward. Their contrasting steps kept on until Sookie was backed against the wall. "Am I distracting you, my little feisty fairy?"

"Whatever it is you're thinking of doin' is not gonna happen," she said, biting her inner cheek to keep from smiling.

"And what, may I ask, is it that you think I'm doing, Sookie?" he intoned, as he lowered his head to level with hers, one hand pressed on the wall above her head. His other hand rubbing her from the side of her breast down to her hip.

"Dammit, Eric! I'm not in the mood!" Sookie said dismissively. She could feel the heat burning her cheeks.

Eric's nostrils flared as the scent of her arousal hit him. He grinned wolfishly. "Liar," he whispered in her ear, making her more aroused than she already was.

The Viking's deft hands were unstoppable as he undressed Sookie in a flash. He was down on his knees, sniffing Sookie's delectable scent, as he pulled down her panties. Sookie, letting go of her inhibitions, lifted her foot one at a time to let the Viking slip off her undies. She watched him through hooded eyes as he stripped off his scruffy pants. She squealed when Eric lifted her as they made their way into the shower cubicle.

Eric wasted no time as he lavished her perky breasts with kisses. One hand massaging one breast as his tongue laved her other nipple. He drew back from her bosom to kiss her in the mouth. With a swift stroke, he was inside her. She dug her nails on his shoulder to keep from sliding off the wall, while the Viking pillaged her under the stream of hot water from the shower. Eric couldn't help the growl that erupted from his chest. He locked his lips with hers to muffle her moans.

Their lovemaking was quick but passionate. Rough but soothing. Intense but calming. Just what both of them needed to assuage their spiking nerves.

Sookie was toweling her hair dry as Eric pulled up a new pair of pants that was included in the bag of clothes Pam left for Sookie. He was putting on a black V-neck shirt when he caught Sookie staring at him.

"Ready for seconds?" he asked teasingly. Sookie rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

Eric moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Do you think they heard us?" Sookie asked sheepishly.

"I don't give a flying fuck if they did."

"You really are so …" Sookie started in frustration as she searched for the right word to describe Eric's incorrigible behavior.

"What? Handsome? Sexy? Irresistible? Fucking Hot?" he chipped in playfully.

"Insatiable!" Sookie finished.

Eric chuckled at her ear. "That I am," he agreed.

Sookie whipped around to look at him wildly. "Oh no, no, no! We're not doin' anymore nasty tonight, mister!"

Eric chortled again, but then his face turned serious. "I want you to take my blood, Sookie. And I want to take a little of yours, too."

Sookie's levity vanished as she took in Eric's somber appearance. "Now? Why? Are you still hurt?" she inquired, her face crumbling in concern for the Viking.

"It's not for medical purposes, Sookie. It's much deeper than that," he started, taking both her hands with his. "Do you remember when you gave me your blood and I gave you mine after the witch's sun spell?"

Sookie nodded.

"I told you we will be one, remember?" he asked, slowly edging his way in, so as not to scare Sookie. "That was the first step into forming a blood bond. If we take each other's blood again, it will be permanent. It means it won't wear off in time."

Sookie looked at him, apprehension creeping in her features. _'Silence. Good it means she's thinking, instead of just fleeing,' _Eric thought hopefully.

"You know that when you take a vampire's blood, the vampire will be able to sense your emotions and track your location, yes?"

Another stiff nod.

"In a blood bond or a _Blóðfesta _as we call it in Old Norse, it goes both ways, which means you will also be able to sense my emotions and locate me through the bond."

"What's a _Blóðfesta_?" Sookie said twisting her tongue in an effort to say it correctly.

"It's pledge for vampires. It's what you humans call a marriage." Eric paused, swallowing thickly, as he waited for Sookie's reaction. He knew Sookie, like other humans, did not take marriage lightly. He said a silent prayer that Sookie would at least be calm about it and not go off on him like she would normally do.

The silence was brutal. It seemed to taunt him as he waited for her reply.

"Say something," he prodded.

Sookie dropped her gaze to their entwined hands. After what seemed like an eternity, Sookie finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"Don't I at least get a ring?" Sookie asked. And for a moment Eric thought she was mocking him. Sookie tightened her grip on his hands.

It was like a dam broke inside the Viking as joy and relief flooded him. He pulled her in and caged her in his arms.

"Eric, I can't breathe!" she choked as she tried to wriggle out of his arms.

Eric's boisterous laugh filled the room as he loosened his hold on Sookie. He drew back to stare at her and found her smiling back at him.

"Who are you and what did you do to my Sookie?" he asked in mock suspicion.

Sookie snorted before she wrinkled her nose at him. "Shut up!"

"You're not freaking out?" he asked, bewildered but still jovial. "I thought you'd be halfway across town right about now."

"Eric Northman, did you just ask me to marry you so I would freak out and run off?" Sookie asked indignantly.

"That was one reason, yes," he teased.

"Screw you!"

"That's another reason." He waggled his eyebrows at her as he flashed his trademark lopsided smirk.

"I swear if you don't come up with something remotely decent to say in the next second, I'll get outta her and scream vamp crack outside Fangtasia until Russell gets here."

In a blur Eric had her pinned to the wall. "Are you sure you wanna do this, Sookie?" he asked, all traces of mischief gone. "Once we do this, there's no going back. There will always be a part of me inside you, as there will always be a piece of you inside me. _Forever_."

"I know what permanent means, Eric," Sookie replied in a snap. "You may have forgotten about it, but this isn't the first time you asked me to spend forever with you."

"And what was your reply?" he asked warily, for he knew perfectly what her answer was the first time. It was right after their first bond when he asked her to be with him, get away from Bon Temps, all the vampire politics, and start anew, shunning all attempts to get his memories back.

"There's no such thing as forever," she whispered, echoing her previous response.

Eric's jaw tightened as he probed her with his eyes. "And now?"

"I still stand by my previous answer, because there really is no such thing. Even immortal beings like you fear the inevitable death."

Eric closed his eyes as he braced himself for another rejection. He felt Sookie's hands cup his cheeks and he opened his eyes to stare at her.

"But I'm willing to give you the rest of my life, if you'll still have me," she hushed, her warm breath tickling his face.

"It's a big commitment, Sookie," Eric said, gauging her sincerity through her chocolate brown orbs.

"You're beginning to confuse me, Eric. Are you trying to persuade me or dissuade me?" Sookie lifted her brow questioningly.

Eric gave her a toothy grin. "I was just - I didn't think it'll be this easy to convince you."

"Now that you mention it, maybe I have been too easy," Sookie said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "When Bill proposed, he rented a whole restaurant and all the jazz. With you being a thousand years old n'all, I have expected something grand and dramatic."

"Oh, I promise you, Sookie, everyday with me will be grand and dramatic."

"I'm sure it will." Sookie ghosted a kiss on his lips. "So, shall we make this official?"

"For the last time, are you sure? You won't get pissed at me at the last minute for being high-handed and all that bullshit you used to swing at me?" Eric asked as he tried to make it sound lighthearted to disguise his nervousness. "This isn't like a human marriage. _We will be one_. Again, it's a pretty big commitment."

"Eric, a few hours ago, I thought you were dead, as in _truly _dead. And the pain I felt was unbearable. It was so real and so strong that I cursed myself for letting my stupid pride and self-preservation get in the way of us being together. I will never let that happen again. I'm willing to die with you, if that's not commitment enough, then I don't know what is," Sookie intoned. "I'm only sorry that it took this long for me to realize I'm in love with you."

Eric needed no more words as he pushed Sookie's hair on one side to bare her neck. His fangs descended with a snap, and she flinched a little when she felt Eric's fangs. He took a few sips twice before he pricked his finger and rubbed the blood on the two little punctures on her neck.

"Your turn," he said as he prepared to bite his palm. Sookie held his arm and stopped him. He raised his eyebrow at her, mystified. _'Fuck, she changed her mind!'_

"Will you promise me one thing, though?" she inquired softly. "This bond thing, if it's really as powerful as you say, will you swear never to use it to manipulate me in any way? And teach me how to control it so I won't be overwhelmed by it?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely." He pierced his palm and handed it to Sookie.

The telepath sucked his blood like it was nobody's business.

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**This chapter and the previous one were supposed to be one long chapter. But it got away from me and it got so long that I decided to split it into two. I know it was a bit on the fluff side, the final battle would be up next. A special shout out to MyVikingBoyfriend who gracefully lent me her _Blóðfesta idea. _Her story ****He's Not There **was now complete, check it out! 

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I loved them to bits!**


	19. welcome to fight night

**A/N: As the title indicates, there's some graphic violence in this chapter.**

Ecstasy. Happiness. Anxiety. _Love_.

A cornucopia of emotions ran through Eric as he fixed his gaze on Sookie, who was looking at him with glassy eyes.

"Sookie …" Eric breathed as he approached her with caution. "Are you … what do you feel?"

Sookie's eyes were losing focus as she squinted at him, looking at him as though she couldn't see him at all.

"Sookie, say something," he urged as he stroked her face, running the pad of his thumb at her chin, wiping off a smear of blood.

"Fucking amazin'," she whispered.

"What is?" He was starting to worry, concerned that she was going through another V-induced high, the way she did - or they did - the first time they exchanged blood in her house in Bon Temps. If it were a different time, he would gladly indulge her, but that wasn't an option at this moment. Time was a luxury they couldn't afford right now.

Sookie reached out to touch his face. Her fingers traced the bridge of his nose down to his slightly parted lips as her eyebrows drew together, looking at him and figuring out if he were real or a hallucination.

Eric was getting restless. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her gently to bring her back from her euphoric trance. He tried to mute his end of the bond so as not to overwhelm Sookie any longer.

Sookie doubled over, and if it weren't for his hands that were clamped on her shoulders she would have fallen down.

"No!" she protested in a whiny voice. "Why did you do that?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he tried to keep her upright.

"I can _feel_ you …" she said in a throaty voice. "It's like you're inside me. All your emotions … _all your fears_."

Eric's jaw tightened. _'Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.'_ The last thing that Sookie needed was to detect how scared he was. And now she didn't just know about it, but she was also experiencing it firsthand.

"Shhh, Eric. Don't be scared. I'll keep you safe. I promise," she slurred.

'_Now she was talking nonsense! What the fuck did you do, Viking!' _he scolded himself.

"Sookie, why don't you sit down for a while," he said, propping her toward the stainless steel bar stool beside the towel rack.

She didn't make any objections as she sat down and leaned her head back.

Eric squatted in front of her and rested his head on her lap. He probed their bond to have a better grip on her state of mind, and was shocked to find that she was also blocking him off! He jerked his head up to see her grinning from ear to ear, with an impish glint in her eyes.

"Not so clueless now, huh?" she said with a healthy dose of smugness in her tone.

Eric stood up abruptly pulling her up with him, arms wrapped around her waist, their foreheads barely touching. "H-How?" he asked incredulously. "I didn't know you could do that?"

Sookie shrugged. "When you made me realize that Neal could also sense my emotions because of his blood - that was when I tried blocking him off," she replied. Her face looked sober now as her words came out clearer. "It was easy actually. I just did what I always do when I want to block other people's thoughts. Of course that backfired a little because when I was in Monroe getting attacked by that psychopathic fae, Neal told me he couldn't feel my distress until he saw Claudette attacking me."

Eric's face lit up as he finally understood Sookie's strange reaction earlier when he told her about the blood bond and its lasting effects. "That's why you didn't go batshit crazy on me when I told you about the blood bond - that you'd be able to feel me, too."

"S'not actually the same with Neal _or_ Bill. I'm not even aware Neal had access to my emotions until you told me. Guess I didn't really know what I was signin' up for when I took his blood. It was stupid, I know that now. But I'm not gonna beat myself up for it. I'll just chalk that one up to experience. This," her finger pointed back and forth at her and Eric, " -this bond we now have, is a totally different ballgame for me. I've always known that when I decide to be with you – it would be all or nothing. And you didn't disappoint. I can feel your emotions like they are my own! It's like hearing a hundred thoughts all at once." Eric suddenly looked concerned and she felt guilty at once. "But don't worry, they're _not_ giving me headaches. I swear it."

Eric relaxed a little, but his eyes were still hard on her. "Did you talk to Neal about the tie he formed with you?" he asked, changing the subject. His voice sounded accusing, and Sookie couldn't help but feel defensive. But she knew arguing with Eric would head nowhere, and right now, all she wanted to do was to spend as much time with him as possible, preferably _not_ fighting. There would be plenty of time for fighting later when they face Russell.

Sookie shook her head. "I wanted to. But between fighting off a deranged fairy to almost losing you, I didn't get the chance."

Eric must have had the same idea with her as he decided not to dwell on the Neal issue anymore. "It doesn't matter," the Viking said smoothly. "It's gone. And you, my little fae, will not be forming any tie with anyone else. You're _mine_. And I'm _not_ the sharing type."

Sookie's lips curved into a playful smile. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and Eric groaned before he latched onto her mouth with his.

A wicked idea struck him and, without warning, he opened his side of the bond and Sookie gasped in his mouth as he let her feel every single sensation he had. He felt her arms tightened around him as their kiss became more heated and passionate. His erection throbbed against his jeans with an ache he hadn't felt in centuries. A desire he hadn't felt for anyone. It was all-consuming, and Eric knew if he didn't pull away now, they wouldn't be able to get out of this bathroom in time to meet with their allies. _'Fuck! I need to stop!'_

He held on to her full, supple lips for a few more seconds, until the sensible side of him finally won.

Sookie grunted before she let out gusty laugh. "I could feel you, you know. I could feel how the practical Eric thumped horny Eric in the head."

Eric chuckled as he tried to poke around Sookie's emotions, and he was utterly pleased when she let her emotions flow fluidly. An arrogant smirk broke across his face when he sensed her growing lust for him - along with anxiety, determination, and love - a big dose of love. _Only for him_.

"Your blood is mind-blowin', Eric. It's like every cell in my body is buzzing with a delicious sensation." She ran her fingers through his silky ash brown hair, which was no longer singed. Eric tilted his head, savoring her ministrations.

Eric grunted in agreement as his hands traced the curve of her waist. "Sookie, I …" _'I love you_.'

"I know," Sookie finished. He didn't need to say it out loud. She knew exactly what he wanted to say. "I do, too."

Neither of them could look away as they took pleasure in what little alone time they still had.

"What do you say we ditch the clowns outside and go on a honeymoon?" he asked as his lips curved into a roguish sneer.

Sookie's sensual laugh sounded like music to his ears. "We can't do that," she chided. "Do you have any idea what kind of hissy fit Bill will throw if he finds out we eloped? Pam will never forgive us for leaving him with her."

Eric sniggered before he brushed the tip of his nose with hers as they reveled in their newfound level of intimacy.

"So … shall I call you Mrs. Northman, now?"

"Only if I can call you Mr. Stackhouse."

He sneered. "Like that will ever happen," he brushed her off coolly. "What do you think my adoring public will say?"

Sookie glared at him in mock derision. But he tugged her toward him before she could make any protests.

They were stuck like that for a few more minutes, kissing without a care in the world, both trapped inside their little bubble, perfectly contended to stay that way for as long as they could – or until some bastard decided to intrude. Which in this case was Pam.

"Are you two done fucking?" Pam inquired nonchalantly as she ducked her head into the door. "Because I swear if I hear Bill hum one more tune of 'Someone Like You' I'm gonna stake myself and then him."

"Pam." Eric looked at his progeny, and motioned for her to enter.

"So?" Pam started as she placed her hand on her hip, looking inquisitively at Eric then at Sookie. "Did you do it?"

Eric, with a ghost of a smile, pouted his lips as he looked back at Sookie. And the telepath could not help the blush that colored her cheeks.

"Oh for fuck's sake! You could have just said yes!" Pam screeched in exasperation. "You didn't need to look like two horny teenagers!"

Sookie buried her face in Eric's chest as she tried to stifle her laugh and hide her vermillion face.

"Well, I hope you two are done because the cavalry has arrived," Pam grumbled. "And so has your sister." She looked pointedly at Eric, before she stole a glance at the telepath, whose laughter had ceased instantaneously.

'_Oh, joy! Nora's here,' _Sookie thought bitterly._ 'Now it's a party.'_ She felt her stomach tighten but she fought hard to keep her face blank as she stared at Eric. She might not be able to hide her feelings from Eric anymore, but she'd be damned if she would let anyone see the green-eyed monster nesting inside her, raring to get out at the mere mention of Nora the Whora.

Sookie's discomfort was broadcast loudly to Eric, but he could also tell that his little fae was reining in her temper. He resisted sending her reassurance through the bond in the fear that Sookie might mistake it for manipulation. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Sookie took a deep breath to clear her head before she gave him half a smile. "When there's a 3,000-year-old fucker hunting you down, you don't sweat the small stuff anymore."

Pam looked at Sookie and shot her an approving nod before she headed outside. Sookie glanced at Eric, who was still looking at her skeptically. She took his hand and guided him toward the door. "Let's get this over with," she mumbled. "If I'm lucky, maybe I'll get to zap two vampires tonight." She winked.

Eric hoped she was only teasing. It would be a shame to lose his only sister.

**E/S**

"I came as soon as I heard," Nora said as she rushed toward Eric. She cupped his face and studied him, ignoring the surly Sookie behind the Viking. "Are you alright? Are you sure it was him? Did you find out what was making him daywalk?"

Sookie coughed loudly, catching the attention of the brunette vampire whose face was inches from Eric's.

Nora's gaze landed on the telepath. "Ah, you," she said in a bland tone, before she drew back.

"Damn straight," Sookie dryly. She took note of Bill, who was apparently the only one left to entertain the chancellor. Her eyes searched the room for Pam, Alcide and Neal, but couldn't find them anywhere. She dropped her mental shield and scanned the surrounding. She found 13 voids outside, along with Alcide's garbled signature. _'Where's Neal?'_

Bill watched Sookie's awkward interaction with Nora, and he couldn't quite disguise the elation he felt. He moved beside the telepath, a smarmy expression on his face, to get a first-row seat to the catfight that he was sure would follow when he caught a whiff of Sookie's unusual scent. The Civil War veteran's eyes widened in horror and repugnance, and he couldn't help the snarl that escaped his lips. "What have you done to her?" He asked Eric who was subtly watching the monarch's movements.

"Blood bond," Eric replied offhandedly, an arrogant sneer graced his features.

"You did what?!" Nora and Bill yelled at the same time.

"_Blóðfesta! _Really, Eric? You're _that_ stupid?!" Nora screeched.

"Sookie, do you have any idea what you've done?" Bill asked reproachfully as he tried to propel Sookie toward him. The telepath wriggled her shoulder to shake Bill off.

"Get your fucking hands off my _wife_," Eric commanded through gritted teeth. Bill recoiled, pulling his hands away, but continued to glare at Sookie. The telepath couldn't help the surge of pride that coursed through her from hearing the word 'wife' from Louisiana's most elusive bachelor.

"_Wife_?!" Nora snarled. "Why? Did the bloodbag ask you to '_marry'_ her in exchange for unlimited supply of fae blood? Her blood must be so fucking fantastic if it makes you that dim!"

.

Eric was about to pounce at his sister but Sookie beat him to it. "Fuck off! Both of you!" Sookie yelled in frustration. She turned to her former lover who was wearing his trademark brooding look. "Bill Compton, this is the last time I'm gonna tell you this: _back off_! Whatever delusions you have about us, get over it!"

Bill looked utterly scorned, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself. He pursed his lips before he backed away a few paces from Sookie and Eric.

The telepath then focused her attention to the brunette vampire throwing her dirty looks. "And you, spare me the insults, will you? I've spent my life surrounded by narrow-minded hicks who think I'm a freak. Your best insult will not even make it in the top ten. Not because Eric gave you a rebound fuck at a low point in his undead life means you have any say on whatever he does."

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Nora leered. "I can drain you in a fucking minute."

Eric growled at Nora, but the telepath proved to be more than capable to stand her ground.

"No, I'm sorry I don't," Sookie replied with faux innocence. "What I do know is that I have these," she held up both her hands, which were brimming with light. "And I'm not above using them against you - and I'm telling you they hurt like a sonofabitch. But if these don't work, I can always drive a stake through your heart. The way I did with the last fanger who tried to get between me and what is _mine_. If you don't take my word for it, ask Lorena. Oh wait, you can't. Because I already staked her, right here," Sookie pointed her finger at Nora's heart.

Nora looked at the finger pointed at her chest before she snickered, "I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a dare?" Sookie asked condescendingly. "Because I'm telling you, lady, I never bluff."

"Your _pet_ has quite a mouth, Eric," Nora said harshly, trying to look unaffected by Sookie's threats.

Eric cast a death glare his sister's way. "She's my wife. And you will give her the respect she deserves."

Nora tried not to cower under her brother's murderous look, but decided to keep her opinions to herself.

As if on cue, Pam and Alcide made their entrance through the back door.

"You're right. JD, the new Shreveport pack master, has made an alliance with Russell. That bastard has been forcing all pack members to take V. My associate also told me that JD has called for a meeting tonight, and she heard that Russell was the one behind it," Alcide informed Eric. "But that's not the worst part. She also heard that wolves from the Jackson pack are also coming here."

Eric looked pensive as he processed the information Alcide gathered. _'Fucking Russell's pulling out all the stops.' _He then turned to Pam, who was eyeing Nora, Sookie and Bill with amusement. "Did you give him blood?"

Pam huffed in exasperation. "It's not like I have a fucking choice, now do I? Pussypants over here didn't make it easy either - even requested a damn cup because he was a fucking V virgin." Alcide growled at Pam, but the female vamp only shot him an irritated look. "Be glad I didn't have a doggie bowl."

Alcide turned to Eric. "Is it really necessary to take V? What if I get addicted to it like Debbie?"

"You won't. You hate our kind too much," Eric spat. "We are at a disadvantage with their numbers alone. Taking Pam's blood may be the one thing that could save your life - we are simply leveling the playing field."

"You have got to be kidding me," Nora butted in. "You gave blood to a _wolf_? That is blasphemy, Eric! Our blood is sacred. You, of all people, should know that!"

"Why are you here again, Nora?" Eric asked mockingly. "If you've come here to question my every move, you can leave now, Bill's already doing a terrific job with that."

Nora looked defiant but knew she would never be able to get through to her brother if she kept negating him at every turn. "I only hope you know what you're doing," Nora conceded. "I've got a dozen armed guards at your disposal outside the door. They're waiting for command. So, dear brother, would you mind telling me what plan you have devised to catch and detain a vampire thousands of years your senior?"

"We don't have one," Eric replied bluntly. "We plan to _end_ him."

"Always a fucking Viking," Nora muttered under her breath. "The Guardian wants Russell detained. He has a lot of questions as to how he acquired his immunity to the sun."

Eric rolled his eyes at his sibling. "Ain't that a bitch."

Nora was in no mood for her sibling's cheeky behavior. Roman had been raising hell since he found out that Russell Edgington was not only leaving a blood trail in his wake but was now able to daywalk. "I am bloody serious, Eric. Roman knows there's something rotten going on here."

"There really is no mystery, Nora. He drained a full-blooded fae. Salome, surely, must be aware of that myth, considering her affiliation with the fairies in Hooligans," Eric said indifferently. But then it struck him, what if Salome was operating without Roman's knowledge.

Eric saw guilt and apprehension flashed in his sister's eyes, and he didn't like their implications.

"The Guardian knew about Salome's dealing with the fae, did he not?" Eric asked as calmly as he could, hiding the cold dread running up his spine.

Nora dropped her gaze to the floor, averting her brother's probing glare. Her silence was all the answer he needed. Eric's shoulders sagged as he let the weight of their situation dropped on him. He already had his suspicions that Chancellor Salome Agrippa's connection to the fairy bar was frowned upon in the Authority. Therefore, none outside the inner circle would have knowledge of it. But if the Guardian himself were not aware of Salome's dealings then that would put Sookie and all the other fairies' existence in a very precarious position. There would be no telling what Roman would do to Sookie if he got his hands on her. The Guardian could use her as leverage to gain access to the Realm, or employ her services to shut down the fae bar so other vampires would not be tempted to veer from mainstreaming.

In a whoosh, Eric grabbed Nora, pressing her against the wall, putting a comfortable distance between him and Sookie. "What will the Guardian do if he finds out about the fairies?" Eric asked in a voice so low that only the vampires would be able to hear.

"I don't know," Nora spat through clenched jaws. "Roman is strict to follow his mainstreaming agenda. I don't think even the allure of fairy blood will be able to distract him. It's Salome you should be concerned about. She's on her way here. She also wanted to dispatch Russell. His words would incriminate her with Roman and the other chancellors. And the Sanguinistas will have a field day if word leaks out that someone from inside the organization is purchasing blood straight from the donor – most especially a fairy at that. On my way over here, I overheard her talking to Kibwe that they must dispose _every piece of evidence_ that could implicate them with the fairies. "

Sookie gasped in the corner when she felt Eric's rage mixed with panic spiked through the roof. The Viking twitched as he felt Sookie's unease and immediately blocked her off, which made the telepath all the more discomfited and hurt at the same time. Eric loosened her grip on Nora as he tried to design a plan on how to eliminate Salome in the equation. Assassinating the 2,000-year-old Salome, who was also the Guardian's consort, would not be a plausible solution. If he were to eradicate Salome, which would be hard for Eric given her age, it would only open a whole new can of worms for him and Sookie. They would both be hunted down by the Authority. Sookie might agree to live in the wind with him, but would he subject her to that kind of life? Eric was pulled out of his musings when he felt Neal materialize beside Sookie.

"Where've you been?" Sookie hissed, surprised by the fae's unceremonious arrival. She was still pissed at Eric for keeping her out of the loop with whatever he and his sister were arguing about, and she was taking it out on Neal.

Nora's body went rigid when she caught Neal's scent. In a blur, Nora charged at the fae and pinned him on the floor, her fingers tracing his jugular, eyes glazed with intoxication. Eric grabbed Nora by the collar of her jacket and hoisted her up.

"He smells divine," Nora said in a husky tone, her eyes still devouring the fae, who managed to haul himself up.

"_He _is not a meal. _He_ is here to help us," Eric said sternly. "Control yourself or I'll have you silvered."

"Fuck you!" Nora spat. The Viking didn't' budge, her outburst only made him tighten his grip on her. Nora narrowed her eyes at her sibling, but decided to retract her fangs to show her assent. Eric smirked in satisfaction before he finally let her go.

Sookie moved beside her lover, determined to know what had him so enraged. But before neither of them could utter a word, thunderous sounds of gunshots, followed by hair-raising growls, broke just outside the front door, signaling Russell's arrival, along with his pack of ferocious wolves.

Four sets of fangs clicked in place as the vampires waited for the inevitable.

Eric shoved Sookie behind him and backed her against the wall, shielding her with his body. Nora stood beside him, crouching defensively as she bared her fangs, while Neal lurched toward Pam, who handed him a gun to be used against the wolves.

Pam and Bill - armed with two automatic handguns, one loaded with regular ammunition the other with wooden bullets - stood side by side in the dais.

Pam offered Alcide a pistol but the werewolf refused. "I won't be able to hold that when I shift."

The loud chatters of machine guns from Nora's guards, synchronized with the relentless growling of the wolves, kept on for what seemed like a few charged minutes. Then as the rat-a-tat ceased, feral growls and violent snarls came, followed by the soft whimpers and the eerie screeches of the fallen.

But amid all the disturbing sounds, one stood out, and Eric and Sookie didn't need their bond to share their abject horror when they heard it.

Their eyes darted across the room, searching for the lunatic producing that awful cackling sound. Eric fought hard to block his emotions from Sookie - _that_was the least he could do to assuage Sookie's growing terror.

But not even with the seven pairs of eyes scouring the surrounding, nobody saw Russell coming as he sprung through the front door like the snake that he was.

"Mind if I come in? It's a fucking dogfight out there," Russell said with mock sentiment. Eric reached behind him as he caged Sookie protectively. His fingers brushed at the two wooden stakes in his back pockets.

Pam and Bill hissed at Russell as they tightened their grips on their weapons.

"Oh, put those baby fangs away! It's depressing!" Russell hollered as he surveyed the room and all its occupants.

"Well, well, well, I see you have quite a motley crew here, Viking," the former king of Mississippi observed. "A wolf and a fairy," he looked sharply at Alcide and Neal. "You seem to be taking a page out of my book. I'm flattered."

Russell backed up toward the door, his eyes trained on Eric and his troops. He nudged the door wide open with his foot, allowing at least ten snarling wolves, bodies squeezing against each other to stand behind their master.

Alcide growled at the wolves, his eyes glowing like burning flames. Russell made a clucking sound with his tongue and the wolves, as though controlled by strings, ceased with their growling and sat down rigidly behind him. Eric and his crew remained stationed at the opposite end. No one wanted to make any sudden movement, taking advantage of the shaky impasse with the 3,000-year-old vampire.

"We're trying to form a band," Eric sassed, as he tried to buy more time to plan his assault.

Russell's horrendous cackling started again and, to Sookie, it sounded worse than fingernails scraping a chalkboard. She hung on to Eric's arms as she tried to fight the cold shiver running up her spine.

"What will you call your band?" Russell asked jovially, humoring the Viking. "Too bad The Desperados' already taken."

Nora, who didn't have the same amount of patience her brother had, decided to assert her position and try to apprehend the former monarch before the other chancellors arrived.

"Mr. Edgington, you seem reasonable enough. Why don't you and I have a talk, back in the headquarters – save ourselves all the trouble. I'm certain you and the Guardian will be able to come up with some form of agreement," Nora said in a placating tone.

Russell fixed his gaze at the chancellor, a devilish smirk in his lips.

"Chancellor, I didn't notice you were here, forgive me," Russell addressed. "Are you always this condescending? Tell me, Chancellor, how many times did you have to blow Roman Zimojic to land your position in the Authority?"

Nora's face darkened as she gritted her teeth. "Fuck off!"

Russell laughed maniacally at her. "Let me tell you what I want, Chancellor. _You_ will hand me Mr. Scrumptious over there," he pointed at Neal. "So I can have my dinner, before I take Miss Stackhouse to-go. Does that sound _agreeable_ to you?"

Sookie inhaled sharply. There was no use cowering behind her lover now. She moved to reveal herself but Eric stopped her.

Russell's eyes flickered at Eric. He could smell Sookie's distinctive scent. "Miss Stackhouse, I must say, when I found out you were now shacking up with the Viking, I wasn't really that surprised. Eric had always had a boner for you even when you were still spreading your legs for dear ol' William," Russell grumbled.

It was Bill's turn to hiss at Russell, which only made the ancient vampire snort impatiently. He turned to his wolves and, making a whistle-like sound, he commanded his wolves to attack. "I'm bored. Amuse me, my lovelies."

All hell broke loose as Russell's wolves leaped through the air and charged at their prey.

Eric shoved Sookie toward the dais as two wolves double-teamed him. Nora was flung against the wall as a big brown-furred wolf tackled her.

Bill and Pam shot at the wolves that came charging at them but the V-high creatures managed to dodge their bullets as they slashed through the air.

Meanwhile, Alcide, who had already morphed, lunged at the ash-brown wolf he recognized as JD. They leaped into the air - both intent on maiming each other at first bite. Their bodies collided and crashed on the floor, but they recovered quickly as they circled each other, snarling and waiting for the perfect opening. Alcide, who was younger and bigger than JD, snatched the pack master by the neck with his teeth and threw him hard against the wall. Before JD could regain his footing, Alcide jumped on him and started tearing at his flesh with his razor-sharp canine.

Russell, in his sick and twisted way, howled with delight as he leaned casually against the wall and watched the gory scene around him with manic enthusiasm. Neal, who evaded the frenzied wolf charging at him by teleporting, appeared beside the mad king. Russell's eyes widened at the sight of the full-blooded fairy in front of him and his fangs dropped automatically. He grabbed the fairy by the throat and lifted him off the floor. Neal's legs flailed in the air, which made Russell laugh even harder. The ancient vampire, giddy with the prospect of fairy blood, prepared to sink his fangs as he lowered the fae down to his knees. But just as Russell's fangs grazed the throbbing vein in Neal's jugular, the fae clasped something on the vampire's wrist. Russell hissed in pain when the silver chain came in contact with his skin, searing his flesh. In a fit of rage, he whacked Neal squarely on the chest and the fae flung across the room, landing face down.

The silver band was similar to the fae bracelet Claudette used to paralyze Eric and Nora in Hooligans. It was also meant to immobilize the mad king, but before Neal could cast a spell, a slobbering wolf dove in front of him and clamped its muzzle in his arm before he could teleport again. The wolf dragged him outside the club, and Neal screamed in pain as the beast drilled its teeth deeper in his flesh. Just as he was being towed out roughly, his other hand reached for the gun tucked in his waistband and started firing at the rabid wolf.

Sookie, who was thrust behind the throne by the Viking, pulled herself out to join the scuffle. Hands blazing, she started to zero in on the two wolves attacking Eric, but was sidetracked when she saw a brown wolf spying her. Without missing a beat, Sookie blasted the wolf as it sprung at her. The strength of her light reduced the furry beast to a sniveling lump on the floor. With another zap, the wolf shuddered on the floor before it stopped moving altogether.

Sookie returned her gaze back to where she last saw Eric, but the Viking was no longer there. She spun around to look for her allies but everyone was moving in inhuman speed that all Sookie could see were swirls of black. The only thing stationary she could find was Russell, who was struggling to get the silver band off his wrist. If there were ever a time to launch an assault on the mad king, Sookie knew it would be now.

She could see Russell's fingers that were yanking on the bracelet sizzle. Gathering the energy in her hands, she dashed toward the bastard. In her haste, Sookie didn't see the white wolf that was coming at her until she felt its sharp teeth on her leg. She screeched in pain as she tumbled backward. The wolf got on top of her like a shot, warm and slick drool rolling off its tongue and on to Sookie's face.

The animal clawed at her bare arms and neck. Sookie felt her fingers flare up and, in a quick maneuver, she kneed the wolf in its sheath, between its hind legs, making the wolf howl. With both hands, she clamped its head – right on the ears – and struck it with her light until it was as still as a log. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a handgun under the shards of broken liquor bottles in the bar. Without hesitation she scampered on all fours to get the weapon, slicing and scraping her palms in the process. She aimed the gun at the still wolf and shot it at the head for good measure. She turned to the first wolf she slammed with her photokinesis and shot it four times. It was all gore, and she steeled herself to keep from retching. Sookie went back to hunt for Russell but she couldn't find the former monarch.

The telepath turned her head back to the dais and saw a bloodied Pam, who was restraining a gray wolf. The vampire's knee was pressed hard on its underbelly while her hand choked its neck. The wolf squirmed under Pam's weight, and with a killer's precision, the vampire twisted the beast's neck, making a sickening cracking sound.

Pam, who directed her attention at the telepath, hissed before she zipped toward Sookie. She did not have time to react as she felt Pam, after pulling her down by her hair, leaped over the telepath and collided with another rowdy wolf.

Sookie fell flat on her face, while Pam managed to wrangle the wolf that was about to lunge at Sookie from behind. Sookie pushed herself up and turned toward Pam, hands starting to flare up. She aimed her hands at the Were but Pam stopped her. "Get the fuck out of here and find Eric!"

The telepath did not like to be told, but Pam looked as though she had a good grip at the wolf, so Sookie turned on her heels and ran toward the backdoor, careful not to slip from all the blood on the floor. "Eric!" Sookie called out.

"Sookie!" It was Bill who screamed back. She followed the sound of his voice and found him beside the basement door tackling a black wolf. Bill, like Pam, was covered in blood and had grisly bite marks all over his arms, legs and neck. Sookie beckoned her photokinesis as she rushed forward to give Bill a hand. In her hurry, she didn't see another black-furred wolf sprawled lifeless on the floor. She tripped and landed head first on the wolf's entrails.

Revolted by the sight of the eviscerated wolf, Sookie struggled to haul herself up. But the warm and sticky pool of blood made her slip a few times. Bill clamped his hand on the wolf's muzzle, ramming its face away from him. With the heel of his other hand pressed against the floor, he pushed himself up before he viciously bit the wolf's throat. With a snarl, Bill dug his fingers in the wolf's underbelly before he ripped its gut, pulling the wolf's intestines out.

That was it for Sookie. Because along with the wolf's bowels came Sookie's stomach contents. The telepath, who had been fighting her gag reflex the whole night, couldn't take it anymore as she bowed her head and hurled what little food she still had in her. Bill stood behind her, "Sookie," he whispered as he tried to keep his bloodstained hands to himself.

Sookie heaved until her throat was raw and dry. She wiped the spittle off her chin. "I'm okay." She breathed through her mouth to keep from inhaling the vile stench around her. The unmistakable sound of Eric's growling pulled her out of her miserable state. Sookie fled to follow Eric's voice, with Bill staggering behind her. The young monarch was weakened from his encounter with the two black wolves.

"Eric!" Sookie bellowed.

Eric didn't yell back but his loud grunt was enough for the telepath to track him. Sookie found him beside the fire exit in the dark corner of the club. He was wrestling two huge dark brown wolves that were definitely bigger than the ones she, Bill and Pam fought. She could also see Nora grappling a gray wolf twice her size in the opposite corner.

Bill zoomed to Nora's side, while Sookie used her microwave fingers to nuke the hulking wolf on top of Eric. The wolf's body thrashed uncontrollably before it rolled off the Viking. Eric, free to move his upper body, lifted himself up but was stymied by the enormous wolf number two, which was brutally gnawing at his hip. But Eric grabbed the wolf by the back of its neck and sent it flying across the room.

The Viking focused on the convulsing wolf beside him and bashed its head against the concrete floor. He then bit off a big chunk of its flesh from its torso. The wolf let out a loud yelp before it finally stopped shuddering.

The dark brown wolf that Eric swatted across the room regained its composure and charged at the Viking with full force. Eric crouched in front of Sookie and faced the wild beast. Baring his fangs, Eric launched and met the wolf midair. The Viking and the Were collapsed on the ground and started rolling, both struggling to get on top. Eric finally grappled the wolf and, with a deafening roar, tore the beast's head off.

Eric turned toward Sookie and saw her trying to get a decent shot at the wolf attacking Bill. The Viking looked frantically for his sister and his progeny. Pam was up to her neck strangling another gray wolf. But it was also evident that his progeny had the upper hand. He searched frantically for Nora.

It only took a second longer to spot his sister, lying in a pool of her own blood. He knew she hadn't met the true death yet but he could also see that Bill was no match against his wolf rival. The young monarch and the savage wolf were in constant motion that the telepath was having trouble getting a clear shot. Eric moved in front of Sookie and grabbed both her raised hands. Sookie looked at him in confusion and Eric just shook his head. "I'll go in. Stay here. Keep an eye on Pam."

Before Sookie could reply, the Viking took a long leap and threw himself in the fracas to help Bill. It was all a gory blur for Sookie and the last thing she heard was the ear-splitting howl of the Were before its head detached from its body.

She whirled toward Pam, who was now fighting with another wolf. Sookie raised her hands that were already blazing with light. Pam, however, didn't seem to need an extra hand as the female vampire began tearing the wolf limb by limb.

Sookie looked away, her eyes rummaging the room for any more V-addicted wolves. The battle – no, a battle! – was finally over.

To say that the vampire club was a total wreck would be a gross understatement. In fact it didn't look like a bar anymore – more like a slaughterhouse. Thick, dark blood formed a shallow swamp in the middle of the bar. Chunky and slimy entrails were strewn all over the place, clinging to the walls and torn curtains.

It was a good thing the club was cleared of chairs and tables - except for three tall bar stools - before Russell and his wolves came or there would be more wreckage to clean. 'To clean' – what a thought!

Sookie continued to survey the crime scene when Eric sped to her side. The Viking didn't utter a word as he cradled her face and examined the deep cuts and bruises she acquired. He moved on to check her arms, making Sookie feel like she was under some kind of police body search. "Eric, I'm okay."

Eric ceased his inspection as his hands went back up to cup her face. She instinctively leaned into him, soothed by the coldness of his palms against her sore cheeks. He ghosted a kiss on her temple and Sookie sighed from the tenderness of it. Bill's panicked voice rang out, and just like that they were pulled back into their gruesome reality. "Eric! Quick!"

The Viking pulled back from Sookie and sped to the young monarch's side. Bill was crouching down beside Nora, who was lying motionless on the floor.

Eric lifted Nora's sagging body off the ground and laid her on the stage. The brunette vampire had numerous gnarly lesions on her neck, where blood oozed profusely.

"She lost a lot of blood," Eric observed.

Sookie felt conflicted for second. She knew she was the only human who could give Nora blood. But the Christian girl her Gran raised would not let anybody – even someone as despicable as Eric's sister - die if she could help it. She rushed to Eric's side. "She can have mine," Sookie offered while stretching her bloodied arm out to Eric.

Eric shook his head. "No. She could still drain you once she regained consciousness. I don't trust her that much," Eric declined, pushing Sookie's arm down. "Pam, get Nora some bagged blood. That should be enough." Pam sped to his side with three bags of blood in hand. Eric placed a soft kiss on the back of Sookie's hand before he reached out for the blood. Using his fangs, he pierced the blood bag before placing it on top of Nora's parted lips.

Eric brushed Nora's matted hair from her forehead as he watched the blood drip into his sister's mouth. As she watched Eric nursing Nora, a pang of jealousy shot through Sookie. The telepath dropped her gaze to her hands as she tried to push away unwarranted thoughts in her head. Her only consolation was Eric was still blocking the bond. He wouldn't be able to feel her ugly jealousy complemented perfectly by shame. But even without the bond, Eric was able to sense Sookie's distress, and the hand he was using to comfort Nora immediately went to Sookie.

He lifted Sookie's chin to make her look up, locking his gaze with the telepath. Sookie granted him a timid smile. "S'okay, Eric."

The front door burst open, drawing all their attention. A bloodstained Neal staggered inside followed by a very naked Alcide, who was carrying a nude, dark-haired woman in his arms. The woman had deep lacerations on her stomach and legs. And her face had scratch marks all over. Alcide was no better. He, like the remaining vampires, was also smeared with blood and covered with gnarly bite marks all over his body.

Neal wobbled toward Pam, who was leaning against the wall, nursing a bag of AB Negative. He pulled the gun tucked in his pocket and tried handing it back to her. "_This_ saved my life. Thought you might want it back."

Pam detached her fangs from the almost empty bag before she flashed the fairy a fangy grin. "Keep it. Fight night's not yet over Tinker Boy. This is just the undercard. Main event's coming up."

Neal's face darkened as he turned to Eric. "He's too fast, too strong," Neal uttered almost shamefully. "I managed to put it on him, but didn't get to lock it with the spell before a wolf dragged me outside."

Eric didn't look up from Nora as he addressed the fairy. "Plan B, then," the Viking said curtly. "And the thing I talked to you about, you have to do it tonight. The situation's worse than I anticipated."

Neal's eyes flickered at Sookie before he nodded his assent. The fairy was not entirely surprised to see the telepath looking at him and Eric quizzically. Neal looked away, averting Sookie's imploring gaze.

"What's Plan B?" Sookie asked Eric.

"The old-fashioned way," Eric replied. "We'll take the offensive. Neal will distract him as we move in for the kill. By the looks of it, we're down by two players so it'll only be Pam, Bill and I. Remember our deal Sookie, none of your Mighty Mouse routine. You won't do anything stupid to try and save the day. We'll do it together."

Sookie nodded, taking note of Eric's irrefutable tone. She turned her gaze toward the wolves before she carefully approached Alcide. "Who is she?" she asked the disgruntled wolf in a hushed tone. "Is she gonna be alright?"

Alcide, who placed the wounded girl on top of the bar, took a few seconds to reply. "Her name's Rikki. She's the one who warned me about JD and the Jackson pack. I never asked her to come. Guess she knew we'd be outnumbered." Alcide paused as he started to choke up.

Neal wobbled toward Sookie and Alcide when he saw the wolf having difficulty talking. "We were ambushed. Five wolves were outside waiting and feasting on the vamp guards. Alcide said most of them were from Jackson. She," he pointed to the immobile girl, "came to help us."

Sookie bit her lip as she stared at the girl's miserable state.

Nora twitched beside Eric before her hand clamped onto his hand that was holding the bag of blood over her mouth. The chancellor, eyes still pinched closed, emptied the bag with renewed zeal. Eric helped her sit up before he made his way toward the wolves and the fairies.

The Viking stood beside Sookie as he checked in with the wolves. "Do you want me to heal her?"

Alcide shook his head, not taking his eyes off Rikki. "I can smell V on her, so I assume JD also forced her to take Russell's blood. She doesn't need any more. I don't want her to share the same fate as Debbie. She'll heal by herself. Rikki's a full-blooded Were. I just need to tend to her wounds."

"Use my office," Eric told Alcide, before turning to his progeny. "Pam, we have a first aid kit, yes?"

Pam nodded and made a move toward the employees' quarters to get the kit for Alcide, but Nora gripped her leg to stop her. "The wolves have to go, Eric. They cannot be here when the other chancellors arrive," Nora said as she walked unsteadily toward Eric and the wolves. "They've seen too much. And two-natured cannot be glamoured permanently. Go figure."

Eric and Alcide exchanged a wary glance – both arriving at the same conclusion. The Viking twisted his head toward Neal. "Can you take them? Alcide can show you the way."

Alcide lifted Rikki's flaccid body off the bar before he faced Neal. "How does it work?"

"Where do you want me to take you? I can't go anywhere I haven't been to before, but I can take you to a specific road or street," Neal replied, pressing a hand on Alcide's broad back.

Alcide gave Neal the directions to his house in Shreveport, and all three of them vanished in thin air.

Pam let out a loud sigh. "Shame they had to go, that Rikki chick was quite a specimen." Pam licked her lips for added effect.

Eric raised his eyebrow in amusement at his progeny. "Oh please! It's not like I'm the only one enjoying the view. Am I right Sookie?" Pam waggled her perfect brows at Sookie and the telepath couldn't help but blush.

"I rest my case," Pam added teasingly, and Sookie could almost feel Eric boring holes into her face.

"I was not!" she said defensively, making Nora snort maliciously beside the Viking. "And it's not like I haven't seen y'all naked."

"Even Neal?" Eric asked with an edge in his tone.

Sookie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew! No! It'll be like seeing Jason naked!"

There was a pregnant silence from both Eric and Nora as Sookie's innuendo sank in. Sookie didn't actually mean to take a jab at Eric, her mouth just couldn't seem to shut up sometimes. Pam let out a breathy laugh to break the tension.

Bill, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, decided to speak up. "Why do you think Russell stalled when he could easily finish us off and take Sookie and Neal?" the young monarch asked Eric as he took his post beside Nora.

"I don't think Russell really expected the wolves to subdue us. Weaken us, maybe. But not give us the true death. He only brought the wolves for entertainment. Dinner," Eric slanted his head toward Sookie. "And a show," he added as his eyes flitted from Nora, Pam and Bill. "Killing us will be the final act."

"Then why did he flee? Why give us time to recuperate?" Bill asked again.

"I can only assume it's because of the fae band. Even though it didn't paralyze Russell as planned, it's still made of silver. He'll be susceptible to any form of attack from us, because he won't be as fast or as strong as he usually is."

Bill finally looked convinced as he contemplated Eric's explanation. "Do you think he'll -"

Eric suddenly stiffened as he held up an index finger to his lips, silencing Bill. He stretched out his neck as he scented the air. _'He's back.'_

Eric pushed Sookie toward the dais, far away from the front door. Bill and Nora crouched defensively in a flash. Eric sniffed again before he zoomed toward the door that was slightly ajar.

Nora and Bill stalked quietly behind the Viking. Eric waved his finger to Pam and his progeny noiselessly zipped to the backdoor. Eric then ordered Nora to hide behind the bar before he turned to Bill. "Stay with Sookie."

The young monarch nodded before he zoomed toward the stage, positioning himself in front of Sookie.

A strong gust of wind blew the door open and Eric and Nora acted on reflex as they flew up to the ceiling. Eric snarled and rattled when the wind turned out to be none other than the demented 3,000-year-old vampire, who had his eyes fixed on the fairy atop the stage.

Eric swooped down and crashed on top of Russell. But with the mad king's superior strength, he easily whacked Eric off him with a flick of a hand. The Viking snapped his back when he smashed against the ceiling before he came crashing down the ground.

It all happened so fast, yet so slow for Sookie. Her human eyes couldn't quite follow the movements but the second Eric's body hit the ground, twisted in the most unusual way. It was like someone turned off the lights as blinding pain seared in her back and chest, knocking the air out of her. She dropped to her knees as she clutched her chest tight. The mere impact of the blow Russell had inflicted on Eric caused their bond to flare back to life, along with all the pain. Bill rushed to her side and tried to get her up on her feet.

Nora wailed as she tried to stake Russell, who was still lying on his back. An evil glint shone in the mad king's eyes as he easily dodged the brunette vampire's attack by rolling on his side. Russell bolstered himself up as he grabbed Nora's arm and twisted it behind her back. The former monarch pried the stake off her tightly clutched fingers before he tore her arm off her shoulder.

A panic-stricken Bill let go of Sookie as he propped her in the throne. Bill looked back at Russell, who also tore Nora's other arm and threw it behind the bar. The young monarch, resignation clearly etched in his dismal face, turned to Sookie again to command her to teleport out of the club.

But Bill's warnings died on his lips. _He was dead before he even knew it_.

Blood gushed out from Bill's lips and eyes before he shuddered. His eyes found Sookie's and, for a fleeting moment, the telepath was at a loss. But everything became obvious when she saw Russell's arm through Bill's body, with his hand holding the young vampire's spine out to Sookie.

"Well, what do you know, he had a backbone after all," Russell taunted. The mad king dropped Bill's spine at Sookie's feet before he pulled back his arm from Bill's rigid torso.

Sookie's hand clapped over her mouth to stifle her scream as her former lover's body exploded in front of her.

**A/N: I don't own the characters. I just like playing with them. **

**If there are any Bill lovers reading this fic, I'm truly sorry. But if I can't have a Bill-less True Blood on TV, might as well have it here. One more chapter to go! Sorry this chapter took a long time. The battle scenes have sucked out most of my energy. **

**Again, a special shoutout to MyVikingBoyfriend, who graciously lent me her Blodfesta idea. **

**Thanks so much for reading! And for taking the time to give me reviews and feedback! They feed the muse. **


	20. melancholia

'_It ends tonight.'_

Eric's voice rang in Sookie's head like an infinite loop. She wanted to tune it out but it was the only thing that was keeping her sane amid the insanity of the night. She wanted to close her eyes to escape the sight of blood, defeat and her imminent end. But she was afraid that if she blinked, she would miss it: _her death_.

She was certain it was coming. There was no one left to save her. Eric wasn't regaining consciousness. Nora had no more arms. Pam was nowhere in sight – she could already be dead for all Sookie knew. Neal hadn't returned – she doubted he would ever come back - or if he would make it in time.

And Bill …

Sookie broke eye contact with Russell as she stared at the bloody mess that was once Bill at her feet. She swallowed hard to keep her throat from tightening up. She refused to cry. Not in front of _him_.

The former king of Mississippi - with his unrivaled flair for the dramatic - sucked his bloody fingers one by one, cleaning his hands off Bill's remains. Russell stepped forward into the dais, an arm's length away from the throne, where Sookie sat still.

The telepath stared at the bastard as he cackled like a hyena. When he finally stopped laughing, his eyes grew dark, wild with unadulterated hunger, as he licked the tips of his fangs to show his growing lust for fairy blood.

Sookie tried summoning the energy in her fingers, but she didn't have the strength anymore. Her whole body was still wracked with indescribable pain. She pinched her eyes close as she tried to silence the sound of Russell's trilling voice, taunting her. He was saying something about how laughable their efforts were, thinking something as feeble as the silver band could stop someone as old as him - adding to that all the fae blood he'd consumed. She could feel him closing their distance. She could smell the rustic smell of blood and human flesh that clung on his skin. She wanted so much to throw up in his face, but even that wasn't doable.

Sookie opened her eyes, and she almost screamed when she was greeted by the sight of Russell's eyes reduced to slits, staring right at her.

The mad king, thick drool rolling off his mouth as he curled his lips into a sinister smile, began tracing the carotid artery in her neck with the tip of his finger.

A guttural, animalistic growl erupted from his throat as Sookie held her breath, bracing for the end. It took every ounce of restraint in her body not to recoil from his touch - not to close her eyes again. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She would die with some dignity.

Russell grabbed a fistful of her hair as he pulled her head back to expose her neck. Just as he was about to puncture her neck, Pam came zooming from the back and threw a stake at him. But it was woefully too slow for Russell's incredible reflex. He deflected the stake, which ricocheted and pierced Sookie in her right arm.

She was wincing in pain when Russell zipped toward Pam before the female vampire could hurl another stake.

"Fucking whore!" he screamed as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Pam clawed at his arm as her legs flailed in the air.

At that exact moment, Neal reappeared in the room. Russell whipped his head to follow his intoxicating scent. "Ah, the golden boy has arrived. Release the doves."

"Let her go!" Neal shouted as he took in the situation, standing beside the door leading to Eric's office. He saw the Viking lying motionless, limbs twisted like a pretzel, while the armless Nora was slowly drifting off, alone and in extreme pain in the corner.

"Or what?" Russell scoffed. "You'll poof out of here?"

Neal pulled out the gun tucked behind his waistband and aimed it at the ancient monarch. Russell didn't even flinch at the sight of the pistol as he quickly crushed Pam's windpipe before he tossed her hard against the wall by the dais.

Without skipping a beat, Russell zipped toward the fairy and grabbed the handgun from Neal, crushing it with his bare hands. Before Neal could teleport to Sookie's side, Russell fastened his hand on the fairy's wrist, twisting it behind his back.

"Your sister told me about you," Russell said in a melodious tone as the fairy bent over backward. "I thought she was exaggerating when she told me what a degenerate you are. But now I see she had been very modest."

Neal gritted his teeth as Russell pushed him down to his knees. The mad king grabbed the fairy's face, tilting it from side to side, as though deciding which side of his neck he would sink his fangs. "I am going to take my time with you." Russell whispered in Neal's ear before the vampire darted his tongue to lick the back of the fae's ear. Neal shuddered involuntarily out of sheer repugnance.

Sookie, who finally managed to yank the stake out of her upper arm, noiselessly slithered her way down the throne. The telepath, wan and lightheaded due to blood loss and severe exhaustion, managed to crawl to Pam's side.

Sookie cast a glance toward Eric and was disheartened to see no changes in her vampire. She wanted to run to his side, but she knew it would only draw Russell's attention to the Viking. The best course of action was to distract the bastard until Eric could mend his broken bones.

The pain coming from the Viking through their bond had decreased substantially, but with no evidence of his recovery, all Sookie could do was hope.

Sookie tried to catch a glimpse of Neal but from her angle all she could see was the top of the fae's head and Russell's back. She turned her attention back to Pam, who was lying on her stomach. She wasn't responding to Sookie's hushed calls. The telepath, in her feeble form, flipped her over. Luckily, Pam was still alive – or undead – but significantly debilitated. Pam parted her lips to speak but nothing coherent or even audible came out.

Neal's terrified yelp caught Sookie's attention. She moved a few spaces to her side as she snapped her neck toward the fairy. Sookie gasped when she saw Russell's head buried in the fae's neck.

The crazed monarch sucked the fairy's blood greedily, taking a couple of long drags before pulling away, as though to savor its richness and rarity.

In his drunken stupor, Russell didn't feel Eric stirring back to life. The Viking sat up, grabbed the first stake he saw on the floor, and whizzed toward the ancient monarch. He wrapped an arm around his neck, engaging him in a headlock.

Unperturbed, the former monarch cackled, crimson blood sloshing and splattering in his mouth as he let go of the unconscious fairy to grab the Viking's head behind him.

In a fluid motion, Russell bent down as he threw Eric over his shoulder. The Viking sailed overhead before he slammed on the ground. Russell repeatedly kicked Eric in the torso, every blow creating a disturbing sound of cracking bones.

It was all too much. Eric managed to block Sookie from the bond again but the telepath didn't need the physical confirmation to experience the agony. The mere sight of Eric getting battered was enough to unhinge her. The telepath could feel the energy in her body return with a vengeance. She turned her back on Pam, ready to jump in the middle of the crossfire. But before Sookie could take off, Pam grabbed her by the collar and forced her back down. She placed her lips close to Sookie's ear as she whispered, her voice still croaky but more discernible than before. "Basement. Bring Russell there with Eric. He'll know what do."

Sookie didn't have time to ask what Pam meant when Eric's growl ripped through the club. Cold dread swept through her when she saw what Russell was holding above Eric's chest.

'_A wooden stake!' _

As fast as she could blink, she teleported herself across the room, right in front of Eric and Russell. She gripped the Viking's arms and Russell's wrist – the one holding the stake – and transported all three of them into the basement.

With lightning speed, Eric pulled himself up and plucked Russell, who was shocked and disoriented by the sudden turn of events, off the ground. The crazed vampire didn't get the chance to launch an assault against the Viking as he felt the silver shackles clamp on his wrists.

Russell thrashed against the manacles, spewing horrible things at Eric. But that was all he could do as he watched the Viking put on leather gloves that were laid neatly on top of his black casket.

"You might want to back away a little, Sookie. This could get messy," Eric said, his voice cold and distant.

Eric picked up a long silver chain and a syringe filled with liquefied silver among the tools of torture he had Pam arrange in preparation for this exact moment.

He wound the chain around the hysterical vampire's neck, body and legs, taking immense pleasure from the hissing sound of burning flesh.

"You don't play fair, Viking!" Russell snarled.

"And you do?" Eric drawled. "_Nothing_ is fair when it comes to you."

Eric gripped Russell's legs before ramming the syringe in the mad king's upper thigh. Russell let out a bloodcurdling scream as Eric pressed on the plunger. He ripped the bastard's buttoned-down shirt, leaving Russell's upper body bare. The mad king's wan torso was turning gray because of the liquid silver coursing through his veins.

The Viking went back to his wide selection of instruments, his hand hovering over the special paraphernalia as though he was having a hard time selecting what to utilize next. His hand found the silver whip and started flogging Russell. Each lash earned him an ear-splitting wail from the mad king.

Sookie leaned on the railing of the stairs. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, making the wound in her arm gush blood. She tried to compress it. It would be a shame to elude Russell and the wolves' wrath only to bleed to death.

Russell's cries were horrifying and deeply disturbing, but for some reason she couldn't find her voice to ask Eric to stop. She knew the son of a bitch deserved every ounce of hatred pouring out of her Viking. Hell, even she had so much abhorrence against the fucker that a small part of her wanted to take part in his slow demise.

But she also knew that if she would indulge that little voice begging for revenge - for everything, and everyone, Russell took from her – there would be no going back. She looked at Eric - fangs down, bloody all over, eyes wild with fury - and she realized that the man she loved, she still loves, was being taken over by his overwhelming desire for revenge.

"Eric …" Sookie called out, her voice above a whisper.

The Viking stopped as he tilted his head slightly toward Sookie. He was so consumed with bloodlust that he almost forgot Sookie was there.

When Eric didn't answer, Sookie made her way toward him. She paused as she snatched the stake from the ground – the one that Russell brought in the basement with him. _The one that the fucking bastard intended to use on Eric_.

Eric tried to follow Sookie's movement without taking his eyes off his captive. Sookie finally reached him as she held out the stake. "It's time."

The Viking, eyes dark with rage, looked at the stake but not at Sookie. He shook his head and turned his gaze back to the vampire, who had been a major driving force behind his turning.

It had been a thousand years when he had made a vow to his father that he would avenge his human family's death. As he looked at Russell's manic eyes, he could still see the torment behind his father's eyes as he took his last breath in his arms. Whoever said that time would heal all wounds surely didn't know what real wounds were. Because after more than a millennia, the desire – the fire in him - to kill Russell with as much pain as possible was still burning wild.

"Not yet," Eric said in a voice filled with conviction. He shoved Sookie behind him as he raised the whip once again, ready to deliver another vicious lash. But Sookie caught his arm and made him turn around.

"Yes it is!" Sookie yelled as she returned Eric's steely gaze. "If you're gonna kill him, then don't drag it out. Do it _now_!"

"He will die on _my_ terms!" Eric snarled. He gritted his teeth as he stared at Sookie with his unforgiving eyes. He yanked his arm from her hold but Sookie wasn't about to let him go as she clasped her hands on his face. Tears streamed down her face, eyes beseeching him.

"I've waited too long for this, Sookie. Don't take this away from me," Eric spat. He pointed his finger at Russell, dangling from the chains, his face and torso raw and mangled. "He doesn't deserve a quick death."

Sookie bit her lip to stifle her sob before she looked Eric in the eye. "When Gran was murdered, I was filled with so much hatred, too. So when Rene went after me, it never crossed my mind to let him live. The same with Debbie. I looked straight into her eyes while she begged me to spare her life. And when I pulled that trigger, I didn't feel good. But I felt _safe_. Because I knew with every cell in my body, that if I let Rene or Debbie go, I would never be truly safe from them."

Eric turned back to Sookie, letting her words sink in. He swallowed hard as he studied her face.

"I'm not asking you to let him go. I'm asking you to take this stake and drive it through his heart. Not because you want to, but because you need to. Justice for all the lives he took."

The Viking fixed his gaze at the stake in her hand. Her words were like mental slaps. Wasn't it his hunger for retribution that kept him from killing Russell the first time he captured the bastard? He wanted to inflict as much torment and agony on the ancient vampire that he decided to bury him in concrete instead. If he had ended him a year ago then Sookie wouldn't be in this much trouble with the Authority. She was right, _it was time_.

Eric dropped the whip and took the sharpened piece of wood from Sookie. He gave her a soft nod before he faced Russell.

The mad king, even in his helpless state, managed to chuckle, spewing blood from his lacerated lips.

"You have no right to call yourself a Viking if you're going to take orders from a fucking cunt!"

It happened so fast that Sookie didn't get the chance to back away. She just saw Eric in front of Russell, the stake buried in the soon-to-be-departed vampire's chest. Russell convulsed against his chains before his body exploded, bloody goo splattering on Eric and Sookie.

Eric turned to the telepath, who was trying to wipe her face clean of the ancient vampire's remains. He reached out to touch her cheek, but decided to pluck something stuck in her hair instead.

"You've got Russell in your hair," Eric said, holding the slimy chunk out for her to see.

**E/S**

Eric and Sookie, hands clasped together, walked into the club, where Pam, Neal and Nora were waiting. When they heard Russell wailing, they decided not to go down to the basement to give Eric the private ending he had always wanted. Pam, who had already recovered from the blow to her head, was the first to stand up and greet the couple.

"That was fast," Pam drawled, studying Eric and Sookie's gruesome appearance. "I thought foreplay would take at least a couple of hours."

"We've got a lot of cleaning up to do," Eric replied, blatantly ignoring Pam's remarks. He strolled toward his sister, who was perched on his throne, weak but still restless, as she launched a tapestry of curses about Russell and her missing arms.

Eric moved on to check on Neal, who was sitting limply on the foot of the stage, leaning his head on the wall.

Neal looked up at the Viking, the grisly bite mark from Russell already healed. His face turned wistful as he glanced at Sookie then back at Eric. "Thank you."

Eric's lips curved into a lopsided smirk. "Half a pint would do."

Neal chuckled briefly. "Why don't we just call it even? A life for a life."

"Fair enough," Eric replied. "Are you still suited for travel?"

Neal gave Eric a stiff nod. "Just give me a few minutes."

Eric turned to his progeny. "Get the cash we have stashed here. Then help Nora out of here." He looked at his sister, who was going in and out of consciousness. "Did you fly here or did you hitch a ride with the guards?"

Nora stared at him through hooded lids. "I brought the Escalade. It's parked outside. But I don't think I'm fit to do any driving yet," she slurred.

The Viking did not have any intention to let Nora leave. The Authority could take her when they arrived. But he didn't get the chance to explain as Pam interjected.

"All of them?" Pam asked, referring to the large bulk of money she and Eric had hid inside a hollow wall down in the basement.

"Yes. I need them gone before I burn this place down," Eric replied. Four heads jerked in his direction, including Sookie's.

"Burn Fangtasia?" Pam asked in disbelief.

"Eric, you can't do that. Fangtasia's your baby," Sookie blurted.

Eric met the telepath's eyes as he grazed his finger in her cheek. "It's just a club. And right now it's a very messy club. Clean up's gonna be a bitch. It's easier to build a new one." What Eric didn't add was the fact that from that moment on, Fangtasia would be nothing but a constant reminder of Russell and the terror he ingrained in him.

Eric directed his stare at his progeny, waiting for her to acquiesce. Pam gave him a conspicuous look before she nodded her assent. Before Pam left to haul their emergency cash, she darted toward the bar as she collected a large zip lock bag with chunks of coagulated blood and offered it to Sookie.

"What's left of Bill," Pam said in reply to Sookie's confused look. The telepath's stomach tightened as she stared at the mass of goo. She suddenly found herself between hawk and buzzard. Russell was finally – ultimately – dead, but it came with an exorbitant price.

Eric let go of her hand so she could take the bag from Pam. Sookie debated whether to grab it or just let Pam handle it until Jessica could claim it. Her last words to Bill had not been very pleasant, to say the least. Somehow holding him didn't feel right, considering he died protecting her.

The Viking felt her inner conflict and decided to give her a nudge. He whisked her to look at him and he was surprised to see her so emotionless, not a single tear.

Sookie shook her head before she spoke. "Give it to Jess. She'll know what to do with it." Her voice wasn't sad nor angry – only detached.

"Sookie, don't," Eric said. "Don't do this to yourself. I know you're trying to punish yourself by isolating your emotions because you're feeling guilty. But it's not your fault. None of these is. Bill and I haven't been able to see eye to eye but if there's one thing we agree on, it's you."

Sookie buried her face in his chest as she let the tears fall for her former lover, her first love. Eric let her grieve. He knew the depth of Sookie's feelings for Bill, and her mourning was only proof of how fiercely she could love someone. Eric, who had been blocking Sookie off since he got his bearings back from the crash, decided to open his end of the bond, to lift some of the burden off her - to share her grief.

After what seemed like a long time, Sookie finally drew back, swatting her tears away. She faced Pam, who had been waiting patiently for her, and took the bag.

Sookie looked at Eric, clutching Bill's vestiges. "Do you mind if I go outside for a minute?"

With a solemn expression, Eric nodded. Sookie marched toward the front door. As soon as she was out of sight, Eric turned to Neal. "Can you keep an eye on her? But give her space. Just in case the chancellors show up."

Neal nodded before he disappeared into thin air.

**E/S**

Eric followed Pam down to the basement and found her shoving bundles of cash, strapped like bricks, inside a bulky hardside shell luggage.

With their blurring speed they managed to clean their vault in no time. Just as Pam was wheeling the luggage out, Eric stopped her. She raised her brow at him, baffled.

"The Authority will be here soon. They will want to interrogate me about me about Russell, Bill and Sookie," Eric started. "When that happens, I don't want you to be tethered to my side. They might use you to gather information. They could be very _persuasive._ I want you to be far away from Shreveport by then - get out of the country."

"What are you saying?" Pam asked. She knew that voice. It was the tone he commonly used just before he delivered bad news. "If we're in so much shit, then all the more reason for us to stick together. Let's run, we'll bring Sookie. We did that before the Revelation, we're good at it."

Eric looked pained as he shook his head, cradling his progeny's face. "We can't outrun them. And I don't want to do that to you."

"Why the fuck not?" Pam snapped. "We survived like that for more than a century. I'm not deserting you now. They can torture me all they want. I _am not_ leaving you."

"You are my greatest accomplishment, Pam. The last hundred years had been a blast. I could never have a better child than you. But it's time for us to part ways. It's time for you to make your own legacy. Be the maker that I – Godric – will be proud of. Take Tara with you, and if you're feeling a little more generous maybe you can bring Bill's orphan, too. She'll be needing a strong support group. You can have slumber parties every night – or maybe more." He gave her a playful wink to lighten her mood.

But it didn't work.

"Stop bullshitting me, Eric!"

Eric's impish expression vanished immediately. "Don't argue with me anymore, Pam. Do it. Take the cash, go to Bon Temps to fetch your child and leave. I've already booked an Anubis flight with all your names on it. I want you on that plane and out of here before sunrise. Which will be in a couple of hours from now," he paused as he studied her. "Your fearlessness is one of your qualities I've always adored. But right now, I need your blind obedience. Do it … as your last act as my child."

Pam's eyes widened as anger dissolved into confusion before it turned into utter shock. "No," she whispered as she shook her head rapidly in disbelief. "No, Eric, no!"

Eric held her face close to his as he ghosted a kiss on her temple to stop her shaking. "Pam, as your maker, I release you," he whispered. Bloody tears streaked down Pam's face as she let go of the luggage handle and wrapped her arms around the Viking.

**E/S**

Sookie sat down in the middle of the now empty parking lot as she embraced the bag that contained Bill's bloody goo. She knew Neal followed her, but she didn't have the energy to care anymore. She was only glad that he had kept his distance. Pam must have done some tidying up while they were down in the basement dealing with Russell because, aside from traces of blood on the concrete, there were no more vile entrails of neither wolves nor vampires left.

She saw Eric's red Corvette and two black SUVs parked on the other side of the road. Her head whipped to the front door when it swung open as Eric, who was carrying Nora, and Pam burst out. Eric cast a glance at Sookie's direction before he crossed the road and, after Pam opened the passenger door, put his sister inside one of the SUVs.

Pam went inside the bar again and was back in a flash, towing an enormous luggage. She moved beside Eric and caged the Viking inside her arms again. Sookie looked up at them, taking note of Pam's blood-rimmed eyes. There was something odd about the way Pam was talking to Eric. Sookie had caught Eric looking in her direction as he conversed with his progeny. After a short while, Pam walked toward Neal, who was behind a tree near the lot.

"Care to give me a ride?" Pam asked the fairy. "I promise not to bite."

Neal smiled at her as he offered her the crook of his elbow to latch her fingers on. "Where to?"

"Bon Temps."

Pam and Neal evaporated in the wind, leaving Eric and Sookie behind.

"Where are they going?" Sookie asked Eric as soon as the Viking reached her. He helped her up her feet, taking the bag of Bill from her.

"Pam's meeting up with Tara in Bon Temps," he answered curtly as he led Sookie to lean on the wall where the red Fangtasia sign was attached.

Eric rested his head on the sign, where the letters T, A, I, A were missing as a result of the fray earlier, making the sign read as Fangs instead. Funny. His hand found Sookie's. The telepath, becoming aware of the uncomfortable silence, faced Eric and saw the Viking with a faraway look in his eyes.

"If I weren't covered with Russell goo, I would have thought you lost," she said, trying to take the edge off. Eric snorted as he glanced at Sookie before returning his gaze at the starless sky. "What's wrong, Eric? It's done. Russell's gone. It's over."

The Viking let out a heavy sigh. "At what cost? Bill's gone, so is Pam.''

Sookie knotted her brows. "What do you mean Pam's gone, too?"

Eric decided not to address her query as he spoke again. "I can't help but think that if I had done things differently, we wouldn't be this fucked up. Do you know what I was doing when my family was massacred by Russell's wolves? ''Sookie was more confused than ever as she kept staring at the Viking.

"I was fucking the damn cook!" Eric chortled humorlessly. "My father was telling me to stop humping every woman in the village who would spread their legs for me with a simple wink. But I was a prick who was so full of himself, that I just shrugged and walked away."

Sookie had never heard the story of how Eric's family had died. Actually, she had never heard any stories of Eric's human life. _Ever_. She would have been glad that the Viking was now opening up but something about the way he was telling it didn't sit right with Sookie.

"I couldn't help but think that maybe if I wasn't so stubborn and horny all the time maybe I could have saved them," Eric continued, his eyes brimming with bloody tears. "Maybe if I wasn't so angry I could have prevented what happened tonight. Maybe if I didn't order Bill to stay with you -"

"Shut up!" Sookie yelled and Eric was thrown off by her sudden outburst. "Stop it with your pity party, Eric! I have no patience for it."

Eric probed his bond with Sookie and was aghast to find a vortex of emotions swirling inside her. Anger. Frustration. Love. Dread. Remorse.

"Do you know what I was thinking when Bill died?" Sookie screamed, her voice shaking with so much pent up emotions. "You, Eric. I was thinking about you. I was thinking what I would do if it were you who died. I kept saying not Eric, not Eric, not Eric. I love you so, so much that not being with you is … unthinkable."

Eric was rendered speechless. He couldn't decide whether to kiss, hug or fuck her right then and there.

"Do you know what I was doing out here with him," she pointed to the zip lock bag at Eric's hand. "I wasn't saying goodbye to Bill. I was asking his forgiveness because I'm a selfish and despicable person. And I want to tell him I'm sorry, because when he gave his life protecting me, all I could think of was my dumb luck that it wasn't you. So _please_, Eric, shut up."

Eric was ill-equipped for situations like these, so he did the only thing he wanted so desperately to do. He kissed her.

Neither one wanted to break off, but the sound of the car horn blaring, pulled them out of their trance. Sookie and Eric whipped their heads in the direction of the horn and both of them couldn't help laughing when they caught sight of Nora banging her forehead in the wheel of the SUV.

Eric gave his sister the finger as he turned his back on her. Sookie, who was furiously wiping her tears off, kept on chuckling.

"You know Gran used to tell me that I was like bacon." Eric raised his brow at her, not quite sure where the train of thought was coming from. Sookie beamed at him. "Everything tastes better with bacon. It can make something as awful as brussell sprouts appetizing."

"Are you going somewhere with this or we're just throwing random thoughts now?" Eric asked teasingly.

Sookie rolled her eyes at him with mock derision. "What I'm trying to say is. You're my bacon, Eric. You can make something as horrible as this, sufferable."

'_Did she just compare me to cured meat?'_ Nevertheless he loved her analogy.

"So don't you dare leave me, Viking. Swear it," Sookie blurted, although her tone had a humorous hint, her eyes were dead serious. "I may not be a full fae so I don't have that Oath thing, but I want you to promise it. Promise never to leave me, under pain of death."

Eric sniggered before he pulled her into him. "Yes, ma'am."

Convinced and contented, Sookie decided to pry a little more. "What was that you said about Pam?"

It was a good thing Sookie couldn't see his face and how it darkened instantly. He swallowed hard before he replied. "I released her. I've relinquished all authority over her as her maker."

Sookie pulled back to stare at him, making sure he wasn't pulling her leg. But his grim expression said it all. "Why?"

"Because there are things that I needed to do alone. Vampire politics."

"What do you mean _alone_? Are you going somewhere?" Sookie exclaimed, fear creeping into her. "Are you leaving me?"

Eric stared at her brown orbs as he tried to convey what he couldn't say out loud. After a few charged moments he finally spoke. "No," he breathed. "But you are."

Right on cue, Neal appeared beside her and clamped his hand over her shoulder. Eric squeezed her hand for the last time before he finally let go.

As it dawned on her what Eric and Neal were about to do, she gave her head a slight, painful shake. "You promised!" she yelled. "You fuckin' promised!"

Eric glanced at Neal and gave the fairy a stiff nod as he signaled him to go. The fairy tightened his grip on Sookie before they vanished in the dead of the night.

The last thing she saw was Eric's intense blue eyes and the pain he was trying to conceal behind it.

"I promised never to leave you," Eric whispered to no one.

**A/N: I don't own the characters. I just like playing with them.**

**I know I've said only one more chapter. But I felt melancholic about this part that I felt the need to break it. Please don't kill me. I'm going to post the epilogue tomorrow. **

**Thank you for reading! And to those who were so kind to give me their thoughts, you've inspired me a great deal! Lots of love!**


	21. perfection among the flawed

**A/N: Contains spoilers from TB season five. This is more of a continuation of the last chapter than an epilogue.**

* * *

The second Sookie felt her feet hit the ground she whipped around to fight off Neal. When she felt that they were teleporting, she instinctively pinched her eyes shut, making the tears pooling in her eyes stream down her cheeks.

As soon she opened them again, she was almost blinded by the extreme brightness of her surrounding, like she was staring directly at the sun.

She blinked a few times, shielding her sight with her hands, until her eyes finally adjusted to the brilliant glow of the place. She tried to move and walk around but lost her footing and landed on something wet and spongy. She looked down and was startled to see that she was in a forest of some sort. Thick vegetation was around her, tall oak and willow trees bunched up in a circle and she was in the center of it. She could hear the lapping of water from a stream nearby.

There was a nip in the air like the first day of autumn. But because of the dense foliage, the air was still thick and humid. Sookie turned around as she searched for Neal.

"Right here," Neal announced behind her when he saw her looking around. He was perched on top of a hollow log, eyes trained on her.

Sookie jerked toward the fae and without warning, she shot him with her light. Neal stumbled backward, rolling in the moist grass.

"I told you _never_ to do it again!" she bellowed as she rushed to his side, hands blazing with light. Neal fumbled to stand up but fell on his back again when Sookie zapped him square on the chest.

Sookie dropped her hands to her sides before she channeled her energy to teleport herself back to Shreveport. But to her shock and dismay she couldn't. She tried to do it a few more times but something was warding off her attempts.

She was outraged. She turned back to Neal, face burning with fury. "What the fuck kind of place is this?!" she growled.

"If you calm down, I will explain," Neal said as he sprung to his feet, hands up, palms facing her - asking her to hold fire. He took a few cautious steps forward.

"Zip it. I don't need your explanation. I need you to get me the fuck out of here and back to Shreveport before I zap you dry," Sookie threatened as she held up her hands, which were starting to flare up again.

Neal staggered toward her. "I can't take you back … _yet_," he spoke haltingly.

* * *

_Before the Russell war …_

_Eric sat down beside Neal at the bottom step in the basement. The Viking waited a few seconds to make sure that no one but the fairy would be able to hear him. _

"_Claudine was your sister." It wasn't a question. _

_Neal's jaws tightened as he fixed his gaze on his hands that clenched involuntarily at the mention of his departed sibling. "What gave me away?"_

"_Your blood," Eric replied in a clinical tone, remembering the exquisite taste of Claudine's blood that he'd had more than a week ago. "I guess it's safe to assume Claudette's your sibling, too."_

_Neal replied with a brief nod. _

"_That's why you can all teleport," Eric commented. "Can you also read minds like Sookie?"_

_Neal shook his head. "Only my sisters can. It's a common ability among the female fae."_

"_So what's your trick?"_

"_I'm a gatekeeper. I create portals. Only a few can open portals between this realm and Fae. Although all fairies can travel in different dimensions through an existing doorway, only a few can make a new one. I can also seal an open portal so no other fairy can pass to this realm."_

_Eric contemplated that piece of information before he spoke again. "Where did you take her earlier?"_

"_Just outside Shreveport. I knew she'd be going back to you one way or another, so I didn't go too far."_

_Eric turned his head toward the fae, a serious look on his face. "Why are you here? I drained your sister," he asked without a hint of remorse, only curiosity._

"_I'm not here to kill you, if that's what you're getting at," Neal muttered under his breath. _

_Eric shrugged before he straightened his back. "I know you're not. If you were, you would have done so when you brought Bill here with Jason. Pam wasn't here to stop you then. Sookie's also knocked out. And let's be honest, Ginger and Jason weren't that hard to distract," Eric stated dryly. _

_Neal sighed. "I just don't see the point. As much as I grieve for the dead, I care more for the living. Ending you wouldn't help my cause." _

"_And that is?" Eric asked, although he already had a pretty good idea what it would be. _

"_Keep **her** alive."_

_It was Eric's turn to lock his jaws. He groaned as he buried his face in his hands. After a few seconds, he looked up. "They're coming for her."_

"_They?" _

"_The Authority. The Guardian knows about her. Even if we do kill Russell, Sookie will never be safe. Roman may have kept his distance from her because he didn't see her as a threat before. But when Claudette gave Russell the ability to daywalk, she also signed Sookie's death warrant," Eric said between his teeth. _

"_Can't you protect her from the Authority?" Neal asked as he studied the Viking._

"_It is called the Authority for a reason," Eric replied with a hard edge in his voice. _

"_Why are you telling me this?" _

"_Because I need you to make her disappear," Eric answered, locking his gaze with the fairy. _

* * *

_Present day …_

"You took me to Fae?!" Sookie was downright appalled. Her hands flew up on reflex. "You're gonna give me to Mab, aren't you? This was your plan all along!"

The telepath didn't wait for Neal to reply as she beckoned her photokinesis and directed it at him.

But the fairy, who had been expecting the blast, leaped behind a massive oak tree to dodge the scorching ball of light. Sookie charged up again before she cast another blast in Neal's direction. Neal teleported behind her and locked her hands to her sides.

"Sookie, please!" Neal exclaimed. He was exhausted and frustrated. Sookie strained against his grasp, yanking her arms away from the fairy's strong grip. "_He_ asked me to take you in a secure place while he takes care of the vampire Authority. But because you could also teleport, it was tricky."

"So you brought me here? Even though you knew I was wanted by the Queen!" she snarled.

"Fae is a vast realm, Sookie. We're on the side of the resistance. Do you remember the first time we met? When I helped you and your grandfather Earl escape Mab? I was the one who opened that portal for you," he explained. Sookie drew her eyebrows, still very suspicious and still very crossed.

"It wasn't you who helped me," she spat out the words like venom.

"Yes, it was." Sookie watched in awe as Neal morphed into his original goblin-like form. "We attune ourselves to the frequency of beauty of the realm we are in."

He changed back to his human form - the one Sookie was accustomed to.

"It doesn't change the fact that you took me against my will when I specifically asked you not to," Sookie spat.

"I made an oath, Sookie -"

"I don't give a damn if you gave your fuckin' word to the freakin' Marines, Neal or Claude or whatever your name is! You broke my trust," Sookie said through clenched teeth. "Now, get me out of here. You had no right. You and Eric had no right to decide what's good for me!"

"Why don't you flip your situation with him for a minute, Sookie? If it were you who had the chance to protect him and make things right so he could have the freedom he always wanted. Can you honestly tell me, you would not do the same?"

"What?"

"They know about you, Sookie. The vampire authority, the people Eric has no power to control. He asked me to buy him some time so he could get rid of the ones who knew of your existence. Those vamps will have no qualms using you for your abilities. For your blood. For your lineage. And if they see you as a threat they will eliminate you."

Sookie fell silent. For the first time since she was transported to Fae she had nothing to say. Every broken piece was coming together in her head. The cryptic exchanges between Eric and Neal. The reason Eric got so mad at Nora. His motivation for releasing Pam.

It was all for her.

Eric knew the Authority was coming for her and he wanted to shield her from them. He was going to take on the vampire leaders – vampire politics – to ensure her safety, to make sure she would remain anonymous, _invisible_ from those who wanted to exploit or eradicate her.

Sookie felt her knees buckle as she dropped to the ground.

* * *

It was early morning when they landed back to Bon Temps. Sookie and Neal were still wearing their torn and blood-smeared clothes they'd worn that night at Fangtasia. They were in the middle of the cemetery, and Sookie was more than grateful that the graveyard was deserted at this hour.

She hadn't spoken a single word to Neal since he explained to her what Eric had told him. After what seemed like an hour, Neal stood up and stretched out his hand to her. She took it without question and the next thing she knew they were back in Bon Temps.

Sookie started toward her farmhouse when it struck her. Russell had burned down her house. She was homeless. Her steps halted as she looked at Neal behind her, unsure what to do.

"Just keep going," he replied, waving his hand in the direction of Sookie's ancestral home.

'_Déjà vu.' _

Sookie's jaw dropped as she stared at the brand new two-story farmhouse that stood exactly where her old home was. It was like the first time she came back from Fae and found her decrepit house fully restored by Eric.

It had been built to look the same as the previous one and Sookie's heart soared because she knew exactly who made it that way. She had no idea how long she had been gone this time, and she was eager to find out. And find _him._

She dashed to the farmhouse, leaving Neal who was walking slowly behind her. She almost jumped back when the front door burst open revealing her brother, wearing his policeman uniform.

"Damn fuck it! Sook?!" Jason blurted as he stared incredulously at his sister. "You look like shit! Please tell me that's not your blood, and please for the love of Gran, tell me you didn't butcher anybody. No, don't tell me. I don't wanna know."

"I missed you, too, Jase!" Sookie grinned as she pulled her brother in for a hug, rubbing grime and dried blood on his crisp uniform. But Jason didn't seem to mind as he held on to her tightly.

"He told me you'd be back," Jason mumbled. Sookie drew back to look at her sibling. "Eric," he said as if answering her unspoken question.

"Is he here? How long was I gone?" She didn't realize she was shuddering until she felt Jason's hands rubbing her arms.

"You've been gone five years, Sook. And no, he ain't here," he replied as he carefully studied her appearance. "Damn, Sook! You're shaking like a leaf! C'mon inside," Jason ushered her in. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neal standing beside the garden bed below the porch. "Hey, man! How've you been?" Jason asked, waving at the fairy.

Neal flashed Jason a timid smile, hands in his pocket. "Good, good. You?"

Jason's eyes softened as he stared at his sister. "I am now." Sookie, who stood rigidly by the doorway, was also staring at Neal. "Are you comin' in?" Jason asked the fae.

Neal shook his head slightly. "Nah. I'm just dropping her off. I've to be somewhere anyway." He met Sookie's eyes and flashed her a poignant smile before he turned around and started marching back to the cemetery.

Sookie rushed to follow Neal. "Where you goin'?" she asked, tugging at his arm.

"I have to get back to Fae. I'm part of the resistance. Claudette may be wrong about a lot of things, but she wasn't wrong about Mab. There is a large of faction of fairies who still want to overthrow her, and that's where I belong."

"Will I see you again?"

Neal faced Sookie as he reluctantly took her wobbly hands. "There's a war brewing in Fae as we speak. It's my job as a gatekeeper to close all the portals permanently so Mab will have no means to threaten the fairies who decided to stay here anymore. When Claudette and Preston died, the resistance had already sent out word to other fairies on this realm that we'll be closing all doors back to Fae. Those who have decided to remain here will be locked out for good. That includes you."

Sookie bit her lip. "Oh … So I guess this is goodbye?"

Neal bobbed his head. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Sookie Stackhouse. Stay out of trouble, 'kay?"

"Thank you, Neal. For everything." She was on the verge of tears.

His gray eyes lit up when he beamed at her. He had to get out of there while he still could. He let go of her hands and started jogging back to the cemetery. He needed to find the exact position of the portal so he could close it properly.

Sookie suddenly remembered something as she called out to Neal. "Wait!" The fairy stopped abruptly and looked back to her, eyebrow raised. Sookie ran toward him. "Have you always known I was a telepath?"

Neal shrugged. "Not at first. But when we were in Hooligans and you told me about your godmother who was accidentally drained by a vamp. It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"Is that why you and the other fairies in Hooligans were blocking me from your heads?" Sookie inquired, remembering how all the fairies' mind in the fae bar sounded like radio static to her.

Neal chuckled. "No, Sookie. It's just that telepathy is such a common trait among fairies that shielding our thoughts is sort of second nature to us. And no, I'm not a telepath, if that's what you wanna ask next. A male telepath is very rare in Fae."

That was good enough for Sookie as she finally let the fairy go, never to see him again.

* * *

Eric wasn't waiting for her as she had expected.

When she asked Jason about Eric after Neal left, her brother was lost for words. She peeked at her sibling's thoughts and learned that in the span of five years, Eric had only visited the farmhouse once. The Viking didn't even stay long – didn't even step inside the house. He only told Jason that Sookie would be back and that he should keep an eye on the farmhouse until she did.

Sookie felt gutted. She went straight to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and bit it savagely to stop herself from screaming. She stripped off her clothes and stood under the hot shower until her skin felt raw and scalded. She twisted the knob and let the ice cold water wash away her tears. She wanted to stay there until she could no longer feel anything.

She desperately wanted to be alone at that time, flip a switch and just shut down. But Jason's panicked thoughts pulled her out of her misery. She didn't want him to worry about her so she put on her happy face and forced herself to meet him downstairs.

Jason fixed her a sandwich and watched her as she ate. Her brother pretty much summed up what she missed for the last five years.

The night of the Russell war, Pam went to his house to get Tara and Jess. They were in a hurry that Pam only told him that Eric would be in touch with him regarding Sookie. The female vampire also left Jason a large sum of money that she ordered him to give to Alcide. Jason had been so clueless about what was happening that only when Alcide knocked in his front door the next day asking for his permission to start the construction of the farmhouse that it finally made sense to him. The money Pam gave him was to finance the rebuilding of their burned down ancestral home.

Alcide kept his word that he would help build the farmhouse from scratch and was under strict orders from Eric to make it look exactly like the old one.

Jason hadn't heard from Eric for two years. Then out of the blue the vampire dropped by to check on the new house.

Sam still owned Merlotte's together with his girlfriend, Luna. They survived the assault launched by the anti-supernatural hate group called the Obamas.

According to Jason the shifters and the Weres had their own version of the Great Reveal the same year she had disappeared. As expected, misguided zealots came after the two-natured at first, but when the US government started expressing their support for the supes, the haters had no choice but to back off. It would still take a long time before the two-natured supes would be treated without prejudice by the society. But if there was anything certain about the human race, it was their ability to evolve and adapt.

Andy Bellefleur, who married Holly – one of Sookie's former coworkers in Merlotte's - four years ago, filed for early retirement as fatherhood took most of his time and patience. Aside from Holly's two teenage boys, Sookie learned that Andy had impregnated a fairy, who took off right after she gave birth, leaving four babies to Andy.

Only a few knew of the bloodline of Andy's children, but because the former Sheriff was close to Jason, he was comfortable letting the latter in on the secret. If it were a different time Sookie would have jumped at an opportunity to offer her assistance, considering her kinship with the children. But she decided Andy had survived this long without her help and with a Wiccan such as Holly to help him, he was in pretty good hands.

Jason saved his best story for last when he told Sookie that aside from getting promoted to Sheriff when Andy left his post, he, too, had gotten hitched. He and his wife, Michele, had been married for two years now, and they were expecting their first child this fall.

Sookie and Jason spent the whole afternoon together. It was only when Lafayette came by that Jason decided to take his leave, promising to return the next day with Michele.

Lafayette filled in the blanks for Sookie. She found out that it was her friend who picked out the few pieces of clothing that she found in her closet - as per Pam's insistence. It appeared that Pam had been privy to Eric's plans to send Sookie away but because Lafayette was mostly human and could be glamoured, Pam didn't divulge Sookie's exact location to him. All Lafayette could do was hold on to the vampire's word that Sookie would be back.

Tara, along with Pam, had been visiting Lafayette every two years. The maker-child duo went traveling for the first three years, until the two decided to take up residence in Hawaii two years ago.

According to Lafayette, Tara was slowly regaining her memories. She could now remember him and Sookie and all the people she knew when she was still human. Sadly, she could also recall her miserable childhood and her mother, Lettie Mae, who had disowned her as soon as she found out that Tara was now among the undead.

But Tara was unfazed by her mother's reaction. Lafayette said that the two vamps had a good thing going. He also hinted that they might be having more than a maker-child relationship. "If you know what I mean," he even added wickedly.

Jessica, who stayed with Pam and Tara for a while, decided to go solo after a year. She came back to Bon Temps to arrange an overdue memorial service for her maker that was attended by the Shreveport wolf pack, Sam and the Bellefleurs. The red-headed baby vamp traveled all over Europe for two years before she came back to the States.

But she didn't go back to Bon Temps. She went straight to Alaska. Apparently, there was a big void inside her that only Hoyt could fill. Hoyt, who had no recollection of Jess, was apprehensive to form a relationship with the vampire at first. But Jess was nothing but persistent as she continued pursuing Hoyt. And after six months of relentless wooing, the mild-mannered Fortenberry finally reunited with Jess. Hoyt and Jess would visit twice a year to pay their respects to Bill and Mrs. Fortenberry, who still hated the baby vamp and her cheeto-colored hair.

Lafayette also told her that he finally found Jesus's body in Mexico shortly after Sookie went missing. Apparently Jesus's whack job of a grandfather took his remains in his effort to usurp his grandson's brujo magic. Long story short, Lafayette managed to flee Mexico along with what was left of Jesus and was finally able to give his lover a proper burial. It took quite some time but Lafayette had found love again and was now living with his new life partner.

Before Lafayette left that evening, he gave her Tara's number in Hawaii and Alcide's office number in Shreveport.

Her first night back was horrible. She woke up in the middle of the night soaked in cold sweat, screaming Eric's name.

* * *

Sookie called Alcide and the two had lunch in Shreveport the following day. On the way to the restaurant she passed by the place where Fangtasia once stood. It was now a local pub, catering to yuppies who worked in Shreveport and Monroe.

Her stomach tightened as she gazed at the last place she saw Eric.

Alcide became the Shreveport pack master immediately after the Russell war. There were only a handful of wolves left after that fateful night, but it was a solid pack and every year new members came pouring in from all over Louisiana and Mississippi. The Shreveport pack was now 35 members strong.

Alcide and his father, Jackson, were running their family business as building contractors. He was now engaged to Rikki, the wounded wolf Sookie had seen in the Russell war, and the two were set to tie the knot next June.

Sookie also found out that the night she went to Fae, Eric's last phone call was to Alcide. Aside from the construction of her farmhouse, the Viking also asked him to bury Bill's remains in Bon Temps cemetery. Eric left Bill's vestiges inside Pam's minivan parked two streets from Fangtasia.

Alcide also hadn't heard from Eric since he stopped by Louisiana three years ago. The last he heard was Eric became the new face of mainstreaming two years after the Russell war. It went on for a couple of years but it came to a halt when Steve Newlin took the job as the spokesperson for the AVL.

The wolf showed Sookie a few magazine covers of Eric advertising two labels of synthetic blood, Tru Blood and Royalty Blended. Sookie's heart skipped a beat as she stared at Eric's hypnotic blue eyes that seemed to call out for her. She took the magazines from Alcide with trembling hands. She stared at his beautiful, charming, addictive face and for the first time since she came back from Fae, she started feeling something else aside from the paroxysms of fear.

She was dumbfounded, smitten, jealous, angry and frustrated all at the same time. She hated the person who took that photo of him. She loathed the one Eric was staring and smiling at during the pictorials. She wanted to claw Eric's face and tell him mean things because that smile was only for her. No one should be able to make him look that good but her.

It was stupid and juvenile. But Sookie was too far gone to give a damn.

She didn't realize she was crying until the glossy paper she was holding became soggy with tears. She wiped them furiously before she looked up at Alcide and asked if she could have the magazines. "Do you really need to ask?" he replied with a pained smile.

Sookie and Alcide parted ways an hour before sundown. She drove back to Bon Temps, stopping by Merlotte's to greet Sam and a few Bon Temps locals, who had been relatively close to her. She had dinner as she swapped stories with Sam, Luna and Arlene. Four hours later, she came back home and gave it a few more minutes before she dialed Tara's number in Hawaii with the disposable cellphone she bought from Wal-mart early that day. There was a five-hour difference between Louisiana and Honolulu so midnight in Bon Temps would be seven o'clock for Tara and Pam.

Tara was ecstatic to hear from Sookie and the telepath listened patiently as Tara told her stories of her adventures with her maker. But after half an hour of nothing but polite "wow" and "how nice" from Sookie, Tara finally took the hint and passed the phone to Pam.

Pam in her usual bored tone told Sookie that she, too, had been cut off by Eric. Pam hadn't seen her maker since the night he released her. The night of the Russell war, Eric had booked her and Tara seats on the Anubis flight to Sweden, where they stayed in Öland for two months all the while hoping he would follow. But after a month of neither hide nor hair of the Viking, they realized he was truly adamant to keep his distance from them. She, Tara and Jess then stayed in his farm in Trondheim for a few weeks before they tried their luck in Paris and finally in Barbados. Eric was a no-show in all his safe houses.

Sookie could hear the pain in Pam's voice as she disclosed all her efforts to get in touch with her maker. Pam became optimistic when she saw Eric's ads for mainstreaming. She tried tracking him back in the US but all her efforts came back fruitless.

But it wasn't all sob stories for Pam.

Pam's voice took a bittersweet tone as she told Sookie of the gifts she had been getting from Eric. With the exception of the first year since Sookie went to Fae, Pam had been receiving tokens from him on the day of her turning. No matter where she was on that specific date, Pam would always get something – her favorite perfume, a luxurious fur coat, a vintage necklace, an expensive pair of shoes. The gifts would always come with a card that only said one thing: _Pam_. She knew they were all from Eric. "That fucking bastard knows how to sneak up on me," Pam said in her strained voice.

After a few more minutes, Sookie couldn't take hearing his name anymore. It was like she was punishing herself over and over for something she didn't do. She wasn't the one who sent him away. This time, he was the one who bailed out on her. No matter what his reasons were, Sookie couldn't help but feel lost, beaten and abandoned.

What seemed like an hour for her was five long years for everyone she left behind. It was amazing how a seemingly short time could make so much difference. So many things had changed that Sookie suddenly felt _irrelevant_.

Long after she ended her conversation with Pam, Sookie could still hear his name. Everywhere she looked reminded her of him, taunting her about the things she had and lost. She had kept her bond with him open, waiting for even a flicker of life to creep in.

Nothing.

The bond that he promised would last for eternity was now silent, lifeless - as dead as she felt inside.

Her second night was more brutal than the first. The nightmares were crueler, sadistic even. She dreamed of Russell, Debbie, Rene, Mab, Lorena and even Maryann the maenad, all feasting on her flesh. She kept screaming for him, but no Eric came. She woke up drenched in tears and sweat only to find out the reality was no better.

* * *

Sookie was escorted into a small living room of the palatial manor in New Orleans, where she waited nervously for her company.

After what seemed like a couple of hours, the Queen of Louisiana finally arrived. She dismissed her guards as she closed the door behind her.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Nora said dryly as she took her seat opposite Sookie.

The telepath found out from Pam that Nora had resigned from her post in the Authority to take the reign left by Bill shortly after the Russell war. Although she hadn't fully restored both arms when she was crowned, no one dared challenge her because she was backed up by the Guardian himself.

On her third night with still no sign of Eric, Sookie decided to arrange a meeting with the only person who might have information about the Viking.

Sookie returned the vampire's steely gaze as she replied. "So did I. But it seemed I love Eric more than I hate you."

Since there was no love lost between the two women, they didn't need to waste time on useless chitchat anymore. Nora told Sookie that the night she went to Fae, Eric was taken prisoner by the Authority. Since no one but Salome knew of Nora's connection to Eric, Nora evaded Roman's ire against the Viking and wasn't held for questioning like he was. But as a form of punishment, she was stripped of her rank as chancellor and was exiled to Louisiana to rule the small piece of land.

Apparently, the Guardian was not pleased with the way Eric handled Russell. Although Eric managed to hide Sookie and Neal's scent by burning down Fangtasia, Roman remained suspicious as to how they captured a 3,000-year-old vampire with no outside help. Eric wasn't forthcoming about the fairies and the wolves involved in the battle and that incurred him more of the Guardian's wrath.

Eric had been held captive for a year and a half. Nora decided not to give Sookie the blow-by-blow account of Eric's torture in the hands of the Authority. "Use your fuckin' imagination," Nora added with contempt.

The Authority, which had developed numerous kinds of ways to obtain valuable information from vampires through the centuries, had used all known – and unknown – methods on the Viking. But the stubborn fool refused to yield.

What the chancellors saw as rebellion, the Guardian saw as valor. Roman sensed a coup brewing within the organization and decided to employ Eric's aid. The Guardian, who was a very practical man, realized that someone as unbreakable as Eric would be a great asset to him.

Much to the chancellors' consternation, Eric was released and appointed chancellor by the Guardian. Roman justified his actions by stressing that Eric, the handsome and charismatic vampire, would be perfect to boost their mainstreaming agenda. Two years after Eric became Roman's right-hand, those chancellors who Nora knew for a fact were affiliated with the fairies and the Sanguinistas, had met their untimely deaths from silver poisoning.

The Authority went over a major revamp. The monarchies all over the world became the honorary chancellors. It worked better for the Guardian to have the monarchs on his side promoting the AVL's agenda. Eric stepped down as chancellor shortly after that.

And that was the last Nora heard from him. She heard from a very reliable source that Eric had cut a deal with Roman in exchange for his _assistance_ regarding the traitorous chancellors. "I'm sure even a dimwit like you could figure out what that deal was," the Queen of Louisiana said crisply.

Sookie went to New Orleans looking for answers but she left more confused than ever.

If it were true that Eric did it all for her, then where was he now?

That night as Sookie laid in bed, preparing herself for the nightmares that she was sure would plague her in her sleep, she had made her decision. She was done waiting for him. It was time to claim what was rightfully hers.

* * *

Sookie held the hydrangeas close to her chest as she walked toward the tombstone that read:

_William Thomas Compton_

_1835-2012_

_Father. Husband. Friend._

She put the hydrangeas next to the wilted ones she left him three days ago.

She spent a good hour beside his tomb, telling him things that she hadn't been able to say before. And for the nth time since he met his true death, she asked for his forgiveness for the things she did, and failed to do. She told him that she would keep her promise never to forget him. She knew she wouldn't be able to even if she tried.

She also visited her Gran's grave as she continued recounting everything that had happened to her for the past few days – the good and the bad.

"I won't be able to visit you for a long time again, Gran. I know you love this place and it will always be special to me. This is where you raised me with so much love. But it's time I move on. This place has haunted me since you've been gone, Gran. I know you'll understand. You always do."

When she came back to the house it was middle of the day. She went straight to her room to pick up a small gym bag that contained a few pieces of clothing she found in her closet. She grabbed the magazines Alcide gave her and placed them carefully in her bag.

She didn't bother to bring any more. There wasn't anything significant to bring anyway. All her personal things were reduced to ashes. She didn't have a single photo of her family left. But she didn't mind. Those were only things – although irreplaceable, they were not invaluable. She realized her parents and her Gran didn't live in those photos and trinkets. They were safely tucked inside her, where no one could burn or steal them.

She drove to the Sheriff's office to meet her brother. When she handed Jason the keys to her house and his old truck that he lent her - because her old Honda was the only thing that didn't survive her departure – he wasn't surprised at all.

He told her he had expected it. "You were never really back, Sook," he said. "You're like a freakin' wind-up toy. You'll look at me but I know you can't really see me. You'll nod your head when I tell you somethin' but I know you're not really listenin'. You're here with me but I know your mind's with him."

Sookie couldn't hold it in anymore. She buried her face in his chest as she tried to find comfort in her brother's arms. She cried, soaking his shirt with all the tears she fought to keep inside.

"How long this time?" was all her brother could ask. Sookie looked up at him as she drew back to pull something from her bag. Jason took it and read the papers inside the envelope. It was the deed of the farmhouse.

Jason looked at her, flabbergasted.

"It's yours now. It should belong to a Stackhouse. You and Michele will be needing a bigger place when the baby comes. My room can be the nursery."

Jason started shaking his head but Sookie clasped her hand against his cheek. "It's only a house, Jase. Right now, I need a home."

Sookie didn't bother saying goodbye to her friends. She only left Lafayette a note reassuring him that she would be in touch with him soon. She was done with goodbyes. They were used to her skipping town – and time – anyway. Saying goodbye would only give them a chance to stop her. And she was sure there was nothing in Bon Temps that could prevent her from leaving.

* * *

Sookie woke up with a start when the buzzing at the back of her head became too intense. She looked at the window as she tried to calm herself. She wasn't surprised that she fell asleep. She was surprised that she had a dreamless slumber. It had been so long since she had one. Maybe she was so tired that her subconscious finally decided to cut her some slack.

Her plane left New Orleans at four in the afternoon, and four hours later she landed in San Francisco where she took the connecting flight to Honolulu. There had been a snafu with her booking that she had to take a different plane from the one she initially booked. But the attendants were apologetic enough that they upgraded her to business class. Sookie didn't care if she were in coach or first class. She only wanted to get to Hawaii as fast as she could. Pam and Tara were going to fetch her in the airport at 10 o'clock tonight.

When Sookie decided to look for Eric, she knew she would need a lot of help. And the only person she could think of was the one who was as desperate as she was to find the Viking.

_Pam_.

Pam was more than willing to offer her services. And although Sookie had money kept in the bank, Pam still insisted on wiring her some more to cover her travel expenses. Sookie reluctantly accepted it but not without reiterating that she would pay her back once she got back on her feet.

She looked out the window to gaze at the starry sky. They must be crossing the Pacific Ocean now because of the peacefulness that surrounded her. She felt herself drifting off again until she felt someone coming. It was a flight attendant. "Would you like something to read?"

Sookie flashed her a sweet smile and took the San Francisco Chronicle and a glossy magazine. She browsed the newspaper's front page and got bored right away so she moved on to the magazine instead.

Her heart got caught in her throat as she stared at the cover page. It was a back issue of Redbook magazine that featured none other than _him_. With his lopsided smirk and smoldering eyes.

Eric.

But it wasn't the cover that made the hair at the back of her neck stood. She already had that copy. It was among the periodicals Alcide gave her. It was the note below his picture that was making it hard for her to breathe.

Written in elegant script: _Like sunshine in a pretty blonde bottle. Welcome home, Mrs. Northman_.

It took her some time to get her bearings back. For a few minutes she was too shocked and ecstatic to speak. When she finally found her voice, she unlatched her seatbelt and bolted out of her seat.

The business class cabin wasn't crowded like the economy class so it wasn't hard to get out of her seat and into the aisle as she scanned every face on the plane. She swiped the curtain separating business class from coach and started her search again.

She was like a crazed person as she careened forward. A male flight attendant moved in front of her to ask what she needed. _'I need my fuckin' husband!'_ she wanted to shout but that would only make her sound crazier than she already looked.

Her eyes searched for the stewardess who gave her the magazine but she, too, was nowhere to be seen. She continued skimming through the passengers' faces but none stood out like Eric would. After much prodding from the attendant, Sookie finally gave up and went back to her seat.

'_What does this mean?'_ she raked her brain for answers but came up empty. If Eric were inside the plane with her, why wasn't he showing himself? Was she still in danger? She thought Eric had already struck a deal with the Authority in exchange for her protection.

Pam. Sookie could only think of one other person who would know about that note. Maybe Eric had told Pam what he told Sookie the night she returned from Fae the first time. Pam also knew of the _Blóðfesta_. If this was Pam's idea of a joke then Sookie wasn't laughing.

A couple of hours later they landed safely in Honolulu International Airport. Sookie was glad she only had a carry-on bag because she was dying to get out of the airport and look for Pam.

She was at the arrival area in no time. Although it was late at night, the airport was swarming with locals and tourists alike. She made a quick search of the place with her telepathy, sorting out supes from humans.

Since the two-natured were also out of the closet, there was a huge turnout of supes in public places. She found several shifters and vampires in the area. She locked her shield up as she started rummaging through her stuff to get her mobile phone with international roaming to call Pam.

It was too noisy inside the airport so she made her way outside, looking for a quiet place to make her phone call.

She found herself in the parking lot with only a few local cabs and even fewer private cars. But as she started dialing, something inside her tickled and hummed back to life. It was the bond!

She let her mental shield drop once again and found two vampire voids in the area. She couldn't care less about the other one because she knew with every fiber of her being that one of those voids was Eric.

Sookie was like a madman as she ran. She clutched the gym bag tightly to her chest as she dashed toward him, using the bond as a tracker.

There, leaning casually against a silver Audi R8, was Eric. His arms folded against his chest, his face unreadable.

She could only see his silhouette from the soft glimmer of the lamp post. His hair was longer and had a lighter shade as it fell loosely on his face. He was wearing ripped jeans and plain black shirt. Completing his casual look was a pair of flip flops. And he never looked more beautiful.

Sookie felt self-conscious when she realized what a mess she must have looked with her modest sundress and cardigan paired with her white Keds. Sweat from the running she just did matted her hair to her forehead. She slipped down the strap of her bag from her shoulder to her hand.

Eric was the first to break the silence. "Would you like a ride, Miss?"

"Missus," she corrected. "Mrs. Northman."

Eric's composed face crumpled into a grin as he took long steps toward her. In a swift motion he took her in his arms and claimed her lips. Sookie instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as she let him devour her mouth.

Sookie was gasping for breath when Eric finally pulled away. "What took you so long?" he asked, his breath tickling her cheeks.

"I got here as fast as I could," she croaked as she fought back her tears.

"Not fast enough."

"And whose fault was that?" she inquired accusingly.

"Mine. All mine," he answered without missing a beat.

"Damn straight. And I still hate you," she spat as she started wiggling her body to get out of his grasp.

"No, you don't," he said, sounding very sure of himself.

That self-assured tone unnerved Sookie as she remembered all the times Eric had been high-handed with her. She drew back from him, taking a few steps backward until their bodies were no longer in contact.

"Yes, I do!" she growled. Eric drew his brows together, perplexed as to how Sookie went from hot to cold in a matter of seconds. "I fuckin' hate you because you're an arrogant bastard who didn't give me a choice! I hate you because you have so little faith in me and I hate you because you lied to me!"

Eric cut her off. "Technically, I didn't lie. I promised you I wouldn't leave, but I never said anything about you leaving me."

"You don't get it, do you?" Sookie hissed. "You don't get to send me away. And I hate you for it. I hate that you took five years from me."

This was not the reaction he expected.

When he felt her return, he was halfway across the world, sulking and lonely. But it was the middle of the day in London so he had to wait a few more hours to book a flight back to Louisiana.

Sadly, he had to wait another day because he couldn't risk exposing himself in the US without Roman's permission. It was part of their deal. He would leave the country to distance himself from the Authority in exchange for the blanket immunity to Sookie and Pam.

Although the Guardian had no interest in Sookie and the fairies, some monarchs still did. And because the assault on the former chancellors remained unsolved, Eric had to lie low in a foreign country until Roman was sure there were no more threats against the AVL.

When he got the green light from Roman to go back to America, he was on the first Anubis flight out, only to find out Sookie was already on her way to Hawaii to meet with Pam.

After five years of being incommunicado with his progeny, Eric finally called Pam. Following a thorough lashing from her for being off-the-grid for so long, Pam eventually agreed to help him. She pulled some strings so Sookie would be on the same flight as him.

While Sookie was upgraded to business class, Eric was stuck among the heavy cargo inside his casket. It was uncomfortable at best because for most of the ride he was awake. But he didn't mind the cramped space. Hell, he'd travel inside a box filled with maggots, if it meant he could be closer to her.

He waited until the last minute to board his traveling casket in hopes of catching a glimpse of Sookie. She was one of the last passengers to board the connecting flight. But right before they sealed him in his coffin, he saw her - in all her ethereal but unassuming glory. He managed to slip a magazine to one of the stewardesses and glamoured her to hand the copy only to Sookie.

He managed to bribe the cargo personnel who were in charge of unloading the passenger baggage so his casket would be the first to alight the plane. He was a silent blur in the airport. He wanted to surprise her, see the priceless look on her face when she saw him.

Pam met him outside and gave him the keys to her car parked in the lot for his disposal. Not long after Pam left, he felt Sookie and he knew she could feel the stirring of the bond because of their close proximity.

For the first time in five years, Eric let her in. He shattered the wall that he had put up to block her.

And now she was here, standing in front of him, angry as hell. He had watched her run toward him, and it took all his restraint not to meet her halfway. He had waited five years for this and he would savor every second of it. He schooled his features to remain blank as he watched her reaction. While his face was cold, everything inside him was burning and chaotic.

Her frustrated voice pulled him back to present. "Are you fuckin' listenin' to me?"

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he spoke. "I took five years so you could have more, Sookie. So you won't need to live in fear anymore," Eric said in a constrained but even tone. "And I'd do it again."

Sookie let out a dry chuckle. "Unbelievable. You don't even have the decency to look contrite."

"Why should I be sorry? You're alive, aren't you?" he scoffed. "I'm fuckin' tired of arguing with you when you're so hellbent in underestimating your value. You think you're so selfless because you're so eager to die? Then let me tell you something, Sookie," he spat her name as though it was bile in his mouth. "You're a selfish, whiny and stubborn little telepath, who always strive to be difficult."

Sookie imagined herself as a punching bag, taking relentless thumping from the Viking.

"Do you think I can still live without you?" Eric kept on. "You can't tell me you love me and expect me to just stand back and let you get hunted down!"

Sookie was about to voice out her argument when Eric's wounded voice cut her off.

"I don't know how to love, Sookie. And I don't know if I'm loving you right. This," he pressed his palm above her breasts before he slammed it to his chest, "this thing we have. It's all new to me and it's driving me insane! I'm not like you or Bill. I'm not the romantic kind. I won't shower you with I love you's or give you promises I know I won't be able to keep."

She opened her mouth to tell him the she didn't need him to be like that, but Eric wasn't done.

"I'm a fucking Viking, Sookie! A savage, whose first instinct is fight or flight. I'm calculating, manipulative and cold. And my ways are unconventional most of the time. I'm not cut out to be the prince charming you wanted me to be."

"Who said I wanted fairytale?! I know enough about fairies to know that those tales aren't real. What I want … _who_ I want is someone who won't send me away when things get ugly."

"Then I'm not who you want," Eric resigned. "I won't always be around to cuddle you when your life gets too rough and I won't hold your hand when the monsters scare you. Because I'll be busy fighting them off – keeping you from them. I love you way too much to lose you, Sookie, even if it means I won't have you with me. If that's not what you want, tough, because that's who I am. And I won't apologize for that. Because what and who I am is what's keeping you alive, no matter how flawed my methods may be."

There was nothing left to say.

Sookie still felt wronged and Eric was still adamant he was right. Both too stubborn. Unyielding.

They stared each other down for a long time as they reached a stalemate.

Sookie was the first one to blink as she threw her bag to Eric, which the vampire caught with ease. He looked at her unsure what she wanted him to do.

"Is this yours?" she asked him as she walked toward the passenger side of the silver Audi. Eric followed her movements as he bobbed his head in agreement. "Then let's go. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Eric pressed the car's electronic key accompanied by a soft beeping sound as the doors unlocked. Sookie unceremoniously opened the door and folded herself inside. Eric did the same before he shoved her luggage in the backseat.

"Just so you know, your partner-in-crime has gone back to Fae and will be locked in there for good. So don't expect him to do any more of your dirty work," Sookie said casually as she strapped on her seatbelt. With Eric behind the wheel, road safety was always a priority. "That means you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon."

Eric snorted. "I wasn't planning to," he countered with a smirk. He meant it this time. Five years without Sookie was enough torture. Her absence caused him too much anguish that the Authority's whole interrogation process felt like coddling.

"Good. Because you still owe me forever," she replied as she tried hard to keep the scowl on her face.

"Thought you didn't believe in forever?" he asked curiously with a hint of levity.

"I changed my mind."

Eric laughed as he took her hand and planted a kiss on it. He never let it go as he drove toward Pam's beachfront house.

"Pam's in on this, isn't she?" Sookie asked. Eric nodded with a playful grin.

"That bitch!" Sookie spat. "Oh, she's gonna pay for this. She promised me a hula dance, did you know?"

Eric gaped at her. Hula and Pam? That could not end well. Fortunately, he did not intend to spend the rest of the evening watching his progeny in a grass skirt. He had bigger plans for the night, and the next evening and the one after that. He stole a glance at Sookie and knew his dog days were over.

* * *

As the silver Audi drove into the vast manor beside the beach, a lone black sedan lurked behind the car, in the shadows. He had followed her from Bon Temps all the way to Honolulu. He was thrown a curve ball when she took a different plane in San Francisco, but he had managed to catch up to her. It didn't matter that they got separated. He knew where she was heading.

He had waited far too long for her. A hundred years since he had signed that contract with the sneaky Stackhouse. The bastard must have thought he would grow tired of waiting for his bethrothed. The first-born Stackhouse female with fairy light.

He pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. "Your information was accurate. I'll wire the money to your offshore account. Expect it tomorrow at sundown."

He didn't wait for a response as he hung up on the person on the other line before he dialed another number. "I'd like to book a light tight room," he said to the other line. "I'll be staying indefinitely. I'll be there in an hour. Yes. Put the room under Warlow."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own the characters. I only like messing with them.**

**At long last, I'm finally done. I took liberty with some of the characters like Roman and Hoyt. I loved Chris Meloni to death and I felt like it was unfair to kill him off right away. I'm pro-mainstreaming so I decided to keep him. Although I love, love, love Jason, I didn't like he and Jess together, they were both so fickle and immature. And my heart broke when Bubba left for Alaska. **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who took time to read this fiction. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. MyVikingBoyfriend, always a rock star! The Blodfesta idea was all hers and it was so intriguing that I begged her to let me borrow it. **

**To everyone who were so kind to give me their thoughts, thank you! For keeping me inspired as well as grounded. **

**My apologies for sneaking in Warlow, he was just too juicy to ignore. And we all know there was never a dull moment for our favorite pair. Someone would always be out to disrupt the peace. But that was one of the reasons we loved them to bits, right?**


End file.
